After the Rain- Episode II
by Yxtchel
Summary: A new generation of wolves emerges in La Push. Join Jacob, Nessie and the original pack members as they try to guide these young wolves through messy imprints, pack secrets and the new danger that threatens them all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story takes place many years after Breaking Dawn and focuses on the next generation of wolves. I will share that the corresponding Prequel to this story is _Seasons of Change_. I am including a small family tree for the sake of alleviating confusion at the end of this chapter. Thank you for the suggestion Lori77!**

 **M Rating for language**

 **Prologue**

"Jacob Black, get your paws off those cupcakes right this minute. Those are for dessert".

"Oh come on Nessie. I'm hungry and you've got us scheduled to eat in like two hours".

His wife had gone all out for this pack shindig. The little grasshopper had finally outdone its master, and Alice would be proud. It'd been a while since the pack had welcomed this many new wolves at one time. Three wolves and one she-wolf had joined the ranks of the La Push pack, and Renesmee maintained it merited a worthy celebration. Cheveyo, the current Alpha, had tried to persuade his mother into organizing a simple pack bonfire instead, but the Black matriarch was having none of it. After all, three of the four honored wolves were her grand babies. Experience had taught Renesmee that unexpected events in the pack, were best met with full bellies and the comfort of each other's presence.

Genevieve stole a cupcake from her father's grasp and stuffed it in her mouth.

"You're getting slow old man".

Jacob gave his oldest daughter a toothy grin, and reached for another cupcake; unaware that his wife had preemptively shoved the tray of pastries into her son in law's hands.

"Oliver, do not let them eat anymore or so help you God".

With cell phone in hand she stormed off to the backyard, under the pretense of inspecting the two large tents illuminated by hundreds of twinkling lights. Her true motive for coming out back was leaning morosely against a tree. Attempting to go unnoticed as one can possibly be in the midst of supernatural beings. Koli didn't want to be here; had pleaded with his mother Genevieve, to be allowed to wallow at home. It had almost worked, if not for his father's interference. The stench of worry and guilt coming from his grandparent's home only made him angrier.

 _Maybe if he phased and wrecked the tents before the pack started arriving, they would send his ass into the forest where he was itching to be._ _After all, he was only a pup and control was not expected of him yet, but it was too late for that now_.

The sound of Remy Uley's truck pulling up the driveway with La Push's newest she-wolf in tow was hard to miss. Koli met his grandmother's sad gaze and tried for a reassuring smile. He loved her, but it was hard to get past the all consuming feeling of betrayal. His whole life was one big farce; every single member of his family had lied to keep him from the truth. She wasn't even his biological grandmother and he'd only recently uncovered this courtesy of the pack mind; all his dirty little family secrets splayed out for the whole pack to see.

He was a freak and couldn't for the life of him fathom, why his family would think he'd want to celebrate this. Renesmee closed the gap between them, and wrapped her tiny arms around her grandson's waist as best as she could. One of her palms moving to cup his face in hopes of eradicating any doubt of her sincerity.

"I know you're angry with us, but we only wanted to protect you Koli; because we love you. Your mother is mine in every way that counts and whether or not my blood runs through your veins is irrelevant because we're family. Never forget that".

Koli wanted to contradict her words, but found it difficult when being bombarded with the sentiments of love being whispering into his mind. The bronze- haired woman reached on her tippy toes and placed a soft peck on his cheek before turning to go into the house.

"Come inside and keep Keyla company. You know how much she loves being the center of attention".

Koli took a deep breath before following her inside. This was a house he had grown to love. A place he'd often associated with belonging; but now he wasn't so sure...His grandfather's booming voice placed a smirk on his face. The pride as he gushed over their newest she-wolf was evident, and Keyla would soon be squirming under his attention. Koli wasn't looking forward to tonight's ordeal, but he wasn't going to pass an opportunity to make fun of his pack sister's discomfort.

* * *

"Momma, why do we have to wear these ridiculous clothes?"

"Because your grandmother has been planning this party for a week Hawk, and it's not going to kill you or your brother to wear more than a wife beater and basketball shorts for the night. Besides, Alice picked them out and it _will_ kill me to have to listen to her whine for the next damn month if you don't wear them".

Raven plopped down on the couch next to her brother.

"I think you both look very GQ"

"That's exactly my point. We're supposed to be celebrating our initiation into the pack. When Luca phased, Remy and Mila had a bonfire and called it a day. Why did you let grandma plan this monstrosity?"

Lahote came running down the stairs, carrying Ezra on his back, and depositing the youngest Tso-Black on top of Hawk.

"Speak for yourself man, I feel kinda pimp in these clothes".

"Hoping to catch someone's eye Hote?"

Hawk knew it was a low blow and felt a pang of guilt as a pinkish hue began to creep up his twin's cheeks.

"Momma, Hawk isn't playing nice".

Isis was moving through the house at inhuman speed; hissing about ungrateful children and lost pumps. Never a good sign in their household. Solace ordered his children out of the house, and into the Range Rover, sensing his wife's growing distress.

"Baby, you look perfect. We're already late and Ness has called five times in the last 20 minutes."

Solace threw his wife over one of his shoulders, ignoring her squeals as he held her in place by her shapely behind and grabbed the pair of black pumps by the door on his way out.

* * *

This had turned out better than Koli could've possibly imagined. It had all gone to shit in a matter of minutes, and the best part was that none of it remotely involved him; steering the focus away. Sebastian Littlesea crouched defensively in his grandfather's living room, while his uncle Cheveyo attempted to restrain a very pissed off Remy Uley. You see, Keyla and all her voluptuous beauty had just imprinted on the brooding wolf, and Remy was having none of it. Collin had escorted his human wife and daughter outside for their protection in case either wolf phased. His Aunt Isis and family had arrived shortly after and WHAM, a second imprint in a matter of five minutes.

Lahote had made his way over to one of the tents, hoping to get details on the commotion inside; took one look at Shye and three more people's lives were forever ruined. Koli couldn't even feel appalled for his best friend because he knew how much of hard on Lahote carried for Shye. She, on the other hand, was devastated and had spent the last ten minutes struggling in her father's arms trying to break free; all the while calling out Ethan's name. A broken howl from the forest spoke of pain and sorrow. Brady must have found his son and Ethan was now aware of the imprint. _Imprinting_ …it was a fucking curse, and Koli would gladly spend the rest of his life avoiding eye contact with any female outside of his family if it would save him from the chains of bondage.

 **Playlist**

Eyes Wider Than Before- Scott Matthews

Anteros- Anteros

Will Calls (Marfa Demo)- Grizzly Bear

* * *

 **Family Tree**

 **Jacob Black + Renesmee Cullen**

Genevieve Black + Oliver Ojibe= Koli Ojibe-Black

Cheveyo Black (Current Alpha) + Vida Salazar=Jahir and Maya Black

Isis Black + Solace Tso = Lahote, Hawk, Raven and Ezra Tso-Black

 **Embry + Isla Call**

Soonie Call + Seth Clearwater= Caleb and Rumor Clearwater-Call

 **Sam+ Emily Uley**

Remy + Mila Uley=Luca and Keyla Uley

 **Brady + Anna Fuller**

Ethan and Ellie Fuller

 **Collin + Michelle Littlesea**

Sebastian and Shye Littlesea

 **Jared + Kim Cameron**

Kris Cameron

 **Quil + Claire Ateara**

Alex Ateara


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: M rating for adult language.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **3 Months Later**

 **Italy**

Cheveyo was brooding...he wasn't accustomed to the feeling of incompetence. It hurt to be away from his children, his family and pack. As Alpha, it embarrassed him to no end, and he allowed the feelings of guilt and failure wash over him. He thought of his father, having to take over for him while _he_ was sitting in this fucking designer chair; eating European cuisine and wasting his days away with his Vampire family. His wolf bristled in distaste and reminded the Alpha that their mate was here, and therefore they were exactly where they needed to be.

 _Maybe if the Alpha could find the time to make himself useful, he could focus on helping their heartsick pack brother, sitting across the fire._

They were both here on their own choosing, but as he contemplated their individual reasons, he realized they were incomparable. After all, Cheveyo's mate was sitting to his right, providing that much needed balance and support. As if on cue, Vida shifted her amber eyes towards her husband, gazing at him with sadness. It was because of her that Cheveyo was still here; refusing to leave her side until they could both be certain of her total control around humans before returning home. _Home_ …..Cheveyo prayed to the spirits that they could reunite with their children by the summer's end. Jacob was certain that Jahir was showing early signs of phasing, and the Alpha had made a promise to his son to be there when it occurred. Unbeknownst to the Alpha, he would be standing on reservation soil by the week's end, but for a completely different reason.

Ethan could feel his Alpha's gaze burning a hole through his head, but didn't have the energy or desire to appease Cheveyo's worry at the moment. Nope, all Ethan wanted to do was wallow in self-pity and drown in memories of _her_. It was his mother's presence that kept him rooted in his seat. Anna had traveled far and long to visit her only son. And if truth be told, the little boy in him felt comforted to have his mother so close. Reminiscing about the past was an allowance he should not indulge in.

 _Wasn't that the whole fucking point of leaving?_

 _She_ wasn't his…..wasn't deemed his by the spirits of his ancestors, and was meant for his pack mate. Ethan knew this, had accepted this and had turned away from her and the life he knew after learning of the imprint. He could still recall her anguished cries as she begged him to stay; telling him not to do this, that they could fight this…. That she could fight this. "Remember us" was the last thing he'd said to her. Well technically it had been written in his letter. Cowardly maybe, but Ethan was certain that if said in person, he would not have had the strength to walk away.

Even now as he allowed himself these moments, he could almost taste her vanilla cream scent on his tongue; wanted to get lost in the memory of her soulful eyes and remember a time when things were simpler. A time when he was mercilessly mocked by the pack in light of the miniature shadow he'd acquired. A shadow, whose softball games he'd frequently attended and had taken to eat ice cream on Sundays. A shadow that grew to be more beautiful than even he, in his infinite denial could no longer overlook. A shadow that battled her way into his hear; fiercely staking a claim, and stubbornly wearing his self-restraint down until he could no longer deny the war had been lost.

A cold hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his self-induced haze, and Ethan knew his control was slipping fast. He didn't want to see the pitying looks he would surely receive, and decided it was time to call it a night. As he rose, he went through the motions of giving both his Alpha and mother a weak smile; wishing the Cullens and the few pack brothers gathered around the fire a good night. He considered his options. Go back to his room and try to drown in alcohol; maybe go for a run but risk that a pack brother might get a slip of his thoughts, or go in search of a willing beauty to fuck his anguish away. Ethan chanced a quick glance at Caleb, one of his most newly acquired pack mates. He was already making his way to his Jeep with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Caleb leaned back on the passenger door, silently asking for a confirmation with a raised brow. Ethan sighed as he walked around to the driver's seat.

"No fucking bar brawls Caleb".

* * *

 **La Push**

She grasped the worn picture in between shaky fingers. It marked one of the happiest days of her young life. Ethan's blue eyes shone brightly as he looked towards the photographer. Her eyes had been glued to his beautiful face. Sebastian had taken the picture at a Pack barbecue, marking the special day. She'd finally broken through Ethan's resolve, and he'd willingly admitted she was more than the bestie, he so often referred to her as. Her tears fell on their own accord. And if not for the wet stains on the old photo, she wouldn't have known she was crying. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess; her heartache and guilt causing great turmoil. Ethan… He had been her teacher, her best friend and love. His departure had painfully revealed what a basic need he had become.

She thought back on the countless times she'd thrown herself at him; just to end up in his gentle arms getting the "friends" talk. This was her fault…..She had pushed and pushed, using his love for her, as a tool to get her way. He had fought hard at first, coming up with all the million reasons why it wasn't right. But she had been so sure she was to be his. It hadn't matter that he'd yet to imprint. He'd been a wolf a long time, and chances were, he would never imprint, she had told him. So steadfast in her pursuit; she'd even had some of the pack rooting for her. Her brother, Sebastian had given them his blessing. But she had been so wrong…and Ethan was paying the price.

Shye understood how blessed she was, to be part of such a tight knit family that was the pack. She was proud of her heritage, and her own existence was a testament to the magic of her people and the imprint bond. Yet, the pride she once felt did nothing to alleviate the self-loathing she now held. Anger, guilt and sadness all rolled into one muddy lump. She wanted to scream and rant, but it was useless... Her parents would come running into her room, and start walking on eggshells again; thus adding one more thing on the list to feel guilty about. Shye was a daddy's girl, and it had almost broken Collin to see her in that catatonic state after Ethan's departure.

A bright light to her right caught her attention. She knew the identity of the caller before reaching for her phone. He must have felt her distress through the imprint bond...She wanted to hate him, God knows she had tried. Shye had been a total bitch after the imprint; had viciously lashed out and refused to have anything to do with him. Lahote Tso-Black was royalty on the Res. His mother Isis was Jacob Black's daughter, and his uncle Cheveyo was the current Alpha of the pack. He had his mother's kind and outgoing personality, and his father's striking good looks.

Lahote was popular with the female population, very akin to his name's sake. And yet, Shye had to admit was neither arrogant nor presumptuous. Needless to say, he had girls drooling over him by the dozen at school, and maybe it was all these things that made her more determined to reject the imprint. She felt like everyone just expected her to mindlessly forget Ethan, and how much she loved him. To act like some fucking groupie because he'd imprinted on her...

She wanted to blame him for Ethan's departure, but knew it had been his choice. The Alpha had called a meeting days after the imprint, and all three parties and their respective families had been present. It was ugly, hurtful and emotionally exhausting. Cheveyo had tried his best to be impartial, and made it clear he wouldn't force Ethan into anything; but directed his gaze over to his nephew in apology as he made the statement.

Shye clung to that like a lifeline, and had callously announced she didn't accept the imprint. Collin was pushing her to accept Lahote, and Ethan's sister Ellie had gone on and on about free will. Anna had held Ethan's hand, while Solace had silently held his hand behind Lahote's neck; as a sign of support or to restrain, it wasn't clear. Surprisingly it was Isis's voice that had quieted the room. She was gentle in nature, but fiercely protective and loyal when it came to anything or anyone she loved.

"What about Lahote? What about what he wants?"

"Iz" was all Solace could get out as he moved towards his wife.

"No Solace".

She waved her husband off as she turned to face off with her brother.

"Cheveyo, this wasn't by choice. He imprinted, and no one is acknowledging that or thinking on his behalf".

"Momma, please don't" was all Lahote whispered, keeping his eyes on the floor and his hands inside of his pockets.

Ethan had stepped to the middle of the room and it was that resigned look in his eyes that should've first clued Shye of his plans.

"All of you please stop. I appreciate your impartiality Cheveyo, but this isn't something we're going to resolve today," he'd announced, turning towards the newly imprinted wolf.

"Brother, this is difficult for all of us. Be patient, I have faith that this will all work out".

That should've been her second clue, but Shye had naively thought he was referring to their relationship.

Ethan and Cheveyo had been lobbying hard for the council to cut ties with the casino business. Hoping to invest in helping La Push strengthen their cultural centers to boost tourism, and business partnerships with other neighboring reservations. The council had been apprehensive, but the pack was behind the large undertaking one hundred percent. Jacob had paved the way for his pack, making solid investments with Alice's guidance in order to secure the finances to open up his Bike and Automobile shop and open doors for his wolves.

Solace had partnered with Jacob and ran the automobile side of the business; specializing in custom remodeling and general mechanics, while Jake and Cheveyo handled the motorcycle end. This had provided the pack with solid employment and opportunities for school. Many younger wolves had been able to attend community college and a select few had been fortunate enough to attend the State University. Collin, Brady and Oliver had opened up their own recording studio where many bands from Seattle and the surrounding area came to record. Renesmee had taken over the dance studio in Forks. The majority of the pack was financially stable and could help support the undertaking.

The Alpha was grooming Ethan to become the next Beta; knowing his calm and reflective nature would bring great balance. Prosperity and harmony was on the forefront of Ethan's mind. Its why Ethan would have never placed his own desires before that of the pack, and deep down Shye had known that. It was also why it shouldn't have come as such a great shock, when Sebastian had walked into her room with a letter in his hand...

* * *

Lahote lay in bed trying to work through the rush of emotions suffocating him. Uncertainty, sadness, but most of all guilt…gut wrenching guilt that had him struggling to slow his breathing. He looked towards his twin's sleeping form, wondering if Hawk had felt it as well. The rhythmic rise of his chest said otherwise. Being a twin was awesome on most days but at times, the emotional link they shared left a lot to be desired. But these feelings belonged to someone else, and he debated on how to proceed.

He considered jumping out the window and running to his imprint's side. Wanting nothing more than to scoop her up; mold his large frame to her smaller one in comfort. But Lahote could not afford to be reckless right now. She was finally starting to spend time with him; had even called him a few times, and he could not risk the small progress they'd made.

 _But they were friends right_?

At least, he thought they were, and felt justified that in sharing her emotional state, was allowed reason to worry.

His grandfather Jacob held that stubborn wolves needed the imprint to help recognize their soulmate. But Lahote knew it was simply not the case for him. He'd been infatuated with Shye since middle school, maybe even before that. Imprinting on her after turning wolf had felt like the most natural thing in the world. It hadn't changed how he felt about her, only her place in the grand scheme of things. He'd held strong feelings for her before the imprint, but Lahote's obsession had centered around the pack; on becoming a strong and skilled wolf. To rise in the ranks of the pack.

He coveted Shye, but had accepted that it wasn't meant to be. She was several years older, and her heart belonged to Ethan. She now consumed every crevice of his brain. He awoke to the image of her face; lived in anticipation of when he would see her again, and longed to be near her. That right there, was part of the problem. He held romantic feelings for Shye prior to the imprint, and found it nearly impossible to see her in any other light.

Brutal, didn't even begin to describe the first couple of months following the imprint. Lahote had been struggling with his own rejection, and didn't have a clue as how to lessen Shye's pain from Ethan's departure. She wanted nothing to do with him, and he was forced to sleep outside of her bedroom window on some nights to lessen their pain. Lahote was man enough to admit a few tears had been shed. He knew Shye was in love with another; knew he should be grateful that Ethan was the bigger man for walking away, but was still unprepared for the devastating and crushing feeling at her rejection.

Many hours were spent with his uncle Oliver meditating. He focused on his training, spending countless hours practicing one on one combat with Solace; volunteering for as many patrols as Cheveyo would allow. Working at the shop after school; provoking Koli into fighting him in wolf form to relieve the pent up aggression. Doing anything and everything that would steal his focus from the one face he couldn't escape.

After she rejoined the living and returned to school, Lahote assumed it would get better, but she wouldn't even acknowledge him. She'd avoid all eye contact and would turn the corner if they encountered in the halls. Lunch became the most awkward time of the day. All the pack kids and wolves usually sat at one large table, and it was clear the battle line had been drawn. At one end sat the Tso twins, Koli, Raven, and the Uley siblings, Luca and Keyla. At the other end sat Shye, her best friend Alex and to Luca's dismay, his imprint Hazel. Hazel had a bleeding heart, and didn't want to isolate Shye from the group even if she did keep looking across the table to her very unhappy imprint.

But unlike Hazel, Koli loved instigating for his own entertainment, and would constantly call Shye out for her behavior. Hawk understood it was his fierce loyalty to Lahote that had him lashing out this way, and so he tried to diffuse the constant bickering as much as possible.

"I don't even know why you're wasting your time. You can fuck any girl you want without all the fucking hassle Hote, let it go".

There was something about Koli's demeanor that set Shye off.

"You are a heartless bastard".

"Maybe, but at least I know what I am. You like to pretend like you give a fuck about this pack, when it's clear you don't, princess".

Lahote's low growl was a warning for Koli.

"Enough"

Luca rose to his full height, and walked around the table to stand between them.

"I'm just saying what you're all thinking, but don't have the guts to say,"

It pained Lahote to admit that Koli was partially right. Once he got past the awkward preteen phase, he'd never had trouble with the opposite sex. And yet, he'd been following Shye around like a puppy for months with just the hope of getting a kind word; just a simple hello perhaps. He didn't expect Shye to suddenly proclaim her love for him, but was hoping to at least have the opportunity to get to know her; build a possible friendship, and allow her to see that he could be anything she needed.

His anger and embarrassment filled him with hopeless despair, and it was on the porch steps of his home where he finally broke. He cried as his father held him; whispering words of encouragement. After all, Solace knew a thing or two of imprints gone wrong, but that was a story of its own. That night, Lahote decided to leave Shye alone. He would be vigilant in case she needed him, but he would try his best for indifference. Maybe it was his wounded pride, or the misguided notion he had something to prove. But that night, Lahote became determined to join Koli in his quest to become the town bicycle.

This went on for months with a new girl every 2 weeks or so. Some lasted longer, others just the night. At the beginning, it felt like therapy; giving his battered ego a boost. But as time passed, Lahote felt increasingly hollow with each new conquest. He didn't even register the faces anymore, and had a hard time keeping up with the names. Their smell was wrong, everything about it felt wrong. The fleeting pleasurable moment did nothing to ease the ache that remained in his chest. He kept up the charade at school, hoping Shye would take notice of his disinterest, and stop treating him like a piranha. Of course he wasn't fooling Hawk, who made it his business to let his brother know how stupid he was behaving.

"When did Koli become an expert on imprints Hote? You're acting like a spoiled child, and you may think Shye doesn't notice or care, but I see the look of disgust on her face every time you parade your fuck buddies down the hall. Sorry to break this to you bro, but she _is_ and always _will be_ your imprint. All the fucking around is not going to change that fact, so man the fuck up and fix this"

Hawk was right, but Lahote didn't have a clue on where to even begin. Luckily, the spirits took pity on him, and he got his opportunity two weeks later. To say he'd been irritable the last months was the understatement of the year. He found himself in detention one afternoon for cornering and threatening a freshman who had accidentally pushed his locker door onto his large frame. As he walked onto the parking lot towards his jeep, he noticed Shye standing beside her ancient pick-up truck, leaving a voicemail message for Sebastian. He heard every word, but Lahote carried on as if oblivious to her plight. From his peripheral view, he saw her turn as it began to pour. He wanted to get the hell out of there, but didn't have it in him to leave her stranded. With a deep sigh, he closed his door, making his way to the front of her truck.

"Pop the hood".

His raspy, low voice startled Shye, but she knew she didn't deserve the offered help, and ran to do as she was told. The engine was shot, and Lahote knew this was not something he could fix in the parking lot of their school. He closed the hood, and made his way to the driver's side where she had sought refuge from the rain.

"I think it's the transmission but it would probably be easier to just buy a new car."

Shye tried not to take offense. She was emotionally attached to her old truck, and didn't fancy the idea of getting her replaced.

"I can call my dad to have it towed, and taken to the shop if you want"

"Yes, that would be great. Thank you..."

"Is someone coming for you?"

Lahote knew damn well no one was coming, but wanted to give her the illusion of privacy. Clearly uncomfortable, the young imprint began to fidget in her seat.

"I…I left a message for Bas but I'm not sure. I was about to call my dad".

"I can take you home after I call the shop...up to you?".

He shifted his gaze towards his jeep, hoping to avoid the expression on her face as she rejected him. Shye wasn't going to turn down his help. She had been thinking about ways to approach him for the last couple of days, but had punked out every single time. After all, Lahote was pack, and they had gotten along well before all this began. Many people had tried talking to Shye regarding the imprint, but it had been her brother's reproach that had broken her resolve.

"You are shitting all over his sacrifice, Shye. Ethan walked away from everything to give you the gift of choice. He knew it would cause a rift in the pack. I lost him too...he's my best friend, but the least you could do is honor him by making it count. Don't let it be for nothing. You know Lahote is not a bad guy, and it's not like it's an arranged marriage. Just talk to him, get to know him. You might be surprised at what you find. You can never have too many friends right? Nothing is written in stone"

Having recently given in to the imprint bond himself, Sebastian was hoping Shye would see value in his words.

Her vibrating phone snapped her out of her thoughts. She knew it would be a while before they could call themselves friends, but there was no time like the present to at least try. Bas was right...She was so tired of the drama, of being angry and sad all the time.

"Let me get my things from the truck" she whispered, ignoring her phone.

His head snapped back towards her, clearly taken back with her response. Shye tried to hide her amusement, and moved quickly to gather her things; locking the truck and walking towards Lahote's jeep. She caught the strangest look on his face; a mixture of confusion, suspicion, and gratitude. She didn't know him well enough to be sure, but it filled her with shame, just the same.

Lahote's jaw slackened in shock; confused by her sudden change in attitude, but wasn't inclined to stand in the rain like an idiot. He made his way towards the jeep; climbing in and realizing he was dripping water everywhere. The young wolf pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it on the back seat. The Tso brothers made a habit of carrying extra clothes, unknowing of when they would need to phase on the fly. He threw on a dry t-shirt haphazardly, trying to ignore Shye's alluring scent, which was now trapped inside the enclosed vehicle. He made the necessary arrangements with his father; opening the jeep's windows, with the hope of diffusing her rich aroma.

Shye waited quietly, listening to him speak with his father.

 _Why was she so nervous?_

She'd grown up surrounded by half naked men her whole life, and this was not any different she told herself. She focused on texting Sebastian, letting him know she had found a way home. She chanced a sideways glance towards the driver's seat; there was no denying his allure. She took notice of his chiseled jaw and prominent cheekbones. His black hair was pushed back in a spiky and wet mess that just added to his ruggedness. He was taller than Ethan with a leaner frame, but was still pretty massive by normal standards. Shye tried to hide her surprise as she found herself looking into a set of caramel brown eyes.

"Home, then?"

"What?"

"Would you like to go straight home, or do you need to make a stop anywhere?"

"Oh...home please"

"I need to pick up my mom first"

Shye felt her heart sink like an anchor. Isis was protective of her babies, and she didn't relish the idea of facing her, knowing how she'd been treating her son. Jacob Black's youngest daughter stepped outside her mother's dance studio as her son pulled up to the entrance. She could hear the conversation going on inside the vehicle, and knew the young girl was trying desperately to make her way to the back seat. She hurried her pace, opening the rear door and smiling widely.

"Sorry Shye, I call the back seat"

With her supernatural reflexes, she swiftly maneuvered her way in, turning her attention to the dismayed looking girl.

"So…."

"Momma, Shye's truck broke down... I'm giving her a ride home".

"I know, Solace called...What's wrong with your truck Shye?"

"It needs a new transmission. I told her she should probably scrap it and buy a new car".

Shye tried to control her reaction, picturing the horror of seeing her ancient beauty being discarded. Of course, it didn't escape Isis's sharp eyes as she moved closer to the driver's seat.

"Do you know how many pack kids Shye had to babysit, to save up for that truck?"

Lahote gave his imprint an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I didn't know..."

Like all new wolves, he was much younger then he appeared, but Shye had never seen him look as boyish as in that moment.

"Are you still tutoring after school?"

Isis's voice was laced with great interest.

"Yes, that's actually the reason I was still at school when Lahote found me".

"I have a proposition for you..."

The young wolf fixed his mother with a warning glare, but she continued unconcerned.

"Hote is failing math, and Hawk just doesn't have the patience to tutor him"

His jaw clenched tightly; anger and embarrassment clear in his face.

"If you agreed to tutor him, Solace could replace your engine at no cost to you".

Shye knew she'd be a fool to turn this down even without any knowledge about cars and estimates. Isis had also provided a perfect opportunity to spend time with him, without any need for groveling. But given his most recent actions, she wasn't sure it was something he even wanted. She looked towards the driver's seat to find Lahote gripping the steering wheel so tightly; it looked ready to snap off at any moment.

"Well, if Lahote is OK with it, then I am too"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he studied Shye from his seat. He wanted to believe she held no ulterior motives. Collin and Michelle were pretty well off financially and could purchase her a new car if needed. Bas worked at the shop customizing bikes part time, and could have arranged for one of the guys to work on her car.

 _Did her reasons matter?_

Yes, they did, but he had prayed for this opportunity and here it was. His hesitation stemmed from the fear of rejection and getting hurt, but he also knew the opportunity might never come again. And Lahote had never been a coward...

"Momma, you're making me sound like a hopeless case. I promise I'm not that bad, Shye. Algebra just doesn't come as easily to me as it does to my genius twin. But yeah, I could use the help if you're willing".

After some discussion, it was mutually agreed that Mondays and Wednesdays would be dedicated to his Math tutoring. She knew it would most likely be a couple of weeks before her truck was ready, and made a point of letting them know she had no other expectations. Lahote on the other hand, had other plans. He wanted to be the one to work on her truck, and was already plotting ways of convincing Hawk and Koli to give him a hand. Isis was beaming from ear to ear, and he simply turned on the engine and focused his attention to the road ahead.

It was a quiet ride to Shye's home as everyone became lost to their own thoughts. Before exiting the jeep, Shye thanked Lahote for his kindness; gave his mother a grateful smile, and agreed to meet him in the library after school the next day. It was a small step, and she didn't have the energy to think about what may lie ahead. But for once, in what seemed like forever, Shye didn't awake having spent the night dreaming of bright blue eyes.

 **Playlist**

Never let you Down-Woodkid featuring Lykke Li

Give Me Love-Ed Sheeran

Love, Love, Love-Of Monsters and Men

House of Cards- Radiohead


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Be warned, this chapter contains mature language, violence and alludes to rape.**

 **Chapter 2**

Lahote lay in bed replaying the details of his encounter with Shye; wavering between nervous excitement and apprehension. He rose and made his way over to his twin's bed; scooting in close, seeking comfort in the contact. It had been this way since they were pups. Waking up with a hand in his face, or a leg over his, was a frequent occurrence for Hawk. Truth was that he secretly found it just as comforting. Hawk loved all his siblings tremendously, but the bond between him and Lahote was on a class of its own. The compulsion to nurture and be around each other disturbingly resembled that of an imprint. Maybe it was a twin thing, or just a Hawk and Lahote thing, but their parents had realized early on that trying to separate the two was a waste of an effort. Lahote found his way into Hawk's bed on most nights. The frequency significantly lessened when they hit puberty, and both found the need to have "alone" time, but old habits were hard to break, and Hawk understood his brother was silently asking for support.

The roles in their relationship had been established early on in their childhood. Hawk had always allowed Lahote the spotlight, content to follow closely behind. He'd been gifted with their father's introverted personality, and his mother's love for the arts. If given a choice, Hawk would gladly spend most of his time with his nose in a book; drawing on one of his many sketchbooks or hanging out with Keyla, his closest confidant aside from his twin.

A common misconception among the pack, was that Hawk hid his strengths to avoid overshadowing Lahote's. It was true, he was the more academically inclined of the pair, but it puzzled Hawk how easily people overlooked Lahote's uncanny intuition and tenacious nature. He supposed it was his brother's sunny and carefree personality that made him appear frivolous to the rest. Where Hawk was reserved with his emotions, Hote wore his on his sleeve. He was passionate and a bit reckless at times. He could also be over confident, and a little impractical. But none of these things really mattered because Hawk's love was boundless, and would follow him to the ends of the world unquestioningly. Why his brother was wasting precious sleep time, trying to convince him to help "pimp out" Shye's ride, when there really wasn't much he denied him, was also puzzling.

"What makes you think I won't help you? Koli on the other hand…..yeah good luck with that".

Aside from their father's opinion, Hawk's mattered most, and he needed his brother's assurance.

"I guess I just want your opinion. Maybe she'll think I'm trying too hard, or what if she changes her mind about studying together?"

"Both of those things might happen, but today she said yes, and she didn't have to. Have some faith, man. The imprint affects her as well, and you need to see this for what it is. It's an opportunity to let her get to know you"

Hawk turned towards his brother, giving him a playful push. Lahote returned the smirk, but sighed dejectedly.

"I don't want her to like me just because of the imprint man, and honestly... I don't know if I can see her as just a friend".

"Then use that fucking boyish charm of yours. I've never known you to do anything half-assed. Part of the problem is that you're both going into it with a set mind of what it should be. You may be infatuated, but you don't love her. And you may not want to hear this, but she might never want more than a friendship with you. You have to be OK with that".

"That's not how it's supposed to be".

"Supposed to be? She's in love with Ethan... He just up and left her, and is now on the other side of the world with no pack and no family. Tell me Hote, is this how they think it's supposed to be? Look, I'm always gonna have your back, but I'm not gonna lie to you to make you feel better. You want her trust? Earn it….. Be her friend, because we both know she needs one. If it's meant to be then the rest will follow".

Conversation ceased as Lahote pondered over his brother's words. His warmth and proximity soothing him like a blanket on a cold winter's night. It was familiar, it was comfort, and it was home. As he drifted off to unconsciousness, Lahote's last lucid thought belonged to his family; to how lucky he was, and if Shye did reject him in the end, he would at least always have them.

The next morning, he made no attempt to seek her out, but knew he'd inevitably see her at lunch. News in the pack traveled fast, and he was determined to ignore the looks directed their way, sensing that Shye was also none too pleased. Of course it was Koli who thought it his duty to speak up first.

"So the ice princess does have a heart…."

"Don't fucking call me that you mutt"

Lahote had never seen Shye so angry, and apparently neither had their newest she-wolf. Keyla was laughing so hard she was leaning on Hawk to keep herself upright. Koli's eyes narrowed in distaste, and briefly considered sharing his observations on how much her mood had improved since getting topped by Sebastian, but refrained out of respect for Luca. Instead, he leveled Shye with a feral grin; canines fully on display, and Lahote shifted his body towards her; ready to intervene if needed. There were few things that Koli was sensitive about, and his mottled heritage was at the top of the list. Lupine eyes sizing up the very angry girl across the table, and with a loud snort returned his attention to the plate in front of him.

"You've got balls _princess_ , I'll give you that".

"Come on Shye, we're going to be late for Lit".

Alex Ateara beckoned her friend away from the table, well aware of Koli's extreme mood swings. Eyes glued to the floor, Shye made her way towards the trash dispenser to discard her uneaten lunch, but slowed her pace as she passed behind Lahote's seat.

"I'll be waiting for you at the library right after 7th period".

It was but a whisper, but she knew the young wolf would hear her words. Lahote answered with a small nod, and watched her retreat out of the cafeteria, turning to face his cousin.

"Was that really necessary man"?

"Fuck off Hote. We've been patrolling ourselves into the ground, and now I'm gonna to be giving up what little free time I do have to help you fix that piece of shit truck. It's not my fault she's so fucking sensitive".

Raven held a huge soft spot for Koli, but knew he held an even bigger soft spot for her, and wasn't above using her influence. She directed her doe eyed gaze his way and hoped to convey her disappointment.

"Don't look at me like that Raven. I wasn't trying to piss her off".

"You know what this means to Hote, Koli. We should be trying to make her feel comfortable around us".

"She's been around us her whole fucking life. How much more comfortable does she need to be?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean..."

Koli rose from his chair, turning towards Hawk.

"I don't need this shit…..Come on Doogie, we're going to be late for class, and I still need to copy last night's homework from you".

Hawk answered with an annoyed look of his own, but though better of saying anything. There was no getting through to Koli when he was riled up. He rose from his seat, giving his brother an encouraging smile as he made his way out the cafeteria behind the temperamental wolf.

* * *

 **Italy**

"Galen, I said _NO_. I told you, I just came for my passport. Caleb is waiting for me at home, and he's going to come looking for me if I don't get back soon".

"You're not going anywhere until I'm ready to let you go. I have women throwing themselves at me by the dozen...you should be grateful that I even glanced your way. Do you think I'm scared of your brother? Let me explain what's about to happen. You are going to call off your guard dog, and tell him you've changed your mind and have decided to stay. Then, you're going to snort this line and I'm going to fuck and bleed you until I'm satisfied".

"Galen, you are hurting my arm, please let me go"

Within seconds, Rumor was pinned to the wall and felt her heart stop as she found herself looking straight into a set of cold, black eyes. Desperation filled her as she realized one month of sobriety was about to be thrown aside like yesterday's trash. All because she was stupid enough to believe that the monster in front of her meant no harm, when he'd called to say she'd left her passport at his flat. Caleb was her only hope. He would come find her; she just needed to buy him some time. Galen was a sadomasochist, and Rumor could only silently pray that the drugs that would soon be circulating her bloodstream, would numb the pain that was sure to come.

* * *

Something wasn't right... His sister should've been back hours ago, and he was angry with himself for not insisting on going along with her. He didn't have any proof, and Rumor had been adamant in her denial, but he knew... Caleb just fucking knew, the asshole had been rough with her in the past, and would not be keen on letting her go. Caleb was beyond ecstatic at the prospect of visiting La Push, and knew this trip was exactly what she needed. The distance would help her cut ties for good.

"You're giving me a headache just watching you pace. Call her..."

"I did... it's going straight to voicemail. She should've been back by now Ethan. Something is wrong, I know it".

Caleb was grateful for Ethan's presence. It was nice having wolves closer to his age in the house. He wasn't complaining, he loved his vampire family, and knew how fortunate he was to have such a comfortable lifestyle. Growing up, hearing stories from both his father and grandfather about the pack and life in La Push had made him feel like he was missing out on something magical. Seth had made sure that either he or Embry were always around once Caleb started showing signs of phasing, and were supportive of him in those first difficult months after he phased. But it wasn't until he came face to face with the Alpha, that he truly understood the meaning of the pack. Cheveyo and Ethan's arrival had only made Caleb more determined to take an extended trip to the reservation, and to drag his sister with him.

"Alright Caleb, how about we both drive over there, but first, you need to calm down brother".

Embry gave Ethan a grateful smile; Brady's laid back nature visible in the young wolf. He knew Ethan's diplomacy would be of great use if his grandson's intuition was correct. Truth was, everyone in the family was pleased that Rumor had broken things off with the little turd, and had agreed to make the trip to La Push. Galen had roots with the Volturi, and that on principal alone was enough to make the wolves and Cullens hate his guts. Ethan gave Embry a knowing nod and followed Caleb out of the villa urgently.

* * *

 **La Push**

Shye waited patiently in one of the back tables for her pupil. It was too late to back out now. Dinner at the Littlesea's had been an interesting affair. Her father's excitement at the news she was going to be tutoring Lahote had been palpable, and it had only solidified her resolve. The casual manner in which he went from team Ethan to team Lahote still rankled, but she was old enough to understand that hierarchy and politics existed in the pack. Collin had always seen Ethan like another son, or so she thought... and the fact that Brady had not visited their home since Ethan's departure, had spoken volumes. This wasn't just about her loss; this had caused her family as well, and Shye would be damned if she would continue making the situation worse.

Shye was not a stranger to sacrifice; she had witnessed it firsthand. Her mother's family had turned their back on her when she agreed to marry her father. And Michelle had never looked back, even though Shye knew it hurt her deeply. Her mother always maintained the pack had become her family, and Nessie had practically declared her an honorary sister. If she wasn't at work, her mother could usually be found shopping with one of the other imprints or at Anna and Brady's home. Except Michelle wasn't doing much of that lately, and Shye knew her parents were ostracizing themselves because of this mess.

 _No, that wouldn't do..._

Lahote opened the library door; a whiff of anxiety burning his sensitive nose, taking him by surprise. He tried for a friendly smile, and purposely chose the seat next to her as opposed to the one across.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late. Mr. Weston kept me a few minutes after class".

"It's OK, I haven't been here long".

Tendrils of hair fell from her messy bun; her long bangs covering part of her face. He turned, hoping to catch her eye, but she focused on removing pencils and a calculator from her bag; arranging them methodically on the table. Lahote reached over, placing his large hand over hers; silently asking her to pause. His brother's words were at the forefront of his mind. Hawk was right; this is not how it should be, and it pained him greatly that spending this small amount of time together caused her so much distress.

"Shye, you don't have to do this if you don't want to".

His voice was but a whisper. The jolt of electricity at the sudden contact startled her, but was stunned silent by what she saw in his eyes. Fear, sadness, and resignation….. She took a slow, steadying breath trying desperately to gather her thoughts; choosing her next words carefully and hoping to make him understand.

"I need to do this..."

Lahote moved to respond, but she raised her hand, cutting him off.

"Please, let me finish. I was so angry when Ethan left. Angry at him, at you, just angry... Neither of us had a choice in this, but Ethan did, and he chose to leave".

Shye felt the lump in her throat beginning to tighten, but knew she needed to get this out.

"I've been in love with Ethan for as long as I can remember, and I don't know if that will ever change. But I want to make this better between us. I'm tired of being angry and sad all the time. I hate what this is doing to my family and to you. If you are still willing, I'd like to try for a friendship. I'm sorry... I know that doesn't make up for how I've behaved. And maybe it's not enough for you, but I want to be honest, and this is all I can offer".

Lahote recognized the sincerity in her words. Did he want more? Definitely, but voicing that aloud would only send her running. They were both pining away for people they each considered out of their reach, and the irony in that did not escape him. As her imprint, he felt the compulsion to appease her. As a man, it gutted him to hear her proclaim love for another, but understood his feelings needed to be placed to the side if this was going to work. Lahote was grateful to his brother for his wise words. Shye did need a friend, and who best then him, whose emotions were now intertwined with hers? It was hard to explain, but he felt a small piece of himself lock in place. The attraction was still there, but desire gave away to his need to see her happy.

"I just want the opportunity to know you, and for you to know me, Shye. If we can grow to be friends, then it would be a bonus".

Her answering smile warmed his insides, a hard feat, considering he ran a toasty 103 degrees most of the time.

"OK… so where do we start?"

"How about with linear equations?"

* * *

 _Fuck Taha Aki and fuck imprinting_

The volatile wolf was still fuming over what transpired during lunch period at school. Running had always been a salve to his soul, and it would be no different tonight. Keeping himself human was a daily battle, one that Koli would gladly choose to lose. In his wolf form, he was a beast among beasts, with no need to curve his ruthless nature. The smell of the damp forest... the sound of his paws pounding against the wet ground; All serving to help uncoil his tense muscles and push his limbs faster.

 _Imprinting isn't as bad as you think, Koli_

Keyla wasn't much for conversation when on patrol, which was a major reason Koli enjoyed pairing up with the she-wolf. But having recently turned over to the dark side, had her singing a different tune. It was a known, but not acknowledged fact among the pack, that Keyla and Sebastian were fucking like bunnies. The she-wolf had imprinted on the promiscuous wolf the same night Lahote had on his sister Shye. It had been a cluster fuck of a night, made worse by Remy Uley; Keyla's very large and angry daddy. He'd immediately cornered Sebastian, and informed him that imprint or not, he was not to go near his underage daughter.

The whole pack had been shocked with the imprint. Sebastian was a hit it and quit it kind of man; whose usual conquests resembled play boy bunnies. Keyla was one of the guys; she spent most of her time at the Tso residence, shooting hoops, or playing video games with Hawk or hanging out with Raven, her only girl-friend. Koli could admit she was very easy on the eyes, but aside from their mutual love of sports, could not understand the pairing. But that just proved his point right? Imprinting was a curse, wiping out reason and choice.

 _The imprint just made us see that we actually do have a lot in common Koli. No one is getting hurt... We hang out and we enjoy each other's company. What's the big deal?_

Keyla was one of the few people, whose feelings Koli cared enough about not to hurt, but he was in a foul mood and really wanted to be left alone to his brooding. It also didn't help that the she-wolf was being naive in his eyes. Ripping the band aid off was always best in Koli's book.

 _You're only saying that because you have no choice. You imprinted on him, which means you have to be whatever he wants you to be… his fuck buddy. Why are you hiding your relationship from the pack Keyla? Why hasn't he spoken to Remy and made it official? Cheveyo or my grandfather for that matter would never allow Remy to stop you from being together, if he really wanted a serious relationship with you. Why are you sneaking to his crib at all kinds of hours to fuck? And don't even deny it because you reek of him. Don't you see how fucked up that is?_

The embarrassment and hurt coming from the mind link caused him to falter in his step, and she immediately phased out. He knew it was callous, and regretted his choice of words, but not the intent. Keyla deserved better….and so did Hote for that matter, but they were too brainwashed from the imprint to know better. The concept of imprinting terrified Koli. He knew he was all kinds of fucked up, and could never offer anyone anything resembling a normal relationship. Contrary to common opinion, Koli valued women, and was always honest about his intentions. He enjoyed them in all shapes and sizes. It wasn't the physical beauty that called to him. It was their essence and individuality...and the irony of that, did not escape him. His own unique nature was the cause of most of his inner turmoil and shame. Shye had known that, and used it to her advantage this afternoon. He couldn't fault her really; he'd been provoking her for months.

 _That was harsh man, even for you..._

Kris had such impeccable control on his thoughts that Koli had completely forgotten he was phased in.

 _She needed to hear it, and if you hadn't taken your head out of your ass, I would've told Rave the same._

 _Sebastian probably doesn't think he has much to offer. He's been a wolf for a long time; has lived with the threat of imprinting looming over him and has never formed a real attachment to anyone. I can relate to that, and I think you can too. Besides, each imprint is different._

Koli didn't want to think about that right now; didn't want to leak any of his own insecurities and fears into the pack mind. It was times like these that he envied the control of the older wolves. Kris sensed the young wolf's apprehension and veered the topic.

 _You know Jacob is going take a chunk out of your ass if he gets wind of how you spoke to her._

Koli would prefer a good ass kicking any day over his grandfather's usual method of torture; hours of lecture on the importance of thinking before speaking...growing the fuck up, and setting an example…..blah…blah...blah. It only served to remind him how unworthy he was to share the Alpha blood line.

 _Yeah, what else is new? The last time I…._

Both wolves stopped dead in their tracks as rapid, distorted images began flooding their senses. Blood….. blood on white walls and carpet. Koli could hear loud wailing, but could not make out the source. He was vaguely aware these thoughts were not his own as raw fury invaded him, making it hard to distinguish where his own ended and this stranger's began. The smell of rotten flesh was potent along with the metallic one of blood. _Leech…._

"Open your eyes Rumor… stay with me"

Ethan….that was Ethan's voice. Koli recognized Ethan kneeling on the floor with a girl on his lap. She was wailing in agony as Ethan tried to put pressure on several of her wounds. A streak of white darted to the right, and the wolf lunged without any thought or hesitation.

"Caleb, I need your help. She's losing a lot of blood and we need to get her to Carlisle NOW"

Ethan was pleading, but the wolf was too far gone in his rage to see reason. Kris began giving strategic advice on how to best take down the vampire, but Koli couldn't tear his focus off of the gruesome sight before him. How this girl was still alive, he didn't know.

 _Rumor….. Rumor… he knew that name_ …. _Seth's daughter._

Ethan had given up on seeking the wolf's help, and was now making a frantic phone call for assistance. He presumed it was Carlisle as Ethan was now spewing out medical information, and seemingly following instructions.

The sick leech appeared to be enjoying himself as he taunted the wolf with explicit details of how he'd drugged, tortured and raped his sister. Ethan released a feral growl, stealing the leech's attention for a second, and then it was over. Koli knew it wasn't his kill, but his wolf felt an orgasmic pleasure at the shared sensation of tearing into the leech's rotten flesh. The young wolf was determined to leave no viable trace of the masochistic vampire, and was panting from the effort. After several minutes, he became aware of his surroundings and with a pitiful whine, began to crawl on its belly towards the mangled girl.

"Stay back Caleb, you don't have control. Carlisle is on his way with Cheveyo, and your dad"

It was gut wrenching. Caleb was lost in his mindless sorrow and his thoughts became so scattered, it was hard to focus. Kris's voice snapped Koli out of his own confusion.

 _Koli, I'm going to phase out to alert the pack. I need you to stay wolf until Jake phases in. Are you good?_

Koli gave a mental nod and immediately felt Kris leave the mind link. He lay out on his belly, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts that would further upset Caleb. Cheveyo must have pulled him into the pack, but Koli was shocked at how far the mind link stretched. It was all business once Carlisle and Cheveyo arrived with Alice, Jasper, Edward and Seth. They had to move fast as the girl was slipping away, and Seth's constant outbursts were not helping the situation. Ethan was failing at restraining Seth, and had to physically remove him with Jasper's help. Alice was sweeping through the room like a tornado, trying to free the room of as much evidence as possible while Edward was assisting Carlisle in trying to stabilize Rumor. Cheveyo stepped out to phase, and was now communicating with his father through the mind link.

The alpha was desperate to return home. Jacob had already sacrificed so much in his tenure as Alpha, and Cheveyo knew he could not shoulder this responsibility alone. It was decided that Embry would stay behind, at least for now to avoid bringing any further suspicion to the family. Ethan was nowhere near ready to return home, and Cheveyo assured him that he was more needed in Italy to back Embry up if anything went down. The pack held a meeting later that evening. Every wolf was placed under high alert and informed of the day's events.

The Alpha would be coming home as soon as Rumor was stable enough to make the trip to La Push in the Cullen's private jet. Carlisle had mentored Seth into becoming a highly skilled surgeon, and could intervene in case Rumor's condition deteriorated during the flight. The mood was a somber one in La Push, even with the news that their Alpha was coming home. Embry and Seth had both been gone a long time, but the pack's love for them had not diminished, and they all knew the damage made to Rumor had been great. It was a waiting game at this point.

As far as the rest of the world was concerned, Rumor and Caleb had left Italy that same evening with their father for their trip to La Push. Emmet, Rosalie and Bella returned to Galen's home that afternoon for a final clean down that was CSI worthy. Nothing could be allowed to be traced back to the Cullen's or the pack. Galen's family was an old and influential coven. What remained of the Volturi was looking for the slightest reason to war with the pack, and this could easily serve their purpose.

It had taken Caleb a whole day to gain enough control to phase back, and now sat at his sister's bedside, murmuring words of encouragement and lament. Soonie was devastated at the trauma both of her children had endured, and was currently not speaking to Seth at his refusal to have her come along to La Push. For Seth, it was more important to keep his wife safe, and knew without a doubt that if they all left, it would appear as if they'd fled, and would confirm any suspicion held. Embry was also in agreement and had tried multiple times to make his daughter see reason.

Isis reached out to offer their home to the Clearwater trio, and assured Soonie that she would care for Rumor like she was her own. It was Isis's vow that had brought her a little comfort. Carlisle had worked tirelessly to stitch her little girl back together, but Soonie worried over the emotional and psychological damage. The scarring on her face was significant, but Isis was a gentle and nurturing soul, and she knew that her baby would need all the love and support bestowed on her.

Koli felt like he was navigating in a cloud of fog. Words were said and plans made at the Pack meeting, but he couldn't really recount any of it. The only thing he could vividly recall was the haunting memory of the girl's naked, broken body; the sound of her wailing as she desperately clutched to Ethan, and the look and sound of despair coming from Seth as he held his little girl's hand. The temperamental wolf was no stranger to violence, and was confused as to why he was feeling so disturbed. After long contemplation, he concluded that Seth and his family were pack, and he wasn't a total heartless bastard.

It was instinctual for the wolves to be protective of their own, and suffer alongside their brothers and sisters. He would think no more of it, and needed to get his head in the game. If the leech's family and the Volturi decided to retaliate, it would mean war and the pack had gone a little lazy with the lack of recent activity. The beast inside of him was foaming at the mouth at the prospect of war. The strength of his wolf was usually enough to keep the beast at bay, but tonight his wolf was just as agitated and was clamoring for blood; any form of violent release.

Jacob, sensed his grandson's fear and ordered every wolf phased into their human form; proceeding to take the next patrol with Koli alone. And they ran; ran until Koli's legs were so tired they finally gave out, and he was able to phase back human. Jacob held his grandson as angry tears fell down his dirt stained cheeks; the smell of shame and embarrassment thick in the air. It was easier for both this way. Jacob knew how much Koli hated having anyone in his head when he was struggling with his control. It was hard for the old Alpha, seeing him in this much pain. But he would continue to tell him how much he loved him, how proud he was of him and no, he wasn't a freak. He was beautiful and unique just like his mother Genevieve, and his aunt Isis. He would say these words over and over again; hoping that one day Koli would accept them to be true.

 **Playlist**

Through it All-Josh Auer

Blindness- Metric

Don't Swallow the Cap- The national

Magic Arrow- Timber Timber

The Beach- The Neighborhood


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: M rating for mature content and suicidal ideations.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sebastian watched Keyla hungrily. Her back arched off the chair she was sitting on, head thrown back as she slowly pleasured herself. He wanted to be the one in between her legs and made to get up from his place on the couch, but the she-wolf stopped him short. Keyla wasn't usually this dominant, and Sebastian felt himself harden even more. She'd been pretty subdued during the pack meeting, but had practically assaulted him as soon as they stepped inside his apartment. Not that he minded of course. He craved her incessantly, and would take her anyway she would allow. He couldn't, and wouldn't tell her how he truly felt, and so he tried to show her in the only way he knew how…..sex.

 _Didn't she know her effect on him?_

Sebastian had been with many women, but he had never desired anyone as much as Keyla. It wasn't just the physical intimacy that he craved; Keyla was smart, funny, and very low maintenance.

Some days, their time together was dedicated to solely stuffing themselves with pizza and watching ESPN. It was during these moments, that Sebastian realized how much of the void from Ethan's departure she filled. The imprint pull was strong, but if he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he'd held an inappropriate attraction to the under aged girl prior to the imprint. He'd tried to keep it platonic, but she was just so fucking beautiful and desirable it hurt, and the fact that her body had matured to mirror that of a twenty year old woman post phasing didn't make things any easier.

On nights like tonight though, where the lust and need was suffocating, they engaged in several rounds of marathon sex. Her stamina matched his, and it wasn't uncommon for them to pass out from the exertion of their couplings. She was at her sexiest when she wasn't even trying to be, and it was getting harder and harder to watch her leave his home. He was surprised that Jacob hadn't stepped in and ordered him to speak with her father, who by some miracle was still clueless of their involvement. Sebastian's eyes roamed her naked form as she walked over to straddle him on the couch. She placed her right breast near his mouth and he needed no further prompting. He licked, nipped and sucked while her hips gyrated in a tantalizing manner.

Koli's words had cut her deep, and Keyla wanted to be the one in control tonight. She wanted to feel desired even if just through sex. He wanted her, she knew; his arousal was evident. They had both agreed to keep this casual, and it wasn't his fault that she'd fallen for the lone wolf. Keyla lived for these moments of intimacy. She didn't have anything to compare to, but was pretty sure that it would never feel like this with anyone else. She knew he wasn't sleeping around and it seemed like the last few times they hooked up, his touches and movements had been gentler, almost loving. But Keyla couldn't allow herself weakness nor delusions. Koli was right; she was his go- to girl. It hurt…..but not enough to make her stop seeing him. She rose from his lap and made her way to his king size bed looking over her shoulder.

"Fuck me Sebastian"

She braced her hands against the wall for leverage as she felt him slam into her from behind. Sebastian wrapped one of his hands around her raven waves, pulling her head back and exposing her neck as his other hand traveled south to her sensitive bud. His thrusts were desperate and needy, his control slipping as he felt his wolf clawing to the surface.

 _Ours…._. Sebastian couldn't go deep enough….. _he needed….he wanted… Fuck …he didn't know what he wanted. Christ, she looked so damn beautiful like this._

It took every ounce of will power to stop him from leaning over and biting down on her neck.

"You feel so good La…. You know that?"

His words were enough to send her over the edge. And she clamped down on his length, milking him; making Sebastian shudder from his powerful release. Laying side by side, sweaty and panting , Sebastian leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Keyla struggled to keep her emotions in check; excusing herself to the bathroom with the pretense of cleaning up. She showered and quickly dressed, giving him a lame excuse about finishing homework and needing to leave. Sebastian could smell the lie in her words but chose not to question her, feeling a tightening in his chest as insecurities got the better of him.

He watched her leave from his place on the bed. Her scent lingering on his sheets which served to calm the wolf but it did nothing to appease the man.

 _Maybe Ethan was right_.

He'd accused Bas of being in complete denial about his growing attachment to the she-wolf in their last skype conversation. It was sick really, she'd just left his home and he was already thinking about the next time he would get to be with her. Sebastian knew he was on borrowed time. Keyla was fairly inexperienced when they first started hooking up which made their trysts, all the more exciting for her. Sooner or later, she would grow bored of him; desire things that a teenage girl should want. Then there was the fact that she was a she-wolf to contend with. They were rare jewels in the pack, and after losing Leah, Jacob had allowed them certain allowances that didn't apply to the rest of them.

She- wolves could be fickle creatures, especially when in heat, and Keyla was a very young wolf. Of course she was also the first of her kind to imprint and well, Sebastian didn't really know what to make of that, and neither did the rest of the pack. He was certain this would not end well, but cutting himself off was simply not an option at this point. He felt weak for allowing his wolf, and its bestial urges to cloud his judgment. Keyla was only sixteen and Remy would annihilate him once he became aware of the ways he'd been defiling his daughter.

The gloomy wolf grabbed his phone and quickly located the picture he was searching for. He had taken it three weeks ago as she slept, had felt like a creeper in the process, but apparently not enough to stop him. Sebastian had kissed her plump lips while she slept, and had practically molested her after hearing his name murmured from her delectable mouth. It was the first time she'd spent the night courtesy of Raven's help, and he'd stayed awake watching her sleep. He wondered what it would be like to have her in his bed every night, and was surprised that the idea appealed to him greatly. His wolf yawned sleepily, thoroughly sated and content while Sebastian felt neither of those things.

 _Maybe if their human wasn't set on making things more complicated than they needed to be, their mate would have chosen to stay._

Sebastian thought that his wolf knew and understood nothing except instant gratification. The annoyed wolf drifted off to unconsciousness taking his human with him, both lost in the ecstasy of her scent.

* * *

They met for two hours twice a week after school. Shye was a natural born teacher, and Lahote hung on her every word, categorizing each facial expression and piece of information she chose to share about herself. Her desire to be a teacher on the reservation filled him with pride. She blushed with the smallest compliment, and her face lit up every time she spoke about the kids and elderly she worked with at the La Push Community Center. They studied for about an hour and a half, and then Hote usually found a way to steer the conversation elsewhere. She called him on it the first day, but he blatantly ignored her observation and continued his game of twenty one questions through the ride home. He couldn't say they were friends yet, but it was a far cry from the icy glares and cold shoulder he had become accustomed to.

For Shye, the last week and a half had flown by in a most unexpected way. Lahote was definitely not what she expected. He was funny, annoyingly charming and had a way of coaxing her into having the most ridiculous conversations. An entire car ride home was dedicated to his argument that Coke was superior to Pepsi, and went on to inform Shye that he might be forced to rethink the whole imprint business if she continued to support the competition. She was grateful that he never delved into anything too personal, and realized how reclusive she'd become; cutting herself off of all that once brought her much joy. Their time together brought her out of her usual melancholia, and was pleased by the ease in their banter.

Shye learned that Lahote was a huge momma's boy, and was not at all ashamed to admit it. She envied his ability to act and speak so freely without any concern of how he might be perceived. There was a reverent tone he used only when speaking of his family, and it became equally clear how immensely proud he was to be a wolf. It was fascinating really. He was such a goofball that Shye secretly wondered if he took anything seriously, but was all business when it came to the pack. There was a tenacious intensity in his words when speaking about all things wolf, and his plans for the future. It was like Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Most of Lahote's free time was spent working on the truck with Koli and Hawk, and he was growing more nervous at her reaction with each passing day. They were changing the upholstery, replacing the engine with a brand new, more powerful one, and finishing it off with a fresh paint job; cherry red. They had about a day worth of work left, and had tentatively planned to make the big reveal the coming Friday afternoon. Once she had wheels of her own, their time together would be cut short so he took a chance and surprised her one afternoon.

As they exited the school building, she realized where Lahote was headed and made a sudden halt. The young wolf jumped on his motorcycle, and turned to face her.

"I hope you don't mind, Hawk needed the jeep today".

Hote knew Shye had a very serious personality, too serious for someone her age if you asked him. His instincts told him she was in desperate need of just cutting loose. The last couple of days had been tension filled, as the pack waited to hear word from Cheveyo regarding Rumor's progress, and any possible retaliation. Just the other night, Lahote had called Shye in full blown panic mode after tapping into her emotions through the imprint bond. She'd called it a "small set back," but to Lahote, it had felt like waking up in the middle of an emotional tsunami. Riding always helped him clear his mind of stress and worries. He hoped it would be the same for his imprint.

Shye adjusted the straps of her backpack nervously. The young wolf sniffing the air loudly with a raised brow.

"Is that fear I smell?"

Her eyes narrowed in challenge.

"Give me the damn helmet" she replied petulantly, making her way to the back of his bike. Lahote tried and failed to keep the amusement from his voice.

"Here, let me help you put it on. You don't want Collin turning me into kibble, do you?"

"Where's yours?"

With a wolfish grin, he placed his pointer finger near her nose.

"Human," and then pointed to his chest.

"Wolf"

The annoyed girl responded with an exaggerated eye roll, and waited for him to turn around to secure her hands around his waist. Once Lahote hit the freeway, all Shye could make out were blurs of green and brown. It was exhilarating…. and her father would have a fit if he found out, but it was hard to care as the wind kissed her face and tangled through her long locks. She caught a blur of black moving through the trees, and Lahote let out a playful laugh as he accelerated, confirming her suspicions.

One of the Uleys, she presumed based on the wolf's coloring and if on cue, Hote answered her silent question.

"Luca".

"Faster... he's gaining on us".

He was already going a hundred miles per hour and would probably get an earful from his grandfather, but as the bike picked up even more speed, she let out a joyful squeal, and Lahote knew he would gladly accept any punishment that came his way. When he pulled up to her house, her cheeks were flushed, her hair was a tangled mess and yet he swore she had never looked as beautiful as in that moment. She was happy….even if it was just for the now, and the fact that he was partly responsible made his heart swell.

"That was awesome. When can we ride again?"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. He held her gaze before answering, hoping like hell that his emotions didn't spill onto his words.

"All you need to do is ask Shye".

There was an emotion in his gaze that she couldn't interpret. Her eyes were bright as she moved to respond, but held her words at her father's arrival. Collin Littlesea stood stiffly against the side of his front door, arms crossed, scowl in place, wondering if he was still agile and strong enough to pound the pup into a permanent part of his driveway.

 _Imprint or not, he should know better than to risk his little girl's safety._

Lahote shifted uncomfortably, meeting Collin's narrowed gaze.

"Hi daddy"

The older wolf's eyes softened as he leaned down to receive his daughter's kiss in greeting.

"Hi baby, how was school?"

Shye turned towards the younger wolf with an evil glint in her eyes.

"It was good Daddy. Did you know that Lahote's bike can out run a wolf? We left Luca in the dust on our way here".

Collin answered with a guttural growl.

"Be nice daddy.…"

With a wink and a wave, the young woman turned towards her home, leaving the two pack brothers standing outside. Hote was enthralled watching his imprint's retreating form, and realized his mistake a second too late. He now found himself nose to nose with Collin Littlesea. Lahote's wolf was dominant, but even he wasn't stupid enough to assert himself at the moment.

"Let's get one thing clear you little shit. I don't give a fuck if you imprinted on my daughter or what your last name is. You put my little girl's safety into question again, and I will make you my chew toy. You feel me?"

"Collin, I wouldn't have let anything happen to her. I just wanted her to do something fun, something that would put a smile on her face and you saw her…it did. She was enjoying herself. Even you can't fault me for that….."

The pitiful look of desperation and yearning on the pup's face was enough to curb his indignation. Looking back to his home, Collin Littlesea thought back over the last several months; all the sleepless nights worrying and listening to his little girl crying herself to sleep. The deep depression she'd fallen under, the weight loss and practically forcing her into eating with the threat of a hospital admission. It was true, she appeared more focused and dare he say happier in the last couple of weeks. He couldn't deny the timing or the fact he'd almost ripped the door of its hinges moments ago; not from anger but from the sheer shock of seeing his daughter giggle and smile.

Collin took a moment to size up the boy in front of him and allowed his wolf a minute of enjoyment, watching him squirm. Lahote was a good kid, and he knew that regardless of whether his daughter ever gave into the imprint or not, she would be loved and cared for beyond measure. But he still had appearances to keep and couldn't let the kid know he was rooting for him deep down. After all, he was still a hormonal wolf who'd been pining after his daughter for years.

"My threat still stands kid, but for what it's worth….It's been a while since I last saw her smile that way".

His imprint's father continued walking, not bothering to wait for his response. And that was just fine with the young wolf, because as his own father often told him, "All big things have small beginnings".

* * *

There was a time in Rumor's young life when she had been bold; had taken great pride in bearing comparison to La Push's first she-wolf in both temperament and in beauty. Her aunt Leah had been a confidant, a teacher and a partner in crime. Her presumed death had left the youngest Clearwater at a loss, and spiraling out of control. As she lay there, rendered immobile from the pain, she wondered how she'd allowed herself to become this pathetic and weak. Rumor was a junkie….Sex and drugs had become her coping mechanism, and it pained her that her family had to endure her shame. She didn't want to open her eyes, didn't want to face her family, and for the hundredth time, wished Carlisle hadn't been able to save her.

She'd been slipping in and out of consciousness enough to catch the gist of conversations around her. Galen had been destroyed. They were leaving to La Push as soon as she was stable. Alice was keeping a vigilant eye on Galen's family and the Volturi. Her mother would be staying behind. Her father….her father sounded broken. It was this fact and this fact alone that forced Rumor to open her eyes. The sooner they thought she was well enough to make the trip, the sooner they could get the fuck out of there. After all, Rumor had already caused them so much; her brother and father would be safer in La Push among their own. Cheveyo would protect them. She struggled to adjust against the bright light through the bandages covering the right side of her face.

"Dad, she's awake".

The grip against her left hand tightened as Caleb's handsome features came into focus, and Rumor realized he was crying. He brought her hand gently against his forehead, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Mo, I'm so sorry. I should've known….I should've gotten there sooner". Regret, clear in his broken words.

She tried to speak, tried to tell her brother that this was not his fault, and to please, please stop crying. She wasn't worth it….. But her voice never came. Her throat felt like it had been torn apart, and maybe it had been. So she settled for moving her left palm against his cheek, trying to silently comfort him. Her parents took Caleb's place at her bedside, eyes bloodshot and tired as Ethan pulled a distraught Caleb out of the room. Carlisle asked a battery of questions, to which Rumor could only nod or shake her head in response.

Seth Clearwater, a pillar of strength and optimism, looked ragged and beaten as he stood to the side, restraining her mother in his embrace. Yes, Rumor was certain that it would have been best if she'd died that day. She heard a long sigh to her right where Edward Cullen stood quietly in the corner. Sad, amber eyes piercing her, almost willing her to recant her thoughts.

 _Great, now everyone would think she was suicidal on top of being a ho bag junkie._

A slight curving of his lips gave her hope that her thoughts might be kept safe, and Rumor returned to the nodding and shaking game. Carlisle concluded that the journey to La Push could be made in a couple of days, and Soonie left soon after to prepare her husband and children's belongings for the trip. Seth never left her side, choosing to hum and old, familiar Quileute lullaby as Rumor closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

* * *

Lahote was a nervous wreck. The shiny red truck stood hidden underneath a brown car cover in the back of the garage awaiting its owner's arrival. The stench of fear rolling in waves from the young wolf was thick in the air. All of the wolves present minus Koli were choosing to ignore Lahote's anxiety. Said wolf sat on top of the red truck and was reminding his cousin that the owner had technically never asked for such a drastic remodeling of the old beast, and wouldn't it be fucked up if he'd invested all that money and time, and she didn't like the new changes?

It wasn't that he was _trying_ to fuck with Lahote, but Koli just wanted to beat the young woman to the punch in case it did go down like that. He hated seeing his best friend like this…..all twisted up over a girl that was in love with someone else. They were family, and Lahote and his kin was the closest thing he had to siblings. Koli loved hard, hated and fought even harder, but was one loyal motherfucker to those he deemed worthy. He didn't hate the girl; in fact he held a secret respect for her for sticking to her guns after the imprint. It meant she had a spine, and Koli did always appreciate a woman who could go toe to toe with him.

Solace watched his eldest son from underneath the hood of the car he was working on. The kid looked about ready to puke, and Koli was only making it worse. It was a humbling experience, seeing his baby at the edge of manhood. Solace had always been a simple man, aspiring for simple things and imprinting on the Alpha's daughter had been anything but simple. Their imprint had been a very tumultuous affair, but it didn't change the fact that Isis was his life. Solace thanked all that was holy for the tiny hybrid he was blessed to call his wife. She was everything that was good in his life; had given him four beautiful children and even after all this time together, took his breath away every time she entered a room.

Lahote on the other hand, was complex. He'd been itching to phase ever since he learned that his daddy turned into a giant dog, and would probably have headed to Italy and dragged his brother with him to trigger the phase, if it hadn't occurred when it did. His obsession with ranking in the pack worried both Isis and himself greatly. Solace was a very strong, even tempered and skilled wolf, and had the potential to have risen highly in the pack's ranks. But his wife and children had always been his number one priority; so he settled for helping Jake, and now Cheveyo train his younger pack brothers and sisters.

It was a constant argument between father and son. Lahote simply could not fathom turning down such an honor and vowed to never repeat the same mistake if the opportunity ever presented itself. Solace usually ended those discussions by wrapping his wife in his arms, and promising his son that he would understand one day if he was as blessed as he had been. It was hard for Lahote to continue arguing after that, if only to stop his parents' inappropriate PDA which usually followed soon after.

Solace had been surprised with the imprint, but hoped it would bring some much needed balance into his son's life. So far, it had only shifted the focus of his obsession. The scent of vanilla permeated through the air, and Solace knew his son's imprint would soon be making her way into the garage. Six wolves stood at attention, all eyes focused on her. Solace broke the silence, as he moved forward in greeting, welcoming her with a friendly hug.

"Hey sweetheart, long time no see"

Shye could feel the warmth creeping up her cheeks. There was something about Solace that always obliterated her composure into something closely resembling a school girl crush.

"Hey, Solace" was all she could muster without making a total ass of herself. She focused on finding the set of brown eyes she'd come in search of.

"Is this a bad time? I can come back tomorrow or Monday if the truck isn't ready. I know how busy you guys get"

 _Why was she rambling? Lahote had instructed her to arrive around five._

Shye couldn't put her finger on the why, but was suddenly feeling nervous. In fact, she didn't really trust the feelings to be truly hers, which only added to her confusion.

Lahote ambled his way forward, uncertainty clear on his face.

"Uhhh, no it's cool Shye. The truck is ready; I just meant to tell you about some changes that were made, but I didn't get a chance to so…..."

He mumbled his last words as he turned to the back of the garage; only slowing down to see if she was following. Koli was sitting on what she presumed was her truck; It was hard to tell with the slipcover covering the vehicle.

Hawk wanted Hote to just get this shit over with already. He was choking on his brother's panic, and it wasn't even his imprint. Tokola had no experiences of his own to pull from, but truly felt for the kid. Kris was wondering what the big fucking deal was. She was either gonna like it or hate it and prolonging the moment wasn't going to change that. Koli must've been on the same wavelength as Kris, because he promptly jumped off the truck and pulled the cover right off; sweeping out one of his arms, and giving Vanna White a run for her money.

Shye's jaw dropped, and immediately looked back towards Solace in awe.

"Don't look at me. This was all Hote".

An indignant yip from the right caught her attention. Koli stood next to Hawk with a relaxed arm around his cousin's shoulders.

"I had a lot of help" was Lahote's response, visibly more relaxed as he addressed the stunned girl.

"Do you want to see the inside?"

Speechless, Shye could only nod as she followed him to the driver's side. The inside had been replaced with a red and white leather interior. It had a vintage feel that could only be described as _perfect._ She ran her fingertips over the steering wheel reverently, enjoying the feel of the plush material. Shye made her way around the truck, admiring the paint job.

 _This foolish, overgrown boy had probably spent a small fortune working on her truck, when every single person in the room knew she was not worthy of this gift._

She didn't think about her actions, she just simply allowed herself to feel. She'd spent the last months trying to numb everything out, but guilt and gratitude were clawing up her throat. Shye didn't trust her voice, so she simply walked towards him, wrapping her slender arms around his solid muscle.

 _Was it possible for shape shifters to have heart attacks?_

Lahote's heart felt ready to pound out of his chest. His imprint was clutching his waist like a lifeline, and he could see silent tears streaming down her beautiful face. It was unnecessary really; he knew all the wolves present could smell the salt in her tears, but he shifted his body anyways, blocking her from their view. He didn't know what to say, knew that she needed a minute to gather herself, and was pretty sure that even though she was crying, she had loved the changes made to the truck. So he settled on holding her small frame to his, and hoped their proximity would bring her comfort.

"Thank you".

She couldn't look him in the eyes just yet, but hoped he could hear the sincerity and gratitude in her simple words. Shye gripped his t-shirt tightly, and he gently removed her hands, holding them in his much larger ones.

"Shye, it's no big deal. I got a B on my last quiz. I've _never_ gotten a B in this class, and it's all because of you. I love working on cars and I had the time. Please don't be upset".

Fierce, caramel brown eyes met hers, and she lost track of time until Jacob's booming voice snapped them both out of their trance.

"Solace, I just heard from Carlisle. They're flying in tomorrow afternoon, which means we gotta close the shop for the weekend. Try to finish up as many jobs as you guys can; It's gonna be a late one tonight. Ness is on her way to help man the phones and the paperwork. Genevieve, Oliver and Bas will run a double tonight. Lahote, you, Hawk and Luca can join them once you're done here. Koli, I need you to head over to the house, and watch Maya tonight. Jahir can help you".

"Wait…. Can't Raven or Aunt Isis watch her? Why do I get stuck babysitting?"

Shye knew Jacob could be a scary man when he wanted to be, but knowing and seeing were two different concepts entirely.

"Because I fucking said so, that's why. Maybe the next time you want to get lippy with someone less dominant then you, you'll remember what it feels like to have it done to you. Pack nurtures and supports. We don't tear each other down Koli".

Jacob had held his tongue long enough, and needed to let him know that his treatment of Keyla hadn't gone unnoticed. He ran a tired hand down his face, and looked over to where Shye and Lahote stood.

"Sorry honey, didn't mean to scare you. Hote, why don't you drive back with Shye and see how the truck runs".

Lahote knew his grandfather wasn't just giving him extra time with his imprint; he was tightening security for everyone. The patrol routes had been expanded, and with it, the amount of wolves covering each shift. Jacob was taking no chances. The pack had failed their own; his daughter in law was currently in Italy learning control, because the pack hadn't gotten there soon enough. Rumor had barely made it out alive from her multiple wounds, and Jacob vowed that it would never happen again. Having recently patrolled with his grandfather, Lahote was also aware that Jacob was anxious to have his pack brothers and son return to La Push.

Koli was furious, but was sage enough to keep his eyes on the floor as he silently exited the garage. Hote swiftly caught Shye's wrist, and gave her a small shake of his head as she made a movement to follow the surly wolf to thank him properly for his part in helping fix the truck. In this instance, Shye was positive that Lahote knew best; Koli was unpredictable on his best day.

"Why don't you meet me outside? I'll bring the truck up front".

Shye thanked Hawk and Solace, while getting mercilessly teased by Tokola, and was pretty sure her face resembled that of a beet by the time she made it outside the garage. Hote handed over her keys, jumping into the passenger's seat with slight annoyance on his handsome face.

"Don't let Tokola get to you. My dad has that effect on girls, which annoys my momma to no end. You probably made his week, knowing he's still got it at his _OLD_ age".

A growl and a snicker from inside, clued Shye in that maybe Lahote wasn't really saying that for her benefit.

"I don't know what you mean, but I've seen the way your dad looks at your mom, and I'm pretty sure she has nothing to worry about".

"Yeah, it's pretty gag worthy. So...? You ready to see what this baby can do?"

"If my father could hear you now….."

The ride back was informative to say the least. She learned about the Powerstroke 6.7L V-8 440hp engine, which of course meant nothing to Shye. Lahote had also installed a new sound system with a Bluetooth car kit, and by the time she parked in front of her home, Shye was feeling even more upset with this whole situation. After the imprint occurred, her anger had stemmed from the implication on her relationship with Ethan, but now, she was also angry for Lahote. Koli was right; he deserved better, and it was all just so damn unfair. She didn't want to admit it, but the imprint was affecting her in ways she couldn't control; she resented what it was doing to them both.

"Why does it have to be the imprint Shye?"

 _Had she said it aloud?_

Shye had been so lost in her thoughts, she wasn't sure. She turned towards him, scared of what he might have heard. With resolve, strong in his eyes, Lahote took a deep breath before speaking.

"I hear your thoughts sometimes. Not always and never completely, just small pieces here and there. Mostly when we're this close, and it's usually only when you're upset".

Shye could feel herself beginning to hyperventilate.

"Look, I'm not explaining it well. It's not like the pack where I can see everyone's thoughts and secrets. It's like a whisper or a hunch of how you're feeling but just now….I heard part of your thoughts. You thought _imprint_ and _deserves better_ which was followed by a huge amount of guilt and anger. The only other person I can do that with is Hawk, and momma thinks it's because we're twins".

"How can you be OK with that? Aren't you tired of having your choices being taken away from you? Don't you want your feelings to be your own?"

Lahote took a minute to decide what he wanted to say before meeting her eyes.

"This feeling of guilt you're having? It isn't the imprint. You feel bad because I did something nice for you that you didn't expect. Something y _ou_ feel the need to reciprocate. I just wanted to surprise you. It was a gift, which means you say thank you and keep it moving. I don't need the imprint to tell me that you're smart, that you're kind, that I'm grateful that you took time out to help me pass this stupid class and that I like hanging out with you. _You_ showed me all those things, Shye. Look, just forget about the imprint for one second and tell me the truth. Am I that awful to be around that you need the imprint to speak or spend time with me?"

"That's not what I'm saying. I hate that we have no choice or say in this and it pisses me off for us both…You're a good guy Lahote, and I don't want to see you hope for something I probably will never be able to give, or have this imprint stop you from getting it with someone else".

"We make our own rules, Shye. Look, this isn't going to work if we can't be honest with each other. I knew what I said was going to freak you out, but I wanted to be honest with you. I haven't said or made any attempts at anything that would lead you to believe I expect anything but a chance to get to know you. If I'm crowding you, then you need to let me know".

Feeling frustrated, Lahote steeled himself before continuing to say the one thing he knew would hurt them both, but needed to be said.

"Just because you're spending time with me doesn't mean you're betraying Ethan, or love him any less".

Shye felt herself recoil at his words. She knew they held no malice, but it didn't lessen the sting, and was angry with his audacity for daring to bring _him_ into this conversation. The truth was that Shye just wasn't ready to have this conversation with anyone, and was using most of her strength in just trying to keep it together; feeling like her chest had just been torn open for display.

"I'm not saying this to hurt you Shye, I just want you to see that you're wrong. I know I could never replace Ethan, and honestly, I don't want to. I'm young and impulsive and will probably annoy you half of the time. But I can also be a really good friend, _who_ I may add is willing to get his ass kicked by your very large daddy, and take you riding again. Is that so bad?"

His candor disarmed her, and it was really hard to stay mad at him when he was being this way.

 _Man, she was going to have to work on that_ …..

And just like that, Shye realized her mind had been made up. She'd yet to respond, but felt a surprising relief that it was out in the open. Her rejection of the imprint had led her to believe that they were on opposing sides, and had never considered otherwise. Lahote knew what she was feeling and he understood….And if she was being honest with herself, she would admit that she enjoyed his company. He made her feel less lonely, and wondered if it made her selfish.

Lahote leaned back against his seat, pivoting his head enough to catch her eyes and with a coy grin, gave her a tiny shake of his head. An answer to her silent question, giggling like a little boy in response to her dismay.

"Why are you the only one with the super cool Yoda tricks?"

"Who says you don't have them? Maybe you're not listening hard enough".

The young wolf couldn't keep the teasing from his voice, and Shye had a sudden urge to smack the smugness off his face. Lahote was full on laughing now, and decided he better cut his losses and say goodnight. He jogged around to the driver's seat, and opened the door for his imprint; looking slightly unsure of himself and more like the sixteen year old boy he really was. So Shye decided to follow his lead, keeping it light between them.

"So just to recap, I'm _just_ Shye, you're _just_ Lahote and we're going to ignore this pesky imprint business and _just_ work towards being friends. Is that right?"

"That's sounds about right"

"OK….. Hey, did I thank you already? For the truck I mean? It's hard to remember all the minor details in the midst of the whole mind reading, and life altering conversation".

That's as much acknowledgment as she could muster on the topic, and knew deep down, that it was enough. And then he gifted her with a replica of Solace's cheeky and panty dropping smile.

"Yeah, I think you might've mentioned it after you threw yourself at me in the garage. I was a little shocked by your forwardness".

It was a good thing Shye Littlesea was hung up on a different wolf, thousandths of miles across the sea, because that shit was potent. She left all banter aside and settled for sincere honesty, ignoring his little jab and the dazzling smile.

"It's perfect Lahote. I couldn't have done a better job if I had made the changes myself. Thank you".

With that, the emotionally spent girl began the journey down her driveway; looking back briefly to wave goodbye and catching a glimpse of emotion on his face that was obviously not meant for her to have seen. He composed himself almost instantly, and gave her a half assed wave in return, as he ran towards the woods. In the brief instant where her eyes had met his, Shye could almost swear that she'd heard him whisper something in Quileute, but knew it was impossible since they were a good fifty feet away from each other, so she chucked it up to being tired, and continued the journey down her driveway.

 **Playlist**

Venus As a Boy- Bjork

Feel Good Inc- Gorillaz

Scream My Name- Tove Lo

Cherry Blossoms- Night Beds


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wishing everyone who is reading a wonderful Thanksgiving! Please drop in a review, would love to hear from any readers. Constructive criticism is desired….**

 **Chapter 4**

 _She had timed the journey perfectly, but childbirth was not something one can always control. Gavril had hoped to deliver within the borders of their territory, but the only thing that mattered now was reaching the border before hemorrhaging to death or the next full moon. Either way, her fate had been sealed the second she betrayed her clan, and left like a fugitive for the long journey to America. The pregnancy had progressed through all the cycles of the moon, and as the fetus had continued to grow inside her, the Elders had known this child would one day be the key to their survival. Thinking on all that she'd risked to give her child a chance, Gavril held the tiny bundle in her arms tighter, and pushed her body to continue. She was close; the smell of the ocean's salt permeated the air around her._

 _Oliver ran the perimeter closest to First Beach with the apathy only brought on by the tedious repetition that was his patrol. He was on edge tonight, and was grateful that his shift was soon coming to an end. Of course, Solace was his relief, and had last been seen heading towards forks with a pretty redhead which meant that Oliver's patrol might be prolonged. A strange but alluring scent pulled Oliver out of his musings. Apples and cinnamon mixed with blood and…..and …..It couldn't be. Oliver had the best nose in the pack, and as the scent became more pronounced, his panic grew. With a glass shattering howl to alert the pack, the young wolf fastened his pace to meet his target head on._

 _She was kneeling on the forest floor, face ashen and clutching something covered in a dirty towel to her chest. Oliver had come across that scent before, and he'd committed it to memory, so he was well aware of what she was. He saw movement underneath the piece of cloth, and grew horrified at the realization of what lay beneath. His wolf demanded that he remove the child from the creature's grasp, but Oliver was unsure…the way she held it so protectively did not speak of a predator eyeing its next meal. She was injured, and in her human form posed no immediate threat._

 _"I have come in search of your Alpha and mean you no harm wolf. Please take her…. I can no longer bear her weight in my arms"._

 _Her accent was thick, and even with the sickly pallor; Oliver could tell this woman was beautiful._ _Jacob was roaring inside of his head._

 _"Oliver, do not phase back, it could be a trap. That is an order. Under no fucking circumstance, do you hear me?"_

 _"Yes Alpha, I understand"_

 _But the pull to the child was too strong,_ _and the young wolf phased back mid stride. He could hear the deafening howls of his pack and smell the Cullens closing in. But it all became secondary as his hands trembled in anticipation while reaching for the crying child. Oliver had seen imprinting many times through the eyes of his pack brothers. The all-consuming love and adoration. The steel cables pulling you in. The gravity shifting and the newfound meaning to life. But Oliver only felt peace; utter and blissful peace. The realization that his soul was now intertwined with the tiny life he held in his hands brought him to his knees. An understanding passed in the were-woman's eyes as tears flowed down her cheeks._

 _"You will protect her, yes? Promise me she will be safe, no matter what she becomes"._

 _"With my life, I promise"._

 _Oliver hadn't taken notice that the pack and Cullens were now surrounding them on all sides. Jacob watched the private exchange with pained eyes. He'd convinced himself that it had all been a terrible nightmare for sanity's sake, but here she was; as real as the look of dread on his wife's face._

 _"Oliver, why don't you give the baby to Bella while we figure this out"?_

 _Bella looked towards her husband, who clearly knew more than he was letting on._

 _"No. Please don't let them take her. They will destroy her"._

 _His imprint's mother was struggling to stand. Oliver hesitated, taking a quick reconnaissance of his surroundings. There was slight movement to his left where Solace stood. It was well concealed, but Solace had shifted his body slightly, just enough to let Oliver know he was offering him a chance at an exit._

 _"It's OK Oliver, I can take her"._

 _Renesmee moved forward slowly, and placed her palm on Oliver's arm; allowing the wolf to see that even though her heart was breaking, she held no malice for his imprint, and would cause her no harm. Understanding dawned on him, and he returned Renesmee's gentle gaze._

 _"It's alright. Nessie won't hurt her"._

 _Carlisle moved closer to the were-woman, trying to persuade her into following them back to their home for a thorough examination._

 _"There is no need cold one. I have accepted my fate, and only desired to live long enough to secure my daughter's"._

 _Renesmee took the tiny girl onto her arms gently, and looked towards her husband tearily._

 _"She has your eyes Jacob"._

 _Shock and fear were the most prominent emotions circling through the pack, and Leah was never one to hold back._

 _"What the fuck Jake? You didn't think it important enough to tell us that you impregnated a werewolf?"_

 _"I didn't know….Nessie please"._

 _Gavril knew that if her daughter was to thrive in this pack, she first had to be accepted by the Alpha._

 _"He speaks the truth, he didn't know. I was chosen for my likeness to you, and he was drugged and made to believe that he lay with you. Why do you think that my clan released him so easily? The elders were only interested in seeing if our species could be crossbred. We, children of the moon cannot change at will, and it is only that freedom that my people seek"._

 _Renesmee shuddered, thinking back on the worst week of her life. Jacob had disappeared, leaving the pack in total panic and disarray after tracking him to a private airstrip in Seattle, where his scent had simply vanished. It took all of the Cullen's efforts, and their most clandestine allies to pick up the trail in the remote mountains of Romania. By the time they made the journey, Jacob had been released and found beaten and unconscious in a cave, with no recollection of his time in captivity; at least none that he chose to share._

 _He hated to be callous about this, but his personal issues could not supersede those of his people. He was the Alpha and future Chief after all._

 _"And what will she be?"_

 _"It doesn't matter what she is. She's my imprint and I claim her. I can take care of her if you can't Jacob"._

 _"Oliver, it isn't that simple brother. You've seen what the children of the moon can do. We need to know what we're dealing with"._

 _"You won't truly know until the next full moon but I'm confident that she is more like you. I did not transform throughout the whole pregnancy, regardless of the moon cycles and I believe that was only because of her. She bears your scent"._

 _Renesmee held the baby closer and agreed._

 _"She is right, she smells like you, and what would the alternative be Jacob?"_

 _"I know my people. They are probably hunting for her now, and will use her like a lab rat and force her to breed if she is found. I know you didn't choose this, but you are her only hope. One of your wolves is already tied to her, which means she was destined to be here"._

 _"You say they could be hunting for her now. What does that mean? Can they trace her back to La Push?"_

 _"No one knew of my plans and you have seen where we live. It is difficult to manage a journey that long with our condition. After I cease to be, you must burn my body and any trace of my presence here. No one can know who she is. The cold ones have been using my people for their own agenda for centuries. Who do you think helped the elders? Think about what that will mean for you if they become aware of her existence"._

 _"That is a lie. Our kind would never make an alliance with yours, no matter what the cost"._

 _Rosalie had been uncharacteristically quiet, but seeing her only niece in distress brought out her protective nature._

 _"She speaks the truth Rose. I can see she believes every word spoken, and it was Demetri who defected an offered a lead when Jacob went missing"._

 _Edward looked towards the dying Were, nodding in agreement._

 _"Yes. The enemy of my enemy is my friend"._

 _Gavril motioned Renesmee closer, and kissed her daughter one last time._

 _"She will need a mother, and I only beg that you not punish her for my mistakes. Please give her this when she becomes of age; it belonged to my mother and her mother before her. It is all I have left of my human family"._

 _Gavril placed a small silver cross and a sealed letter in Renesmee's hand._

 _"What shall we call her?"_

 _"Call her Genevieve…as she is the first of her kind"._

* * *

The flowers were blooming; hues of yellow and purple. Mother Nature had awakened from hibernation, and with it, Spring. Ethan stood outside his balcony's door, and imagined himself walking through a different landscape. One of firs, cedars and pine; feeling the wet leaves and bark underneath his paws, and cool breeze against his fur as he ran his assigned patrols.

 _Fuck, how he missed the green._

An avid believer in the principles of Karma, Ethan wondered what he could've possibly done to merit this kind of fucked up fortune. He always strived to be a good humanitarian. He often placed other's needs before his own; desired little for himself and yet nothing ever turned out as he hoped. If he wanted up, he got down; when he conformed to down, he got told he needed to go up again.

 _Home_...

He wanted to see his family, and be there for his pack, but most of all, Ethan wanted Shye; desired her with every fiber of his being. And as long as he felt this way, he couldn't return home. That was the sickest joke of all, because at one point in his life, Ethan desired nothing more than to get the fuck out of La Push.

When Ethan was a child, he often journeyed to far off lands through his vast collection of books; living vicariously through his favorite characters. He visited the monks in Tibet, navigated the Aegean Sea with Greece's finest, and hunted in the vast jungles of the Amazon. Every year for his birthday, Ethan was allowed to choose a location of his liking, and Anna would spend weeks researching local foods and customs, making preparations for his themed birthday party. It was the closest thing to traveling that Brady and Anna could offer their son, but Ethan was busy making other plans.

From a young age, he saved every birthday and Christmas gift in hopes of backpacking through Europe with Bas, after their high school graduation. Their personalities were as different as night and day, but Sebastian knew his tree hugging friend was the yin to his yang early on in their bromance. Ethan accepted his eccentricity just as Bas accepted his. Their fathers were best friends, and the two boys had practically been raised in the same playpen.

Ethan had big dreams and Sebastian was happy to make them his own as well; up until a couple of rogue vampires crossed their borders sophomore year of high school, and both he, Sebastian and Cheveyo phased. Ethan had been crushed... he'd spent so much time imagining a life outside of La Push, and now was forever tied to the land. Sebastian usually went with the tides, and was content walking this new journey alongside his best friend. Cheveyo was technically much younger in human years then his new pack brothers as a result of his accelerated growth, and felt submerged under the weight of what it might imply; he would be the logical and inherent choice to succeed his father.

It had been a bittersweet moment for their Alpha. Jacob hated thinking that way, but knew Ethan held invaluable attributes essential to the pack. Sebastian's wolf oozed dominance and strength much like Paul's, and had the potential to become a phenomenal fighter. He also understood Ethan's disappointment all too well. The Alpha would have never chosen this life for himself; had never wanted the responsibility of his people and humanity on his shoulders, and worried incessantly about the future of the Quileute.

Jacob had been opposed to the idea of imprinting wholeheartedly, along with all the other things he'd lost a choice in after phasing. Ironically, few knew that it was Renesmee, who'd pushed Jacob to lay claim to his rightful place as Alpha. She believed when he doubted; never thought twice about leaving the comfort of her family to work alongside him. They built a modest life together, which they in turn shared with the rest of the pack. Along the years, Renesmee morphed from being Jacob's imprint to the Alpha's mate; a momma wolf in her own right.

Ethan and Cheveyo's shared co-misery led Jacob to make a silent vow. He would do everything in his power to give this new generation of wolves a chance at achieving aspirations outside of the pack. The La Push pack would follow Jacob to the ends of the world because he was a strong leader and a just Alpha, but they would gladly sacrifice their lives for his because he earned their love twice fold.

So with a heavy heart, Ethan resigned himself to be the best wolf he could be; assimilated well under Jacob's guidance, and with time, the heaviness he once felt was replaced with love for his Alpha and pack. The same Alpha, who generously gifted Ethan and Sebastian the opportunity to attend The University of Washington in pursuit of higher learning. They both reveled in the opportunity, but it was Sebastian who sought out every possibility to immerse himself in the whole "College Life Experience." It entailed countless sorority parties and coed sleepovers, forcing Ethan to find sleep overs of his own just for a place to pass out for the night. The two young wolves took measures not to form any emotional attachments to any of the girls they casually saw; fully aware the possibility of an imprint, always lurked about.

Every wolf was privy to the Leah, Sam, and Emily love triangle. It triggered events that ended with La Push's first she wolf, running to the other side of the world seeking peace of mind. Seth had imprinted on Embry's daughter Soonie, shortly after her birth, and convinced both Embry and his wife to leave La Push with him; following Leah across the sea. Their parting had left Jacob brokenhearted at the loss of his once rogue pack. Ethan knew this, had relived the heartache through the pack mind, and yet there he stood, in the same villa Leah once lived in; seeking the same peace of mind and distance she once did. Same scenario, different lead characters. Except Ethan had been well aware of the risks, but had fallen so desperately in love with Shye, he'd abandoned all reason, and was now paying the price.

Truth was Ethan didn't really think there was much he could've done to change this outcome. He never made a conscious decision to develop romantic feelings for Shye. It just happened… And when he realized it, it was already too late. Sebastian and the pack had ribbed him mercilessly, assuming she would eventually outgrow her little crush. When Ethan and Bas returned from U-Dub, her feelings had only grown in intensity, and Shye's appearance had morphed considerably. Gone was the skinny girl with braces, and Ethan wasn't the only one who took notice. Shye had a flock of admirers, but it wasn't until she actually accepted one of the little punk's advances, that Ethan became troubled.

Hunter Page was the captain of the La Push High School Football Team, and even though Shye was an intelligent young woman, Ethan was convinced her virtue was in danger. So they stalked their prey to the local movie theater on a Friday night. Sebastian was certain that if Ethan had reservations, then it merited concerns because after all, his friend had always been the reasonable of the pair. So when Hunter Page made his move, half way through the cliché romantic comedy they'd been forced to endure, Ethan did nothing to stop a raging Sebastian. He'd almost torn the foolish boy's arm of its socket for trying to get to second base with his little sister. Shye had been livid, until she'd caught sight of Ethan, wearing a smug look on his face. It was months into their relationship, when Shye confessed, it was on that night, she realized her feelings for him might not be so one sided.

The love Ethan felt for Shye had developed organically. He didn't know if having kept every woman at arm's length post phasing, had caused his enamor of her to occur so swiftly, but it had hit him like a leech's kick to the gut. And once he agreed to try at a different type of relationship with her family's blessing, it became all encompassing. Ethan was mature and selfless enough to be thankful he hadn't engaged in an intimate relationship with her. In time, she would be grateful too. Shye had been insecure about the age difference; worried that Ethan would think her too immature or seek comfort elsewhere.

It hurt to admit, but Lahote would be a good match for her. He was a little reckless, but was both loving and kind and he'd devote himself to her, like she deserved. His spontaneity and care free nature would bring out the best in her. No, Ethan was nowhere near ready to return home. Just the thought of seeing her in the arms of another man left him in a state of dismal emptiness. He'd never wished to imprint, but was now desperate enough to cling to that little bit of hope. He wiped the traitorous tears from his cheeks, and laughed humorlessly at the absurdity of his thoughts.

Edward Cullen had been observing the grieving wolf, and it wasn't often he became moved by others thoughts. The constant plague that was his gift often left him feeling numb of compassion, but Ethan's selfless nature compelled him.

"I left Bella once, when she was still human. You probably already know about that…..It was a dark time for me, and did neither of us any good. I made a vow to never force her decisions again".

"I didn't do it just for her. It was causing a rift in the pack, and I didn't really fancy the idea of being there when she gave in to the imprint".

"You can't be certain that she would have".

Ethan gave Carlisle's oldest son an incredulous look, and Edward answered with a small bow of his head.

"Ethan, it may seem hopeless now, but you can find meaning and purpose even in the darkest of times. Your pack cherishes you and will soon need you more than ever. You may not be ready to return today, but it doesn't mean you can't be of use to them. We have to wait the prudent amount of time, but Emmett and I will be traveling to Hungary and we'd like for you to join us. Alice is certain that Galen's father has reached out to the Volturi, and we've received word that Felix has made several trips to Romania and Hungary in the last couple of months. Having you with us would make it much easier to communicate with the pack".

Ethan was grateful for the opportunity and readily agreed. It would be a welcomed distraction, and a chance to help his pack, even if from afar. The irony of the situation brought a smirk to Ethan's handsome face. Traveling through Europe had always been a deep desire, though now it would be with a different set of companions and for a different set of reasons.

"Road trip..."

Emmett's booming voice brought a much welcomed laugh, and Ethan's blue eyes sparkled brightly. Bas wasn't known for offering sage advice, but the words he'd last spoken to him as they'd said their goodbyes rung true. Ethan would heed his best friend's advice, and try his best to accept that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

It had been long and tense flight, and Rumor knew the wolves hated enclosed, small spaces. Caleb had purposely sat next to Cheveyo , accepting the Alpha's comfort by proximity. Her father hadn't left her side; hovering over her like a mother hen with the slightest of movements. It was beyond annoying….

 _Dad, go sit with Caleb. You look exhausted. Don't worry, I'll holler if I'm getting ready to croak._

Rumor had taken to writing to communicate with her father, having still not found her voice.

"Not funny Rumor".

The harshness in his voice hurt, but Rumor knew it had been a crass attempt at humor. She would be dead if not for Ethan and Carlisle's swift interventions. She had inherited small amount of vampire genes through her mother, which probably aided in keeping her alive. But Carlisle had shared that even with the small boost in healing, she would have permanent scarring to her face and neck. Plastic surgery could lessen the amount, but gaining the use of her voice was yet to be determined. A big portion of her hair had been shaved off to allow better access in treating her wounds, and Alice had done her best at evening it out before making the trip. A chic half-shaved pixie cut, she'd called it. Rumor hadn't seen herself yet, but if the pain was any indication, then she was certain she probably looked like something out of a Mary Shelley novel.

 _No Matter, it was the least she deserved._

"Lady and gentlemen, this is your captain asking you to remain in your seats. We have entered USA air space and I estimate arrival time in approximately three hours; a perfect opportunity for a dog nap. We will now be switching to stealth mode. "

Jasper, turned off all the lights in the jet as a gentle encouragement. Her father released a deep sigh, plopping down in the chair next to her makeshift bed.

"Try to get some sleep honey. I'll wake you when we get close to landing".

As if….Rumor was tired of pretending to be asleep, and when she did actually drift off, it was only to be met with flashbacks of the hours of torture she'd endured. It was a double edged sword. She wanted to land, and get the hell out of the wretched bed, but was nervous about facing the pack. Rumor was aware her father had once been the pack's Beta, and that Jacob held him in high regards, but she was still nervous. After all, her father and grandfather had walked away from the pack in support of Leah, and Rumor had engaged in an illicit affair with a vampire that had ties with their mortal enemy. She hadn't only compromised the safety of her family, but the shaky truce that existed between the covens. The word _traitor_ came to mind.

 _Never let them see you sweat chica._

 _F_ amous words from her favorite bad ass.

 _Fuck, she missed her so much….._

Rumor would dig deep, and find the strength to face this; determined to dishonor her family no more.

* * *

The woods were swarming with wolves. Jacob, Brady, and Solace, the only ones in human form, stood side by side awaiting the jet's arrival. It had cost a pretty penny to secure the private landing strip, and even more to keep their arrival under wraps. The tension in the air was suffocating, and Koli was wound up so tight, he could hardly keep still. His wolf was chomping at the bit, so he patrolled the outer circle along with his father, hoping to burn off the pent- up energy.

"Relax Koli. It's just precautionary…. They'll be here soon enough, and we can all go home".

Oliver was perplexed…. The full moon was weeks away; no valid reason for his son's jitters. The prospect of war had them all worried; too many human lives at stake, and too many secrets to protect, but Koli's restlessness worried them all. They'd worked hard to keep Koli's growing instability from Genevieve, who was already immersed in guilt at having kept such a secret from her son. But if he didn't even out soon, Oliver would be forced to share his concerns.

 _Finally..._

 _T_ he sound of the approaching aircraft grew, and the wolves dispersed to flank the awaiting trio from both sides. Jacob was vibrating in anticipation. He was relieved to have his only son back, but truth be told; the Alpha was overcome with emotion at the prospect of seeing his old pack mates and friends. Losing Seth, Embry and Leah had been like suffering through a death in the family, and Jacob had been inconsolable for months after the she-wolf's presumed passing. Once Caleb phased, he knew it was only a matter of time before Embry and Seth returned to La Push.

Jasper made the final descent into a slow stop, and Jacob knew they would have to move onto the awaiting vehicles quickly. Koli gravitated to the tree line; his morbid curiosity getting the better of him. He wanted to set eyes on the broken girl that had plagued his thoughts. The Alpha stepped out first, making a bee line towards his father with Caleb in tow. The relief surging through the pack at their Alpha's arrival was palpable. Caleb was pulled into one of Jacob's famous bear hugs, while Brady and Solace ran towards the cargo bay for the luggage. Koli's sharp eyes followed Jasper as he carried Rumor into Solace's Range Rover at inhuman speed. The smell of Jasmine invading his sensitive nose as he made towards the parked vehicles.

 _Bro, where the hell are you going?_

Lahote shoved Koli back and Hawk immediately flanked his other side, shoulder to shoulder.

 _Where the hell was he going?_

Koli shook his head, trying to dispel the fog that had temporarily clouded his judgment. He looked towards his grandfather one last time; long enough to witness the intimate reunion between two old pack brothers. Jacob held Seth's head in his hands, leaning his forehead onto his friend's.

"Welcome home brother".

Seth's smile didn't meet his eyes but he grasped on to his old friend with the exhaustion of a man having lived many lives. Jacob returned the embrace with the same vigor.

"Let's get outta here…... Ness is dying to see you all".

Jacob turned towards the odd man out with a toothy grin.

"Hey Jaz, you better get your ass in the truck. Lil bit won't forgive me if I let you leave without saying goodbye".

Jasper's charming smile shone brightly as he made for the woods.

"I think I'll run… give these pups a run for their money".

Lahote, took off at a sprint, with Hawk and Koli on his heels. While Hote and Koli preferred their Uncle Emmett's raucous nature, Isis and Hawk favored Jasper's understated character. Solace and Jasper had been friendly before he imprinted on his great niece, and knowing how much his wife loved the reserved vampire, just raised his own appreciation and respect for him. He removed the back seat to accommodate Rumor's cot; Seth sitting quietly by her side.

Caleb was engrossed in conversation with Brady; he was eagerly awaiting any news on his son. The young wolf had grown rather attached to Ethan, and was happy to disclose all he could as Solace listened solemnly; knowing the pain Ethan's departure had caused his pack brother. Jacob drove the other truck towards the Tso residence. The rest of the pack scattered; some to finish patrols, others flanking the two vehicles as they made their way back to La Push, and some to the comfort of their homes. Their Alpha was home, and the time for introductions would follow at a later time.

The Clearwaters needed time to adjust. Jacob had wanted Seth and his family to stay in his home, but Isis had relentlessly argued that Rumor and Caleb would benefit from being around kids their own age. Nessie agreed, and Jacob always did have a hard time telling his youngest daughter no. Renesmee and her two daughters waited impatiently on Isis's front porch; all eager to see Cheveyo. Jasper's southern drawl was heard first, followed by Lahote's wolfy laugh as they bounded out of the woods.

"Hey Lil bit, how's my favorite half- pint doing?"

Isis leaped from the porch onto her uncle's back playfully, while Genevieve and Renesmee laughed with glee. The three young wolves returned to the privacy of the woods to equip themselves with their standard cut-offs. Everyone gathered at the front of the house awaiting the arrival of their guests and family. Howls of pride resonated through the res as the two SUVs made their way up the driveway.

"DADDY..."

Maya bounded out of the house and into her father's waiting arms. It was an emotional reunion. Vida had chosen to stay behind a bit longer, worried about acquiring full control before returning home to her children. Cheveyo was struggling with the separation, but knew his presence was needed in La Push. The Alpha regarded his son and nephew with pride. Jahir and Ezra had shot up like weeds since he'd last seen them, and the Alpha knew they were both close to phasing. He embraced his mother and sisters warmly, and tried to divert the attention towards their guests, but Renesmee had beaten him to the punch.

"Seth Clearwater, get your ass out of that vehicle and give me a hug"

Caleb stood awkwardly by the passenger door, looking a little afraid of the exuberant bronze haired woman making her way towards him.

"Well hello there handsome. You must be Caleb".

Renesmee greeted the young wolf with a hug, and called her grandchildren over for the introductions. Seth had yet to step out of the Rover, unwilling to leave Rumor alone. Jasper sensed his apprehension and enlisted Koli's help in carrying Rumor out of the vehicle and into the house. Seth kissed his daughter on the tip of her nose before being pulled into Renesmee's tiny arms. Rumor was a ball of nerves, and was scared to acknowledge the looks of disdain she was sure to receive. Jasper squeezed one of her toes, gaining her attention. The kind vampire gifted her with a wink, and Rumor felt all the tension and anxiety seep out of her bones.

 _Gotta love Jasper..._

"Rumor, this is my nephew Koli, Genevieve and Oliver's son. Koli, meet the lovely Rumor Clearwater".

The sweet and intoxicating scent of Jamine was overpowering. Koli had only seen Leah Clearwater through the pack mind, and had morbidly crushed on the Quileute beauty. The leech had caused significant damage to one side of Rumor's face, but Koli could see her likeness to the former she-wolf. She was attempting to hide underneath her spiky mess of hair, but knew it'd be rude of her to ignore the introduction. First meetings always left an impression, and she was at these strangers' mercy, so she gathered her courage to meet his gaze. A look of recognition crossed his features, but he diverted his eyes, nodding with a soft "hey".

Koli needed to get the fuck out of there. The beast inside of him was roaring, and he could feel the familiar shivers down his spine. Rumor misunderstood his reaction...a cruel reminder that half of her face was deformed.

"Uncle Jazz, you got this right?"

Not waiting for a response as he made his way out of the house and into the refuge of the woods. Hawk happened to be carrying the Clearwater's luggage into the house, and had caught the strange interaction. He followed his cousin's retreating form, turning towards his uncle for clues, but Jasper appeared just as puzzled. It was Genevieve's voice that pulled them both out of their thoughts.

"Don't mind him Rumor…..he's a little temperamental. I'm Genevieve by the way, and we're all very happy that you and your family are here".

Rumor appreciated her kind words. Her family stood outside with the Alpha and several other wolves; a serene smile on her father's face. Rumor tried not to take Koli's departure personally; she would suck it up and make due as long as her family was safe and welcomed. He was just a stupid boy anyways, and Rumor knew coming in, that not everyone in the pack would be accepting of her. She turned towards Jasper; a silent plea, clear on her face. He answered with a sad smile, and placed her under a sheet of comfort and tranquility. This was the best kind of high, and she would miss him badly when he left. Rumor knew she couldn't live this way; moving from one type of addiction to another. But tonight she would draw comfort where she could, and leave the worrying and withdrawals for another day.

* * *

"No one has heard from my son in almost a week. His apartment smells like a damn operating room, and that bitch and her pack of mutts appear to have left the country, but my contacts tell me they haven't arrived in Washington, yet".

"You have no proof. We need to be absolutely sure if there is to be retaliation"

"When did we start bowing down to our pets? Do I need to remind you that my family has a large stake in your endeavors?"

"Aleksander, your threats are both futile and trite. I too have old debts to settle. Be patient…. all in good time my old friend".

 **Playlist**

Even If We Try- Night Beds

Tierra Ajena- Carla Morrison

Heavy Feet- Local Natives

Ghosts- On And On


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: M rating for mature language**

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food?"

"Jade…..How nice of you to join us; we've only been waiting over a week".

Edward's patience had been waning for days, and as Emmett continued taunting the bear, felt it completely evaporate.

"Christ Emmett, just finish it off already".

"Now, now Edward, don't get your panties in a twist. Where's the fun in that?"

Ethan couldn't help but stare. She was stunningly exotic, and carried a scent he didn't trust to be fully human. But it was her chosen attire that had him struggling to look away. She looked like something out of an Underworld movie, and her appearance was only amplified by the agility she demonstrated jumping from one tree limb to the next, where she was now perched.

"What's the matter dog, did you think your kind were the only creatures that went bump in the night?"

"Ethan, meet Jade. She's an old family friend whose graciously agreed to join our crusade. Jade, this is Ethan Fuller; a wolf from the La Push pack".

The young wolf looked towards Edward in concern; having just heard him reveal their most sacred secret.

"It's alright Ethan. Jade is older than all of us combined, and is well aware of the existence of your pack".

Ethan couldn't formulate an adequate response; so settled for nodding instead. She leaped off the branch, coming to stand before him. His discomfort at her blatant and inappropriate eye fuck amused her, and she gifted him a coy smile before turning towards Emmett.

" _She_ is also the best damn tracker around these parts. Where's Jasper anyways? I'm surprised to see you here at all Edward; didn't think there was anything that could tear you away from your precious Bella".

"Burn…. One point for Jade".

Emmett smiled cheekily as he dodged another one of the bear's attacks.

"Jasper was needed elsewhere, so you'll have to make do with me instead. Now let's get going shall we? We have a lot of ground to make up".

Ethan felt as if he'd just stepped into the middle of a very dysfunctional family reunion, and shifted his attention to retrieving his duffel bag from the forest floor. It would be a relief to finally see some action. They had taken a flight from Italy to Austria, where they'd been lounging around for the last week. Traveling to these woods daily to await their companion before crossing into Hungary. With a sad sigh, Emmett made a final lunge for the bear, successfully ending the cat and mouse game. Ethan followed Edward deeper into the woods with their newest companion now riding piggyback on Emmett's back.

"What took you so long? I was growing bored of annoying Edward to pass the time".

"The old geezers were having me followed, and I had a couple of ticks on my tail that I needed to shake".

She wasn't fully human, and was undoubtedly not a vampire. The blue-eyed wolf wanted to desperately ask, but knew it'd be a terrible faux pas to do so. Edward chuckled ahead, and Ethan blushed with embarrassment; remembering that his thoughts were not just his own.

"That's not really true Ethan; I try my best to tune all of you out, especially Jade. Her thoughts are a little too depraved for my liking".

Ethan turned back; surprised to be met with a wicked smile and a wink.

"He wants to know what you are Jade"

"I already told you, I'm the best tracker around these parts," she answered coyly.

She was goading him into asking, and Ethan was curious enough to play along.

"Yes, but my nose tells me that you aren't fully human"

She jumped off Emmett's back, and glided over to where Ethan stood; eyeing him cheekily.

"And what else does your nose tell you?"

He was dumbfounded, fully aware that she was referring to the pheromones presently in the air.

"Enough Jade...She's feline, a shape shifter like you. Now, can we get back to our task? We're already a week behind schedule, and Felix could already be in Hungary".

Ethan had a million more questions, but knew this wasn't the time. He was though, struggling to contain the excitement bubbling inside of him, and gave her his best smile. She reciprocated the grin; returning to Emmett's back.

"You're such a buzz kill Edward, no wonder Carlisle sent you instead".

"Isn't she great?"

Emmett's deep booming laugh resonated through the woods as he picked up speed. It'd been too long since Ethan had run this freely, and as the wind brushed his face; the pain that had become his constant companion took a backseat to the reprieve of running with his divergent little pack.

* * *

Hawk stalked his prey with a keen eye. Three weeks had passed since the Clearwater's arrival, and he'd made minimal progress in his hunt for the truth. Koli's behavior had been less erratic since their arrival, but it was his indifference to the youngest Clearwater that further fueled his suspicions. Hawk hadn't seen him speak to her since that first odd encounter, and yet he _always_ seemed to be around her. Rumor's reaction had been the most surprising. She was just as determined to ignore his presence, but was failing miserably. Koli's mere existence seemed to offend her, and she was having a hard time masking her disdain.

Rumor had mostly kept to herself the last three weeks; a hard feat when sharing a room with Raven. The adjustment had been a rocky one for the Clearwater siblings. Caleb was struggling with his feelings of guilt, and the acclimation to the complexity that was the pack, but seemed eager to assimilate. Rumor on the other hand, was determined not to interact with anyone that wasn't currently living in the Tso household. Though, she had taken a special liking to Ezra, his youngest sibling. Ezra and Jahir dedicated part of their free time to sharing all the current pack gossip with their guest. Of course, Rumor hadn't regained the use of her voice yet so it was a one sided conversation; but that mischievous spark in her eyes told Hawk she hadn't minded their company.

Seth had been spending a lot of time with Jacob who was determined to boost his spirits. But he was growing increasingly worried over Rumor's despondency. Carlisle had arranged for a colleague who specialized in vocal cord repair to evaluate her prognosis. The leech had crushed her larynx, and she would need several surgeries to gain a chance at speaking above a whisper again. Rumor had refused to undergo any more procedures, and both Isis and Seth were trying avidly to get her to reconsider. She'd at least agreed to physical therapy for her fractured pelvis, which is where his mother and younger brother were presently driving her to. Her mobility had improved significantly, but you wouldn't really know it by the flat affect she displayed. Hawk was tired of waiting…If his intuition was right, Rumor could greatly benefit, and so would Koli if he ever came around to accepting it. No, he couldn't wait around that long. Hawk hated meddling, but it was for the greater good of all parties involved….

Koli knew he was being followed, and his lupine nose told him by whom. What he didn't understand was the why. They were deep enough into the woods to offer privacy if needed, and so he stopped mid-stride; turning in a 180 to face off with his cousin.

"Something on your mind?"

"You imprinted….."

Hawk hadn't planned to just blurt it out like that, but a direct approach usually worked best with his cousin. Koli didn't give an inch, keeping his face free of emotion as he raised a brow in response.

"Is that so? What've you been smoking Hawk? Did you get your paws into my stash?"

Hawk moved in closer, letting him know he wasn't backing down.

"I saw you Koli. I was right behind you when you helped Uncle Jaz carry her in. Don't fucking deny it, you imprinted".

Koli's mask fell, and Hawk could see the desperation clear on his face.

"NO…I mean...…I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Did I fucking stutter? I mean, I don't know. The damn clouds didn't part, and I didn't step into the fucking light, OK. I don't feel any different …..I just don't know man".

Hawk took a minute to digest his words. He wasn't lying…...the stink of confusion and anxiety told him so, but was at a loss at hearing his words.

 _How could he not know?_

"Well something happened, it was written all over your face. You were five seconds away from phasing in my living room".

Koli grabbed at his hair roughly… trying desperately to formulate the words that would make him understand.

"How can I explain what I don't understand? It was like seeing someone that you haven't seen in a really long time. Like I recognized her, but I didn't feel any kind of way. My wolf was probably just acknowledging her as pack since I'd been thinking about her because of the attack…It'd been fucking with my head, and I was on edge anyways"

Koli knew he was grasping at straws, but he refused to believe he imprinted. It was true, it didn't feel like an imprint. But he was also not ready to acknowledge or discuss the bestial hunger that threatened to consume him every time he came across her alluring scent. And like the masochistic dumb ass that he was, had made a point to be around the girl as much as he could in the last three weeks. It wasn't a feeling of love, awe or protectiveness even; it was raw lust. The worst part of it all was that Koli was almost certain it wasn't his wolf that longed for the girl; it was the darkness that lived inside of him,terrifying him to no end.

Hawk stared at him dubiously, knowing he wasn't being completely honest, but it was probably as much as he would divulge.

"Why didn't you say anything? Cheveyo or granddad would probably know how to help you figure it out".

"Because it's nobody's business but mine, and you better not fucking say anything Hawk. Does Hote know? Who else have you told about this?"

Hawk was floored, and was pretty sure that the expression on his face said it all.

 _He couldn't be serious._

"Are you shitting me man? Koli, you can't be serious. You've got to at least tell Cheveyo. How do you expect to keep this from the pack?"

"I've done it so far haven't I? I already told you that I'm pretty sure it's not an imprint, so just leave it alone, and keep your mouth shut".

"Is that why we're having this conversation? Cuz I'm pretty sure Uncle Jaz suspects something as well, and this isn't just about you asshole. What about Rumor, huh? She has a right to know".

"A right to know what, exactly? What should I say to her Hawk? Uhh….Sorry, I don't mean to add more shit to your already fucked up situation, but I just wanted to let you know there's a chance that I might've imprinted on you. I'm not entirely sure because I don't feel anything towards you. You're right Hawk; I think sharing the wonderful news will do wonders for her non-existent self-esteem".

Hawk didn't have a comeback for that, and had to grudgingly admit that he was right. If Koli wasn't sure, it would only upset her, and she would probably blame his lack of certainty on her physical appearance. But it didn't mean he was going to let this go…There was a reason why Koli was fighting this so much, and it might be the responsible factor in him not recognizing the imprint.

"Fine…..I won't say anything for now. She hates your ass anyways …but you have to at least tell Cheveyo and Hote or I will. You need help in figuring this out, and I can't guarantee that I can keep this from my brother".

"Lahote is so far up Shye's ass he can't see anything else, and I'm doing this my way. You have no right to say anything …If you want to help me boy genius, then come up with a plan to figure this out".

A look of sincere hurt crossed Koli's face.

"And what do you mean she hates me? I haven't even spoken to the girl".

"No, you haven't….you've just been lurking around like a creeper, watching her when you think no one is paying attention. Besides, how do you think she must feel? You practically took off running after you met her. If she didn't already feel self-conscious, I'm sure she did after your greeting. And would it be so bad if you did imprint Koli? You could help each other….."

Koli barked out a humorless laugh and looked at his cousin with tired, sad eyes.

"I can't even help myself, how can I possibly help her?"

In a rare moment of complete honesty and vulnerability, Koli spoke out the words that he'd never admitted aloud to anyone.

"I'm a monster Hawk. I can barely stand to look at myself in the mirror sometimes. As damaged as that girl is, she is a thousand times better off not being tied to me. I won't hold it against you if you don't want to help me, but respect my decision and keep what you know to yourself".

Koli's composure was crumbling after his humiliating confession, but he had to make sure that his secret would be kept safe before taking off. Truth was, he was marginally relieved that it was Hawk, and not his best friend standing in front of him. Lahote was all heart, and would've already been yelling at him for what he'd just said. Hawk was just as loyal and kind, but had a more pragmatic approach that Koli respected. Looking up, he could almost see the wheels turning inside of his cousin's head as he contemplated what to do; it almost made him want to smile.

Hawk knew Koli was struggling with his identity and control, but it wasn't until that exact moment that he realized how deep his cousin's pain ran; making his heart heavy with sadness for him. He could be ruthless at times, but Hawk had the privilege of being privy to Koli's more gentle, loving and kind nature. It pissed him off that he refused to see himself clearly, but it served to solidify his desire and determination to see him through this.

Asking for help was a rarity for him, and Koli had always been closer to Hote; but it wasn't his brother's help that he was seeking now. Lahote had his hands full trying to sort out his own imprint, and wouldn't really be of much use. He'd barely survived Shye's rejection, and would not take kindly to Koli's spurning of his own, if that's what this was. Challenging Koli on this would be counterproductive, but he held no inkling on how to even begin helping him figure this out. He'd always been good at solving puzzles, and had never found one that he hadn't eventually been able to solve. It made him feel callous to categorize Koli's situation as such, but his methodical approach to problem solving had always been the key to his success; regardless of his feelings on the matter at hand.

"Alright…..this is what we're going to do. We're going to request access to the old tribal texts and say it's for a research project. Maybe we can find something in there that will give us a clue as to why the imprint didn't stick…."

"It's not an imprint…" he replied petulantly.

"You don't know that for sure…..And you're going to have to start spending time with Rumor if you want to get a better sense of what this is".

"I have been..."

"I don't mean standing near her. I mean actually speaking to her, looking her in the eyes and seeing if you feel anything".

"That's just weird man…What am I even supposed to talk to her about? She can't even answer me back".

"Wrong again. She's been using her cell phone and writing on a notebook to communicate, but if you don't feel anything for her, what difference does it make Koli? Rumor's pack and you should be making her feel welcomed, anyways".

Hawk was hoping to get a reaction out of him, but he gave nothing away.

"Fine, whatever….let's just start with the books first. If we can't find anything useful then we move on to plan B".

"I think the cultural center is still open. I'll call granddad on our way there".

"Now…? I was on my way to Jenny Weaver's house. Her parents are out of town …"

Hawk turned about, not dignifying his cousin's statement with an answer, cell phone already in hand.

"Da, we need a favor. We have this project due…."

Koli's shoulders slumped dejectedly as he followed his cousin's trail back towards La Push.

* * *

Alex Ateara watched her best friend mix the cookie dough whilst she sampled it by the spoonful. They'd been summoned early in the morning to help bake the ten batches of cookies promised to the Community Center's bake sale. She recognized "the look" on her friend's face, and knew she'd need to intervene soon, if they had any hope of producing the quantity promised. You wouldn't know it by her friend's slim figure, but Shye Littlesea was a comfort eater or at least, she used to be, before the food deprivations she'd witness her undergo after Ethan's departure. It used to be their thing…..pigging out on ice cream and sweets over 80's cult classic movies, before her friend completely shut her out, leaving her adrift and clueless in knowing how to best help her through her sorrow.

The familiar long sigh told her she was close to spilling the beans, but Alex didn't know if the cookie dough would make it that long.

"Shye, if you keep this up we're going to end up driving to Forks for more flour since we've already demolished the supply at my grandma's store".

Shye appeared taken aback by the declaration, and immediately dropped the spoonful of cookie dough on to the counter. She met her best friend's amused gaze, and both girls erupted in a fit of giggles. Shye hadn't realized the amount of cookie dough she'd consumed, and embarrassingly placed her spoon in the sink. She was sulking, and annoyed with herself for it. Alex had tried multiple times in the last couple of months to get her best friend to confide in her, but had a gut feeling this wasn't about Ethan.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you, or should I just keep pretending like nothing's wrong?

Shye bit the inside of her cheek, debating on what to share. Alex was calling her out for their growing estrangement, and it was one more person she needed to make amends with. Except Alex wasn't just any person; she was her oldest and best friend. It was a no brainer really…..She couldn't discuss this with anyone else, and could always count on Alex's impartial advice.

"Lahote cancelled our last four study sessions, and he didn't even have the courtesy to call me himself this last time. He had Raven tell me. This shouldn't bother me as much as it does. It shouldn't even matter really….."

"But it does matter….because you wouldn't be so pissed off if it didn't. What are you so upset about? That he didn't call, or that he canceled?"

Shye released an irritated growl, and began pacing the length of Alex's kitchen.

"Both…I could've planned something else with my time. It's not like I'm just sitting around waiting to tutor him each week, and how long does it take to just pick up the phone, anyways? It was that damn truck, I know it was. Everything was fine until I picked up the truck".

Alex hadn't seen this much emotion out of her best friend in months, and was a little stunned at the intensity of her anger. Shye was both stubborn and proud, and she suspected that her anger didn't just stem from him canceling at the last minute. She probably was looking forward to their study sessions, and hadn't realized just how much. Knowing her like she did, Alex also surmised that she was struggling with admitting this to herself.

"What happened after you picked up the truck?"

"I freaked out about the amount of time and money he put into it. But we talked about it on the drive back to my house. He even told me that he wasn't trying to replace Ethan in my life, and I believed him. We joked around a little bit, and then he left to patrol".

Shye had thought their conversation had brought them a little closer, and was hurt that he hadn't bothered to contact her.

"Well, Hazel has been complaining about Luca patrolling non-stop. She says that she's barely seen him in the last couple of weeks. Maybe Lahote has been really busy with the pack. Besides, from what you described, it doesn't sound like he would have a reason to be upset Shye. Why don't you call him to see if he's OK?"

"Absolutely not"

Alex walked around her kitchen table, and grabbed her best friend's hand. Things were slowly returning to normal, and hoped her words wouldn't serve to push her friend away.

"Shye, it wouldn't be the end of the world if you admitted that you enjoy hanging out with him. You know my father is close to Jacob, and I've spent my fair share of time with the Blacks. Lahote is a really cool guy, and it's not like you've been filling the pages of your social calendar lately".

It was true, Shye had made herself into a social piranha these last months, and had enjoying her time with Lahote a little more than she should have.

"We aren't hanging out; I'm tutoring him in Algebra".

Her arms folded across her chest, and her jaw visibly tensed in defiance, but she didn't negate her friend's words.

"Well I didn't hear you deny it, so can you at least admit that you enjoy his company? You can call him to confirm for next week. Tell him you want to make plans with me in case he's going to cancel again. You're probably going to see him at the bonfire anyways, but at least you'll know where you two stand, and it won't be so awkward".

"These feelings aren't even real. It's the stupid imprint that's messing with my head".

Alex threw her head back in frustration, but held her tongue at hearing the words that followed.

"Fine….I'll call him just to get you off my back already".

Shye turned around to wash her hands before pulling her cell phone from her bag, while Alex celebrated discreetly with a quick fist pump behind her back.

* * *

Lahote emerged tiredly from the cover of the trees. This was his fourth overnight patrol this week, and he'd lost track of the days. La Push High was on Spring Break and Cheveyo had seen this as an opportunity to give the older wolves a much needed break. He wasn't complaining. Lahote knew the older wolves took most of the brunt of patrols during the school year to give the younger ones a chance at not failing out of school. He was proud to be wolf, to be of service to his pack, and knew these were dangerous times. But he had secretly hoped to have some time during the break to spend with Shye. He missed seeing her face, and had succumbed to his desire to be close to her yesterday morning after patrol, by camping outside of her home for a few hours; her steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

He was too exhausted to bother with wiping his feet before entering his home. His momma would be mad about the muddy trail he was leaving behind, but he only had the energy to focus on making his way up the stairs and onto his bed. He staggered into his room, and instinctively looked towards his brother's bed in search of his sleeping form. He made a mental note to check in with him after a couple of hours of sleep, knowing it was odd for Hawk not be home this early in the morning when not on patrol. He plopped down on his bed, not registering when he fell asleep.

Lahote was in the middle of a very inappropriate dream featuring his imprint, when he was unceremoniously wrenched out by his youngest sibling. Ezra was leaning over him with a determined look on his face; one hand over their cordless phone's speaker.

"Come on Hote, wake up"

"The house better be on fire Z".

He brought the base of his palms up to his eyes hoping to keep the light away.

"It's Shye…..she's on the phone for you".

Lahote shot up from his bed at the mere mention of his imprint's name, not entirely sure if he'd heard his brother correctly.

"What about Shye?"

"She called the house and asked to speak with you. Momma was about to tell her you were asleep, but I stopped her, and told her I would come get you. Here…..she's still holding for you".

Ezra pushed the phone towards his ear, barely giving him enough time to grab the phone, and took his place at the base of his bed, expectantly.

"Hello..."

His voice was still gruff with sleep, but he still managed to hit his brother in the face with the pillow he just hurled, letting him know his presence was no longer desired.

"Lahote? Its Shye…..Is this a good time? You sound really sleepy".

"No, it's fine. Is everything OK?"

An array of wild scenarios flashed rapidly through his mind, placing instantly on alert.

"I'm fine…..I was actually calling you because you've cancelled our last study sessions these last couple of weeks, and well, I wanted to know if you still needed my help."

Lahote felt his stomach clench.

 _Did she want to stop tutoring him?_

It was the only time he got to spend alone with her. But he didn't want her to feel obligated to continue.

"I'm sorry Shye, I should've called you myself to explain. I've been covering more patrol shifts than usual, and haven't had much time for anything else. Once Spring Break ends, we'll go back to our normal shifts. I've been doing a lot better in the class because of you, but we can stop if that's what you want".

"I didn't say I wanted to stop….We can continue if that's what _you_ want?"

"Yes, I want to," he replied, much faster than intended. There was an awkward moment of silence, followed by someone clearing their throat which sounded suspiciously like Alex Ateara.

"So, how are you? How's your family? I feel like I haven't spoken to you in a couple of weeks".

They'd seen each other in the halls at school, and had spoken briefly during lunch, but not with the affinity that he'd grown accustomed to during their private conversations.

"We're all good….You know, just trying to get acquainted with the Clearwaters. How about you? What've you been up to?"

"Not much….Actually Alex and I are making ten batches of cookies for the Community Center's bake sale, so I should probably get back to baking….."

Lahote's chest tightened in disappointment, knowing full well that it was her way of ending their conversation.

"Well, say hi to Alex for me, and good luck with the cookies. But I wanted to ask you something before you hung up"

"Yeah?"

"When can I see you?"

Lahote knew the question was both presumptive and bold, but his desire to see her far outweighed any apprehension.

"I'm planning to attend the bonfire tomorrow. Are you going to be there?"

"Man, I totally forgot about that. Yeah, I'll be there. I'll even save you a place on my favorite log".

"Wow…..Are you sure about that? We've only been studying together for a short amount of time. I'm not sure we're ready for that kind of commitment".

Lahote was full on smiling at the playfulness in her voice.

"I can make an exception for you if you bring some of those cookies you're baking".

Her giggle warmed his heart, and he unabashedly released a giggle of his own. They ended their conversation shortly after, but Lahote felt like he was still walking on air as he made his way downstairs for some much needed sustenance.

"You're a dork. Momma, please tell me I don't sound like that when I'm on the phone with Kris".

Lahote ignored his sister's comment, ignored Caleb's smirk as he nodded to him in greeting; walked past a brooding Ezra who was still grumbling about ungrateful brothers, and made his way over to his mother, kissing her cheek in greeting. Rumor was watching a movie in the living room, and Lahote took the plate of food his mother had saved for him, and agilely jumped over the couch, landing next to the young woman while successfully taking her by surprise. He hated the feeling of being alone, and was determined to cease her isolation from the group.

Just like he suspected, the rest of his family started trickling in to join them. Ezra deposited himself between Rumor and Lahote; stealing strips of bacon from his massive pile of food, and choosing to share his loot with his new found friend. Lahote wouldn't normally allow the transgression; after all, food was sacred to a wolf, but he was bursting with joy, and wanted to share his happiness with his family and friends. Lahote met his father's soft gaze and returned his jovial smile, struggling to keep himself in the now and not on the promise of seeing the Quileute beauty he was so eager to see.

* * *

Koli and Hawk had spent most of yesterday reading over the old pack journals, hoping to encounter any clue that would shed light on his "situation," as Hawk had taken to calling it. There wasn't much subject on the matter; leaving him more frustrated than before. Not only had he passed up the opportunity to get laid, but he was no closer to understanding what was happening to him. Hawk had been much more optimistic on the matter; having taken copies of certain texts to study in detail at a later time, and to Koli's dismay, also proclaimed the need to start executing plan B. The pack bonfire was to be held that evening, and he'd been instructed to make nice with Rumor Clearwater. If he was going to be spending the evening attached to the girl's hip, then he definitely needed to relieve himself of all the pent up sexual tension he'd built up over the last couple of weeks. He'd hit Jenny up and see if he could entice her into a quick romp, but there was something he needed to do first; something he'd been putting off long enough.

Koli steeled himself before leaving the refuge of his room. His father had gone into the studio that morning, providing the perfect opportunity to have the much needed conversation with his mother. It was long overdue, but Genevieve had been biding her time patiently, knowing full well that Koli would seek her out when ready. The pack was holding the customary bonfire that evening to welcome the Clearwaters, and to celebrate her brother's return, so she was getting started on preparing the fresh fruit for her pies. She felt her son's quiet approach, kissing her cheek lovingly in greeting.

Genevieve eyed her son suspiciously.

"Hmmm, I haven't heard anything break, so I think it's safe to assume you want something".

Koli responded with a gesture of mock indignation, and then smiled at his mother cheekily. After a few seconds of silence, his face turned serious; eyes full of fear and uncertainty.

"You've seen what imprinting was like for the other wolves…what was it like for you?"

Genevieve took a moment of pause, surprised with his line of questioning.

"Well….I was only a baby when your father imprinted on me. I'm sure he could tell you all about it, but I don't think that's what you really want to know".

Koli appreciated his mother's bluntness; she was never one to bullshit with words.

"I mean, do you think it was different for you because you're half Werewolf?"

"Every imprint is different Koli, and my circumstance certainly was. Oliver had to deal with a lot of shit that the other wolves didn't. _I_ was different…and I'm sorry that you're only now finding out about this but…"

"Ma, this isn't about that OK. I'm not accusing you….I mean, I was angry, still am... but now I just want to know. I need to know… Different how?"

Genevieve released a long breath, and moved to sit on one of her kitchen stools.

"Koli, you have to understand that even my childhood was a lot different than yours, so it may not all apply. My growth spurts all occurred during full moons; they were painful, and puberty for me was excruciating. I was moody and irritable much like you are, but Oliver always kept me in balance. His presence always brought me comfort. I never transformed through any of the full moons even when I came of age so you can imagine our surprise when I phased. My initial phasing was similar to yours, slower and just as painful and well you've seen me in my wolf form…..I'm bulkier and more aggressive than all the other She-wolves, especially during the full moon…..just like you ".

"Aggressive? Is that what I should call it? How about psychotic ma? This rage feels like its burning me alive, and I…..I feel like I have two beasts living inside of me; my wolf and whatever this thing is".

"Oh baby…"

Genevieve moved towards her son but Koli took a quick step back.

"I don't need your pity ….. I just want to know how to control it".

"I don't pity you Koli, but I'm your mother. You can't ask me not to worry about you. You need to let Cheveyo and the pack help you…"

"I don't want to be treated like the pack freak…."

Genevieve ignored her son's protests and forced him into a hug. She moved back just enough to grasp his face between her hands, and forced him to look down to meet her gaze.

"You are not a freak…you are not the first wolf, and I can guarantee you won't be the last to struggle with control. You're wolf spirit is strong. It will take time, a lot of discipline but you have got to let the pack in. The more you isolate yourself from the pack, the harder it will be".

Koli wasn't convinced, but it felt nice talking to his mother like this again. He'd barely spoken to her since phasing, and he'd missed being able to confide in her terribly. That still didn't explain the different entity he felt inside of him though.

"Do you feel that way? Like there's something else inside of you?"

"I wouldn't say it's another being Koli. Our wolves speak to us sometimes, and when they do, we should listen, but we are one; wolf spirit and human. At least that's what my father has always taught us. You and I are different because we share the bloodline of a more violent and bloodthirsty race. We have a tendency to be more ruthless in nature, and it's harder for us to gain control. It's our instincts that drive us, but you mustn't let them take over. It's when you're at your worst that you must pull strength and support from the pack to help balance you out. Oliver does that for me, but you must let Cheveyo help you. He's been inside my head plenty of times when I was struggling with control. He is the Alpha for a reason".

Genevieve sensed the end of their one on one, and took the opportunity to feed her curiosity.

"Why did you ask me about the imprint?"

Koli was still chewing over her words, but this wasn't a conversation he was ready to have with her.

"No special reason, I just didn't know how to start the conversation, and was curious to know if it's the same for us".

 _There, that sounded plausible._

Koli tried to keep his face relaxed, and hoped like hell that his mother believed him. She'd answered most of his questions but it still didn't explain the primitive desire he had for the girl.

 _Maybe it was just part of what she'd said…how they were driven by instinct. Maybe it was the same for sex._

Koli cringed internally, knowing it was not a topic he ever wanted to discuss with his mother. It was bad enough living in a house with an imprinted couple, and having enhanced hearing. He didn't need visuals to go along with the sound effects.

"I know how you feel about imprinting, but I can honestly say there isn't a day I don't' thank the spirits for your father's presence in my life".

Koli hugged his mother closely.

"Thanks for the talk ma. I'm catching a ride to the bonfire with Hote and Hawk so I'll see you there".

He grabbed his phone, and headed out the door still mulling over his mother's words. He knew they held truth; he couldn't rely on an imprint for stability if this is what this was, and would be forced to seek help from his uncle to gain control. If anything, the girl's presence had only caused him and his wolf further distress. He didn't know what it was about her that had sent him into such a tizzy, but was curious to find out why, and would heed Hawk's request tonight. First things first though….

"Hello. Jenny, it's me Koli…. still want to hang out?"

 **Playlist**

Lotus Flower (Jacques Greene Rmx) - Radiohead

Odyssey- No Wyld

Infinite Arms- Band of Horses

Head to Stars Jack River


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: This chapter contains mature content**

Rumor never imagined she'd feel this relieved to be on crutches. She'd spent the last weeks being passed around like a hot potato, and had grown sick of it. Yes, she was a recovering, mute junkie but was keen on preserving the one ounce of dignity she still held. It took some getting used to, but was now walking on her own courtesy of her new graffitied aids. It would take about eight more weeks of physical therapy for a complete recovery, but was optimistic on her progress. Ezra and Jahir had shared they'd never had the opportunity to ink a cast, and took it upon themselves to ink her wooden crutches; recruiting the pack's help in the process. She knew it was their way of forcing her to interact with the pack, and had to admit that everyone had been really friendly and welcoming. She hadn't realized the pack had grown so large, and was angry with herself for noticing the absence of one wolf in particular.

Rumor looked at herself in the mirror one last time before stepping out into the living room. Her father had removed the stitches from the scar running down the right side of her face, but she'd only gained the courage to begin looking at herself a week prior. She was grateful to Carlisle for giving it to her straight after she gained consciousness. It helped prepare her for what she would face when the bandages had come off. Seth was still refusing to discuss the attack, and had been reluctant to acknowledge her symptoms of withdrawal. Isis had gone into momma bear mode, and had called him out on it, insisting there was a bigger problem than the physical wounds. She'd been barking at anyone who would treat her like a cripple, and was encouraging Rumor to push herself a little more each day; dragging her around town, and foiling her plans of seclusion. She was grateful for Isis's presence, but it made her miss her mother greatly.

They spoke on the phone daily, and recently learned that her grandparents and mother would be joining them in two weeks' time if all continued to remain peaceful. Seth had begun searching for more permanent housing, and was looking to gain employment at Olympic Memorial Hospital in Port Angeles. Jacob had teased him mercilessly about becoming the pack's new vet, and had even gone as far as purchasing a veterinary stethoscope. Rumor had been hoping to find some solidarity in Caleb, but had received her answer when she'd inquired on whether he missed home. His response had simply been "Questa e casa". He was overjoyed at the prospect of making La Push their permanent home, but Rumor only felt lost. She didn't know her place, or what her purpose would be here except a burden on her family.

Ezra's voice brought her out of her gloomy thoughts, and she looked up to meet the gangly teen's eyes. He was holding the front door open for her, teasing her about her snail's pace. He was eager to get to Second Beach for the pack bonfire. Z had been a pleasant surprise, and was fast becoming the little brother Rumor had always wanted. She was convinced, it was partly due to his infectious smile and caring nature which reminded her so much of her father's. Rumor wasn't sure what the appropriate attire was for such an event, but had settled on a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt and her trusted red chucks.

"That's a cool top Rumor…... _It's Blitz_ is one my favorite albums".

Rumor looked down at her Karen O t-shirt and couldn't keep the surprise from her face. She pointed to Raven and then to her ears in a silent question. Raven laughed good- naturedly, but it was Isis who answered her query.

"Are you kidding? Alternative music is a staple at our house, except when Solace and Z get their way. My husband's idea of rocking out is listening to the Beatles and Ezra prefers hip hop. You should see him break dance, he's pretty good".

"He's awesome,"gushed Raven, making Ezra sit up a little bit taller at his sister's compliment. Solace looked aggrieved, and grumbled something about no one appreciating classic rock. Isis looked towards the driver's seat coyly, and kissed her husband on the cheek lovingly.

"Don't worry old man, I still love you".

Solace sprung his right arm agilely towards his wife, tickling her mercilessly while Ezra made the motion of sticking a finger down his throat and pretending to gag. Rumor knew exactly how he felt; being around imprinted couples had a way of making you want to scratch your eyes out. Luckily, the drive to Second Beach was a short one, and Rumor tried to let the calming sound of the ocean's waves pacify her jitters. She hated being the center of attention, and knew she would have to force herself to be sociable tonight. Caleb had chosen to ride ahead with Lahote, Hawk and her father and had most likely already arrived. Solace had given her the choice, but knew she wasn't ready or strong enough to make the hike up to the beach and she settled for being the hot potato once again.

Rumor had traveled through most of Europe, and had visited its most famous beaches, but was still taken aback at the rustic beauty of Second Beach. The dimming sun only added to the majestic scenery, and she took a few moments to admire her surroundings. Solace, perceptive as he was had released her to the support of her crutches about a hundred feet back, and Rumor had slowly made her way to the gathering crowd. The bonfire had already been lit, and women moved busily about, arranging a ridiculous amount of food on the large tables that had been arranged meticulously. A melodious but stern voice was shouting out instructions on the seating arrangements, but Rumor could already see many families staking their spots with woven blankets on the sand or fallen logs around the bonfire. She saw an unclaimed log off to her left, and she hurried her pace to stake her claim. It was the perfect spot; close enough to still be part of the group, but far out enough to avoid being the center of attention.

"That's a perfect spot".

She hadn't realized Ezra had been following close behind, and he swiftly threw down a blanket in front of the log. Rumor placed her crutches against it, and used it to support her back as she ungracefully made her way down to a sitting position. She took her cell phone out and began to type.

 _U don't hav 2 stay w me. I know u want 2 hang out w ur friends. I'm fine Z._

Ezra looked torn, but chose to sit down on the blanket next to her. Isis followed his lead and set another blanket down overlapping hers to the right while Raven threw hers down to the left of her, and wasted no time pulling her boyfriend down next to her. Kris Cameron was much older, and Rumor found it extremely entertaining to watch him try to keep their interactions PG when her father was around. Solace was pretty laid back as dads went, but he was still struggling with the changing relationship between his business partner and teenage daughter, and was currently giving them the stink eye from where he stood. Jacob and Seth made their way over, and Rumor saw Jacob slap his hand behind Solace's back whispering "Payback's a bitch Sol," while her own father grinned merrily.

She spotted Caleb across the fire speaking to a woman she didn't recognize, and felt slightly miffed that he'd yet to come over, but was instantly distracted by the older Quileute man hugging her father so fondly. Judging by his size, Rumor surmised this man was once a wolf.

"Rumor, this is your aunt Claire and her husband Quil. He's a very old friend of mine".

Rumor gave her best smile, and stretched out her hand but found herself engulfed in a bear hug by one Quil Ateara. There was an emotion in his eyes that Rumor recognized; she'd seen it many times. It was the look of a man who recognized her likeness to Leah, and was taking a trip down memory lane. Rumor didn't mind; she knew her aunt had been a phenomenal woman, and it only made her feel closer to her somehow.

"Dad, get off of her. You're such a spaz sometimes".

A chestnut haired girl about her age was making her way through the row of giants around her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Alex Ateara, your cousin?"

Rumor smiled back and shook her hand in greeting, proceeding to shake her mother's hand as well. It was all so strange…..being surrounded by people that shared the same heritage as her, same blood line even and yet Rumor had never felt so out of place. She looked towards her dad, and caught a strange emotion in his face…guilt maybe? Rumor would try harder; would become the fucking poster child for hospitality, and hoped the smile plastered on her face was convincing enough.

* * *

Koli bid his time, and watched the gathering from the cover of the tree line. He would complete his assignment soon enough, but was having a hard time tearing himself away from watching the reality drama that was the pack. It'd been a while since a new face emerged in the pack, and every single family had lined up like a damn welfare line to welcome the Clearwaters, and pay respect to the Alpha. Quil had made an ass of himself, no surprise there, but the real entertainment started when the Littleseas and Uleys arrived. So much occurred at once, Koli struggled to catch it all.

In an obvious and rare act of interest, Sebastian had all but peed on Keyla's leg in his attempt to catch her attention, but the she-wolf wasn't biting. Luckily for him, Remy had been too busy trying to decide when the best time to make their way over to the Clearwaters would be.

 _How about never?_

But Sam Uley's oldest son knew he had no choice in the matter, and awkwardly dragged Mila, Keyla and Luca over for the family reunion. It had been a tense moment, made lighter by Caleb, who seemed happy as a clam to be reunited with his kin. Collin and Brady looked miserable, looking over towards where the other one sat when they each thought the other wasn't looking, and Koli knew it was only a matter of time before Cheveyo or his grandfather would put an end to the soap opera angst.

Hote had practically wagged his tail upon Shye's arrival, and Koli wanted to punch him in the face for it in hopes of knocking some sense into his ass. At least she was appearing to be a little more receptive, but it only made Koli more determined to never act that pathetic; waiting around for a girl's scraps of attention. The thought shifted his attention back to the real reason he was here. The girl was a fucking martyr, and it really pissed him off. Anyone with any sense could see she was uncomfortable with all the damn attention she was receiving, and yet there she sat, with a fake smile plastered on her face; pretending to be happy to be there, and for what? That's what Koli wanted to know. He felt eyes burning a hole in his head, and knew his time was up. He had to man up and talk to the girl, if only to prove Hawk wrong.

Koli was convinced he hadn't imprinted. He could admit he was a little curious, and a lot horny, but it was carnal desire; that was all. She was skinnier then the usual girls he preferred, but that could be due to her drug abuse. The thought made him shake his head. If he had imprinted, of course it would be to a girl equally as fucked up as he was. Raven had dragged Kris to the edge of the water, and Ezra and his aunt Isis had made their way to where his mother and grandmother sat, providing the opportunity he had been waiting for.

He made his way towards the unsuspecting girl, nostrils flaring as the scent of Jasmine invaded his nose. He was glad he decided to wear boxer briefs tonight, which were now helping rein in his growing erection.

 _Jesus Christ, what was it about this girl?_

He took a steadying breath before continuing down the rocky path. His wolf seemed confused, pacing like a caged animal, and Koli fought the urge to turn and go in the opposite direction. If he had any hope of acquiring full control over his impulses and urges, there was no better place to start. The girl seemed lost in thought as she gazed over the water, and didn't hear his approach.

"I hear I have some crutches to ink".

She jumped at the sound of his voice, appearing startled. Koli met her eyes fiercely and waited…..Nothing, just like he thought. There was confusion written all over her face, and Koli guessed she hadn't really heard him. He took a silver sharpie from his back pocket and crouched down next to the crutches; ready to scribble his name and the quote he'd decided on, but stopped short, remembering Hawk's words. If he had offended her and she truly disliked him, he should first ask.

"It's cool, isn't it?"

Rumor shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance, but kept her eyes fixed on the young wolf. _New beginnings are often disguised as painful endings._ He'd heard his father say this millions of times growing up, and it had immediately come to mind when he was thinking on what to write. He didn't know if she loved the fucker who hurt her, but he did know what it was like to have your whole life ripped apart, and have no choice in the matter. Her situation was all kinds of messed up right now, but he hoped that in time she would find solace with the pack, and realize that she was better off with that piece of shit gone. She was eyeing him suspiciously and Koli felt the need to say something.

"It's Lao- Tsu. He was a Chinese philosopher".

She began typing rapidly in her cell, and Koli waited for her to finish.

 _I know who he is; I'm just surprised you do._

 _Huh, I guess Hawk was right._

Koli pushed down the bile that was threatening to spill out, and settled for a wry smile instead. He looked down at his scuffed boots while counting to ten to help rein in his irritation.

"Well, we all can't be as cultured as you, but I promise you we're not all inbred here in the res".

Koli saw the redness travel up her cheeks at lightning speed, and was pleased that he managed to get such a reaction out of her.

"I'm going to get me a drink. I'll get you one too; you look like you could use one," he smirked.

Rumor wanted to tell him where he could shove that fucking drink, but was wise enough to just let him walk away. She realized that in her eagerness to rattle him like he'd done to her that first night, she'd been careless in her remark and was mortified. She met Caleb's eyes across the fire and he lifted his brow in concern. She shook her head, silently telling him to stay where he was. Koli returned fairly quickly, and offered her a bottle of water, satisfaction clear on his face. If she refused him, she would appear ungrateful and give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd gotten to her. Rumor hated playing these types of games. She was never good at hiding her emotions, and was fighting every instinct to just grab the water bottle and throw it at him. But her pride was greater, and so she snatched the bottle from his hand and mouthed the words thank you with a fake saccharine smile.

Koli had to admire her stubbornness, as his wolf perked up in interest. She was almost vibrating in anger and clearly fighting to stay in control, but she opened the water bottle, taking small sips. Hawk looked livid from across the fire, and Koli was instantly reminded as to his real purpose for being here tonight. He took a minute to survey the girl. The right side of her face looked as if it had been peeled off, and literary stitched back in place by the long scar running from the top of her head to just the front of her right ear. She still had bruising around her neck from where the leech had choked her, and knew there were many more hidden underneath her clothes. But Koli had to admit he still found her very attractive. Her skin was a light caramel tone and her pixie cut only accentuated her high cheekbones and pouty lips. The rubbing of her hands clued Koli in, and he realized that she wasn't really shaking in anger but from the drop in temperature.

"You're cold".

It wasn't really a question, but she nodded and began to reach for Raven's blanket.

"You could do that, or I can sit here for a while and be your space heater".

She looked at him incredulously, and he couldn't contain his laughter. He didn't wait for an invitation and hunkered down next to her. If she wanted him gone, he trusted she would find a way to let him know.

"You got a good spot, and I don't feel like moving much. Close to the food table, close enough to the woods if I need to phase and far enough away from the crowd".

He waited for a response but none came. Instead, she brought her knees to her chest with great effort and directed a sad pair of brown eyes his way. It made him feel guilty, and Koli had to look away. He wasn't use to being the first one to look away, but he recognized the look of despair in her eyes. He wasn't good with addressing emotions. He ignored the various looks he was receiving from the pack as he searched around, and decided he was in need of some serious help if he was going to last sitting here another minute. He spotted Ezra and Jahir by the food table, knowing they would do.

"Yo Z, bring us some grub kid".

Ezra and Jahir were piling their plates of food sky high, and looked pleased at the sudden invitation. Jahir handed his plate to Ezra and began to prepare another plate for himself. The two pre-teens hastily made their way over, and promptly began to scarf down their food while Rumor looked on half amused, half appalled. She picked at her food like a damn bird, and Koli had the sudden urge to ask if anorexia was the sudden rave in Europe, but sagely held his tongue.

"I can get something else for you if you don't like what I picked out Rumor?"

Jahir was moving to get up but Rumor stopped him immediately and began to consume larger portions from her plate. Her passiveness confused Koli who'd seen a glimpse of her stubbornness just moments ago, and wondered about what really made her tick. Koli didn't say much the rest of the evening, choosing to sit quietly and listen to the conversation around him, nodding and agreeing when prompted, and observing the girl discreetly as she interacted with the different members of the pack. She appeared more relaxed, and genuinely enjoying herself; and oddly enough, Koli realized he was just as content sitting there. He looked across the fire and was met with Hawk's amused smirk to which he promptly replied with a one finger salute.

His father and Tokola emerged from the woods, and Koli knew it was time for his patrol. He rose fluidly, smacking Ezra and Jahir on the back of their necks as a sign of affection, and casually told the youngest Clearwater he would see her around. She didn't smile or wave goodbye, just simply nodded in agreement, but her eyes regarded him with less hostility and he knew progress had been made. Truth was, he was leaving with more questions than answers, and strangely, wasn't as wound up about it as he usually felt. In fact he felt in more equilibrium than he'd felt in a long time, and made a mental note not to prolong his conversation with Cheveyo any longer, planning to speak to him at their traditional family Sunday brunch. Remy growled impatiently as he waited for the younger wolves to join before taking point, and Koli looked back at the girl causing havoc in his life one last time before joining his brothers.

* * *

Shye carried the container of cookies on her lap as she rode on the backseat of her father's SUV. She knew Lahote hadn't been serious about his request, but something had made her want to play along and bring them anyways. Alex had given her a shit eating grin when she'd seen her make the extra batch which had almost been enough to make her change her mind about the whole thing. The car ride had been unusually quiet. Her mother had spent most of the morning at Nessie's house, and looked to be in good spirits, but her father carried such a gloomy demeanor that Shye felt the need to speak up.

"Daddy, why don't you just talk to him? I'm sure he's missing you as much as you're missing him".

The long sigh coming from the driver's seat confirmed her suspicion,s but her father just answered with a weak smile through the rear view mirror and gave her the old "It's nothing for you to worry about sweetheart," as he pulled up to the beach parking lot. Most of the pack had already arrived, and Shye nervously played with the end of her side braid as she walked onto the beach, choosing to stay by her parent's side, and make the customary greetings to the guests of honor. Shye spotted Alex on the other side of the bonfire, sitting on a blanket suspiciously located next to the Tso twins. It ruffled her feathers a little bit, but she had to admit that it made for a less awkward greeting.

Lahote wasn't even trying to be discreet as he tracked Shye's nearing form from his seat; considering walking to meet her half way, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him short. His brother gave him a slight shake of his head and he immediately realized that Hawk had just stopped him from making an ass of himself. Her hair was styled in a long braid, and she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. She dropped her bag on her friend's blanket and made her way over to say hello. She gave him a genuine smile, and sat on the empty seat beside him, bumping her side next to his.

"Hey"

Lahote answered with a hey of his own, and looked at the container she held in her hands.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Well you didn't think I'd dare sit here empty handed did you?"

Lahote bit his bottom lip boyishly, and grinned like a fool as he accepted the container of chocolate chip cookies. Hawk became increasingly interested in the topper wear, and smiled at their new companion in greeting.

"Sharing is caring bro".

Alex snatched a cookie with wolf like speed before any of the twins could stop her, and greedily popped it in her mouth.

"What? I'm starving… I didn't want to spoil my appetite for tonight."

Everyone broke out in laughter, and the mood was instantly chilled. Lahote was relieved that the time spent away from each other hadn't changed their budding friendship. She spoke about starting to volunteer at the community center again; about the shows she was currently watching, about how much she loved her truck. About the possibility of starting to take dance classes again and Lahote listened to it all with rapt attention. Shye realized they'd been speaking for almost an hour, and told him with obvious embarrassment that she'd been monopolizing the conversation. He put her worries to rest, letting her know he was happy to see her and listen. His life these last couple of weeks had been comprised of patrols, sleeping, eating and more patrols and was relieved to be doing something different.

Shye looked around; realizing she had completely forgotten about her best friend and was glad to see she'd found someone to talk to. In fact, Alex looked enthralled by one Caleb Clearwater, and knew she'd finally found some ammunition to be used at a later time. She spotted Koli sitting next to Rumor Clearwater on the other side, and Shye wondered if it was her presence here that kept him away. Lahote squeezed her hand lightly and shook his head in a silent response, and Shye rolled her eyes in annoyance. He laughed aloud and caught the attention of the wolves sitting near them, but Shye knew that their silent exchange would remain between them. She wasn't sure how she knew, and as she met Lahote's toffee colored eyes, the answer hit her like a wrecking ball. The implications shaking her to the core. Shye opened her mouth to seek confirmation, but was stopped by the sound of Jacob Black's voice.

"I want to thank all of you for coming today. Tonight is a very special night for me... for all of us, and we have a lot of reasons to celebrate. My son Cheveyo, your Alpha is home…... Seth and his family have also returned home, and now his son Caleb has joined the ranks of our pack. In two weeks time, Embry will arrive with the rest of his family and our pack will once again be whole. I….."

"No brother, our pack is not whole, and won't be until my son returns home. Or have you forgotten about him already?"

Brady was wavering on his feet, clearly inebriated and Anna moved to reach for him. Shye wanted to walk onto the ocean and let it swallow her up. Lahote reached for her hand; feeling the sudden tide of pain, and trying to anchor them both, but she was already on her feet and walking towards the sound of the waves. Jacob's eyes softened in deep sadness as he walked towards his wounded pack mate. Cheveyo had already made his way over to stand next to Brady, offering a strong hand on his shoulder to comfort and support.

"Bray, how can you ask me that? I see you brother. I see your pain, but we both know Ethan had his reasons for leaving us. When he is ready, he will return and be welcomed with the same love and respect that we've always held for him".

Lahote knew the significance of what was occurring, and felt a little guilty about where his focus stood. but it would never be near enough to stop him from following after Shye. The Clearwater's homecoming was already changing the dynamics within the pack, and in his opinion, it was for the better. Shye was beginning to stumble in the dark and Lahote reached for her trying to keep her on her feet.

"Go away Lahote".

"No. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but I'm here if you do".

Lahote smelled her tears before he heard her sobs, and he fought against the desire to hold her.

"Shye, this isn't your fault. Brady is missing his son, and isn't handling it well".

"Don't be a fucking hypocrite; of course it's my fault. Ethan didn't even want me, but I pushed and pushed, throwing myself at him every chance I got until I wore him down. And where is he now huh? He's lost his family and his pack and for what? So you and I can fulfill some mating ritual to breed more wolves …."

Lahote felt like a shaken soda bottle, ready to pop, and angrily wished he had inherited his father's restraint.

"Don't you think I feel guilty? Every time I see any of them; Anna, Brady or Ellie, I can barely look at them in the face. I'm the one that imprinted Shye; I'm the reason he left, not you. You want me to say that I'm sorry? Well I am; I'm sorry that you're hurting Shye. I'm sorry that Ethan had to leave because I can't even imagine being without my family. I'm sorry for what this is doing to them, but don't ask me to say I'm sorry I imprinted Shye, because I can't. If I did, then I would gladly let you call me a hypocrite".

He was panting from the intensity of his words, and Shye dropped to her knees on the wet sand, looking out towards the water, while silent tears streamed down her face. He joined her on the sand, and looked out onto the vast sea, feeling small and helpless; his lupine eyes allowing him the privacy of admiring her in the dark without any reproach. Lahote knew he was fucked; he was hopelessly in love with her, and didn't see a way around that. The thought that he might be pining for her in silence for the rest of his life filled him with dread and it was in that exact moment, that he truly understood Ethan's sacrifice.

"What were you thinking about just now?"

Her soft voice startled him, and he instinctively turned to meet her gaze. She was looking up at him, eyes expectant and focused.

"Can you see me?"

"Not really, just your profile. What were you thinking about?" Her voice sounded resigned, but much steadier then moments ago.

"Why do you want to know?"

Shye answered him with a sad smile, and stretched her hand out across the sand, silently asking for his, and knowing full well he would see it. It seemed like most of their conversations ended with her in tears and him comforting her.

"Because as fucked up as this may sound, I suddenly got the feeling that maybe I'm not the only one mourning something, and I thought that we could maybe be sad together".

Lahote laughed humorlessly.

"You're right, that is fucked up".

Shye laughed as well, but took a deep breath before continuing.

"Thank you for staying with me, Lahote".

He didn't know how to answer that. _Anytime Shye. I would do anything for you Shye. I will always be there Shye._ They were all true, but the reality of it left him feeling a little sick.

"Don't worry about it….Are you OK if we go back now? I only have a couple minutes before my patrol".

"Yeah, we can go".

He took her hand, helping her t her feet, and was surprised that she didn't let go for the majority of their walk back. They'd made it a good distance from the bonfire, and he tried to enjoy these last quiet moments with her; her vanilla scent, the way her feet sounded against the sand and the rhythmic beating of her heart.

"I heard Cheveyo tell your dad that your family was invited to our Sunday family brunch. So….maybe I'll see you there?"

"Yeah, maybe," she whispered not committing either way, but knowing full well that if the Alpha had invited her father, they were dam sure going. She reached up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, silently enjoying the comfort of his warmth. She felt like she was constantly balancing herself on a tightrope when it came to her feelings towards him. She hated that their imprint had hurt so many, but nothing could be done about that now. They were both stuck dealing with the aftermath of it, and Shye was weak enough to rely on the comfort of his company to not face it alone.

"Be safe tonight".

That was the second time she'd initiated physical contact tonight, and Lahote couldn't deny his happiness. He waited until she released her hold, and turned to go after biding her a good night. He spotted Koli ahead of him and Lahote bounded up the path surpassing him while stripping off his sweats and catching him in the face with the piece of garment as he turned back around to phase.

"I got something for your ass fucker," he growled, and Hote heard the crunching sound of his cousin's bones realigning to allow the phase.

"Done playing footsie in the sand I see?"

"What about you man? Done playing Mr. Hospitality with Rumor Clearwater?"

"Why don't you both shut the fuck up and focus on running your patrols. We're running light on wolves tonight which means we have to cover more ground, and Oliver picked up the faint scent of a leech towards the Makah reservation".

Remy was usually in good spirits, but the stress from tonight's bonfire had put him on edge. Lahote looked towards the beach one last time and spotted Shye walking towards her brother. Tonight had definitely not turned out how he'd hoped, but Lahote was quickly learning that nothing about this imprint was what he thought it would be. Koli was keeping his mind blank as he usually did when on patrols, but thought that predictability was both boring and overrated and Lahote appreciated his support. Remy thought they could have their Kumbaya moment on their own time, and they needed to get their heads in the game; no leech was breaking through their borders on his watch. _Aye, aye captain_ was Lahote's response as he turned off all thoughts of his imprint, and gave himself to his wolf.

* * *

Sebastian was at a loss; Keyla hadn't come to see him since the last pack meeting. He'd risked getting his ass beat tonight just for the chance to speak to her, but she wouldn't even glance his way. He could swallow his pride, and try speaking to Hawk in hopes of gathering any kind of clue, but knew the kid hated his guts. He'd made his thoughts clearly known during their last patrol together, and Bas knew it was out of loyalty and affection for Keyla. Hawk had his father's impeccable control and if he leaked his thoughts into the pack mind, then it was intentional. His chances of getting any information were slim to none, but was getting desperate enough to try and felt grateful when Remy Uley left the bonfire for his assigned patrol.

The rumbling in his belly reminded Sebastian that he hadn't even eaten tonight, but he'd been so preoccupied trying to capture Keyla's attention that everything else had taken a backseat. That is until Quil took Brady's drunken ass home, and he'd walked over to his father's side to comfort him. His sister had taken off running, and if it hadn't been for Lahote, he would've been by her side as well. Sebastian felt guilty as he looked towards his mother. Shye was still fighting the imprint even though she pretended she wasn't and Sebastian was…well a fool; a fool for getting physically involved with a sixteen year old girl, and then for becoming infatuated with said sixteen year old girl.

He spotted Keyla making her way to the food table, and Sebastian wasted no time following. She tensed, no doubt sensing his presence, but continued piling food onto her plate.

"Why are you avoiding me Keyla?"

He tried to speak in his lowest tone, but she showed no signs of acknowledging his question. He cut off her retreat, and she finally met his gaze, but not before she took stock of her surroundings.

"Are you fucking crazy?" she whispered.

"You haven't answered any of my texts, what am I supposed to think La?"

"I've been busy with school and patrols…"

"Don't lie to me. I know we can't talk here …Come to my place tonight".

"I can't tonight; I've got some stuff I gotta take care of at home".

"Fine. Your dad's patrolling so I can come to you. Meet me by your house around midnight".

Keyla's eyes widened in alarm and Sebastian took that as a no as well.

"Your choice La… I'm not letting this go. It's either my place or yours. If you don't come then I'll know where to find you".

He left her standing with the plate in her hands, and went around the bonfire to bid his parents and pack mates goodnight before jumping on his motorcycle, and taking off. Luca, having seen the strange exchange, met her half way, and wasted no time in questioning her.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. What did he want?"

"He just wanted to switch a patrol day with me".

She didn't bother waiting for her brother's response, and walked back to her seat. Hawk was the only one aside from Raven that knew the true nature of her involvement with Sebastian, even if half of the pack already suspected. He'd been urging her to speak to him about her growing discomfort in the secrecy of their relationship. He was right of course; she couldn't continue this way, sneaking around behind her family's back. She'd hoped that her show of disinterest these last couple of weeks would've put him off, and had waited with daily anguish for any news he might've started hooking up with someone else. It would have gutted her, but at least spared her the task of facing him. She imagined he'd laugh upon learning of her juvenile infatuation, but hoped that if she gained enough courage to speak to him. would at least want to maintain some sort of relationship even if only in friendship.

The rest of night seemed to move in slow motion for her. Keyla didn't remember getting dropped off at home. It was instinct driving her now, walking the familiar path she'd taken many times in the last months to his home. She didn't dare enter and waited behind his apartment building, knowing he would scent her arrival. The back of his apartment complex faced the woods and it would be better this way, quicker and less painful. The sound of her heavy breathing filled the air, and she hoped he wouldn't make her wait out here for too long.

Sebastian had spent the better part of an hour pacing across his living room floor, and his wolf wasn't faring any better. In fact, his wolf was livid, demanding its human wake the fuck up and realize how close they were to losing the only thing that mattered; their mate. Bas had been racking his brain trying to figure out what the problem was, and kept coming back to the only thing that made any sense; she didn't want him anymore, and the thought made him physically sick. His wolf was struggling to take control, convinced that Sebastian would find a way to make the situation worse, and knew the only thing to do was to prove their worth as a mate. Sebastian thought back on their most intimate moments together, and knew without a doubt that Keyla had been sexually gratified. His wolf actually groaned and gave into its despair, realizing its human was a hopeless case.

Sebastian thought that if his wolf wasn't going to be of any good use, then he should just stay the fuck out of his head. The wolf retreated to the recesses of his mind, silently praying that the she-wolf take pity on them both. He caught a whiff of her scent and listened for her arrival, but after five minutes of waiting, decided to venture out in search of her. He found her at the back of his building wearing the same jersey sundress from the bonfire.

"What are you doing out here La?"

The rich and deep sound of his voice filled the silence of the night.

"It's better if we talk out here, I don't plan on staying long".

His beautiful features were marred by his confusion, and he moved closer, reaching for her arm.

"Keyla, what the hell happened? Why are you acting this way?"

She backed herself up to the wall of the building as he continued to advance, stopping mere inches from her, wanting to be as close to her as possible. He placed his hands around her hips trapping her in place while his nose skimmed the line of her jaw, inhaling her heady scent.

"I've missed you, I just want to be close to you".

Keyla was shivering. She wanted so badly to tell him how much she'd missed him as well, but knew she needed to be strong. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him off.

"That's not why I came here Sebastian. I just came to talk".

Sebastian was confused by her words. She obviously had something important she wanted to say, and by the tone in her voice, it was anything but good. But her body was responding to him like it usually did. He didn't want to hear the words he was sure would come next. No, he needed to remind her of how good they were together, of why her body shivered and willowed at his touch; molding on to his and pushing each other to walk that fine line between pleasure and pain. Sebastian cocked his head to the side, taking in every luscious inch of her; drowning in the smell of her arousal. An arousal that was also mixed with fear.

"What are you scared of Keyla? I can smell your desire from here. I know you want me just as much as I want you".

He didn't wait for an answer and pounced. He kissed and nipped at her bottom lip asking for entrance. When she turned her face in defiance, he nipped at the side of her neck, and was rewarded with a moan. Sebastian had worshipped her body at length, and knew where to touch, where to kiss and where to pull. He grabbed one of her breasts roughly and knew that her resistance was waning rapidly as her hips undulated onto his. She opened her mouth to speak, and Sebastian silenced her with an eager tongue, tasting her flavor and ripping her underwear off with one swift move. She was slick with want, and as he entered her knuckles deep, she let out a strangled cry and clamped down on his fingers.

"That's right La, let go. Let me feel you cum on my hand".

Sebastian fell onto his knees, pulling her dress over his head and tasting her sweetness while he continued to drive his fingers inside of her. She was close, and as he nipped on her bud, he tasted her release while she dug her finger nails onto his shoulders. He brought her gently to the ground floor, removing his shorts in one quick maneuver and entered her. It was dangerous to be doing this out in the open, but Sebastian didn't care; lost in the feeling of being inside of her.

 _She was his; didn't she know she was his?_

He didn't realize he'd said it aloud, and it was these words that brought Keyla back down from her high.

 _She was his; his to take whenever he wanted, his to discard whenever he so chose,_ and the reality of that broke something inside of her. Her wolf had never been very dominant, but Keyla could hear her roaring inside of her now. _NO, NO, NO._ She used her strength to push him off as she scrambled to a standing position, trying to right her clothing.

"Is this all I am to you? A piece of ass that you can tap whenever or wherever you want?"

Sebastian sat on his heels, looking clueless and trying to understand what just occurred.

 _Was she mad because of where this was happening?_

Granted, it wasn't smart of him to do this out in the open, knowing full well that another wolf could have been patrolling or passing nearby, but still…

"I can't keep doing this with you Sebastian. I know I said I could, but I'm tired of hiding, and I deserve better".

She whispered the last phrase, but Sebastian heard it just as well and felt empty at hearing her words.

 _She deserved better. Of course she did. It was his worst fear coming true; she'd outgrown him._

Sebastian could only nod in understanding and stood to put his shorts back on, not wanting to stay in her presence longer than he needed to.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Keyla already knew how this would end, but had held on to the slightest scrap of hope that he might surprise her, and hadn't been ready for how it would feel. Sebastian looked at her with tired eyes.

"What do you want me to say Keyla? You're right, and I'm sorry that you are".

Keyla felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She picked up the remains of her undergarment from the ground and disappeared into the darkness of the forest not bothering to look back. If she had, she would have seen one of the pack's most ruthless, and vicious fighters brought to his knees by the retreating form of a sixteen year old girl.

 **Playlist**

With wings- Amy Stroup

Rules- Jayme Dee

Clever Gains-Zuzu


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: This chapter contains sequences of violence and mature language.**

Keyla couldn't go home in her current state, and wondered aimlessly through the forest; keeping away from the patrol routes. It wasn't a conscious decision, but she found herself standing outside the Tso residence. She scaled the side of the house; creeping into Raven's window, and scaring Rumor half to death. Raven took one look at her, and lifted her comforter in a silent invitation. Keyla allowed herself the comfort of her friend's embrace, unaware that on the other side of the reservation, an equally distraught Sebastian sat despondently in his jail cell awaiting the arrival of his Alpha, or worst, Jacob.

This is just how it was in La Push. It didn't matter who he chose to contact with his due phone call; anytime a person with direct lineage to one of the elders was arrested, the Quileute Tribal Police would automatically contact one Jacob Black. You see unlike Keyla, Sebastian's buffer was currently living in a different continent. It'd been a very long time since Bas lost this much control, but would still argue that he'd been unjustly arrested. He could admit that punching through the glass of the Yukon parked outside his apartment building hadn't been the wisest of choices, but it had been his SUV damn it. One of his neighbors immediately called it in, and he'd overheard her tell the officers that he was normally a sweet young man, and it must have been that PCP the young people were messing with these days.

 _Could this night get any worse?_ Sebastian threw his head back, probably leaving a dent on the wall, realizing that yes…..it really could. The scents of his Alpha and father reached his nose. He heard Collin trying to post his bail, and saw Cheveyo's looming figure approach his cell. He asked the guard to leave them alone for a few minutes, and the Alpha entered his cell, sitting on the opposing bunk. He'd shaved off his hair after his wife was bitten, and the style made his features appear harsher than they truly were. Sebastian met his strong gaze, and felt like a child again; facing the daunting task of explaining why he'd been put on time out at school. After several minutes of silence, Cheveyo lifted his brow in impatience, and when Sebastian still didn't speak, leaned over and whispered.

"Don't make me order you Sebastian".

Bas knew the Alpha could easily take him outside and order him to phase; forcing him to relive his heartache and humiliation.

"I got into a fight with Keyla and lost control".

Cheveyo narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of fight?"

"An argument…."

The alpha took a deep breath.

"Look, I've been trying not to get in the middle of this Bas, but it's already causing disruption in the pack. You need to talk to Remy this week. It's gone on long enough".

"That's not necessary…..We're not seeing each other anymore. It's over".

Cheveyo gave him a knowing look.

"Is that what you call what you've been doing with your pack sister Bas?"

Sebastian had to look away. His embarrassment and the Alpha's disapproval were too much to bear.

"I don't say this to hurt you Sebastian, but you're a grown ass man. Keyla is still in high school, and a very young she-wolf. You're her imprint, I'll give you that, but I still expect you to know better. This isn't going to just go away Bas. You have to make this right".

Sebastian didn't want to discuss this right now; was barely keeping his emotions in check and chose to veer the conversation elsewhere.

"You didn't have to call my dad….."

"I didn't….Old Lady Rice did. Called and told him she saw you being dragged by the res police. You're lucky Collin chose to answer the phone instead of your mother".

Collin joined them shortly after and looked at his son tiredly.

"I don't even want to fucking know Sebastian. Get your ass up, I'm taking you home".

"No, it's cool Collin. Bas and I still have some things we need to discuss. Go home and get some sleep; my dad wants us at his house by ten".

Collin gave the Alpha a grateful look, and proceeded to tell his son he better hope word of this didn't get to his mother, as he walked back down the same hallway he'd just appeared from. Sebastian stood up tiredly, and followed his Alpha out of the police station. They drove in silence, arriving at his apartment complex a couple of minutes later.

"Just give me a couple of weeks to sort this shit out Cheveyo".

He reeked of sex and of their youngest she-wolf, but the Alpha was trying hard to see past; wanting to give one of his most dominant wolves the benefit of the doubt.

"If I don't see anything getting resolved, I'm calling a meeting with the Uleys. And don't bother coming today. Just go home and get your shit together".

Sebastian was readying to enter the lobby of his building when he heard his Alpha's window roll down, and looked over his shoulder expectantly.

"Don't make me regret this Sebastian," was the last thing he said to him before driving away.

* * *

The Alpha sat tiredly in his father's kitchen waiting for the arrival of the pack members invited to his family's brunch. He'd only gotten a couple of hours of sleep after picking up Sebastian from the police station, and wasn't really looking forward to the drama that would soon ensue. The pack was in such disarray that Cheveyo wondered where to even begin trying to put things back together, and was missing his wife terribly; counting down the days till her arrival. He worried about her physical changes, and hoped that the time his kids had spent around his grandparents and vampire family would help them adjust. The Alpha was still mourning the loss of her human life, and struggling with the guilt of not being able to prevent it.

Renesmee watched her only son through worried eyes. She'd seen that look on her husband's face many a time in his tenure as Alpha; the heaviness that came with the responsibility. She wrapped her arms around him whispering words of love, pride and encouragement as Jacob entered the room.

"I'm glad you're here early son. I was hoping to get a chance to speak to you before your sisters and the pack arrived".

"No Jacob. I've barely seen my son since he returned. The pack can wait".

Cheveyo looked at his mother affectionately.

"It's alright mom. I need to run some things by dad as well. It's one of the reasons I came alone. I asked Isis to pick up the kids on her way here".

Renesmee sighed loudly, passing a large mug of fresh coffee to her baby boy, and giving her husband a dirty. She provided them with the illusion of privacy and headed out the door.

"Brady's going to step down as third, and will probably request to stop phasing Cheveyo".

The Alpha had suspected this much, but his father's words still hurt. The pack had grown significantly in numbers and the age gap between the older wolves and its newest generation was significant. You could say the pack was suffering from growing pains, but Cheveyo knew they couldn't afford the tension and discord circling amongst them. It's why he'd agreed to this intervention of sorts.

"I want to honor his decision, but I can't just cut him loose right now. As much as I want to believe that Ethan will come back soon, I can't rely on wishful thinking. If Brady steps down, the pack has no Beta and no third. I have a handful of pups; one fighting tooth and nail for control, a couple of older wolves that are ready to step down, including Paul who's God knows where, and I feel like I'm in the middle of a fucking soap opera".

Cheveyo was panting in frustration, as he watched his father lean back against the kitchen sink with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, what else is new?"

He made his way over to his son's side, and placed a hand behind his back.

"You don't have to do this alone son; that's what I'm here for. Let's talk this out".

And so they did….They spoke about all of their wolves; their individual strengths, weaknesses and the bonds that glued them all together. They talked and talked some more, because even though Cheveyo was the current Alpha of the La Push pack, Jacob Black would always be _his_ Alpha; his father, his teacher and friend. By the end of their long conversation, Cheveyo's ind was clear; his confidence surging..

Koli arrived first, requesting the Alpha's audience after the brunch. Cheveyo's heart swelled with pride, knowing his nephew had just taken a step in the right direction. His sister and Oliver arrived next, and the Alpha was pleased to see that she'd made peace with her son. Isis and her crew followed with the Alpha's children, the Clearwaters and their youngest she-wolf in tow. Genevieve had always pushed Cheveyo to be strong; to be brave and to rise to his full potential, but it was Isis that held a special place in Cheveyo's heart. His youngest sister had taught him that you didn't need to be loud to be heard, that gentleness and kindness went a long way, and was a living testament that it wasn't the size of the dog in a fight, but the size of the fight in the dog that truly mattered. Cheveyo made his way towards his youngest sister and wrapped his huge arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

Renesmee moved about the house merrily, basking in the joy of having all of her children and their children under her roof again; surreptitiously taking stock of things that only a grandmother would. Like the way Koli held the door open for Rumor Clearwater and how he managed to push Jahir out of the way to secure a seat next to her on the couch. Or the way time stilled for her love struck grandson whenever Shye was near; the way Hawk lived up to his name, casting a keen eye on his surroundings while paying special attention to his downcast best friend. Renesmee noticed all these things and more, but also knew she needed to mentally prepare herself for the uncomfortable conversation that would soon be taking place in her home.

As the pack's numbers grew, Jacob had made accommodations to his home to welcome all of his wolves for meetings and celebrations. His dining area was vast, opening into his living room where the Fullers, Littleseas, and Clearwaters dispersed, awaiting the Uley's arrival. Collin and Michelle sat in the dining area with Jacob and Seth, while Brady and Anna had chosen the living room with the pretense of watching the movie that was playing on Jacob's big screen TV. Cheveyo stood at the sound of Remy's truck, preparing for the chaos that would soon ensue. Seth was the first to stand, a look of betrayal aimed at their host.

"Sit your ass down Seth, you're not going anywhere" was Jacob's response; a sheer look of determination on his face, and everyone in the room stilled as Cheveyo walked to the middle of the room.

"As you probably already figured out, we didn't just invite you here for a meal."

As Cheveyo spoke the last word, Remy Uley walked through the Black's front door, Mila on his heels holding on to the hand of a very aged Sam Uley with Luca bringing up the rear. Sam was an elder on the Tribal Council now, and had been notably absent from the pack bonfire out of respect for Seth, but both Jacob and Cheveyo agreed that if the pack was to find congruence, this was one rift that needed to be repaired. The Alpha also understood this crack ran the deepest, and would take the most time to mend, so he chose to begin with one that was just as pressing, but a little more to the surface. Cheveyo looked around at his younger wolves, and the few pack kids seated in his father's living room.

"You may be wondering why I decided to do this with all of you here. The truth is this affects all of you. This is your pack as much as it is theirs", he said pointing to the older wolves and retired wolves in the room.

"You are the future of this pack, and you need to understand that we may disagree, may even hate some of the choices others make, but we are still one pack, and we need to find a way to forgive and help one another move on when the time calls for it".

Solace looked at his Alpha with pride, knowing this was a turning point in Cheveyo's tenure as Alpha. Cheveyo took a deep breath before getting down to business.

"Collin, stop acting like someone kicked your puppy. If you miss Brady, then tell him so. You're dragging your family into your own misery".

Collin turned towards Michelle, who chose that exact moment to inspect her fingernails. The Alpha then made his way over to Brady.

"Brady, you need to stop punishing Collin for Ethan's departure. Your son made a selfless choice, and you should be proud at the man that he has become".

"I _am_ proud of my son. I just don't think his sacrifice should be at the benefit of others".

Collin looked truly hurt at hearing his best friend's words.

"How can you say that Bray? Do you see anyone benefiting from this? Ethan was like a son to us. Bas has been struggling without his best friend, and just look at my daughter Bray".

Collin pointed towards Shye, who was putting on a brave face, refusing to break in front of the pack.

"Why do you think I asked Ethan to be my Beta, Brady? Because that's what leaders do; they place the needs of those they love and want to protect in front of their own. And he proved to me without a doubt that I made the right choice. Look around you brother. We are all hurting from his absence, but isolating yourself from the pack is not the way to deal with this. You as third know this better than most, and the same applies to you".

Brady looked torn and surprisingly it was Michelle who stood from her chair and crossed the Black's living room to wrap her arms around his chest.

"You guys are the only family I have Brady. I…We miss you. Don't we Collin?"

Michelle looked towards her husband, giving him the 'you better not even think about contradicting me look' and Collin readily agreed. Anna joined in the group hug and Koli made his way over to give Remy a man hug of his own, reminding the older wolf that he'd suggested they have their Kumbaya moment after patrols. Remy answered with a face push, setting the whole living room into fits of laughter.

The Alpha's father stood next, knowing it was his turn. He was intent on saying what he should've said all those years ago when he gifted his pack brothers and sister the freedom of choice. He rose from his chair, and took his son's place in the middle of the room looking directly at Seth and then at Sam.

"I owe you an apology Seth. I owe all of you an apology," he said looking around at his family and pack.

"I failed Leah, and in doing so, I failed you all. I should've fought harder to keep her here. I never wanted to be the kind of Alpha that took your choices away, but I've learned that being a strong leader means making those hard choices. She was your sister Seth, but she was also mine and we all loved her".

Jacob was struggling with his emotions; feeling her loss like it was yesterday, and looked over to the man he once called Alpha. Samuel Uley, a boulder of strength and stoicism stood surrounded by his family, shedding silent tears; tears that could no longer be contained nor denied.

"Emily is gone, Leah is gone; It's time to heal Seth. Caleb and Rumor deserve a chance to know their family. I know you didn't return here by choice, but my heart tells me that Leah would be happy that you did".

Rumor was weeping, and awkwardly made her way outside, having heard enough. Seth made to follow, but stopped at seeing Isis retreat behind her. He couldn't deny his relief; he was running on an empty tank. He chanced a glance at Sam, and recognized the look of guilt and regret. It was the same look he'd been wearing since Rumor's attack, and realized he shared more in common with Sam than he cared to admit. Seth looked towards his old Alpha and nodded tiredly.

"Maybe you're right Jacob. We could all use a little healing".

That was as much as he could spare, but the look of hope in both Sam and Jacob's eyes said it all. There was no kissing and making up between the two old pack mates that day, but as they broke bread together, a gentle and harmonious wind blew through Jacob Black's home. The wolves wasted no time when the food was brought out, and the pack girls converged in Nessie's kitchen like mother hens.

"Did you and Alex pick out your prom dresses yet, Shye?"

Renesmee's eyes sparkled in excitement. Neither of her girls had been able to attend their High School prom, and was looking forward to the opportunity of living vicariously through her pack sister's children. Shye appeared abashed as she looked towards her own mother for help.

"I'm not going to prom. I haven't bought anything, and I don't want to be Alex's third wheel".

Renesmee looked appalled and her daughters shared a knowing look, instantly feeling sorry for the poor unsuspecting girl.

"It's your senior prom, what do you mean you're not going? You have to go…Michelle, tell her she has to go", whined the Black matriarch. Raven chimed in her agreement; she'd been planning her prom since Solace gave his consent of allowing her to begin dating Kris, even though she still had 2 years of HS left.

"It's no big deal Shye, Hote can take you".

Lahote coughed loudly, trying not to choke on the large portion of omelet he'd stuffed in his mouth. Koli slapped his back roughly, a mocking grin in place.

"Yeah Lahote, _you_ can take her".

Raven backtracked, knowing she'd overstepped her bounds.

"I mean, you guys are friends right? This way, you don't have to worry about some guy you barely know trying to hit on you or pressure you into anything after prom".

"He's a pretty good dancer Shye".

Isis looked at her son's imprint with hopeful eyes, and Ezra strutted in to the kitchen wanting to give his two cents.

"He won't embarrass you Shye, but he isn't in my league".

Nessie and Michelle began making plans to go dress shopping, and Shye could only look around in confusion, wondering what the hell just happened. Her gaze met a set of caramel eyes across the kitchen. Lahote shrugged his shoulders in a "What can you do" kind of way, and continued to eat his omelet with a little more gusto. Truth was, Shye didn't really care either way, but didn't have the heart to quench her mother's excitement so she went along with their planning, and was grateful when they moved on to their next victim.

"What about you Rumor, are you planning to enroll in school come Fall?"

Rumor sat at the end of the table, quietly picking at her food, and purposely not engaging anyone in conversation. Koli's eyes rose in interest, wanting to see her response. He knew she'd already finished high school, and had attended some art school in Italy. He'd even caught her doodling in one of Hawk's sketch books one day, but didn't know the extent of her talent. Rumor was slow to meet Renesmee's gaze, and shrugged her shoulders in response. _Not sure_ she wrote in a blank piece of paper, looking haggard and fragile. The sight of it filled him with inexplicable anger and Koli did what he did best when angry; he told the truth as he saw it. He walked around the table and leaned in, meeting her surprised gaze with his fierce one.

"If you want people to stop looking at you with pity and treating you like an invalid, then maybe you should stop playing the part" he whispered; walking out of the house. Or at least that was his plan, before Caleb got in his face, and had to be restrained by Cheveyo before a fight broke out. His grandfather gave him an exasperated look, but Koli just lifted his chin defiantly.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about...I was speaking to her and her alone. If she doesn't like what I said, then she can let me know; she's a big girl. She doesn't need you to fight her battles. All of you keep tip toeing around her like she's going to break".

Koli turned to face Rumor, speaking to her like they were the only two people in the room.

"That leech tried to take half of your face off, but you're still here. That takes guts, so stop acting like your weak because I know you're not".

Koli didn't get a chance to finish his sentence; Seth's fist had just connected with his temple and all hell broke loose. Solace grabbed Koli, dragging him outside with Luca's help. Genevieve hadn't taken kindly to Seth's reaction, and was being restrained by Cheveyo and her husband, who was also none too pleased. Jacob, Brady and Collin were trying to calm an irate Seth while Caleb appeared lost in his own thoughts. There was shouting, and pleading and no one seemed to notice Rumor Clearwater as she hobbled out of the Black's home, stopping only to ask Hawk for a ride. Solace threw him the keys without hesitation, and Koli's eyes never left her as she walked past them. Rumor turned to meet his eyes boldly and gave him a small but sincere smile before continuing her path to Solace's Range Rover.

That evening, Koli sat through his grandfather and Cheveyo's speeches patiently. He didn't argue back when his grandfather accused him of being insensitive and inopportune. He sat through Cheveyo's "I'm disappointed in you" speech and the "I thought you were actually making progress" speech quietly, all the while contemplating Rumor's reaction to his verbal outburst. She'd surprised him again. He was banking on at least provoking a negative reaction out of her in hopes of seeing that stubborn and angry streak emerge. And yet Koli couldn't deny he was also pleased that she left when she did. He knew it was her way of silently agreeing with him even though everyone else was blaming him for her departure.

He was still sitting on the steps of his grandfather's porch thinking about the small smile she'd gifted him when his aunt Isis came to sit by his side. She grabbed one of his hands, squeezing lightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm proud of you Koli. I'm proud of what you said today no matter what anybody else thinks"

She rose to her feet, leaving him feeling more unworthy than he usually felt. His Aunt Isis always tried to see the best in people. Koli knew she held a special place in her heart just for him, same as he did for her, but also knew he was nowhere near as good as she believed him to be. His chest tightened with sudden fear and embarrassment at the realization that he'd given the girl a compliment in front of the whole pack, and had done so without any restraint. He could only imagine what Hawk was thinking, but decided not to linger on it too much. Koli had more important things to think about right now. Cheveyo had ordered him to apologize to Rumor and her family in the morning, and the fact he wasn't really bothered by it, disturbed him greatly. Because if Koli was being honest with himself, he would admit that being provided with a valid excuse to speak to the girl pleased him greatly. So he sat there a while longer, pondering over the words he would choose to say.

* * *

They'd started their journey near the Austrian border of the Bohemian Forest, and by nightfall decided to settle on the outskirts of Banat; just within the Hungarian border, awaiting word from one of the Cullen's contacts. Jade had tracked Felix into Transylvania the month prior, but had inexplicably lost his scent, giving her no choice but to fall back. She was itching for the chance to finish what she started . The mere mention of the city's name had sent Emmett into a giddy state, and strangely had the opposite effect on Edward. He seemed uncharacteristically aloof, and had spent the better part of the last hour trying to make arrangements to meet with his mysterious contact.

Ethan knew that Felix's recent movements had the Cullens worried, but he still didn't see the connection to the pack and was patiently waiting for Edward to shed more light on the matter. For now, he was content on just sitting in place; enjoying the landscape that surrounded them when their only female companion moved to sit at his side.

"You're a long way from home. Why are _you_ joining this freak show, blue eyes?"

Ethan was a little taken back with the question, and had no desire to discuss his reason for leaving La Push.

"It's easier to communicate with the pack this way".

He pointed to his head in response.

"So you drew the short end of the stick?"

"I wouldn't say that. I've wanted to travel through Europe since I was a kid".

She narrowed her eyes in doubt, choosing not to push the subject further, and nodded her head in acceptance. Jade stretched out lazily, and jutted her chin towards the east.

"I'm going for a walk. Care to join me?"

Ethan rose fluidly, knowing this might be the opportunity he'd been seeking. It wasn't every day you met a shape shifter from different ancestry, and was intrigued by the exotic beauty. He followed her down the wooded path in comfortable silence until reaching a small lake. Jade faced the water and began stripping off her clothes. Ethan looked away; failing to remember he was no longer involved in a loving and committed relationship and was free to admire her if he so chose.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going for a swim blue eyes".

The reflection of the moon's light gave her brown skin tone an ethereal glow. Ethan could make out the top of her supple mounds underneath the water and stood transfixed, knowing full well the ball was now in his court. She smiled coyly, and actually laughed out loud as she turned her face up to the stars.

"You're going to get a migraine from thinking so hard. Come in the water, I promise I'll behave".

She made the motions of an X across her heart and dove in for a swim. Ethan had always been the sensible one, and as he gazed at his surroundings, wondered what he bothering to consider. There was no Alpha to answer to, no girl waiting for him to return home, and a beautiful naked woman was swimming under a blanket of stars in front of him. He heard the chirping of the crickets around them; the sound of the rippling water and the thumping of two strong heart beats. He felt the kiss of the night's cool breeze against his skin, and the freedom of the moment. Ethan dropped his clothes into a pile on the ground and joined his companion in the middle of the lake. She smiled prettily at him, and splashed him in the face playfully. They swam silently for a while, but Ethan's curiosity was too great.

"Why are _you_ here Jade?"

"I thought we established that already. You sure are pretty eye candy, but a little slow on the uptake, aren't you?"

Ethan gave her an annoyed look.

"You know what I mean".

Jade stopped mid stroke and gave him a measuring look.

"I'm here because I made a promise long ago that I intend to keep. Two, Carlisle has been good to me, and I wasn't playing when I said that I'm a damn good tracker. The Cullens need my help, and so does your pack even if you don't know it yet. And I need yours. It's a win-win for all parties involved".

Ethan felt beyond frustrated; how could someone be so explicit and yet cryptic at the same time?

"Now, you…..Why don't you tell me what you're _really_ doing here?"

Ethan knew that if he had any chance at getting real answers, he would need to be honest himself.

"I needed sometime away from La Push, and after the incident with Galen, I was the obvious choice; I have the least amount of attachments, and am in no rush to return home. Edward said you were older then all of us combined. Where are your people from?"

An emotion flickered in her eyes, but it passed so quickly, Ethan couldn't determine its nature.

"I was born Olmec, but you can say that I'm what the cold ones label a nomad".

Her next words never came as she became eerily still; eyes scanning the surrounding forest. And Ethan froze in response, trying to ascertain her sudden alarm.

"We need to get out of the water NOW," she whispered, swimming at lightning speed towards the shore. Ethan followed obediently, now scenting the threat. It was a strange scent, one he'd never come across; old and moldy but definitely canine. They crouched on the ground defensively facing the oncoming threat as they heard their slow approach closing in; three sets of yellow eyes peered at them from the cover of the trees, stalking forward. Ethan knew they were bulkier in size by his two pack mates' appearance, but was still taken aback at their sheer mass. Yelping and the sound of splintering trees to the North told Ethan that his new pack mates had some company of their own.

Jade backed up a few steps, widening her crouch and poised to attack. She feigned forward but the werewolf didn't bite and answered with a vicious sneer. Confusion crossed her face, but she composed herself quickly. Ethan could hear Edward and Emmett's rapid approach, and so could their advisories. With a low growl, they swiftly turned to run south, knowing they were outnumbered. Jade wasted no time in her pursuit. Ethan phased without a thought, pushing Tokola and Kris's presence to the back of his mind, and focused all his attention on the chase as Edward broke through the trees.

"Don't let them get away," he yelled and Jade answered in response.

"Not a chance"

The young wolf could only watch in awe as she phases mid bound into the most beautiful black jaguar he's ever seen. She is lithe and extremely fast, using the trees to propel her leap forward and landing on one of the werewolf's back. They tumbled to the ground, the sound of snapping jaws loudly filling the air. The second werewolf turns back, knowing it has no choice but to stay and fight, clashing with Ethan mid air. He is surprised by its brute strength, but knows that size and power is not the determining factor in a fight, courtesy of the countless hours he's spent training with Solace. The werewolf goes for his jugular, but he agilely dodges the attack. He uses his position to roll underneath him, taking his legs out from beneath, but is not fast enough in his escape and feels claws raking down his left hip.

Edward flies by them, continuing the pursuit of the third werewolf and Ethan can feel the blood dripping down his hind leg from the open gash. The werewolf senses the upper hand and pounces to attack, but Emmett's strong arms catch him mid air and slam him against the nearest tree. Ethan has only ever destroyed vampires, and doesn't relish killing a creature so close in nature to his own kind but doesn't hesitate, and snaps his jaws shut around its neck. He hears the obscenely crunching sound ripping through the air, and closes his eyes as he tastes its blood on his tongue; feeling the life drain out of its body as the creature phases back human. Ethan immediately releases his grasp, and looks on in horror at the lifeless naked human body.

The other werewolf doesn't fare any better, panting heavily and gasping for its final breath as it bleeds out on the forest floor. Jade and Emmett have already joined Edward in his chase but Ethan phases back human, choosing to remain with the two fallen men. He isn't sure how long he sits there, but a warm tongue on his hip snaps him out of his haze and he realizes that Jade is licking his wound. The blood ceases, but the gash is not healing as it normally would.

"It will heal but you will bear a scar. They weren't here to talk Ethan; they meant us harm, and once they realized you were a wolf, were planning on taking you back with them. You did what you needed to do; we all did".

Ethan knew that Edward had access into their thoughts and spoke the truth, but his words didn't alleviate the guilt he felt.

"It's just not how I expected them to be. I've heard stories of their blood thirst and rabid behavior, but that's not what these creatures were".

Ethan had seen glimpses of Jacob's memories in captivity, and it just didn't add up.

Jade phases back human, covered in dirt and blood, and Emmett immediately takes off his shirt and throws it her way.

"These weren't normal werewolves. I've never seen anything like them. Werewolves never hunt as a unit and never hesitate to attack. They were way out of their known territory. How did they even know where to find us? I just don't understand Edward…."

Clearly distraught, she began pacing like a caged animal, but kept looking towards Edward for an explanation. Ethan wondered about the third werewolf; it would have been best to capture it and wait for it to return to its human state to question. Edward looked just as distraught but answered his silent query.

"It jumped off the ravine, preferring death rather than captivity. I don't understand either. Jade is right, I've never seen anything like it in all my years. I need to speak to Carlisle; maybe he'll have a theory on the matter, and you should do the same with your pack. We need to dispose of the bodies and leave immediately in case more are coming this way".

They burned the bodies and returned to their makeshift camp for their belongings, traveling to the nearest village. The chances of werewolves exposing themselves in plain sight were slim. Edward arranged a meeting with his contact in three days time, and they checked into a cozy little inn to regroup. The reality of the situation sunk in Ethan's belly. He wasn't used to being the one hunted, and was still a little shaken from the night's events. Protecting their territory had been ingrained on them from the moment they first phased, and Ethan couldn't help but wonder if that's what these creatures were doing tonight. Would there be retaliation? Was this an isolated event, or was there a connection between the werewolves and whatever had the Cullens so spooked?

His head was spinning from all the questions swimming inside his head and he decided to heed Edward's advice. A cold shower and a hot meal would do him some good. The sound of running water in the adjacent room where Jade was staying directed Ethan's thoughts elsewhere, and he couldn't help but think back on the moment just before the night took a different turn. It'd been a while since Ethan had enjoyed the company of another woman. It wasn't just her physical appearance that appealed to him. She was witty and smart, and after seeing her in action, knew she was also dangerously lethal. He'd learned a little about her tonight, and Ethan couldn't deny that he wanted to know more. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest as Shye's beautiful face came to memory, and the vibrating in his jeans' pocket brought a welcomed distraction. It was his Alpha, and Ethan took a steadying breath before pressing the receiver.

"Hello. Yeah man I'm fine. No, it was just a bad cut. Cheveyo, listen…..I'm trying to tell you something man. I think we have a bigger problem…."

 **Playlist**

Winter- Daughter

Vanderlyle Crybaby Geeks- The National

Blinking Pigs- Little Dragon

Night Fight- Tan Dun, Yo-Yo Ma and Chen Xie-Yang


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I didn't think I'd able to post this chapter so soon, but Mother Nature and its snow blessed me with the opportunity to write these last couple of days. Just a heads up, this chapter contains mature material courtesy of my clueless Sebastian, and has been edited from the original posting, as my OCD got the better of me :)**

 **Chapter 8**

Five days…five whole days of being holed up in that little inn, and Ethan was extremely relieved to finally be on the move. They settled on driving into Beius in a rental, and were instructed to drive to the Baroque Church of Saint Demetrius. The name of the church had sent Emmett into a bout of raucous laughter, and Ethan wondered if he'd missed the joke. They parked in a vacant lot across the street and waited. The air in the car was thick with nervous energy, and Emmett was making his best attempt in keeping the mood light.

"We're like the guardians of the galaxy".

"I call Gamora then".

"Well duh, you're the only chick here".

"Noooo...…I call Gamora because I'm the one that gets shit done around here. Now why don't you be a good Groot and hand me the ho-hos I stashed in the glove compartment".

Emmett threw the box of ho-hos good naturedly to the backseat, and the feline pounced quickly, demolishing the first pack with a happy purr. Ethan wondered how it came to be that he was the most serious one in the midst of these ancient creatures with the exception of Edward of course, while simultaneously eyeing the box of ho-hos longingly. Jade noticed his interest and held the box closer to her chest.

"I might be inclined to share, but what's in it for me blue eyes?"

It was the first playful thing she'd said to him since their midnight swim, and Ethan was grateful for the light banter. She didn't give him a chance to answer; her face contorting into one of anger as she swiftly exited the vehicle, making her way towards the church. Edward hurried after her, and Emmett's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You should've told her Edward", he sing-songed as he exited the vehicle. Ethan was tired of being the only one not in the know, and made a mental note to speak to Edward about it as he followed his little pack across the street in haste. Being around Edward and Emmett had desensitized him to their sickly sweet scent, but was suddenly on full alert as he realized there was a vampire waiting for them inside.

"My my, isn't this a sight to behold; a kitty, a dog, a bear and a stiff all traveling together? Quite the caravan".

This was no vegetarian vampire, and Ethan couldn't hold back the growl that escaped his lips. The blonde vampire simply smiled, his eyes settling on their female companion.

"Jade..."

He nods his head in greeting, and the feline roars angrily in response. Edward steps in between them, covering her from his line of sight; addressing him with a statement that was clearly meant for her.

"Demetri, thank you for meeting with us. I know how risky this is for you".

Jade snorts loudly, making her way to one of the pews, sitting rather irreverently. The vampire ignores her, focusing on Edward.

"I have some good news; I've been ordered to track your movements. Apparently, your presence here is making Aro nervous, and I now have a valid reason to be here. But you are right, we cannot be seen together".

"Edward, you can't be serious. We cannot trust him".

Jade appeared furious, and Edward turned to face her, hoping to pacify her anger.

"We have no reason to believe otherwise. I'd know if his intentions were false"

"Until he decides to stab us in the back, and it's not a question of if, it's a question of when. His loyalty will always be with them".

"I've been Volturi for a long time, but I was a vampire first and foremost and I cannot sit by and allow this alliance to forge. The werewolves are an abomination that should've been eradicated long ago, but Aro's lust for power has made him blind and weak".

"Eradicated? Like you did my people?"

Jade was on her feet and shaking in anger.

"Who are _you_ to decide that? It is _you_ who should be wiped out like the parasite that you are, and I will not rest until you all burn like she did".

Demetri listened with downcast eyes; his voice significantly softening with his next words.

"I feel her loss just as you do, and exist with the weight of it. Isn't that enough? When will you let this go Jade?"

"When I rip your fucking throat out," and then she lunged to attack, but Emmett was quicker; wrapping her in his arms and trying to restrain her without causing any harm. She freed herself from his grasp, and walked out of the church without saying another word. Emmett following closely behind. Ethan stood quietly, processing all he'd just witnessed. It was clear that these two had some bad history between them, and wondered if this was the reason Edward had being so secretive. A slight nod to his left answered his silent query, and Ethan decided to get answers of his own.

"What's the Volturi's goal with the werewolves?"

Demetri's eyes surveyed him coolly, but answered him none the less.

"Aro is offering them sanctuary in exchange for their loyalty when the need arises. He's also trying to help them find the control they seek".

Edward's face lit up with comprehension, and didn't waste time inquiring further.

"Demetri, the werewolves that attacked us were different; they hunted like a pack and their thoughts were very clear. How is the Volturi helping them with their control?"

"I don't know. Aro knows how I feel about this alliance, and I'm not kept as informed as I once was. But Felix is, and so I've been monitoring his movements. I've tracked him as far as Maramures, but Aro must have a shield nearby. I can't sense him past the border".

Edward looked deep in thought, and Ethan took the opportunity to ask another question.

"Do you know if they are planning an attack on the pack?"

Demetri smiled slyly before answering.

"If you mean whether they plan to retaliate for what happened in Italy, the answer for now is no. Aro is no fool; he knows your numbers have grown, and he's not going to provoke war without definite proof. But Aleksander is growing restless so I would say that your kind should be prepared for anything, especially if Aro acquires the backing of the werewolves. Aleksander is as old as Carlisle, and has much influence with Marcus".

Ethan felt a cold shiver run down his spine and knew he needed to get word to the pack as soon as possible. They made a decision to settle in Transylvania and make around the clock patrols to monitor the movement into the Carpathian Mountains; which is where both Jade and Demetri suspected their lair laid. Jade was subdued the rest of the day, choosing to take the first patrol alone, but had grudgingly agreed to work with Demetri to track the werewolves' movements. Demetri suggested that Bella join them, giving them the protection of her shield, but Edward was reluctant, desiring to keep his wife away from immediate danger. Jade was not pleased, proceeding to inform him that if she was making the sacrifice of working with the parasite, than he could man the fuck up. Edward had no choice but to agree. And so their little rat pack grew by one, and with a sense of foreboding, Ethan spoke to his Alpha for the second time in the week with the ominous news.

* * *

Koli sat with his back to the door, so focused on his book, he failed to hear Hawk's light footsteps.

"What are you reading?"

He threw the book face down on his bed, turning to meet his cousin's curious gaze.

"Nothing…..Just some book I came across. What are you doing here?"

Hawk knew that Koli never read unless forced to and it had to be of some great interest if he didn't even flinch at his approach. He dived for the book, and smiled at the title, _Learning American Sign Language._

"Don't make a big fucking deal about it. I came across the book, and was thinking about giving it to her. Caleb said she's set against having another surgery. Thought maybe she might be tired of writing everything down, is all".

Hawk beamed at his cousin's thoughtfulness. His grandfather and uncle had been furious after the brunch, but surprisingly Rumor had not. She'd rejected his awkward apology, and had made her own father apologize in return for striking him. It appeared to be the start of a tentative friendship, but Hawk couldn't help notice that even after everything, he never called her by her name when speaking about her. It was always _the girl_ , or _her._

"I think it's great Koli, I really do".

The goofy grin on his cousin's face made him doubt this whole idea, and he snatched the book away from him in annoyance.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"Is that any way to treat your kin? I _came_ because I came across a passage in the old tribal texts that I thought might interest you. But if you want me gone so badly, we can leave it for another time".

"Don't play with me Hawk, I'm not in the mood", he grumbled as he reached for the rolled up pieces of paper in his cousin's back pocket. Koli's eyes skimmed through the paragraphs and stopped at the marked section.

 _Kitchi and Aponi_

 _It is told that in the time when Taha Aki took his third wife, a young restless Quileute brave named Kitchi found his match in Aponi; a girl from the Salishan tribe. Kitchi was a hunter by trade, and first set eyes on the young woman in one of their trading posts. A proud and well known brave, he was known for his way with women and arrogant nature, growing offended by her rejection when he first inquired about her status. After taking on his wolf spirit, Kitchi once again visited the same post. With his reputation and importance in the tribe having significantly grown, he was curious to see how the young woman would behave towards him. Kitchi attracted much female attention that day, but Aponi received his furs and gathered his supplies with the same apathy that she'd done on their first meeting. His heart grew restless, and full of scorn at her rejection; failing to understand why his wolf still desired her and wished her for himself. The desire to mark her and to force her to submit to his will disturbed him greatly, forcing him to seek the counsel of their Shaman._

 _The wise elder sat with the young brave in silence, and only spoke to say 'Man says, once everything falls into place, I will feel peace. Spirit says, find your peace and then everything will fall into place'. Kitchi left feeling more confused, but interpreted their Shaman's words to mean, he needed to surrender his wounded pride and arrogance to find the tranquility that he so desperately sought, choosing to heed his words. Many seasons passed, and Kitchi dedicated himself to serving his people and pack, sharing the spoils from his hunting trips with the neediest in his tribe. He took on many lovers but never claimed anyone for his wife and felt his heart growing lonely. He thought of Aponi during these moments, and was disappointed that both he and his wolf still longed for her. But was pleased that he felt neither anger nor resentment in his heart towards her._

 _It was on a warm spring day that their paths crossed again. Kitchi had not returned to the trading post, and Aponi had curiously inquired as to why. A Quileute woman who'd accompanied her husband to trade, shared about the drastic changes in his character and raved about the time he dedicated to teaching the young men of their tribe the ways of his trade. Aponi had been attracted to the young hunter since he first came to the post, but his arrogant and flamboyant nature had warned her that she would only be one more conquest, and had dismissed his attempts at conversation. The cold ones had recently fed within the Salishan's borders and her father was making a trip into the Quileute reservation with several of their elders to pay tribute to the Quileute for the wolves' assistance in destroying them. She had eagerly volunteered to accompany him, requesting to bring some of her woven Salish quilts as tribute, and eager to see if the woman had spoken the truth._

 _Kitchi had committed Aponi's scent to memory, and knew she was in the traveling party. The Salishan brought fine furs, pipes, and dried fish as tribute and the Quileute elders allowed each wolf to choose an item of their liking before accepting the rest for the people. Kitchi looked around at all the items on display, and knew the intricate woven blanket belonged to Aponi; quietly picking up the blanket as his selection. Her father, fearful that it was not enough tribute handed the young wolf a carved ceremonial pipe but Kitchi politely refused. He told the older man that there was no finer reward then knowing its maker had taken such special care, attention and pride in his or her work; something he knew due to the intricacy and beauty of the quilt. He looked at Aponi as he said these words, and the young woman smiled shyly in response._

 _Having heard the young brave's words, her father pulled Aponi forward to single her out as the maker of the quilt, and to introduce her properly. Kitchi could only half listen to the man's words as he only had eyes for his daughter. And so began the love affair of the Quileute wolf and the Salishan quilt maker. Kitchi's restlessness was silenced, replaced with the company of a loving mate, a household full of children and the inner peace his Shaman once spoke of. The elder had spoken the truth; it was only when his spirit had grown quiet and true that his life had stumbled onto its rightful path._

Koli read the last paragraph a second time and felt himself grow agitated.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"That it doesn't necessarily have to be an imprint. Maybe your wolf just recognizes Rumor as a potential mate or maybe it is an imprint and the turmoil that's inside of you is getting in the way".

"I already told you that it's not an imprint. Besides, I don't see her in that way. Do I look lovesick to you?'

"Why are you fighting this so hard Koli?"

"How can you of all people ask me that? Look at what its done to Keyla…and Hote for that matter. I've been inside your head Hawk. I know how you really feel about imprinting too. If I ever decide to settle down with anyone, I want it to be my choice. I don't need any ju ju telling me who I should like".

"Fine, I just thought it was worth reading. For what it's worth Koli, I'm glad you and Rumor are getting along".

Hawk abstained from saying further, walking out of his room, but leaving the copy of the text on his bed. Koli looked at the offensive piece of paper one last time before deciding to follow his cousin out. He picked up the ASL book and though that now was a good time as any to give it to her, and caught a ride back to the Tso residence.

He found her sitting on the grass of the Tso's back yard, pencil and sketch book in hand. Koli walked up behind her quietly, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was drawing before she sensed his presence, and was stunned at the depth of her talent. She was drawing from memory and Koli knew from Caleb's thoughts that it was a drawing of their mother.

"You're really good. Caleb says you also like to paint".

Rumor stiffened her posture in surprise, and forced herself to relax as she met his gaze. He wore that mischievous crooked grin that seemed to be a permanent part of his features, and Rumor smiled shyly in greeting. He took a seat beside her, studying the drawing carefully.

"So is it true? Do you paint as well?"

Rumor nodded her head and placed the sketchbook on the ground floor.

"You don't have to stop; I can leave if you want".

She turned the page of her sketchbook, beginning to write. _It's ok, I was finished._

"Caleb favors her, I think".

Rumor smiled and nodded her assent, picking up her pencil. _But his personality is just like my dad's_.

Koli had to agree with that. Caleb was a bit of an idealist, but also held some of Embry's playful nature from what he'd gathered in the pack memories.

"Can I ask you something?"

Rumor turned to face him, sensing the seriousness in his tone.

"Why don't you want to get the surgery to help you regain your voice?"

Rumor was taken aback. From what she'd observed, Koli didn't make a habit of prying, usually leaving people to their own affairs and yet this was the second time he was questioning her actions.

 _I'll tell you why if you explain why it even matters to you._

She narrowed her eyes, and watched him with rapt attention, waiting expectantly. Koli was not one for chivalry or self-sacrifice, but he always strived to be honest with the women he spent time with. He didn't really know this girl; didn't understand why it mattered, but it did. Maybe it stemmed from his own helplessness. He battled his own nature on most days, and he recognized the self hate in her eyes but couldn't understand why. He could only imagine the trauma she must have endured, and had heard firsthand from the leech's mouth all the ways he'd violated her. But she couldn't possibly think she deserved it? Koli knew it would take time for her physical and emotional wounds to heal, but he had a feeling this girl just didn't see herself clearly and was determined to self sabotage her progress.

"Truth is I don't really know why it matters, but I kind of get the feeling that you don't really want to get better".

He held her gaze, taking stock of all the emotions running through her features; knowing he'd hit a nerve.

"I'm not trying to upset you, and you can tell me to go to hell but I got something that I thought you might use".

Her eyes were glued to the ground, and Koli placed the book on her lap. She sat in silence for a good minute, but then slowly lifted the book from her lap, and flipped through the first couple of pages.

"I just thought you might be tired of writing. It would make it easier to communicate in case you decide not to have the surgery or at least until you do?" he stated hopefully.

Rumor's first instinct was to tell him he didn't know what the fuck he was talking about, but it would have been pointless. She'd asked him a question and he'd answered it as honestly as he could, in spite of how it might offend her. She couldn't begrudge him that; it was the same reason she hadn't gotten upset after what he'd said to her at the brunch. He told it like he saw it, and Rumor had to respect him for it. She grabbed her sketchbook, scribbling rapidly.

 _You do know that it doesn't matter if I learn ASL if the other person I want to communicate with doesn't right?_

He chuckled, relieved that he hadn't upset her too much.

"I've always wanted to learn sign language actually. I think it's kind of cool; speaking is overrated. I can practice with you if you want".

She wanted to ask him why, but thought better of it. He wasn't asking for anything in return. There was no pity in his eyes, and knew she should be grateful for his friendship and kindness. Her father had spoken about the meaning of pack all through her childhood, but she'd been exposed to a different point of view courtesy of her Aunt Leah. She never spoke ill of the pack, but Rumor had known that most of her strife came from what had occurred here In La Push, and it wasn't until that moment that Rumor truly understood what her father had repeatedly tried to explain; pack nurtures, pack supports, and pack is family. She flipped through the pages in the book to the section on common phrases and smiled when she found what she was looking for. Rumor turned towards him, hoping to convey her gratitude and made the sign for thank you.

* * *

Shye could feel herself getting lost in the sounds of the forest; the chirping of the birds, the squeaking of the squirrels and the rustling of the leaves underneath her feet, as she walked deeper into the greenery. Even the air tasted better as it traveled to her lungs, and she remembered once again why she'd always taken comfort in these solitary walks. She knew it wasn't smart of her to be here alone. Both her father and Lahote had warned her about staying out of the forest but she had been overcome with an overwhelming need for the fresh air and solitude. She'd spent the whole morning and part of the afternoon in Port Angeles with Alex, her mother and Renesmee shopping for prom dresses, shoes and accessories. It actually hadn't been as painful as she'd thought it would be, and realized how much she'd missed being around the older pack girls. Alex was ecstatic that she had agreed to attend, and was making all sorts of checklists and deadlines for them to abide to.

Lahote's reaction had been the most surprising. He'd questioned her motives, telling her that she shouldn't go if she was doing it for everyone else. It was her prom after all. They could always get dressed up, pose for the pictures they would be forced to take, hop on the limo and make a bee line for the bowling alley. Shye had to admit the idea appealed to her greatly. It was one of the things she most appreciated about him; his spontaneity and easy going nature. They'd been recently spending more time together. He'd tagged along to the recreation center with her one Saturday morning, and had truly saved the day. Shye was volunteering to help some of the kids on the reservation that were falling behind in school, and the La Push recreation basketball coach was out sick that morning. Lahote was a big kid at heart, and had stepped into the role with ease. The boys had been thrilled, and he looked like he'd loved every single moment of it; even roping Keyla and Hawk into playing a friendly game with the kids as well.

Shye felt a slight tug to her right, knowing he was near. Yeah... that had been a strange development in the imprint. It was but a feeling at first. She'd found herself looking up in the halls at school and Lahote would be walking towards her or turning the corner. Recognizing the feeling was becoming easier, and she realized she could sense the direction of his presence at longer distances. There was a rustling of leaves from the nearby foliage, and she stood at attention. A huge silver and white wolf emerged from the trees, and she could only gasp in awe. She knew it was him, in spite of never having seen him in his wolf form, recognizing his caramel brown eyes. His legs where white, but the rest of his fur was a beautiful shade of silver.

Shye said his name aloud, and his tongue lolled out playfully to the side. He inched a little closer, and Shye was taken aback by the sheer size of him. As if sensing her apprehension, he took a small step back, but motioned his muzzle behind her. He was telling her to go back, but Shye just smiled at him, shaking her head in disagreement.

"I need some fresh air Lahote, but you're welcomed to join me for a walk if you'd like"

Shye continued moving forward, unaware the young wolf was getting mercilessly teased by three other wolves on patrols. After several walking the dog jokes, Tokola decided to cut him some slack and allowed him to finish patrolling a little early. He phased back human, catching up to his imprint.

"You shouldn't be in here Shye, I know Collin's told you about how shaky things are right now".

Lahote was running towards her, struggling to close the top button of his cut offs and Shye couldn't stop the warmth traveling up her cheeks as she caught herself admiring his trim but ripped midsection and chest. She averted her eyes quickly and fastened her pace.

"Aren't you the one that's always telling me I need to stop doing what other people want me to do?"

"Not when it involves your safety, no".

His features appeared stern, and Shye knew he was adapting the demeanor he wore when dealing with all things wolf.

"What's the point of going back now? You're already here, and I know there are other wolves patrolling".

He didn't argue back but let out a deep sigh, silently walking by her side.

"Did I scare you Shye? I didn't mean to, but I was still on patrol and I couldn't just phase back".

He was rambling a little, and Shye was pleased to know she wasn't the only one with the bad habit.

"Not at all… I was just a little surprised at your size. You're actually quite cute in your wolf form".

His face contorted in dismay, and she couldn't hold back her laughter.

"You should see your face. I meant it as a compliment Lahote; the color of your wolf's fur is beautiful. Is your brother's the same shade of silver?"

"Yeah, but he has some streaks of black around his neck".

He appeared a little miffed, and Shye pushed her weight on to his side, hoping to break his serious mood. She bounced back painfully, feeling like she'd just collided with a brick wall, and landed on her ass on the forest floor.

"Shit, Shye are you OK?"

He looked panic stricken and Shye had to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. He crouched down next to her, and after giving her a quick look over, joined her in her silliness; both trying to find compose as he pulled stray leaves from her hair. He asked about her morning and she shared a couple of highlights, but insisted on hearing about him for a change. He confided his growing concern about the possibility of war, how unreal it all felt sometimes. He was only sixteen years old, and had to shoulder the responsibility of keeping the reservation and the surrounding borders safe. He spoke excitedly about their new rigorous training regimen, and Shye could only listen in horror as she formed a mental picture of him fighting a multitude of vampires. Lahote, her own brother, all her uncles and friends... and then she thought about Ethan, all alone and thousands of miles away; feeling her heart constrict in pain.

Sensing her anxiety, Lahote said something that completely blew her away; her respect and affection for him growing exponentially. He told her about how Ethan had informed the pack of their newest threat, tactfully letting her know that he was safe and doing well. Shye held the tears that were threatening to fall, knowing that as hard as it was for her to listen to his words; it was even harder for him to say them aloud and could only grasp his hand in silent gratitude. They continued to wonder through the forest aimlessly, speaking about a variety of other topics, and as the sun gifted them the last of its waning light, Lahote lead them back home, with her fingers intertwined in his. It didn't feel forced or assuming; it felt like holding the hand of a good friend and she allowed herself the comfort of his warmth and presence.

Before reaching the side of the woods that lead to her home, she told him the color of the prom dress she'd settled on, and he made a mental note to find something that would match. They made plans to catch a movie the following weekend and he asked with hopeful eyes if Koli, his brother and the Clearwaters could tag along. She couldn't deny him that. Koli was an important person in his life, and Shye knew she needed to make a better effort to get along with him. Alex had confided that she'd been thinking about ways that would allow her to get to know her cousins better, and Shye jumped at the chance to facilitate the opportunity, throwing her name in the mix. And that's how they found themselves driving to Port Angeles on a Friday night with a dejected Keyla in tow.

It had been a while since the younger wolves had an opportunity to act like normal teenagers and the car ride had been a lively one, full of laughter and music. Lahote had managed to convince Rumor to come along and she sat in the back seat of the twin's jeep, nestled between an enthusiastic Ezra and Jahir. Koli sat with his body turned towards them, coaxing Rumor into practicing signing with him while Shye rode shot gun next to Lahote. The rest of their party rode in a different vehicle. They managed to agree on a movie, but were almost asked to leave after Jahir and Koli began throwing popcorn at each other. Keyla sat despondently through it all, only agreeing to come in hopes of having this steal her focus away from Sebastian.

No one had seen or heard much from Bas in the last couple of weeks and Brady, having been filled in, wisely assigned Keyla and Sebastian to different patrol schedules. The rowdy group decided to flee the movie theater in search of food, unaware that less than a mile away from their headed destination, Bas had taken refuge in a local bar, aiming to drown himself in whiskey with a tall leggy blonde at his side. Pizza was the easiest way to feed a hungry horde of wolves on their combined budget, and they settled on Gordy's Pizza. Keyla stepped out for some much needed fresh air; her lupine nose picking up a scent she would recognize anywhere. Her feet began to move on their own accord, her mind convinced that someone was playing a sick joke on her. Hawk saw his best friend take off, and instantly followed.

Sebastian barely registered his companion's presence, even as she rubbed her large breasts on his arm. He had desperately resorted to sorting through his old hook up contacts and she had been the first to text back. Bas sweet talked her into accompanying him out, not wanting to spend another Friday night alone. Her fingers played with the waistband of his jeans and she boldly reached her hand down the front of his pants. Sebastian closed his eyes, trying to find pleasure in her ministrations. He kissed her mouth and regretted it instantly. She tasted of cigarettes and liquor and he stood up abruptly, dragging the tipsy blonde out of the bar by her hand.

Sebastian found the darkest alley and shoved her up against the wall. He wasted no time and lifted her roughly by her derriere. The aroused woman was panting, dripping wet in anticipation and Sebastian clumsily sheathed himself with a condom before entering her. He closed his eyes and imagined a different set of legs wrapped around his waist; a different voice calling out his name, demanding more punishment. He was so lost in his fantasy, that he actually convinced himself he could smell Keyla's delicious scent; failing to realize the she-wolf stood but a couple of yards away, watching in devastation.

Keyla couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her mouth, and Sebastian looked her way instinctively. Once he realized she was indeed standing there, he pulled away in haste, forgetting about the blonde and dropping her to the floor. Keyla's tears streamed down her face, and Sebastian felt a piecing wound in his heart at seeing the look of devastation engulfing her.

"Keyla... I'm so sorry... I've just missed you so much baby".

Hawk arrived a second later and after taking stock of his surroundings and Keyla's distraught form, knocked Sebastian on his ass with a fierce punch to the nose. Blood poured out and the confused blonde began yelling incoherently. Lahote arrived soon after, having sensed his brother's anxiety with Shye on his heels. Shye took one look at her brother and ran to his aid while Lahote restrained an angry Hawk. The rest of the group trickled in and Caleb's lupine ears told him that they were attracting too much attention. Koli took Keyla in his arms and began leading her back to their parked vehicles giving Ezra and Jahir a look that meant for them to follow. Rumor and Alex had stayed behind to wait for their order and he couldn't leave them waiting for too long.

Shye knew her brother was at fault, but he was in no condition to drive, and looked at Lahote pleadingly. The imprinted wolf handed Caleb his keys, and asked him to drive everyone back to the house, planning to drive Sebastian back to his apartment in his truck. He hailed a cab for the tipsy blonde and paid for her fare; hauling Sebastian up angrily. The ride back was a quite one, with Sebastian sitting in his own back seat; head placed in between his hands, haunted with the memory of Keyla's beautiful tear stained face. Bas couldn't meet Lahote or his sister's eyes as shame consumed him, whispering a thank you before walking into his apartment.

Rumor watched Keyla curl into Hawk's side as Koli sped home. She watched her with sad eyes, wishing there was something she could say to her cousin to lessen her pain but knew there were no words. Rumor had never been in love, and if this is what it was, wanted no part of it. Galen had been her dealer and then just another form of addiction. Her brother drove Lahote's jeep with Alex and the pups in tow and it had been a wise choice not to have them see Keyla in this state. Hawk asked Koli to drive straight to their home, in hopes of giving Keyla a chance to regroup before heading home but the decision had backfired. The Uleys were having dinner with Seth and his parents, giving Seth a chance to get better acquainted with his nephew and wife.

Keyla couldn't and wouldn't say what had her so upset, and Remy all but forced them to say. Hawk hated that Keyla was still trying to protect Sebastian but respected her wishes and just skimmed through the facts. Remy carried his little girl to their truck, and held her in his lap as Mila drove them home. Solace phoned Cheveyo in anticipation; filling him in on the evening's events, knowing that he would have his hands full keeping Remy and possibly Luca away from Sebastian. Lahote arrived last, having run from the Littlesea's home after accompanying Shye home. She'd been upset as well, and Lahote wondered if this had added on to her negative feelings on imprinting. If it had, she hadn't let it show. She'd been very vocal in her gratitude, and had tried multiple times with no avail to drive him home.

Sebastian should have cut his losses and called it a night, but the stubborn and guilt ridden wolf decided to venture into enemy territory in hopes of acquiring forgiveness. He'd tried calling her cell phone a dozen of times; had sent about ten text messages with no response and knew he couldn't let this linger. He'd been so blind and couldn't believe his own stupidity; seeing Keyla in that much pain had lifted the veil from his eyes. He loved her…..simply and irrevocably and had been too much of a coward to accept it. He should have fought for her, should have manned the fuck up and spoken to her father and should've told her how he felt the minute his feelings began to change. Should've, could've, would've; but none of those things were going to bring her back. Her father no doubt already knew, but Sebastian didn't care. The only thing Bas cared about was seeking her forgiveness. He would get down on his knees and beg if it allowed him the opportunity to start over.

Sebastian's wolf was quiet, knowing that it would do no good to kick his human when he was down. After all, they were both suffering the loss of their mate and he didn't know how to even begin the task of getting his human to understand how much damage had been done. It wouldn't be as simple as saying they were sorry. His wolf remained hopeful, but prepared for the worst, knowing some battles had to be fought alone. Sebastian staggered as he cut through the forest to Keyla's home, unaware that Oliver tracked his movements from a safe distance. Liquor still ran through his veins but was sober enough to know the risks of getting behind the wheel in his condition. He could make out the Uley cottage ahead, and fastened his pace as he spotted movement from her bedroom window. He broke through the trees clumsily, standing underneath her window.

"Keyla please, I need to talk to you. I'm sorry La…..I'm so sorry. Come out and talk to me baby".

Sebastian was yelling, and Keyla couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stumbled from her bed to her window.

"Sebastian, please leave. You're only making this worse. Please just go away".

Sebastian gazed at her like he was committing her to memory. Her eyes were puffy from crying; her hair tangled in a messy bun and his heart hurt at seeing her still so upset.

"No Keyla, I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving until you talk to me. I love you Keyla. I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner", he crooned pathetically. It was all he could get out because an irate Remy Uley had just wrenched his door open, and was making his way towards him. Sebastian knew he was about to get the ass kicking of a life time, and to his credit, didn't even block Remy's first punch. He felt his jaw lock out of place as he landed on the floor and Remy was all over him.

"You mother fucker, you have a lot of nerve coming here. I'm going to fucking kill you Sebastian. I'm going to make you regret laying hand on my little girl".

"Daddy, please no. You're hurting him".

Sebastian was choking on his own blood as another punch had landed on his nose, and he could feel the blood traveling down his throat. Luca was trying to restrain his father with no success, and Mila ran out of the house in her nightgown, screaming for her husband to stop. Sebastian was losing consciousness from all the blows he was taking to the face, and it was Keyla's voice that kept him lucid. Keyla had just thrown her body on top of Sebastian and Remy had no choice but to pull back his attack. Cheveyo had phased in once Oliver caught Sebastian's scent, and was running at lightning speed towards the Uley's home. He hoisted his cutoffs and emerged from the forest menacingly.

"ENOUGH…." Cheveyo threw a lot of muscle into the order and all the wolves present including Sebastian stilled.

"That's enough Remy, look at his face; he's taken enough punishment. You're only causing your daughter more pain".

Mila ran towards her daughter, and pulled her off of Sebastian with the strength of a momma bear and out of harm's way. Keyla kept looking back towards Sebastian, not wanting to leave until she was sure of his safety.

"Cheveyo, please get him out of here", she begged. Her Alpha looked at her with regret, knowing he had failed her and should have intervened sooner. Cheveyo kept a firm hand behind Remy's neck to restrain him as Kris and Seth pulled up to the Uley's home. Seth took one look at Sebastian and asked for help getting him into the backseat. Sebastian was grunting in pain and Seth knew he had several broken ribs from the way he was guarding his midsection. He couldn't ascertain the damage to his face due to all the blood, but knew he was in pretty bad shape and needed to set his bones before his healing started kicking in.

Cheveyo looked at Remy, giving him a direct order.

"You are to stay away from Sebastian until we can have a meeting. I mean it Remy".

Keyla walked with Seth to Kris's truck, and looked at Sebastian bleakly one last time before seeking the refuge of her room. He'd said the words she had been yearning to hear but she could no longer trust them to be true. Those words were tainted now, and as Keyla ascended the steps to her room, she felt a hollowness inside of her chest that left her feeling barren and cold. She climbed onto her bed, and Mila climbed in behind her, holding her youngest child as she weeped in her arms, whispering soft words of love and comfort.

Cheveyo stood with Remy and Luca for a while, both trying to talk some sense into him, but the older wolf was just too angry to see reason. Cheveyo had no choice but to order him into a state of calm, and prayed that the order stuck, at least until Sebastian recovered. The Alpha was supposed to spend the evening getting his home ready for his wife's arrival, but knew he had to check on Sebastian and headed towards the woods. At least the night hadn't been a total loss. Cheveyo was proud of how his pups handled themselves tonight, and made a mental note to let them know first chance he got. The imprint was changing Lahote in ways he didn't even realize, and Cheveyo prayed the same would eventually be said for Sebastian. Sooner rather than later if he had any say in the matter. Cheveyo raised his muzzle to the stars and silently prayed to the spirits for guidance and strength, unaware that the worst was yet to come…

 **Playlist**

To Belong- Daughter

Clear Day- Hope Sandoval & the Warm Inventions

Fossa- Daughter


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is longer than most, but I truly enjoyed writing this one. This story has been a slow build, but the pace will soon begin to pick up. I want to thank the few of you that are following this story. I will also share that I am not a historical writer, and hope to never offend anyone when I write about the native civilizations of our past. This is a fan-fiction after all. Having said that, please don't be shy and drop a comment or review :) Oh and before I forget, this chapter contains sequences of violence and mature content; here we go….**

 **Chapter 9**

Demetri stood pensively underneath the shade of the large beech tree. Bella's shield provided great reprieve from having to constantly conceal his presence. Alice had seen a disturbing vision of Aleksander Yerzov and Felix, but had mysteriously lost sight of Galen's father; leaving them all to formulate their own theories on the matter. Demetri and Felix had been friends a very long time, and very little existed in secret between them. But the fact still remained they both held their own agendas, and he silently wondered what his oldest friend was up to. He'd sensed his presence near, and Jade had ventured out with the excuse of running a patrol, but the vampire knew different. Jade had a hard time stomaching Demetri, but she loathed Felix even more, and if she got the opportunity to strike, would not hesitate in the moment.

Demetri knew his presence caused her distress, but what the feline failed to realize was that every time he set eyes on her, it was a different face he saw. Even after all this time, Demetri had never loved, and would never love another as his beautiful wild flower. He gazed out onto the meadow, losing himself in the red tulips before him; remembering a time when he'd allowed himself to hope for a different kind of life. A life where he wasn't a monster; a life when he was loved and loved in return.

 _Demetri tracked his target with the priority given to a gnat. He hated this God forsaken jungle, and cursed his position as Aro's errand boy. He'd been given the task of tracking, and acquiring another chess piece for the Volturi army. This one had the gift of inducing euphoria much like Didyme once had, and Demetri suspected that Aro hoped to use her against Marcus. His growing vexation only intensified his thirst, and knew he would have to settle for feeding on the wildlife if he didn't encounter a more appetizing victim soon._

 _A mouth watering aroma pierced his senses, and like a moth to a flame, the vampire followed. The appetizing scent led him to a group of cascading waterfalls where a stunningly beautiful woman bathed naked. Demetri could only stare in lust as the venom pooled in his mouth. The darkest side of him peaked in interest as he admired her luscious curves and long charcoal colored hair. He wanted her; wanted to worship her body and see the look of pleasure on her face right before he fed off her. So lost was he in his fantasy, he failed to notice the crouching predator to his left. She was the real reason he was here and as she prepared to pounce on the object of his desire, the Volturi tracker hissed threateningly, leaping to crouch in front of the native woman possessively._

 _The red haired vampire refused to back down, and they circled each other as the now aware human looked on in horror, releasing a frightened cry. Xochitl should have bid her sister's words and stayed closer to the village; convinced she was being punished for her rebellious nature. The female with the hair and eye color of fire roared furiously, but the man whose hair color reminded her of the sun stood in her defense. They moved faster than her sight could follow, and Xochitl covered her eyes, convinced she was in the presence of Gods; fearful of offending them. Her own sister had been kissed by the Gods, and could now take on the spirit of the jaguar. Xochitl wished for her presence; certain she'd know what to do._

 _There was rustling in the nearby leaves, and a savage roar forced Xochitl's eyes open. Her sister crouched protectively in front of her, and the sun haired God appeared amused. The fire God saw her chance, moving to attack but her sister pounced without hesitation; tearing into her flesh and scattering her limbs on the jungle floor. She stalked towards the Sun God threateningly, and Xochitl jumped in front of him, yelling at her sister to see reason. The black jaguar hissed angrily, but returned to her human form as a sign of her relent._

 _"Get away from him," she spat venomously, pulling Xochitl behind her._

 _"Izel, he is a God. He was trying to protect me. You are offending him…."_

 _The feline surveyed the man in question; doubt clear on her face as she turned towards her younger sister in annoyance._

 _"Don't be stupid Xochitl. He's no God... his skin smells like the sickness; putrid and rotten. Don't stand so close to him, I don't trust him"._

 _Xochitl looked at her sister in confusion, wondering if her sensitive nose detected something she didn't and walked closer to the awe stricken man. She bowed slightly in gratitude for his part in saving her life, before picking up her garments from the jungle floor._ _Demetri stood statue still; a million thoughts running through his head as his gaze ricocheted between both women. The scrumptious smelling one appeared friendly in nature, but the other one was surveying him with distrustful eyes. She didn't appear rabid like the children of the moon, but Demetri had never seen anyone dispose of a vampire with the ease in which she had, and knew he had to tread carefully around her. His plans for an enjoyable meal had been thwarted, and so had his mission to acquire the asset. He couldn't return empty handed, but felt optimistic at the prospect at having encountered this creature. Aro would be most interested in learning of her existence._

 _He would have to study her he decided, and the tracker realized this chance meeting provided him with a perfect opportunity to wander a bit. Assessing the threat would be a top priority, but it was also a chance to gain the human's trust; allowing for a second opportunity at feasting off of her before making the trip back home. He'd never encountered such a delicious scent, and had it not been for his many years of practiced control in the Volturi Guard, would have already devoured her. Still, he felt his control waning, knowing he'd need to feed soon if he had any chance of establishing good relations. He'd have to go vegetarian for a while, he decided; giving his best smile as he plotted silently. The young woman uprooted a wild flower from the near vegetation; pointing to the flower, and then to herself._

 _"Xochitl" she announced._

 _Demetri repeated the word, understanding the introduction, as the other native woman rolled her eyes in annoyance, covering herself in animal skin._ _He stated his name aloud, extending his hand in greeting, but she merely looked at it curiously. He moved forward to explain, but a feral growl stopped him short, and he raised his hands in defense, taking a step back. He watched the feline carefully for signs of aggression, taking smaller steps forward. He reached for Xochitl's hand, clasping them together, as he stated his name. This time, she repeated it, and gifted him with a beautiful smile. Demetri had ceased breathing, becoming overwhelmed with her aroma. Xochitl rushed to her sister's side dragging her forward._

 _"Izel", she stated while pointing towards the uninterested woman, and the feline did not wait for his response. She huffed out a breath, turning towards the trees, and dragging her sister behind her._

 _"We need to get back to the village; I need to speak to the elders and to Cualli. Next time I tell you to stay near the village; you better listen Xochitl. I won't always be around to protect you. Do you hear me?"_

 _Her sister was too busy looking back towards her new friend and the feline grunted in frustration, quickening her pace to put as much distance between them as possible. Demetri didn't follow, knowing he could easily track them at a later time. He found a wild boar, and grudgingly fed, continuing his search for larger prey. Once his thirst was quenched, he went in search of his flower and her companion._

 _Izel had sought counsel with the elders and Cualli, the first of her people to be blessed with the jaguar spirit. They'd insisted on speaking to Xochitl, who was more than glad to speak on her new friend's behalf; insisting he had tried to save her life. The elders found no immediate threat from the odd looking stranger, given he'd tried to protect one of their own and appeared to be alone, but Izel insisted on keeping track of his movements to which Cualli agreed whole heartedly._

 _Demetri kept his distance, but studied the natives from a far. They were a tight knit community, striving to live in harmony with one another, and the wild life surrounding them. They only took what was necessary to live off, no gluttony amongst them. There were at least three shape shifters from what he'd observed, and the feline, he'd discovered was Xochitl's sister. She'd been the biggest surprise of all; kind and trusting in nature. And as he spent chaperoned time with her, and grew rather attached to his little human, felt almost bad at his growing desire to ravish her._

 _He spent every afternoon with her, and had learned enough of the natives' tongue to communicate effectively. She alternated between calling her sister Izel and Chalchi and inquired about it one afternoon. She explained that Chalchi was the shortened version of their most precious and sacred stone, Chalchihuitl. Their father had taken to calling her that growing up, and after his passing, the nickname had stuck. Xochitl revered her oldest sister, and it was apparent to Demetri that the feeling was mutual. He'd spent about two months among the natives, and they had taken to calling him Iztac Xayacatl which meant white face. Their eyes full of distrust had gradually changed into ones of indifference, but Demetri knew that the shape shifters still regarded him with distrust. Xochitl's sister still treated him coolly, but had agreed to allow him unchaperoned time with her._

 _He found himself walking alone with her one afternoon, amused at her reaction the first time she touched his skin. She'd tried to cover him in animal skin, assuming he was cold. Demetri had never been sentimental in nature, even when human; but Xochitl's kindness and accepting way was changing him. Making him feel things he never knew he could. She didn't repel his touch the first time he took her by the hand, or the time when he dared kiss her lips. He'd devised such a carefully plan of seduction, and in the end, it'd been she who'd seduced him in the same manner he'd first encountered her; bathing naked under the warm waters of the cascading waterfalls. And when he had his opportunity to feed off his wilted flower, the trust he'd found in her gaze shamed him, and for the second time in his vampire existence, the Volturi's tracker chose to spare a human life._

 _When he told her of his departure, she simply uprooted another wild flower from the jungle floor and handed it to him; telling him to carry it with him always as to remember her by. He made no promises, and she didn't ask for any, accepting their paths were not of the same. Demetri returned to the Volturi with news of his adventures, and Aro was disappointed with the tracker for the loss of his chess piece but was pacified by what his memories displayed. The door had been opened for an alliance if needed, but Caius's hate for the children of the moon swayed Aro into considering them as a possible threat. Demetri tried to suggest otherwise, but knew it was dangerous to hint at an attachment, and was grateful for Carlisle Cullen's diplomatic and curious nature. He convinced Aro of allowing him to lead an expedition with Demetri's guidance, in the name of uncovering more information and establishing diplomacy._

 _The tracker was secretly thrilled at the possibility of seeing his wild flower again, and readily agreed. Felix was unsettled by slight changes in his friend's persona, and confronted him. Demetri blamed it on the changes to his diet, but Felix knew his friend well, and volunteered to accompany the expedition; suggesting that Chelsea come along to solidify relations if needed. And so they trekked to the jungles of Mesoamerica, and Demetri suggested that only Carlisle and he enter the village, knowing the rest struggled with their control. Upon seeing his return, Xochitl ran to her lover's embrace, and Demetri couldn't mask his happiness at seeing her. Carlisle looked at the tracker in admiration, assuring him of his discretion._

 _The elders wanted to know why he'd returned with more pale faces, and the vampire explained that Carlisle was a medicine man, hoping to learn more from them. Cualli sensed Demetri's hesitancy, and pushed the subject further, but the tracker remained aloof. He was growing desperate, and confided in Carlisle that he was considering leaving the Volturi, to make a life with Xochitl; unaware that Felix hunted nearby, and had overheard their private conversation. The tracker sought Xochitl that night, confessing his love for her. He spoke briefly of his other life, and asked if she would be willing to start a new one with him, away from her home. They made love, and Xochitl professed her love in return, but inquired on his desire to flee._

 _Demetri never got the opportunity to answer her, as screaming erupted all around them. Carlisle Cullen was pleading with Felix and the guard to stop their attack, but it was too late. Women, children and elders lay lifelessly on the ground floor as Felix and the guard disposed of the shape shifters, using Chelsea's gift against them. Demetri struggled with a member of the guard who was aiming for Izel. She was bleeding from multiple wounds and had changed back to her human form; her injuries appearing fatal. Carlisle applied pressure where he could to clot the bleeding, as Xochitl looked on in horror and heartbreak as her people's blood colored the ground floor. The fire in the center of the village burned angrily, and Xochitl walked lifelessly towards it. Demetri ran to stop her, but was restrained by Felix's strong arms, telling his friend that it was better this way._

 _It wasn't the smell of her burning flesh or her screams of agony that would hunt Demetri for the rest of his existence. It was the lifeless look in her eyes that gazed out from the fire to him; the same kind and beautiful brown eyes he had grown to love. Felix and the guard continued to feed; too distracted to notice Demetri carry Xochitl's sister towards safety. Carlisle Cullen had seen enough, and made a vow to the broken tracker to try to restore the feline into health. Izel was lucid enough to use her last remaining strength to spit in the tracker's face, making a vow of her own. If he didn't kill her now, she promised to not rest until they all burned like her sister had, as silent tears streamed down her face._

 _Demetri considered walking back to the fire and joining his lost love, but as he sensed Felix's approach decided to intervene to give Carlisle a chance to escape. He informed Felix of Carlisle's decision to break from the group, and Felix claimed to only be following Caius's orders upon sensing aggression, but they all knew Aro would be livid. The tracker followed the rest of the guard at a distance, needing space between them; unable to express or voice his heartbreak. As they passed the waterfalls, Demetri couldn't bring himself to look, and adapted that stoic façade he was famously known for._

The Volturi tracker was pulled from his dreadful memories by Carlisle Cullen's oldest son. At one point he'd secretly commiserated with him, understanding the feeling of self abhorrence after he'd shown up to Volterra requesting destruction, under the impression that Bella was dead. Alice had contacted Edward to inform him of Aro's decision to call Demetri back to Volterra. But after realizing the tracker's need for solitude, Edward informed him of the news, and left him to his painful memories. Demetri crouched on the ground and pulled out his wallet from his pants pocket; removing an old piece of cloth from its sections, unfolding the delicate fabric meticulously. An ancient dried purple flower lay in the folds, and if vampires could cry, he would sob willingly if it would relieve some of his grief. The feline passed in haste, but as she caught sight of the ancient flower, Demetri heard a sharp intake of breath, and looked up to catch the glistening of her tears. A moment of shared agony passed between them, but Jade continued stalking forward with the same façade Demetri knew so well.

* * *

Keyla sat with her knees to her chest, watching Raven apply the ash grey dye to the ends of Rumor's inky black hair. The youngest Clearwater appeared to be in better spirits these days. And the she-wolf wondered if the pack's broodiest member was responsible for the change in demeanor. It didn't appear romantic in nature, and the budding friendship was odd, but who was she to judge? The smell of popcorn reached her lupine nose, and Keyla knew it was only a matter of time before Raven tried to force her into joining the festivities; it was girl's night after all. Isis had kicked all the boys out of her home towards her sister's house; Solace and Seth included. You see the Alpha had summoned Keyla and Sebastian for an early morning meeting, and this was the Black sisters' way of distraction.

Genevieve observed the younger she-wolf from her sister's kitchen, wanting to badly shake some sense in to her. Being a she-wolf in a predominantly male pack was hard enough, and Keyla held the misfortune of being the first of their kind to imprint. Guilt was heavy on her for not taking initiative in having a one on on pep talk sooner. She'd waited long enough, and made her way into the living room.

"What are you planning to say to Sebastian tomorrow?"

Isis's head snapped towards her sister's with a 'so we're doing this now' kind of look. Keyla appeared startled at the question, and Isis reached for her hand, shifting the attention her way.

"What do you want from this imprint Keyla?"

The question held no logic to her ears.

"What difference does it make? I imprinted on him".

Genevieve walked towards her youngest pack sister, forcing her to meet her gaze. She was the most dominant she-wolf in the pack, and didn't take pleasure in asserting herself, but Keyla needed to understand a few things before tomorrow's meeting.

"You are a fucking she-wolf Keyla; you always have a choice. You're smart, you're beautiful, and a force to be reckoned with. You need to see yourself clearly, girl. Bas who should be counting his fucking blessings that you accepted him as a mate".

Keyla's wolf stood at attention, recognizing the authority in the older she-wolf's voice. Her words rung true, but her insecurities plagued her with doubt.

"But _I_ imprinted on him", she repeated.

"Why did you decide to stop seeing him Keyla?"

The gentler she wolf inquired, choosing a more indirect approach.

"I didn't want it to be just about sex".

"And if you imprinted on him, how is it that you managed to stay away?"

Keyla contemplated the question, recognizing that her she-wolf had demanded it of her the night of the bonfire, and Isis noticed the look of comprehension on the her face.

"You may have imprinted on him, but Gen is right; you always have a choice. You're young, and there is much you still need to learn and experience before settling on one mate. Sebastian should have known better, but the imprint works both ways. Bas is one of the most dominant wolves in the pack, and I have never seen him back away from a challenge. Remy beat him to a bloody pulp and Cheveyo says he never once hit back. Why do you think that is?"

"Because he's a dumb ass, that's why…"

Isis looked at her sister in frustration and Genevieve chuckled before rolling her eyes.

"I stand by my words, he _is_ a dumb ass, but he does love you Keyla and he knew that hitting Remy back would only hurt you more. Now before you get all weepy eyed and forgiving, don't forget about the fact that he disrespected you greatly."

Raven and Rumor had long abandoned the color dye and were both looking at Keyla expectantly, but it was Raven who chose to act on her curiosity.

"Do you still want to be with him Keyla?"

"NO….Yes….I don't know".

The she-wolf covered her face in frustration and joined the rest of her audience in laughter at her indecision. Isis knew this was a decision Keyla would have to make on her own, but she'd navigated through a rocky imprint herself and knew a thing or two about dating a much older and experienced man. So she chose to leave Keyla with a few chosen words of advice.

"Forgiving the man you love doesn't make you weak Keyla, but it should never be done at the expense of your self- respect. Anyone can say they're sorry, but those words only mean anything to the person that says them. What matters is what people do to or for the ones they love. I'm not saying Sebastian isn't sorry or that he isn't ready to change, but if you weren't happy with the way things were, before you make any big decisions, make sure you know what it is you want and and never settle for anything less".

Conversation ceased as _Bridesmaids_ began to play on Solace's big screen TV and they moved on to the topic of Rumor's new colored do. Her hair was growing out to an uneven bob and the color gave it an edgy style. Keyla spent a good chunk of the evening chewing on her pack sisters' advice, but it only made her miss her grandmother's own words of wisdom. Emily had always been a constant encouragement in Keyla's upbringing. Her ladylike mannerism greatly contrasted Keyla's but their joy of baking had bonded the pair, and the youngest Uley had always found refuge in her grandmother's loving and accepting nature. It was ironic really; Emily had often shared with Keyla that her personality reminded her of Leah's, and here she was, sitting a few yards away from her doppelganger. Rumor sat on the Tso's front steps, admiring the night's sky and Keyla decided to join her in her star gazing.

"It's fucking ironic isn't it," murmured the she-wolf sadly. Keyla was hesitant to broach this topic, but felt she owed it to her grandmother. Rumor turned towards the she-wolf questioningly, and Keyla continued nervously.

"Most of the pack thinks you aunt left because of the betrayal she felt after my grandfather's imprinting. My grandmother wore the scars on her face that reminded her of that betrayal. You loved your aunt just as much as I loved my grandmother and here we both sit…..making the same type of mistakes".

Rumor understood her cousin's words; she wore scars as result of an illicit affair and Keyla was suffering through what she perceived as a lover's rejection. It was fucking ironic indeed…..She shook her head, grasping the truth of Keyla's words, and wondered if this was Karma playing a sick joke on them both. She grabbed her cell phone, typing. _Karma?_

"Well if it is, I guess this is the point where we're supposed to blame each other's relatives and continue the feud right? My grandmother talked about Leah constantly and I know she missed her till her last breath. Maybe even after…I don't know about you, but I'm done tiptoeing around all of this shit. I don't know you Rumor, but I'd like to. If not for us, then for them…"

Rumor nodded, smiling sadly. They sat outside for several hours; Keyla inquiring about life in Europe, and Rumor genuinely interested in learning about life as a she-wolf. Their conversation flowed naturally, and Rumor took comfort in the vindication of finally doing something right. The night was coming to a close, and the she-wolf knew she had to steel her nerves for what she would face in the morning and bade her good-nights. The two young women still had their own demons to face, but life seemed a little less daunting that night. Maybe it was the company of family and friends, or maybe, just maybe it was that soft wind that blew from the east, where all things begin; a friendship rising like a phoenix, out of the ashes of the broken bond between the two women each girl loved so deeply.

* * *

Sebastian arrived earlier than expected, hoping to get a few minutes alone with his Alpha. He wondered if this was how the accused felt as they awaited to hear their verdict. His ribs ached badly, but at least the bruising on his face had significantly cleared. His family had been adamant about attending the meeting, but Bas knew this was something he needed to do alone. Cheveyo walked into his office tiredly and passed Sebastian a cup of coffee while sipping on his own. The shop had been badly vandalized overnight, and the Alpha had asked Lahote, Caleb and Koli to cover the early morning patrol to allow Solace, Kris and the rest of the wolves that held employment at the shop a chance to sort through the mess. He'd only made it back to his home an hour ago, knowing he couldn't postpone this meeting any longer.

"Tell me why you think I called this meeting Sebastian?"

The Alpha was hoping to gauge his wolf's state of mind before the Uleys' arrival, feeling guilty for how things played out. There was little he could do in Sebastian's behalf except keep Remy from hurting him again.

"I was hoping to get the opportunity to apologize to Keyla and her family".

 _Apology…Yes, a good start,_ thought the Alpha _._ But by the hopeful look in Sebastian's eyes, Cheveyo got the impression he was banking on a happy ending and needed to prepare his wolf for the alternative.

"Apologizing would be good Bas, but have you thought about what you're going to do if Keyla doesn't accept your apology?"

The look of desperation crossing his features was answer enough, and Cheveyo realized this would probably get a lot worse before it got any better.

"I don't approve of how you handled things with Keyla, but she is of legal age and consented to the relationship. That doesn't mean she was ready to, and as a father myself, I would've wanted to end you just like Remy did for the way you hurt Keyla. You have to prepare yourself for the idea that she may not forgive you Sebastian".

The pitiful look on his face made the Alpha feel worse, but knew it needed to be said.

"It may take time but you have to be patient, and willing to wait as long as it takes. Are you prepared to do that?"

Sebastian nodded his head meekly.

"You know I've never had a real relationship, Cheveyo; I'm just not good at these things, but I love her. It just took me too long to realize it. But I'm willing to do anything, if it means she'll give me another chance".

"Love is not just about being together Sebastian. Ethan's departure should've shown you that. Love involves sacrifice, and it can be really messy and hard. But if the other person is worth the effort, then it becomes no effort at all".

Cheveyo stood as Remy's truck pulled into his driveway, and motioned for Sebastian to follow.

"Come on, let's get this over with".

Keyla sat with her parents at her side. Seeing Sebastian's bruised faced had almost broken her resolve, so she remained silent until forced to speak.

"Remy, I want to apologize to you and Mila. I treated your family with disrespect by not coming to you sooner, but I want you to know that I love your daughter, and I want to make this right".

"You're lucky I didn't have your ass thrown in jail for statutory rape".

Keyla's head snapped, an incredulous look painting her features.

"The legal age for consent in Washington is sixteen, and nothing happened that I didn't want to happen, daddy".

Remy cringed at hearing his daughter's words, and felt an overwhelming desire to use Sebastian's face as a punching bag again.

"I want to have a word with Keyla and Sebastian alone, please".

Remy remained rooted in his seat, and Cheveyo sighed in exasperation.

"This is partly your fault, Rem. If you would've allowed Sebastian the chance to spend time with your daughter, than maybe they wouldn't have felt the need to sneak around. I'm not condoning his actions, but what's done is done. And it still doesn't change the fact that your daughter imprinted on him. You're here because I need to make sure that you aren't going to attack Bas again, but the rest is between them. She isn't a little girl anymore Remy; you need to accept that".

"She's sixteen," he bellowed out,standing abruptly. Mila was on her feet as well, trying to talk her husband down. Remy looked miserable, but allowed his wife to lead him outside by the hand as he glanced back towards his little girl with mournful eyes.

Keyla had stayed up most of the night and hadn't anticipated the wide range of emotions this meeting would evoke. She was tired of people talking about her like she wasn't even in the room; tired of them making choices for her, and tired of them telling her what was best. But most of all, Keyla was tired of standing back and allowing it to happen. Genevieve was right…..she was a fucking she-wolf for crying out loud. She had taken down a leech on her own, and was entrusted with the safety of her people. And yet, couldn't be trusted to make decisions in her own life. _What a fucking joke_ …She swallowed the knot in her throat, and held the angry tears threatening to fall. She looked at the man that had ripped her heart out, and followed it with his declaration of love.

"There's nothing to apologize for Sebastian. We agreed to keep it casual from the beginning, and you promised me nothing. I shouldn't have reacted that way after seeing you with her".

"No, Keyla," he argued desperately.

"I should've spoken to your father after we started spending time together without making you lie and sneak around. You're everything I want, but I was just too blind to see what was right in front of me".

"It doesn't matter anymore", she whispered. "I don't want to make things weird for the pack. I'll get over it; I just need a little time".

"Please don't say that Keyla. I love you. I know you don't believe it, but I'll do anything, _ANYTHING,_ to make this better. Just give me another chance".

Cheveyo sensed Keyla's growing distress and decided to step in.

"Keyla, you don't have to decide anything right now, but I need you to understand that this isn't about what your father wants or what Sebastian wants. This is about what you want".

The she-wolf appreciated her Alpha's words of support, but they only served to feed her annoyance. She was done being everyone's doormat and realized, that as much as she loved Sebastian, a part of her wanted him to hurt just as she had. It was best that she keep her distance; at least until her anger and resentment ceased. Keyla couldn't deny that she still longed to be with him, but had no plans on giving him the opportunity to make a fool of her a second time.

"I know I shouldn't be, but I'm so angry I can barely look at you right now Sebastian. So I think...maybe you should stay away from me for a while".

Keyla rose from her seat and walked out of her Alpha's home. Cheveyo remained seated, stunned at his young she-wolf's self- assurance, and could only try to comfort his anguished pack mate as silent tears began streaming down his face.

* * *

Shye failed to check Lahote's voicemail message, and had driven over to the Tso's as agreed. They'd made plans to drive into Port Angeles to pick up Hote's prom suit along with her shoes, and Isis refused to let her trip go to waste. She insisted on driving the young woman herself. Rumor had surprisingly requested to tag along, wanting to purchase a new batch of art supplies. Ezra and Jahir followed her lead, not wanting to be left behind. They made good time, and Isis insisted on treating everyone to a late lunch before making the drive back, but thought better of it after taking stock of her son and nephew's pallor. Ezra had grown several inches in the last couple of weeks, and his mother knew the phase was inevitable.

She tried to remain her spirited self, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was off as she drove towards Forks on the 101W. The safe and major articles of value at the shop had been left intact. The damage spoke of malicious intent rather than a robbery, and it weighed heavy on her.

"Momma, I don't feel well".

Isis watched her son and nephew through the rear view mirror; perspiration on their foreheads as they leaned back against their seat. She pushed down on the gas pedal, silently praying they made it home in time. She reached for her cell phone, and had it not been for her supernatural reflexes, would not have swerved in time to avoid hitting the carcass of the large, dead buck that lay in the middle of the road. Every nerve in her body stood at attention as her sensitive nostrils flared in response to the sickly, decaying sweet scent permeating around her. Isis knew they were in trouble; most of her family was at the shop, and they were still about an hour's drive from La Push. She had two human girls and two soon to be wolves in an enclosed vehicle, and had very little chance at defeating the three vampires closing in around her. She needed a plan, and turned to face Shye in the passenger's seat.

"I need you to call your brother or father and ask them for help. Rumor, please text as many members of the pack as you can. When I step outside, take my seat and no matter what you see, no matter what happens, you keep driving towards La Push. Don't stop until you reach someone from the pack".

Both girls appeared horror stricken as they realized the gravity of the situation. Isis looked at Ezra with pained eyes before exiting her husband's SUV Several howls rung out in the far distance, and she knew she needed to buy them some time. She crouched in front of the side doors protectively, as two vampires emerged from the woods.

"You don't have a chance; you're not even a full vampire, half breed. Just give us the girl, and spare your children the horror of having us tear you apart in front of their eyes. The dogs will never make it here in time".

Isis had a choice to make and not a lot of time to do it in. She was strong and agile enough to engage the two vampires into a struggle, giving the kids a chance at driving away. But the third vampire still roamed the woods, and could easily catch up to them. If she phased, she would fare a better chance in a fight; but if one of these vampires got away with the secret knowledge that she was a true hybrid with the ability to shape shift, she would become a target for the rest of her existence. Either way, the chances of her survival were slim, and as she heard Shye's frantic voice on the phone behind her, chose to give the kids their best chance. Jacob Black's youngest daughter hadn't phased in a very long time, but knew her wolf spirit would not abandon her in this time of need. She welcomed the heat and tremors traveling up her spine, and allowed them to guide the phase.

* * *

They'd been circling the borders for hours, and Lahote wistfully hoped to find Shye in his home when he finished his patrol. Caleb's thoughts centered on food; he was starving, and hoped Rumor would remember to bring him back something to eat. The third wolf on patrol tried to rein in his thoughts, but wasn't quick enough and leaked an image of the youngest Clearwater into the pack mind. His patrol ran parallel to the 101E and he'd caught a glimpse of her in Solace's SUV as they drove towards Port Angeles. It was a flicker of her profile, but the image had been colored with his admiration of her colored locks.

 _"What's up with you and my sister man?"_

Koli answered with a mental rise of his brow, and Hote couldn't hold in his laughter; eager and just as interested in hearing his cousin's response.

 _"If you're still pissed off about the brunch, then you need to get over it. She did….."_

 _"I'm not talking about the brunch…..I'm talking about the way you hang around her. Rumor's been through a lot. What are you after Koli?"_ he asked protectively.

Lahote sensed Koli's annoyance. But to his surprise, he answered Caleb without any contempt.

 _"I'm not after anything; at least not how you mean. I like talking to her. Is that a problem?"_

Caleb shared memories of his sister before and after she started dating the leech, and Koli immediately understood his meaning.

 _"I'm not saying I don't find her attractive, just that it isn't like that. I'm not a fucking savage Caleb, and it's really starting to piss me off that you're suggesting I would take advantage of her"._

Caleb's remorse was immediate, but Koli knew the protectiveness stemmed from the deep love he held for his younger sister, and tried not to take it personal. He banked right to make another pass near the 101, and caught a whiff of rotten flesh. He put his nose to the ground tracking the scent, and released a glass shattering howl to alert the pack. His two young pack mates joined the chase, but Lahote stumbled and lost his footing when his mother's thoughts mixed with his own. Through her, they witnessed the red eyed devils' shock at seeing her shape shift. Her fear and panic became their own as Koli, Caleb and Lahote realized that Isis was the only thing standing between the leeches and their loved ones.

Koli was the closest to them, and pushed his legs faster; there was a purpose to him being bulkier and stronger than most of his pack mates. He was genetically perfect for the hunt, and his wolf salivated in anticipation; swearing to annihilate the bloodsuckers for daring to enter their lands. Isis crouched defensively, trying to place as much of her frame in front of the vehicle as possible. The pack mind became chaotic as more wolves phased in, and Cheveyo was desperately trying to help his sister focus, but Solace's dread was making it difficult.

 _Where's the third leech?_ The alpha wondered aloud.

The vehicle behind her began to vibrate, and they all heard as Shye pulled Rumor to the passenger seat; speaking soft words of comfort to the trembling pre-teens sitting in the backseat. If they phased inside the vehicle, both girls would be mauled, and Lahote felt his control slipping; desperation filling them all as they struggled to get to them on time. One of the leeches laughed as the other pounced. But the she-wolf was ready for him; meeting his attack head on. With razor sharp accuracy, she managed to catch him by the shoulder and hurl him back a good fifty feet before jumping back to her original defensive crouch. The other leech sensed his opportunity and leaped towards the vehicle, barely missing it as he collided with Isis. And the pack could only watch in horror as the impact toppled the Range Rover on its side.

Lahote and Sebastian recognized Shye's high pitched cry, and a feral and savage snarl resounded through the pack mind. But Isis' position on the ground didn't allow them view to what was occurring behind her. Jacob watched in agony as his baby girl fought tooth and nail to keep the leeches away from the overturned vehicle. She was seeping blood, and continuing to take damaging punishment from the bites and gashes the leeches were inflicting on her in their quest to get to Rumor.

The smallest and gentlest she-wolf in the pack was losing consciousness, and Hawk broke. Keyla muscled her way to his side and ran shoulder to shoulder with him; pushing him to run faster and whispering words of encouragement. Solace closed off his thoughts, struggling not to give in to his despair the second her mind went blank, but was yanked back violently into the pack mind as Ezra's wild and enraged thoughts entered the mind link, joined seconds later by Jahir's. The Alpha's son crouched protectively in front of Rumor and Shye's huddled forms with lethal intent, as Ezra's sheer love drove him to unskillfully defend his mother's human form. Koli was shouting words of encouragement, beseeching them to hold on, knowing he was seconds away from joining the fight.

Isis had taken chunks out of the two vampires before going down, and as they realized the pack was descending on them, they made a last minute attempt to escape but Koli cut off their retreat; leaping and viciously dismembered one of the vamps in a matter of seconds. The third leech had fled the scene once the pups phased, and Cheveyo divided the pack, ordering them to chase after the two fleeing vampires. Lahote's relief at seeing Shye unharmed was fleeting, because the woman that bore him life was fighting for her own just a couple of feet away from his imprint. Solace was already in his human form, gently holding his wife's unconscious and broken body in his arms while Jacob kneeled beside him; alternating between ordering Isis to open her eyes, and imploring Seth to save his little girl.

Cheveyo wanted to desperately join his father, but as Alpha, he had to take control of the pack and care for their newest wolves. The pups' thoughts were broken and chaotic, and Brady knew the Alpha needed his help. Using the same soft and steady voice he'd used with his own son when he and Sebastian first phased, Brady ordered the two pups deeper into the woods, allowing Cheveyo the time he needed with his family. Seeing Isis' bloody form took Seth back to the night of Rumor's attack, but he put that to the side; well aware that she had sacrificed her body to save his daughter's. And when she stopped breathing, Seth fought to breathe for her as he administered CPR, and prayed to his ancestors that Carlisle's meticulous training would be enough.

 **Playlist**

To the Forest-James Horner

Let Me Go-Haim

Suciedad- Carla Morrison

Team- Bon Iver


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: My apologies for the delay but I had a terrible time editing this chapter. I feel the need to mention that in my world, Paul never imprinted on Rachel Black (And never will). I should also include that this chapter contains mentions of underage drinking.**

"Where's the girl Alexei?"

"We couldn't get to her; there wasn't enough time".

"This is what happens when I send a boy to do a man's job. You're failure only serves to remind me of what I lost when your brother perished. How did you even manage to survive with your incompetence?"

"I didn't leave empty handed father. I came across some knowledge that has even managed to elude Aro and I knew I needed to abandon the plan to inform you".

"Well, out with it then".

"The mutts have a true hybrid in their midst. She's half vampire but can also shapeshift. This could be the answer you've been looking for".

"Did you manage to go unseen?"

"Yes, of course".

"You do realize that your failure will cost us? I'm going to have to come up with a way to pacify Aro until we are ready to move forward with our plans. Contact Felix, I have a job for him".

* * *

Solace looked on as Seth prepared another bag of Jacob's blood and mounted it on the IV drip next to his wife's bed. Isis was a fighter and he wholeheartedly agreed with Seth's belief that it was her sheer will to live that had ultimately saved her life. She had yet to regain consciousness but Seth was hopeful for a recovery. They'd almost lost her and the truth of that had shaken Solace to the core. His children had all taken turns alternating between checking in on Ezra and Jahir and snuggling on the bed with their momma. The pack, their family; everything was a fucking mess but Solace just couldn't bring himself to leave her side and apparently, neither could Jacob. He'd claimed a seat on the other side of her bed and hadn't moved since. Genevieve was handling it the only way she knew how; by staying busy and had volunteered to accompany her brother to the airport to pick up the rest of the crew flying in from Italy. Nessie was barely keeping it together but knew there was much to be done and her family needed her strength to get it accomplished.

Cheveyo was taking no chances and wanted them all in a centralized location. He'd even managed to get a hold of Paul and upon learning of what had occurred; the pack's original bad boy had booked the first flight available and was making his way home. Alice was certain that the Volturi's hand was not behind the attack but that fact did not bring the reprieve it once did, since she had failed to see it in advance. War seemed inevitable at this point but Carlisle was steadfast in his belief that they were missing a key piece to the puzzle and shouldn't act until all was revealed.

The Alpha had asked Ethan to return to La Push but the young wolf had been adamant about seeing this through to the end and had shocked the pack with the news that a feline shape shifter had joined the ranks of their covert operation. If the Volturi were not to blame than Aleksander Yerzov was the primary suspect but it seemed like a very bold move for one lone coven to make so Cheveyo reluctantly agreed to let Ethan stay, shifting the focus to tracking the Yerzov Coven's movements instead of the werewolves.

Jacob had been fairly quiet but knew that it mattered not if the Volturi was behind the attack. The third leech managed to get away and once word of Isis's unique nature reached the Volturi, it would only be a matter of time before they came for her. His family and the pack had guarded Genevieve and Isis's true nature fiercely but asking his youngest to choose her safety over the people she loved was like asking her to stop breathing. Jacob noticed Rumor standing awkwardly at the door and beckoned her to sit at his side knowing she was heavy with worry and self-blame. He hadn't had the opportunity to spend as much time with the youngest Clearwater as he would've liked but seeing that hopeless look in her eyes, reminded him of the same expression that marred Leah's features the night Harry died.

"Has my Isis ever talked to you about her childhood?"

Rumor shook her head dolefully, as she directed her gaze towards the sleeping woman that had become like a second mother to her in a short amount of time.

"Isis was home schooled because of her accelerated growth and she didn't have friends outside of the family or pack when she was a kid. Anyways, she got it in her head one day that getting a puppy would be like having her own special friend. Ness was tired of having wolves in and out of the house and told her absolutely no more dogs; but Solace couldn't deny her anything and bought her one anyways".

Rumor looked across the bed to find a sheepish looking Solace, who was obviously remembering the memory as well.

"Man, she loved that damn dog; she bathed it, fed it, and trained it really well; more so because it had been a gift from Sol. One day Carlisle volunteered to watch her and Cheveyo but got called in to the hospital so he ended up taking them along. He was treating this little girl with Leukemia who'd lost all of her hair and had been admitted for complications and it made Isis really, really sad. She made one of us take her every single day for two weeks to the hospital so Casey would have someone to talk and play with. And do you know what she did right before she got discharged? She gave her the dog and told her that she knew what it was like to be lonely sometimes".

Rumor smiled and nodded, knowing full well it was something Isis would do.

"This isn't your fault Rumor. It could've been anyone in that car; Isis would've done the same thing. It's just who she is; she takes after Bella that way".

Rumor's tears fell on their own accord, grateful for Jacob's words but shook her head in disagreement. They didn't come for just anyone, they came for her.

"They wanted you but it was only to hurt the pack. The same way, that sick leech bit Vida to hurt Cheveyo. It's the price we pay for the responsibility we bear. Our loved ones are always at risk. You're pack now and you've got to get used to the fact that every single wolf here would give their lives to protect any of you. It's just how it is honey, so please do me a favor and stop blaming yourself. Isis wouldn't want that and neither do any of us".

Jacob placed his arm around Rumor's shoulders and held her close to his side as Isis began to stir. Solace was up from his seat and at her side in an instant as she gasped; opening her eyes and looking around the room wildly.

"Solace, the kids?" she asked brokenly. Her voice sounding ragged and strained.

Seth was trying to push his way in to evaluate her but Jacob's crowding was making it difficult. Solace was too overcome with relief to speak so Jacob took her hand and answered.

"Everyone is ok baby; please just lay back and let Seth take a look at you".

Jacob pulled Rumor forward to emphasize his point and the youngest Clearwater wept in relief as she hugged Isis with unrestrained emotion. The she-wolf's panic abated slightly but looked at her husband for further confirmation.

"Z and Jahir phased but they're ok. Now why don't you let Seth do what he needs to do so you can see the kids?"

Solace left shortly after to inform his children and both Jacob and Rumor stepped out of the room, giving her the privacy for an examination. Seth took the opportunity to express his gratitude and the she-wolf just smiled in response but inquired about the vampires' fate. Isis knew her actions would bring further problems for the pack and could only look to her father in regret.

"I'm sorry daddy; I didn't think I stood a chance without phasing".

Jacob leaned over his daughter's bed and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"We're the ones who should be apologizing to you. I left you to fend for yourself; there should've been at least another wolf with you".

Isis didn't get a chance to respond as Genevieve ran inside the room, tears running down her face as she held her younger sister close to her.

"I always knew you were a softie Gen". Her words were muffled by her sister's shoulder against her face and Genevieve laughed happily in response.

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again, you hear me?"

"Language, Genevieve".

Renesmee walked into the room with her grandchildren in tow; all piling up on the bed, trying to be as close to their momma as the bed would allow. All but one; Ezra had yet to phase back human and Isis could hear his whimpering outside of her father's home. The injured she-wolf made to get out of bed and Renesmee turned momma wolf on her.

"Absolutely not Isis; you need to heal. Besides, Solace is with him as we speak".

The she-wolf knew better than to argue with her mother and settled for enjoying the company of her family and friends. Every single pack member and their respective family waited their turn patiently to see her; even a jet lagged Embry, Isla and an emotional Soony. She owed Isis the most; knowing she had kept her vow and taken care of her baby like she was her own. Cheveyo looked exhausted and Isis knew her brother needed to be in the company of his wife and kids, same as Seth so she took her mother's hand in hers and discreetly asked her to intervene. Nessie ushered everyone out, with the excuse of letting Isis rest and assured Seth that she would call him if needed.

Jahir had been desperate to reunite with his mother and had found the control to phase back human but Solace and Brady were still in the woods trying to help Ezra do the same. Isis sent the rest of her children home and dozed off to sleep but was awoken in the early morning hours by a warm body and a familiar scent. Ezra lay fast asleep next to her and Isis took the opportunity to survey her youngest son's features, noticing the drastic changes to his thirteen year old face.

"He takes after you the most, you know".

The she-wolf had been so engrossed in scrutinizing her son; she'd completely missed the tall, muscular body leaning against the doorframe. Paul Lahote stood relaxed with his arms crossed over his chest as he smiled at the woman he considered a daughter in law. Solace and Oliver had grown up as wards of the state and when they both phased during a physical altercation, it was Paul who took them under his wing. Both boys had come from abusive and broken homes and no one understood that better than Paul. They'd idolized him and as time passed, came to see him as a father. In many ways Paul had been and the bond between them had healed many of his own internal wounds.

"Does Solace know you're here?"

"Not yet, I came straight from the airport. I see your father still snores like a bear"

Isis giggled and smiled at the man she was so fond of.

"I'm so glad you're here; it's really good to see you".

Paul walked over to the bed and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Man I feel so damn old; just look at Z".

"Well, if you were around more, then it wouldn't come as such a shock Paul," she scolded.

"Touché, my beautiful little runt".

Isis agilely reached to punch him in the leg which he indulgently allowed. He took Jacob's seat next to her bed and spent the next couple of hours catching up with her. They spoke about the pack and the current imprints that were causing such chaos in their lives. Paul was a fairly reserved man but even he couldn't mask his pleasure at hearing about Seth and Embry's return. Isis nosily inquired if there was woman in his life and the older wolf grinned like the Cheshire cat. The she wolf rolled her eyes and emended her query.

"Is there a _special_ woman in your life?"

Paul chuckled mischievously and shook his head in response. Nessie came down the stairs and greeted their guest with a warm embrace. It had taken the surly wolf some time to warm up to the bronze haired hybrid but Ness had managed to creep into his heart like the rest of his pack mates. Breakfast became a raucous affair as Solace, Oliver and Cheveyo arrived with their respective families and Jacob and Paul could only share a look of contentment between them. Seth arrived sometime after lunch to check on his patient and Paul greeted him in the manner that only he could.

"Damn kid, still can't grow a full beard I see?"

"You haven't seen my ass in over thirty years Paul and that's what you ask me?"

Paul hugged his pack mate and was introduced to the rest of his family. His relationship with Leah had been a complicated one; at one point they'd been lovers until the she-wolf cut ties, fearful of his imprinting. So when he set eyes on Rumor, it took him some effort to find his composure. The rest of the day was spent in greetings, reunions and helping the Clearwaters move into their new home. Isis was given the ok to finish her recovery at home but Cheveyo was filled with anxiety and decided to call a pack meeting the following day.

Having three seasoned wolves return home gave the pack an extra edge but it was difficult for Cheveyo to ascertain the danger if he didn't know their true enemy. Patrol routes were extended once again but Embry and Paul's arrival would help with coverage and so would the addition of their two new pups. It had been a difficult meeting for Sebastian who was still mourning the loss of Keyla but a recent conversation with Paul had given him some hope and he'd decided to heed the older wolf's advice. Bas's wolf was both dominant and ruthless and Cheveyo hoped to steer some of his focus into helping the younger wolves sharpen their fighting skills.

Isis was not happy at her brother's decision to have her tailed when outside of her home but accepted it grudgingly. She did however refuse to even discuss the possibility of canceling her son's date to prom. Shye's shoes had miraculously made it through their ordeal and they were going, she had declared, even if she had to drive them there herself. It had been quite the sight as all sixty three inches of her had squared off with the Alpha and she wasn't backing down. Cheveyo had looked to his father for help but Jacob Black had been too relieved to see his youngest daughter on her feet to care. Koli saw his opportunity to speak and awkwardly suggested that the pack should try to learn ASL to support Rumor. Seth's eyes had narrowed in suspicion but all the females present had gushed over his thoughtfulness. Feeling like he was losing control of the pack meeting, Cheveyo readily agreed and called the meeting to an end.

Nessie had wisely pulled her son to the side and reminded the Alpha that life waited for no one and even in the midst of conflict, they should continue to live it as such. And that is how she found herself in her daughter's living room with Michelle and Claire, drinking wine with cameras on hand as they awaited their children's decent down the staircase to prom. Alex's date had come down with the stomach flu leaving her a teary mess and Hawk had good-naturedly offered to step in his place so the girls decided to conveniently allow an overly eager Raven to complete the beautification process at the Tso residence. The Range Rover had been totaled and Jacob graciously volunteered his prized black 1970 Chevy Chevelle, with the promise of death if any harm came its way. Lahote knew this wasn't truly a date but as he waited at the bottom of the staircase, wondered why he was suffering from a case of sweaty palms. Raven came squeaking down the stairs excitedly but Hote only had eyes for Shye.

She wore an icy blue strapless floor length gown. The bodice had silver beading and her long black hair was parted to the side in waves. A push on his shoulder from his twin awoke him from his stupor and he stepped forward to place the corsage of lilies on her delicate wrist. Flashes of light sprung from all angles but Lahote barely took notice. He was struggling to pose for the cameras as his eyes wondered to his smiling imprint every couple of seconds.

Hawk volunteered to take the wheel and Alex gave him a look of understanding as she made her way to the passenger seat. Shye had gone through all the motions tonight, feeding off of Alex's excitement but as she'd walked down the Tso's staircase and seen her family and friends, had been hit with nostalgia. This was her senior prom; she was graduating high school in a couple of days and would be beginning a new chapter in her life. Ethan's face had flashed through her thoughts and Shye pushed him to the back of her mind. Tonight was about her and she was not going to allow anything to ruin the moment.

The attack and Isis's sacrifice had affected her deeply. She was still mourning the loss of her great love but Shye witnessed love in many forms that day. The love of a husband for his wife, the love of a son for his mother, the love a father for his daughter and the love of family and community that was the pack. Lahote had been a mess that night, helplessly watching on as his mother fought for her life and it had been Shye who'd lent him her strength and support to help him cope. For the last several months, it had been he who had held her hand, wiped away her silent tears and given her his unwavering support and acceptance. She had been glad to have been able to offer him the same and had realized that there were things greater than a broken heart. She made a promise to herself that night; her life had been spared and she would not squander it away obsessing on a love that once was.

Shye looked over to the boy sitting next to her in Jacob Black's vintage vehicle. He answered with one of his sunny smiles and she had to admit that he looked damn good in his suit. It was tailored to perfection and the messy spiky hairstyle made him look like a runaway Calvin Klein model.

"You look beautiful Shye".

"Yeah? I was kind of thinking the same thing about you".

He scrunched up his nose in distaste at hearing her words and Shye laughed aloud, remembering their moment in the forest.

"Handsome then…..You both look handsome in your suits," she giggled as she looked towards the front of the vehicle.

Alex turned to face the back with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"I can't wait to see the look of hate on Jenny Weaver's face as we walk in with our eye candy. You know she asked Koli to be her date but he shut her down".

Hawk looked offended at hearing her words but Lahote just played along.

"So what's the charging rate for being eye candy these days? I mean, might as well make the most of our talents right?"

"Slow down Cassanova, I'm pretty sure you and Koli have already run through the female population at school. You might have to set your sights elsewhere".

Hote blushed in embarrassment, knowing Alex had just taken a jab at his promiscuity after the imprint. Shye laughed in amusement and he was relieved that she wasn't bothered by the comment. Upon arriving, they posed for the customary couple and group pictures. Luca and Hazel were already seated and were waving them over to their table. They talked and mingled a bit but once the music started cranking, couples started rushing the dance floor.

Pitbull's _Time of our Lives_ blasted through the speakers and Lahote jumped up from his seat and began dancing to the sound of the music, as he held out one of his hands asking Shye to join him on the dance floor. She shook her head vigorously, feeling way too self-conscious to join in. Alex was already dancing in the middle of the dance floor with Hawk and Lahote danced his way towards her seat.

"Come on Shye, I know you want to," he crooned as he pulled her up from her seat and dragged her to the dance floor. She was beet red but as she looked around, realized no one was even remotely paying attention to what she was doing and slowly began moving to the beat of the music. Lahote was two stepping like a pro as he sang out the lyrics to the song and Shye followed his lead.

He took his place behind her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her body closer to his as they moved in sync. Shye could feel his warmth enclosing her and was surprised at how well her smaller frame molded on to his as they grooved together. They stayed out on the dance floor song after song, jumping excitedly with the upbeat tempos and taking small breaks during the slower songs. Mid way through, Hote's suit jacket had been removed and Shye's hair had found its way up into a messy bun but was enjoying herself far too much to care about the way she looked. .

Lahote excused himself for a quick bathroom break and Shye could only watch in amusement at the lustful looks that followed his retreating form. He truly was a good looking guy, but there was something about the way he looked in that suit tonight that made Shye and half of the senior girls present take a little more notice. She looked onto the dance floor and spotted Luca and Hazel; a look of pure love on Luca's face as he swayed her gracefully. The DJ announced the last song of the night and Hote appeared before her, taking her hand in his as he gently lead her to the dance floor. Berlin's _Take My Breath Away_ began to play and she instinctually placed her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her close.

"Thank you for letting me tag along tonight Shye"

"I should be the one thanking you," she whispered as she placed the side of her head against his chest and allowed him to lead her movements. He smelled minty and sweet; the scent reminding her of her favorite holiday treat. She raised her face to tell him so but was stunned silent by the intensity of his gaze. He did it when he thought she wasn't looking and Shye had learned to pretend not to have noticed but she found herself staring right back at him and couldn't make herself look away. His hold on her waist tightened and she could feel her breathing deepening as his eyes shifted their focus to her lips. Her skin tingled in anticipation and his face lowered hesitantly just as the lights in the ballroom brightened. Shye stood awkwardly, realizing that the music had ceased and heard him clear his throat as he removed his hands from her waist.

They walked back to their table in silence and were greeted by an amused Alex and Hawk. Luca and Hazel were too busy sucking face to notice and Hawk threw Hote's jacket at him as he stood to bring the car around. They were skipping the after party and headed to a late night bonfire at Second Beach with the Clearwaters and the rest of the pack kids that usually sat together at lunch. Cheveyo had allowed the gathering, knowing that six in the party present would be wolves and had ordered the patrolling wolves to run a perimeter close to their gathering. The bonfire burned brightly and they could hear music playing as they approached. Koli was recounting embarrassing stories from their childhood and they all took turns sharing a story. They ate and laughed as Hawk made his way to the cooler and pulled out a bottle of moonshine; taking a large swig and passing the bottle to Koli who wasted no time in gulping. He looked directly at Shye and offered her the bottle.

"Does the princess want a drink? It's your graduation we're celebrating after all".

He had his crooked grin in place but Shye knew he wasn't trying to be derisive. It was a friendly challenge and she wasn't going to back down.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to Shye," was Hote's response but Shye had already grabbed the bottle and was chugging away. She coughed violently; her throat up in flames but managed to keep the liquid down and passed the bottle down to Rumor.

"Oh shit. Rumor I'm sorry, I forgot". Hawk was making his way to retrieve the bottle from her and she shook her head as she signed her response.

 _Alcohol was never my problem._

"Way to not make it awkward Doogie".

Hawk looked embarrassed and gave her the sign for sorry as he took his seat next to Alex. Caleb had to concede that Koli's friendship was having a positive influence on his sister. He was unforgivingly honest but didn't allow her to take herself too seriously. Raven reached for the bottle and Lahote was there to intercede.

"I don't think so Rave".

"You're only a year older than me and technically Caleb is the only one here that can legally drink".

Lahote indulgently handed her the bottle with a stern warning.

"Just one sip Raven".

The youngest Tso Black took a small sip and almost choked on her drink, quickly passing off the bottle to Alex. The bottle made several turns around the fire as the conversation became livelier and the young wolves took stock of the swaying human girls, all but Raven who'd had enough with the first taste. Caleb decided to take Rumor, Raven and Keyla home and Luca and Hazel had disappeared wanting to partake in an after party of their own. Lahote and Hawk looked at their two inebriated prom dates wondering how they were going to manage getting them home in this state as Koli looked on in amusement.

"This is your fault Koli. Why'd you have to egg them on into a chugging contest?"

They assisted both girls to the vehicle and sandwiched Koli between them in the backseat. The Ateara residence was the first stop. Quil had stopped phasing long ago and no longer benefited from enhanced hearing which would make Operation Take your Prom Date Home without getting pummeled, much easier. They parked a block away and Lahote got out of the car, walking to the back of the Ateara home, where Alex's bedroom window faced. They were in luck, the window was half opened and Lahote scaled the siding with ease; climbing into her bedroom, and signaling his brother and cousin over.

"What is this girl eating? She's a lot heavier then she looks"

"Shut up; you're gonna wake up her parents Koli"

"Why am I even the one carrying her, she's your fucking date? Hawk, look at the distance from the ground to her window; there's no fucking way you're going to be able to carry her up there in her condition".

"I'm not. You're going to phase and I'm gonna climb on your back. If you stand tall, I'm sure I can pass her off to Lahote"

"Do you hear yourself? Do you know how crazy that shit sounds?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Koli had to admit that he didn't and reminded himself that his cousin had protected his secret and well Hawk was just …..Hawk; it was hard to deny him much. Koli stripped off his clothes and phased; trying to keep his focus on the floor and away from their asinine plan. It was Tokola, Brady and Remy on patrol after all. Phase I of their plan had gone without a hitch and they moved on to Phase II. As they drove over to the Littlesea residence, the three young wolves learned that Shye talked in her sleep. Lahote almost lost control of the vehicle upon hearing his name whispered out of his imprint's lips as Koli cackled in the back seat, startling the young woman awake. He parked haphazardly down the street and carried Shye bridal style towards her home.

Collin had sliding doors on his deck, and Lahote almost broke out into the Snoopy dance upon realizing that they were unlocked. He stealthily walked through their living room and up the stairs, passing Collin and Michelle's bedroom but Shye chose that exact moment to let the young wolf know how much fun she'd had and he all but ran into her room and dropped her onto the bed. She was giggling and pulled him onto the bed with her as she began stripping off her dress drunkenly and Lahote tried to restrain her, begging her to lower her voice and go to sleep. She smiled in response slurring out that he looked hot in his suit before passing out. The young wolf knew she probably wouldn't remember much of this but he still couldn't help but smile like a fool at hearing her words. His lupine ears told him that Collin was beginning to awake and he wasted no time in jumping out her bedroom window and running down the street to the safety of their vehicle.

Hawk was already at the wheel, ready to take off at a moment's notice and as he saw Lahote running towards the vehicle, he revved the engine and high tailed it out of there. They laughed all the way home and it was at four in the morning that Lahote finally found the comfort of his bed as he stared at the ceiling contemplating the night's events. He'd almost lost control tonight; he hadn't planned on kissing her but had gotten so lost in the feel of her in his arms as he'd gazed into her eyes that he had almost foolishly done so. He was too fearful to allow himself to consider it, but there was a tiny part of him that wasn't entirely sure she would've stopped him. The implications of that left him reeling and the young wolf drifted off to sleep with a new source of happiness called hope.

* * *

Sebastian tightened the bolts on the bike's rotor as he listened for Kris's departure. He'd been waiting patiently for this opportunity and as he heard Kris's engine come to life, he abandoned his work station and made his way towards the automobile shop. The wolf whose company he'd been seeking was underneath a Volkswagen Jetta and Bas ambled closer, hoping to make his presence known. Solace had scented the younger wolf's approach but had assumed that he'd been searching for a tool of some kind. As his scent mixed with the sour one of anxiety, he poked his head from underneath the car he was finishing to investigate. Sebastian's eyes were locked on his and after a minute of awkward silence, Solace broke the quietness.

"What can I do for you Sebastian?"

"I was hoping to pick your brain a little Sol".

"The bike giving you trouble?"

Sebastian shook his head in response and cleared his throat before continuing.

"This is personal".

Solace pulled himself out from underneath the car and wiped his grease stained hands on his pants before coming to stand in front of him.

"Alright….what's up man?"

Normally, Sebastian would only consider having this type of conversation with Ethan but Paul had pulled the downcast wolf to the side at the pack meeting and had encouraged him to seek Solace out for advice. After all, Solace was the only wolf around whose situation had even remotely resembled Sebastian's. The young wolf felt uncomfortable but desperate times called for desperate measures and Solace was the epitome of a loving husband and father and he needed all the help he could get. He took a deep breath and decided to just spit it out.

"I've completely fucked things up with Keyla, Sol. I don't know….I guess I was hoping to see if you had any advice on how I can make things right?"

Solace looked taken aback and was about to question why Sebastian was seeking his particular advice but understanding dawned on him cruelly. It wasn't often that he discussed or even liked to recall his time apart from Isis. Solace had imprinted on her right after her birth and had tried to keep it from the pack, feeling unworthy of the Alpha's daughter. Upon learning of the imprint, Jacob had immediately sought him out and assured him that it didn't have to change anything if he didn't want it to. Solace had grown up an orphan and once he stopped fighting the imprint, realized that Isis could be the family he'd never had and dedicated most of his free time to the youngest Black. He became an expert babysitter to Ness's delight, and as her small body morphed, he accommodated to her emotional needs.

Solace's good looks had always paved the road for his promiscuity and womanizing ways and once he imprinted, he'd significantly cut down on the frequency but had never felt the need to stop dating like Quil had when he imprinted on Claire. Isis's physical growth far surpassed her emotional one and once she hit puberty, it all went to shit. Her feelings for him changed overnight and he'd been incapable of keeping up. She was like the little sister he'd never had and came to realize too late that her feelings had matured into romantic ones when she'd walked in on him in the act. Isis had been devastated and he'd hurt along with her in his hopelessness to see her in the light that she desired. She was far too young to date in his eyes but Solace stopped seeing other women all together, in hopes of pleasing her which became a constant reason for argument in the Black household.

Once Isis realized that Solace had stopped dating in order to appease her and not because he truly wanted their relationship to change, her pain became resentment and it was she who then turned and rejected him altogether. He watched her continue to grow and mature from a distance and once her body reached full maturity, Solace was left with the same desire that she had felt for him once upon a time. She dated and he suffered. When Ness tried to call her on her bitterness, she rebelled and sought refuge with her grandparents in Europe, leaving Solace a shell of the man he once was.

When she returned from her travels, it was Paul who gave him a good kick in the ass to set him in the right direction and Solace never wavered in his pursuit. It took him another year before she spoke to him again and as he meticulously worked to rebuild their friendship, Isis's heart began to thaw. They became friends before they became lovers. They were lovers before she became his wife. She was his wife before she became the mother of his children; all events occurring in their due course and time.

Solace knew Sebastian had a long and hard road ahead of him and decided to start the conversation in the same manner the man he loved as a father did so many years ago.

"What are you willing to do Bas?"

"Anything"

"Anything? People say that shit all the time but they don't really mean it".

"I do. I love her Solace; just tell me what to do".

"Keyla isn't Isis and God only knows what she has in store for you but I can guarantee it won't be pretty. It might take years before Keyla glances your way again. Are you prepared to wait?"

"I'll wait as long as it takes"

"Ok then, it seems we have things to discuss after all…..How do you feel about kids Sebastian?"

* * *

Keyla dragged the mesh bag full of basketballs to the court and distributed them around, ordering the girls to begin their warm up drills. This had been one of Hawk's better ideas and she needed to thank him for it later. Basketball had always been an outlet for her and the fact that these eight girls had shown up for practice this early on a Saturday morning filled her with pride. She had agreed to coach the girls' basketball rec team upon hearing of the lack of support from the recreation staff. She'd had to do a lot of negotiating with Brady to get the Saturday mornings off for practice and games but seeing the excitement in the girl's faces when they'd presented her as their new coach had made it all worth it. They weren't half bad and with a lot of discipline and practice, she might make ball players out of these girls yet.

They had all summer to get in shape for the season and Keyla would make every minute count. The team was scheduled to share half the court with the boys' basketball team for practice but Keyla had asked the girls to come extra early to get the court to themselves but apparently the new boys' coach had the same idea. She picked up a familiar scent but knew she had to be imagining things and continued to run the two player passing drill as a group of rowdy boys ran into the court. A deep, husky voice rang out and everyone on the court froze.

"Did I tell you to get on the court? Ten laps around. Let's go, let's go, let's go".

Sebastian began to set up cones around his half of the field for what Keyla assumed were dribbling drills and she wasted no time walking over to him in anger.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" she demanded.

He gave her a friendly smile in response and continued to set up his cones.

"The boy's team lost their coach and my sister asked me to step in and help out. I love basketball; I had the time so it made sense".

Shye had mention that the boy's team needed a coach during a family dinner but it had been Sebastian who'd almost gotten on his knees to request that she use her influence with the recreation staff to allow him the position, knowing full well that Keyla had recently agreed to help the girl's team. Solace had been very specific in his instructions. He needed to become her friend before anything else; and right now basketball seemed like a safe place to start.

"You have never taken interest in volunteering before. Why start now?"

Sebastian considered how to answer and decided that honesty was the best way to go and moved closer to answer.

"I'm not going to lie to you Keyla. Being home alone is not something I look forward to. If you think about it, we can help each other out. We can run practices together if the other has to fill in for a patrol. I like to win and I know you do as well. We have a chance to make these teams strong so why not? We don't have to work together if you don't want to but the option is there".

She didn't reject his offer but didn't accept it either.

"Just stay on your half of the court" is all she responded and turned to continue running her drills. Sebastian couldn't put a notch on the win column just yet but at least she hadn't walked out or demanded that he quit. They ran their respective practices individually and when it was over, she left without as much as a glance back. Her indifference hurt but Solace had prepared him for this and he knew that it would probably get worse before it got better. Bas had always navigated through life carelessly and had usually been happy to just follow Ethan along. He knew this was a battle that he would have to fight alone. Those were terms that Sebastian understood well. His wolf lived for the chase and the hunt and experience had taught him that he couldn't fail if he didn't give up.

 **Playlist**

How can you Swallow So Much Sleep- Bombay Bicycle Club

Roses- The Chainsmokers

Sleep Alone- Two Door Cinema Club


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N: This chapter contains mature content.**

Ethan gazed at her bare back longingly, debating on whether to leave the comfort of her bed. Jade was definitely not a morning person and this was the first time he'd stayed over this late. This was a mistake he told himself and knew the smart thing to do was to leave before she awoke but what really wanted to do was to roll her body underneath his and find a reason to make her call out his name. There was no pretending between them; they both knew what this was. She had sought him out in a moment of vulnerability and he'd been just as eager for the comfort. Ethan had never held a lover such as her; she fucked as hard as she fought and had no qualms about taking what she wanted when she wanted it. And yet as much as she fought to hide it, there was a fragility and loneliness that resided in her eyes.

They'd only slept together a handful of times in the last couple of months but each encounter had been more intense then the last and she was fast becoming an addiction. Ethan had seen memories of Shye in the pack mind and knew she was slowly giving in to the imprint even if she didn't realize it. The image of her in her prom dress in Lahote's arms had hurt him deeply and as unhealthy as it was, the time he spent with Jade numbed the pain. They never spoke about it but the feline was also running from her past and he hoped that in time she would feel comfortable enough to confide in him. This was a most convenient and pleasurable arrangement. Movement on the bed pulled him from his thoughts and as she rolled her body towards his, he became instantly aroused at the sight before him.

Her breasts splayed out magnificently and the coy smile on her lips told him that she was pleased to find him in her bed. The feline rolled her body over his and came to straddle his lap. Ethan wasted no time and grabbed at her ass roughly as he pulled her over his hardened member. She purred in pleasure and placed her hands over his chest for support as she rocked herself rhythmically; teasing, playing, arousing. Jade watched as Ethan's blue eyes hooded in desire and she shifted her body to welcome him into her warmth. They moaned in unison as her movements picked up speed, rougher with each thrust. He moved to sit on the bed and she agilely wrapped her legs around his waist, never breaking their connection. Ethan watched in ecstasy as her breasts bounced with each of his thrusts, knowing she wouldn't break if he fucked her harder. She was feral and her lack of inhibitions brought out a side of him that he didn't know even existed.

The young wolf could smell Emmett's slow approach but they were both too far gone in their lust to be bothered with worrying about being caught in the act. He agilely turned her body over and kneeled behind her; ramming into her from behind, knowing she liked to climax this way. After all, he aimed to please and released a string of profanities as he reached his own release. The feline was struggling to catch her breathe but smiled contently, knowing she had been thoroughly fucked.

"Sorry to interrupt your post coital bliss kids but we gotta go. The prodigal son is on the move," stated the burly vampire from the hallway of her hotel room.

"Tell your cock blocking brother that I need a couple of minutes to clean up Em. Be down in five," answered the feline in annoyance as she walked towards her bathroom. She turned the water on and hesitated by the door.

"Are you coming?"

The invitation seemed intimate and the look on his face must've betrayed his surprise as Jade laughed in response.

"Don't freak out blue eyes, I'm not asking you to move in. We're short on time and you reek of kitty cat. I just figured you might want to shower before we leave," she threw over her shoulder as she stepped underneath the running water. Ethan didn't answer but when he lathered soap on her back, it was she who stiffened in response.

"Now who's freaking out? I'm just trying to speed things along. Besides, you got a nice tush". Jade rolled her eyes in response but didn't stop him as he continued to blatantly fondle her.

His hair had grown significantly and he secured it in a high pony tail as he watched her dress haphazardly. They rushed out of her hotel room, knowing that play time was over. The last couple of months had been a whirlwind and Ethan sometimes wondered if he would be capable of acclimating again to the uniformity of the pack when the time came. Each day had been different then the last and the uncertainty of it all gave him an addicting rush. He'd acquired more battle scars in the last couple of months then he had in his whole tenure in La Push.

The attempt on Rumor's life had just been the tip of the iceberg and his little pack had barely made it out of the ambush that had awaited them in Transylvania. Demetri had proven to be a loyal ally and had risked his own exposure to help them fight their way out. It became crystal clear that the Yerzov coven had made a bold power play, leaving the Cullens and the pack in limbo as they awaited the Volturi's response. Carlisle had reached out to Aro, who had vehemently denied any involvement and Alice had yet to see a clear decision on his part. For now, the Cullens had relocated to Alaska, near the Denali coven granting them the proximity that Cheveyo desired. Demetri knew that if he returned to Volterra, his duplicity would be exposed and had managed to convince Aro that his assistance to the Cullens had been as a show of good faith. Aro ordered him to remain in their midst and report back Aleksander's movements.

It had become an interesting chess game with all players attempting to anticipate the other's moves. Demetri had shared that Aleksander's youngest son Alexei had returned from exile and tracking his movements might serve to be the key to uncovering his family's plot. So far it had been a fruitless endeavor but Ethan could see behind Demetri's theory. Alexei was both pompous and reckless and it was evident that he carried a huge chip on his shoulder which left plenty of room for mistakes. He was well aware they were tracking him and frequently engaged in behavior clearly meant to provoke them. He fed openly, sometimes in drug induced orgies and it usually took all of Jasper's gift and Emmett's strength to restrain both Ethan and Jade. The psychological warfare was mind taxing and it was in those moments that Ethan had to remind himself that there were much larger things at stake.

Alexei had just checked in to the Kempinski Hotel Corvinus no doubt for an evening of debauchery and Bella's shield had provided them the cover needed to remain obscure while tracking their prey. They worked in shifts and tonight, it was the shapeshifters turn to pair up with the famous Volturi tracker. All three of them stilled as they caught a familiar scent. Felix was making his way into the hotel lobby with a trimmed, muscular man at his side. There was full moon out tonight and Ethan wasn't the only one wondering how this man was managing to hold off his transformation under the lunar's effect. They entered the elevator and Jade made to follow but Demetri insisted he go alone; knowing this could take a dangerous turn at any moment and would fare better if he approached his oldest friend alone. The tracker needed no scent to find his target and comfortably took a seat on the terrace of the penthouse suite as he listened to the conversation inside.

"The time is nearing mongrel. We need assurances that your kind will keep their end of the bargain".

"That will depend on whether or not your father honors the agreement. He promised inoculation for half of my people now and the other half upon delivery. So far it's only been me".

"No…..you're the only who's received the live virus, the rest of your people have been inoculated. My father is a man of his word but he needed to make sure that there would be no lingering effects before moving forward. Rest assured, I will inform him that you are alive and well; though it will take some time to grow the virus for so many of your kind. Felix will be in touch when we are ready to move forward. Now you'll have to excuse me but I have plans for the evening".

"How much time are we talking about?"

"Does it matter? You have no choice but to wait. May I remind you that we hold the key to your survival? Why don't you run along and play with the other mutt and that bitch that are lingering outside the hotel while I speak to Felix".

There was a low growl followed by the slamming of a door shut.

"Shall we invite your friend inside for our talk Felix or are you going to rudely force him to eavesdrop?"

"He is of no concern to you. Why don't we talk about the mess you made? Now Aro will have to retaliate or risk looking weak for your impudence".

"Felix, Felix, Felix, you forget yourself my friend. Please apologize on our behalf and let Aro know that my father would like to make amends. We've come across some knowledge that would most interest him. The dogs have a true hybrid in their midst; she holds vampire traits but can also shape shift. If he so desired, we will gladly help him in acquiring her for his collection".

"That might be enough to buy you the time that you need. Tell Aleksander that I will inform him of Aro's decision. Oh and Alexei, try not to make too much of a mess. I would hate to see you end up like your brother".

There was no further need for Demetri to remain in place. He'd heard all he needed to and it was of most importance he spoke to Felix alone. The massive vampire was waiting for him about a half mile away and Demetri wasted no time in his inquiry.

"Does Aro know of your duplicity?"

"I could ask the same of you my old friend but we both know the answer. Join me… you have no place with the Cullens and we both know you cannot return to Volterra".

"What are you after Felix? Or should I ask what Aleksander is after?"

Felix only smiled in response but chose to leave with a warning.

"If you won't join me than you should leave this place while you still can. This is my last warning to you out of respect for the years that we have known each other".

With that, he turned to go as a sleek Mercedes Benz pulled up to whisk him away. Demetri wondered what the heavy feeling inside of him was and soon realized that it had been a very long time since he felt this tired. It was a strange and human feeling; one he no longer thought he was capable of. His two companions joined him shortly after and the tracker knew that in sharing what he'd learned, he'd just cemented the dissolution of his position in the guard. It left him feeling even more heavy with sadness; the decision took him no more than a couple of seconds to make and once upon a time if he'd acted out on his desires to leave the guard, a wild flower might have never wilted and his existence might have actually had some meaning. Enough time had passed that it should no longer matter except for that it did and the feline wasn't the only one with a promise to keep; his own vow had become his one true purpose and would remain so for the remainder of his days.

* * *

Koli pressed his eyelids shut and leaned against the tree bark for support. He'd done this exercise thousands of times with his father and could almost hear his words. _Feel the air traveling down to your lungs and out through your mouth Koli_. He knew the wolves on patrol were purposely staying on the other side of the woods, gifting him the privacy he needed; and he was grateful for it. His wolf was raging to be freed and Koli was too scared of losing control to comply. There was a full moon tonight and the effects had hit him like a wrecking ball so he'd chosen to leave the party and seek the refuge of the forest. The moon's glow illuminated the forest with an ethereal beauty and it pained him that its splendor caused him so much torment.

 _No, No, No_. Koli picked up a scent he'd grown rather fond of, knowing he would recognize it in the middle of a crowded stadium. With time the scent of Jasmine which had once tormented him, had now become a source of comfort. There were times that his physical desire for her still aroused him to no end but Koli had learned to control those urges. She was walking without the support of her crutches now and as Rumor ambled closer, Koli turned his body away from her.

"Don't come any closer; I could hurt you right now".

Koli knew he would need to face her to see her response but was too embarrassed to do so. Unlike the other wolves, his eyes usually lightened and his canines sharpened when close to phasing and he was not inclined to allow her to see him in this state. They were friends now and he'd decided long ago that no amount of sexual gratification was worth damaging what he'd built with Rumor. Aside from Keyla and the other pack girls, Koli had never held a platonic relationship with someone from the opposite sex whom he was attracted to. Maybe it was the most masochistic side of him at work, but he had to admit that he enjoyed it tremendously.

Rumor was different than what he'd imagined her to be. They fought constantly but Koli appreciated that she gave as much as she took. She had no problem calling him out when he was being a jerk and never seemed to mind his broody behavior. She was moody herself but he had come to appreciate the time they spent together. Sometimes they indulged in watching TV shows and took turns ripping the characters apart. Sometimes she drew and he watched but he especially enjoyed watching her paint; and sometimes they simply sat in silence, enjoying the company of one another.

She came around the tree to stand in front of him and he directed his gaze to the forest floor, hearing her expel a long breath, out of frustration he assumed.

"Which of my words did you not understand? I don't' have control right now; you need to get away. You shouldn't be here in the first place".

She made no attempt to move and Koli realized that the turmoil he felt a moment ago had shifted into anger and frustration with the young woman standing in front of him.

"Do you want me to phase and scar the other side of your face?"

He saw her flinch causing him to instantly regret his words and meet her gaze in apology. He signed the word for sorry and she nodded her head in acceptance, never once looking away. She was one of the very few, he didn't mind apologizing to when in the wrong.

 _Your eyes_ , she signed and Koli lowered his gaze in response.

"Freaky I know".

She touched his hand and Koli reluctantly looked up again.

 _I was going to say that I like them; they look translucent under the moon's light, cool not freaky._

Koli held her gaze and focused on the scents around him. She was telling the truth and he didn't detect an ounce of fear, which disturbed him.

"How can you not be scared of me right now? I basically just told you that I could hurt you at any moment? Jesus Christ girl, don't you have an ounce of self-preservation?"

 _Don't yell at me, I only came in here to follow you. I saw you rushing in here and you looked upset. I wanted to see if you were ok, which you are obviously not,_ she signed angrily.

Koli loved seeing her all riled up and couldn't help but be touched by her concern. But even though her presence helped, he could still phase at any moment and was not willing to take the chance.

"I'm fine, go back to the party Rumor".

She took a seat on the forest floor and Koli sighed in exasperation but decided to join her. She spotted a small silver cross around his neck, one she'd never seen before.

 _That's a pretty cross, is it new?_

"It belonged to my grandmother"

Renesmee never wore any jewelry with the exception of her wedding band but the cross was beautiful and Rumor knew that it must have been a special gift.

 _That cross looks antique. Nessie must've really wanted you to have it._

Koli met her gaze, debating on how much he wanted to disclose. He was surprised that Caleb hadn't shared the details of his ancestry but was warmed by his discretion. It was a subject rarely touched as the pack knew how sensitive he was about the lack of control that stemmed from his heritage. He realized in that moment that he wanted her to know. He hated secrets and even though he still believed that she was better of not knowing about the possibility of him imprinting on her, felt guilty about keeping it from her and this was something he could freely share.

"It didn't belong to her".

Koli watched the various expressions that crossed her features, knowing she was trying to work out his words. They had already spoken about his father's upbringing and the fact that they knew no one from that side of the family and upon sensing her confusion, decided to just lay it out on the line.

"Renesmee isn't my biological grandmother".

The words still stung but he had come to accept them since learning of the truth and he watched Rumor's shock mar her beautiful features as she processed the information he'd just shared. She seemed hesitant but her curiosity must've outweighed her decorum.

 _Who is?_

"Her name was Gavril….."

He shared all the details of his families' secret. She moved to sit cross legged in front of him, at times holding his hand when she sensed his words were becoming difficult for him to speak. She listened intently at everything he shared, knowing he was imparting not just a part of his past but reasons as to why he was the way he was. Rumor felt like key pieces of a puzzle that she'd spent countless hours trying to solve lock in place and understanding of who Koli truly was became clearer. She never once interrupted him as words that he didn't even know had been trying to escape his consciousness were shared. It wasn't until he was finished that he realized a huge burden had been lifted and awaited her reaction to his monologue.

 _I can see why you're sensitive about this but you need to realize that no one in the pack cares that you're half werewolf. I'm glad you shared what you did but it doesn't change how I see you; if anything it helps me to understand._

Koli smiled at her words, having heard them from the pack more times than he could count but coming from the girl in front of him made him feel things he wasn't prepared to address. He knew this was the perfect opportunity for prying and was also eager to veer the attention her way.

"You mean like the same way the pack could care less about what you did before you came here?"

She narrowed her eyes but Rumor knew that Koli had just shared intimate details of his life and was looking for the same from her.

 _That's different, you had no choice in the matter but I did. I got involved with a vampire, knowing how dangerous he was and then was stupid enough to get my brother involved._

"Is that why you won't get the surgery? Because you're trying to punish yourself?"

Rumor appreciated Koli's bluntness but sometimes it made for uncomfortable conversations and this one would take a lot of self-honesty from her part.

 _It may not make a lot of sense to you but I'm just not ready to forgive myself yet._

Koli gave her a wry smile knowing exactly what she meant but realized she would need to be prompted to share more.

"Did you love the leech? Is that why you got involved with him?"

Rumor shook her head and took a minute to steady herself before continuing.

 _After Leah died, I fell apart. I started partying really hard and sleeping around. I met Galen at a party. He became my dealer and then the sex was just another kind of high. My father only moved here because of me. So you see….. My weakness has cost my family and the pack._

No one understood self-hate better than Koli but her words of acceptance moments prior had filled him with a sense of hope and he wished that his would provide the same comfort.

"I've never been a patient person and I used to give up a lot as a kid. My dad use to have this saying that pissed me off every time I heard it but it makes sense to me now. _After the rain, the earth hardens_. Do you know what that means?"

Rumor shook her head and Koli continue to elaborate.

"It means that after a storm, things will stand on more solid ground than they did before. Adversity builds character Rumor. What's done is done but you can become better, if you want to. I use to think that I was too fucked up to help anyone else but I can try. For you, I would try," he whispered.

Rumor's eyes began to water and Koli instinctually pulled her towards him and wrapped her in his embrace. He leaned back against the fir tree and held her between his legs as they both sat in silence, looking out at the sphere of light that shone above them. Koli wondered if Hawk was right and he had indeed imprinted. There was nothing supernatural or compulsive about the draw to the woman he held in his arms. There was a sexual attraction he didn't quite understand but the more time he spent with her and knew her, it became background to the bond of friendship that grew between them. At some point, Rumor dozed off in his arms and as Koli walked back to the gathering carrying her in his arms, he became acutely aware that the full moon still shone brightly above him and where fear and uncertainty resided hours ago, calmness was the prominent emotion that now evaded his being.

* * *

June had rolled into July and Shye knew she needed to start planning her college bound trip but had been too busy frolicking her days away to worry. She'd always been a studious young woman and for the first time in years was free of responsibilities and concerns. It was almost like she was trying to compact four years' worth of high school recklessness into the months before heading off to school and was happy to allow Lahote to spear the adventure. The younger wolves and pack kids had formed their own little pack and were hanging out at least three to four times a week now. It had been an unexpected development but through their imprint, her bond with the rest of the younger wolves and pack kids had also strengthened.

Maybe it had been the almost obsessive manner in which she had loved Ethan but the realization that their relationship had grown to be so insular saddened her. She still loved and missed him terribly but was slowly coming to understand that love shouldn't eclipse everything else in life. The imprint still troubled her on some level but Lahote had been right when he'd told her that they made their own rules. Spending time with him took no effort on her part; especially when he took her riding on his bike. In the weeks after graduation, she'd taken her first jump off a cliff holding on to his hand, had slept outdoors underneath a blanket of stars next to his side just because they could, had eaten pancakes for dinner at the Tso's on many nights and had held his hand while getting her dream catcher tattoo.

The passion in which he lived his life was infectious and Shye had caught herself on more than one occasion wondering what it'd be like if she blurred the lines of their relationship. Her attraction to him was growing and ever since prom a thinly veiled sexual energy hung in the air between them. They never discussed it but Shye was almost positive that he'd meant to kiss her that night and if she were being honest with herself, would admit her disappointment at his lack of trying again.

She focused on applying her mascara as she waited for her ride to arrive. It was the twins' birthday and the Tso-Blacks were celebrating the event with a barbecue at the Alpha's home. She'd settled on a white summer dress and wedge sandals for tonight's event and as she heard the sound of Luca's horn, looked at herself in the mirror one last time before grabbing her phone and rushing out the door. The twinkling lights in the backyard reminded her of the night he'd imprinted on her which seemed like a lifetime ago. He stood deep in conversation with Caleb wearing a white wife beater and kaki cargo shorts. The tank fit like a glove, accentuating his sculpted midsection and arms. He gave her one of his flirty smiles and made his way towards her hugging her in greeting as she handed him her birthday card and gift. The twins had never been to CenturyLink Field and she'd purchased tickets for the Seahawk's opening game as a present.

"You didn't have to get me anything Shye"

"I know but I wanted to so just take it and be happy. Where's Hawk? I want to give him his card as well"

"He's inside stuffing his face with a piece of Keyla's pie".

As if on cue, Hawk wondered out of his uncle's home and sure enough had a mouthful of pie. Shye hugged him in greeting and handed him his card in amusement. She spotted Koli making his way into the woods in haste and couldn't help smile at seeing Rumor follow in his steps. Those two had a strange friendship and Shye wondered if Koli was aware of how better he was for it. Lahote took her by the hand and led her to where the rest of the younger crowd gathered. It was the first pack gathering since the attack and Shye looked around at all the familiar faces knowing she would miss them badly when she left for school.

A crowd gathered around their two newly phased wolves as they faced off in a break dance battle against Oliver and her brother who remained adamant in his supremacy regardless of age. The pack divided in support as the older wolves cheered on the senior wolves, trying to convince themselves that age was but a number but Ezra was schooling them all. Shye was well aware that Sebastian was struggling with Keyla's rejection but was proud of the way he was choosing to handle it and made her way to his side to kiss him in greeting. It was a raucous and yet intimate affair as family and friends enjoyed the company of one another.

Shye spent most of the evening glued to Lahote's side and was flattered that even though the evening belonged to him and his brother, he never slighted her in the least and seemed content to have her by his side. They ate, danced and laughed when the pack took turns roasting the twins as was their custom for a wolf's birthday. It was around eleven at night that families began to take their leave but Lahote asked Shye to join him for a midnight beach stroll and Collin grudgingly gave his consent. They walked by the water's edge, enjoying the moon's splendor. He stopped by a rocky tower and surprised her with his next request.

"Let's go for a swim?"

"I don't have a bathing suit".

"Who says you need one?" he asked, removing his tank and dropping it on the rocky terrain. His eyes never left hers, daring her and waiting for her response. Her traitorous eyes wondered down his chiseled abs and a cheeky grin donned his lips when they returned to meet his gaze.

Two can play this game she thought as she removed her dress, left standing in her bra and panties. He openly ogled her and the heat in his gaze caused goose bumps to erupt on her skin. He unbuttoned his shorts and kicked them off to the side, remaining in a pair of black boxer briefs.

"I'm not taking anything else off," she declared and Lahote laughed.

"Come on, let's go for a swim," he whispered huskily as he made his way in the water, pulling her along with him by the hand. The water was cold for this time of year but the heat radiating from his body made it more enjoyable. They swam and played and when she tired, floated gently in the water. It was a beautiful night and the moon's glow shone brightly over them allowing her human eyes clarity. She noticed the frown lines between his brows; a sign that he was deep in thought as he stared out at the water.

"Have you started packing Shye?"

The question caught her off-guard; it was a topic she'd been putting off, reluctant to break the spell of the summer's leisure.

"Not yet…..I know I should but I've been kind of putting it off".

"I thought you were excited about going away to school?"

"I am…..Getting my teaching degree has always been my goal but I feel like it's the first time that I haven't obsessed about school and I wish the summer could last a little longer," she admitted.

"Me too" he whispered solemnly, turning his face away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"We should be heading back before Collin sends out a searching party for you".

She grabbed at his arm and remained in place. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's bothering you".

"There's nothing wrong".

"I thought we promised to be honest with each other no matter what".

Lahote turned towards her, taking a pause to consider how to best answer her question.

"I feel like things between us are finally starting to click and a part of me is scared that the distance will change things for you and we'll just go back to the way we were before".

She moved closer to him in the water and looked into his caramel brown eyes intently.

"How can you think that? You're not the only one that's affected by the imprint and I wouldn't purposely hurt you Lahote. I plan to visit as often as I can and I want you to visit me whenever you can".

A look of hurt and annoyance crossed his features as he turned towards the shore.

"Let's just go, it's getting late".

"No, you're upset and I want to know why."

"Is that all I am to you Shye? Because I don't know what's worst. The fact that I deluded myself into thinking that you were finally starting to see me for me or that I care for you so much that I simply don't care as long as you're willing to spend time with me," he admitted. His beautiful features were marred by sadness and Shye instinctually reached for him, wanting to comfort him and make him see that he was misunderstanding her meaning.

"I only spoke of the imprint because of the distance between La Push and Seattle and I know what that does to an imprinted wolf. We can't pretend that it's not what set this whole thing in motion Lahote. The imprint made me want to get to know you but it isn't the reason why I'm here right now; you are. Aside from Alex, I trust you the most. I like who I am when I'm with you; you've changed me in ways that I can't even describe and it hurts me that you think this way. I love spending time with you and nothing is going to change that".

The tension between them was palpable and Shye was drowning in the intensity of their combined emotions; a mixture of desire and indecision but as he lowered his face towards hers, she didn't think, she just allowed herself to feel. His lips were gentle and warm over hers but as he pulled her closer, the contact of their skin set her ablaze and a soft moan escaped her lips. He nipped at her bottom lip, gently seeking entrance and she happily complied. He tasted minty and sweet, just like she'd imagined he would and it wasn't until he lowered her body onto the sand that Shye became aware they were no longer in the water. His body hovered over hers as he ran the tip of his nose down the crook of her neck; nipping and then kissing her gently as she submissively allowed him more access.

Her legs opened invitingly and she heard him groan as the bulge between his legs came in contact with the inside of her thigh. The friction of their combined warmth sent shivers up her spine and Shye felt her control slipping fast. She was grateful when he pulled up to sit on his heels, breathing erratically.

"We need to stop before I embarrass myself," he half joked. She was also panting and through their bond, knew that his arousal matched her own. He reached for their clothes and turned towards the water, gifting her a moment of privacy to put on her dress. They walked to the car in silence, both lost to their own thoughts. It wasn't until he pulled up to the curve of her home that he gathered enough courage to speak, desperate to get an inkling of how she was feeling.

"Please tell me I didn't fuck everything up Shye".

"It takes two Lahote and it'd been on my mind since prom. If you hadn't stopped when you did, I honestly don't know if I would've, so don't beat yourself up over this," she confessed.

She wasn't sure where she mustered the courage to speak so openly but it was simply the truth. She had wanted him to kiss her and now that she'd had a taste, would be lying if she denied how much she'd enjoyed it. Apprehension was clear on his face so she leaned over to the driver's side, meeting his lips for a second time tonight. It was a soft merge, but as she slowly pulled away, she whispered a happy birthday before exiting his jeep. Lahote watched her retreating form incredulously. He'd kissed her and she had kissed him back with the same amount of fervor. He'd been fantasizing about this moment for years and the sheer shock of it was preventing him from enjoying the moment. Holy shit was the only words that came to his mind and the fact that he didn't sense her father's approach was a testament to his stupor.

The sound of Collin's fist against his window startled him and Lahote sheepishly lowered the glass wondering how much Collin had witnessed. The older wolf took a long and purposeful whiff as he narrowed his eyes at his daughter's imprint.

"It's two in the morning asshole".

"We lost track of time Collin, I'm sorry".

"Shye's leaving for U Dub in a couple of weeks and nothing is getting in the way of that. Do we understand each other?"

"I'm not trying to get in her way; I just want to spend as much time with her as I can before she leaves".

"You know, I wasn't thrilled when Ethan asked me for permission to start seeing my daughter but I agreed. Do you know why?"

Lahote suspected he wasn't really interested in hearing his response but shook his head anyways.

"Because I trust him; Ethan is as selfless as a man gets and I knew he would never place his own desires before her welfare. You on the other hand are impulsive and have been drooling after her for years. So this is me giving you a warning…Shye may be of legal age but I am still her father and I will not hesitate to beat your ass if I even think you're trying to treat her like one of your fuck buddies".

There really wasn't much he could say to that. His track record with girls was abysmal but up until this evening the possibility that their relationship could be anything but platonic had been nonexistent in his mind.

"I may never be as selfless as Ethan, but Shye's safety and her needs will always come before mine Collin".

The older wolf gave him a measuring look and leaned in a little closer.

"Sometimes what you think you want or need is not necessarily what's good for you," was the last thing he said before turning and walking back to his home.

Lahote drove home contemplating the older wolf's words. He'd developed a knack for knowing what she might enjoy but he'd never really taken the time to think about whether it was good for her in the long run. He was only seventeen after all and usually depended on Hawk to be his voice of reason. Shye would be a college student in a couple of weeks and Collin's words made him feel immature and unworthy. Did she compare him to Ethan in the same manner that her father just had? He didn't know but the possibility depressed him. He'd imprinted on her for a reason and he wasn't sure exactly how, but he was certain that she needed him just as much as he needed her.

The restlessness that usually came with his dominance quieted when she was near and on more than one occasion, he'd had the urge to let her take the lead. He suspected that the balance he provided stemmed from her earlier words. She tended to shy away from taking risks and from enjoying the little things in life but Lahote didn't just want to be the friend she sought out for moments of recklessness. A couple of days ago, he might've settled for being just that but after their moment of intimacy, he knew without a doubt that he could no longer settle. Her skin had felt like an extension of his, every nerve ending coming alive to bask in the undeniable chemistry that had erupted between them. The young wolf reminded himself that he shouldn't jump too far ahead and as he drove down the familiar path to his home decided to focus his attention on his next move. After all if there was one thing Lahote had inherited from his father it was his charisma and ease with women and now that he knew Shye was receptive, it was game on.

 **Playlist**

Do I Wanna Know? - Artic Monkeys

Sweater Weather-The Neighborhood

Draw Your Swords- Angus and Julia Stone


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 **A/N: This chapter may seem extremely long but it's mostly due to my comments and notes. I've gone back to the Prologue and added a small family tree for those of you who are interested. I've also received several questions in some of my reviews that I would like to address and have posted the answers at the end of this chapter. As an avid reader myself, I often wonder about the author's intentions and that's part of the beauty of fanfiction I guess. We can create our own universes as we see fit! And though I favor plot and character description over long, graphic sex scenes, I want to share that I purposely dedicated a large portion of this chapter to the latter because I believe it integral to the characters' story line…..and who doesn't like to read a little lemony goodness here and there ;) Finally, I want to thank those of you who have taken the time to review. PastOneonta, thank you for all the great questions and feedback. You are definitely challenging me to dig deeper into my storyline. Now on with the story….**

 **MA rating for adult content**

It was a bittersweet moment for the werewolf as he gazed up at the full moon in his human form. He'd finally achieved the freedom he'd so desperately coveted but at what price? It seemed his people only managed to exchange one set of chains for another and couldn't decide which was the lesser of two evils. They had suffered greatly under the Volturi's grip but at least Aro possessed some civility and could be persuaded into compromise. Aleksander Yerzov on the other hand was unscrupulous and Tamàs feared there would be no coming back from what the elders had agreed to do in exchange for the live virus. He was a killer; they all were but werewolves held the excuse of not having control under the moon's spell. That would no longer be the case and there would be no redemption for the blood that would soon run through all of their hands.

As he walked through the long pass in the valley of the Carpathian Mountains, Tamàs was glad that he'd declined Felix's offer of transportation. The long walk granted him the solitude to reflect on what once was and now is. As he took the time to appreciate the landscape, he noticed the bountiful apple trees that were in full bloom and the sight of them reminded him of happier days. Green apples were once his wife's favorite and the traitorous thought brought her image to the forefront of his mind. She'd betrayed him and at times hated her for it but during introspective moments like todays, he knew deep down that it was he who'd failed her. He should have never allowed the elders to use her and in doing so, desecrated their union. Tamàs knew that she had loved him deeply but he'd come to realize too late that one should never underestimate the love between a mother and her unborn child. He'd long ago given up on the idea of ever seeing her again, but the memories they shared still tortured him.

Tamàs had enough self-awareness to know that the hate he'd felt towards the wolf from La Push at seeing him outside of the hotel was not personal in nature but of what he represented. After all, he had the freedom to phase at will; his people weren't on the verge of extinction and being forced to sell their souls to the highest bidder in order to survive. But most of all, Tamàs hated him because in spite of himself, he'd searched his features for any resemblance to the one he'd loved so deeply. The probability that she and her child had lived were slim to none and the chance that they had found their way to La Push was even slimmer but he couldn't deny the crumb of hope that had sparked inside of him at the thought.

The werewolf knew these thoughts were dangerous in nature; after all, in a couple of months he would get the answers to the questions that haunted him and it wouldn't matter in the end because if it came down to it, he might be the one forced to extinguish the life in her child's eyes. The thought depressed him greatly. Tamàs had lost his faith long ago but still took a moment to beseech any higher being that would listen and spare him that fate; to grant him the wisdom to find an alternative ending for himself and his people. Would he be strong enough to do what needed to be done when the time came? The werewolf was running out of time and struggled in his resolve but refused to believe that cold blooded murder was the only way. After all he had already sacrificed so much…..

* * *

The feline draped her body at the edge of the precipice overlooking the grand landscape ahead. She enjoyed these solitary patrols, if only to grant her the opportunity of gathering her thoughts. Jade had lived a solitary life by choice for many centuries now and was beginning to question her decision with increasing frequency. Demetri's presence had opened up wounds she thought had been solidly sealed but couldn't deny that her respect for him had increased if only minutely for his decision to break ties with the Volturi. _If only he'd chosen to do so much sooner…_ The feline shook the thought away; knowing that wishful thinking and dwelling on the past did no one any good. She was doubtful she'd ever be able to forgive him but her anger was partly diminished by the knowledge that he lived in constant agony over loss of her sister. Carlisle had once explained the unvarying nature of a vampire and had learned that once a mating bond was made, it was permanent.

The notion brought her back to the real reason she had sought out the solitary patrol. Ethan….He'd been a pleasant surprise but the feline knew she couldn't afford the weakness of a romantic attachment; not when she was this close to attaining her goal. Based on Demetri's new Intel, Jade calculated they had about two to three months before the leeches struck but the fact that Alexei had been so explicit in sharing part of their plan worried her. Experience told her that he was either arrogant beyond measure in doing so or purposely trying to mislead them. Either way, Carlisle had reached out to the Volturi and requested mediation in an attempt to "avoid unnecessary violence" to quote his words. Jade respected the Cullen patriarch greatly but knew that his idealism would only serve to disappoint him. The feline also suspected that mass casualties would be endured on both ends and could only hope that if she met her end, to at least have the satisfaction of seeing both Felix and Caius burn before doing so.

As if sensing her inner monologue Ethan trekked the rocky cliff to take a seat next to the feline in human form, placing his fingers on the gruff of her neck and rubbing gently. Jade knew she needed to nip this in the bud before things became even more complicated and phased back human to communicate her annoyance.

"If I had wanted you to come along, I would've invited you. What do you want Ethan?"

The handsome wolf had become accustomed to her mood swings and learned not to take them personally but sensed that this was different and felt himself growing defensive.

"Nothing….I got bored and decided to see what you were up to. Didn't mean to intrude," he answered as he stood from his place on the cliff to make his way back.

"What's the matter blue eyes, feeling a little lonely? Or have you come looking for me to help you forget about what's got you all fucked up?"

Ethan knew she was goading him into a fight and he was itching for some release himself. This could go two ways; he could try to sway her into an angry fuck or exchange a few angry words with her but neither would solve anything and decided to turn and go.

"Always the boy scout aren't you? Maybe if you stopped being so fucking noble, you wouldn't be stuck out here pining away for a bitch that's probably already moved on Ethan. Don't think that because we're having sex, I'm going to let you use me as your crutch".

Ethan couldn't hold back the growl that escaped his lips at hearing her words and if she'd been a male, knew he wouldn't be exercising this much restraint.

"Don't talk about her as if you know anything of the choices that we've made. You only think about your fucking self and couldn't possibly understand sacrifice or loss. I know exactly what this is and believe me, I haven't deluded myself into thinking this could ever be more than a good fuck".

Jade knew she had gone too far, but his words still hurt and felt angry tears forming in her eyes as she moved forward menacingly.

"I don't know sacrifice and loss? You are but a child who's lost his favorite toy. When this is over, you will return to your people and find a new shiny toy to play with. I am the last motherfucking Mohican asshole. My people were wiped out in front of my eyes and will never be again so don't you fucking talk to me about loss and sacrifice". She phased on the spot, not wanting to shed the tears that were threatening to escape. She needed to run; to burn off the massive wave of emotions she was choking in and took off at a bullet speed.

Ethan took a second to consider what to do and phased, following after her. Her words left him feeling oblivious and small and even though she was wrong to have provoked him, understood that it had been a defensive mechanism on her part. No, Ethan could never understand the kind of loss that she had suffered and hoped that he would never be forced to. He cut off her retreat and was met with her aggression but once it was clear he wasn't going to fight back, she abandoned her attack and curled up on the ground floor against a tree.

The young wolf made to curl his larger frame around hers and she snapped her jaws in response but his persistence was rewarded knowing it was easier for her to accept comfort in this form. At some point in the night, she phased back human but made no attempt to leave him. He joined her in his human form and held her body to his as words she hadn't spoken to anyone made their escape. Ethan listened with rapt attention as she relived painful moments of her past and when she was done, provided her the comfort of his body by allowing her to take what she needed from him. There were no apologies or promises shared but both knew that things had just gotten way more complicated between them…

* * *

Sebastian released a frustrated growl.

"Again….Do it again; there's no I in pack asshole. We hunt in a line for a reason and when you abandon your line, you leave your pack mates exposed and vulnerable".

"I got the target didn't I?"

Lahote wondered how much of Sebastian's reproach was personal in nature. He'd recently leaked a memory of his sister the night of his birthday and Bas had immediately threatened him with bodily harm. Vida, Isla and Isis had all volunteered to serve as targets for the pack's training exercises and they had been going at it for hours under Sebastian, Solace and Paul's grueling instruction.

"But at what cost? You left Keyla alone with one of our newest pups. If they were ambushed, she would not only have to fend for herself but for your brother as well. And for what; so you could go chasing after one leech? Grow the fuck up Lahote, it isn't going to be one or two random vampires. It could be an army of them and let's not forget about the werewolves. We need to be prepared for the fact that we may be severely outnumbered even with the Cullen and Denali's help. So we're going to stay out here until you all get it right, now do it again".

"I can take care of myself," grumbled the she-wolf defensively but Sebastian chose to ignore her comment knowing his response would only further antagonize her. Paul and Solace had been fairly reserved allowing Sebastian to take the lead for most of the training, well aware he needed an outlet for his growing frustration.

"We know Keyla" was Caleb's tired contribution. He'd recently engaged in a one on one sparring exercise with the she-wolf and had taken a nasty gash to his muzzle courtesy of her tenaciousness. They were exhausted and wet from the sky's downpour but all knew that Sebastian was right and needed to prepare for the unpredictable danger that loomed over them. So the young and seasoned, no distinction between them obediently lined up for another go as their Alpha looked on and tried to conceal the trepidation in his heart.

* * *

Shye watched as her brother loaded the last of her boxes into the Yukon for the drive to Seattle. She'd wanted to drive down her belongings in her own truck but Collin was having a hard time with the upcoming separation and had insisted that the whole family make the trip. Bas's focus the last couple of weeks had been divided on training the pack, work, basketball and the she-wolf that had stolen his piece of mind. Guilt weighed heavily on him for neglecting to inquire more about his little sister's life. He'd volunteered to help her with last minute packing in hopes of having a one on one conversation with her before seeing her off to school. Sebastian had sowed a lot of wild oats in his college days and even though his little sister was much more serious and grounded than he could ever hope to be, felt the need to have the uncomfortable conversation he knew was due after seeing the disturbing image of her and Lahote.

"I feel like a dick for not being around more Shye".

The Quileute beauty wrapped her arms around her brother, silently absolving him of his guilt.

"Are you nervous about going off to school?"

"A little sad maybe but I'm happy that Alex is coming with me".

"Why sad? I thought you'd be itching to get out of here"

"Six months ago, I would've said yes, but things are different now, you know?"

"Yeah, I know" he grumbled in annoyance. "Hote doesn't have much control on his thoughts yet and I got a peek at what happened during your midnight swim".

Shye blushed in embarrassment at her brother's words and Bas chuckled at her discomfort.

"Don't worry it wasn't anything too damaging. I would've kicked his ass otherwise".

Shye rolled her eyes but didn't voice her opinion on the matter because Sebastian was rubbing the back of his neck; a gesture only made when he was getting ready to say something serious.

"I'm only bringing this up because I realize things have changed a little bit between you two and I wanted to let you know that I don't think it's a bad thing. I mean, you're young and you're getting ready to go off to school so it's probably better that you guys keep things casual but for what it's worth, I'm glad you're moving on. Lahote is a good guy".

Shye watched him carefully, letting his words hang. What he said didn't trouble her; it was what he wasn't saying that had her interest peaked.

"Why are you telling me this now Sebastian?" Shye knew her brother well. Guilt was written all over his face and she knew he was hiding something.

"Because you're going off to school and I'm not going to get to speak to you as often as I'd like. I did some crazy shit in my college years and I know that you're way more responsible than I am but college is supposed to be about finding yourself and what you want in life. I want that for you but we live in a crazy world, where vampires and werewolves are real and as much as I know you resent the imprint, I think Lahote is good for you and I'm glad you're keeping an open mind. Look at me…I've completely fucked things up with Keyla and now all I can hope for is that she'll give me another chance to make her see what we can be together".

Shye knew his words were heartfelt but still had the feeling there was something else lurking beneath his words.

"What aren't you telling me Sebastian? Is this about Ethan?"

The look on his face confirmed her suspicions and now that she knew what this was about, there was no way she was letting it go until he came clean.

"This is about you and your life. Ethan is living his own away from here. Don't make this about him," he pleaded. Shye got a sinking feeling in her belly and was almost scared to hear the answer to her next question.

"Is Ethan with someone Sebastian?"

"What difference does that make? This isn't about him". He was reflecting and desperately trying to avoid answering the question which only served to confirm what she already knew.

"Who is she?" Her voice sounded weak even to her own ears and Sebastian's resolve broke. He didn't share details but confirmed that Ethan was indeed involved with someone and then desperately tried to steer the conversation back to her. Shye spent the rest of the afternoon in her room, at moments shedding silent tears for the blue eyed boy she had fallen so deeply in love with. Her feelings fluctuated between anger and pain but her thoughts kept coming back to the same place. Lahote must have known that Ethan was seeing someone and could have easily used it to his advantage and yet he had chosen to remain silent; no doubt to avoid hurting her. She felt an overwhelming need to see him, knowing his presence would provide a balm to her seeping heart and decided to send him a text.

Sebastian drove towards the La Push Recreation Center as he recalled the conversation with his sister. Shye had stubbornly maintained she was fine, but he knew his words had hurt her. He hadn't planned on bringing Ethan into the conversation but a part of him felt relieved that it was out in the open and hoped that the knowledge would bring her some much needed closure. As he pulled up to the Rec parking lot, he was hit with the delicious scent of his favorite she wolf and eagerly made his way into the locker rooms. The fact that she hadn't canceled practice surprised him. After all Sebastian had run the pack into the ground this morning and knew she had to be feeling the effects.

Bas lived for these training sessions; they allowed him the pleasure of basking in her proximity and scent. She barely ever said more than two words to him but was at least able to admire her with his own two eyes instead of depending on the pack mind to catch a glimpse of her. Keyla ignored his arrival but he was pleased to see that she had begun the warm up drills for both teams. Their basketball season was fast approaching and their practices were becoming both physically and technically more demanding. They'd agreed to register both teams to play at a small tournament in hopes of assessing their progress and she hadn't shut down his suggestion for a possible scrimmage between them.

Sebastian observed her quietly from his side of the court, feeling a little guilty at her fatigued appearance. Months ago, he would have enticed her into letting him give her a message and probably spent the remainder of the evening in bed with her. How quickly things change…As he looked at the young woman who had obliterated his way of thinking, he realized how hollow his life had been, misguidedly seeking connections of the carnal kind. Keyla had filled a void he hadn't known even existed but now that she had removed herself from his life, it wasn't the physical intimacy that Sebastian yearned for; it was the emotional one. He wanted to hold her hand as he listened about her day and wanted to share about his in return. For the first time in his life, Sebastian wanted a girlfriend. The sentiment sounded corny even to his own ears but it was true….He longed to do all the sappy things he'd witnessed his pack brothers engage in over the years and he wanted to do it with her. Today thought, he would settle for helping her rest a little sooner.

"You can take off if you want Keyla, I can finish putting the equipment away"

"I don't need your help Sebastian; I can manage on my own".

Sebastian let out a tired sigh and looked at the she-wolf forlornly. "I know you can manage on your own La….but you look tired. I'm impressed that you managed to run practice after this morning. I just want to help…."

"I didn't ask for your help. The only thing I asked for was that you to stay the fuck away from me. Do you think that because I might let you help me put some basketballs and cones away that we can just go back to the way things were? The only reason I'm still here is because of those girls. I don't enjoy acting like a bitch Sebastian so do us both a favor and just leave me alone".

She stormed out of the gym leaving him in a state of wretchedness. He'd caught the scent of tears before she could make her escape and the downtrodden wolf wondered if maybe the she wolf was better off without him. Keyla had made his life better in every way possible but all he'd managed to do was cause her suffering and bring friction into her family. Solace's words rung true and Sebastian understood what he must've suffered at Isis's rejection. He knew that giving up was exactly what she would expect of him. Keyla was convinced that Sebastian had only sought her out for the physical pleasure they shared and if he gave up now, he would only be proving her right. Solace had cautioned him of these moments; had told him there would be instances when Sebastian would deem his situation a hopeless case and it was then that his resolve should be the strongest if he ever hoped to succeed.

The love he held for Keyla had snuck up on him and was both exhilarating and terrifying all the same. He was slowly coming to realize that he'd robbed her of the opportunity to experience being wooed. She deserved that…Bas had never pursued a woman before; at least not for the purpose of more than a one night stand. His own wolf had cautioned him of the need to prove his worth as a mate but Bas had stupidly understood that to mean in the carnal sense and look where that got him. Keyla's wolf had chosen him above all others and Sebastian got the feeling that if he ever stood a chance at repairing his relationship with her, he needed to find a way to appease her wolf spirit as well.

His own wolf perked up in interest at the thought, letting him know that even though he was fairly clueless, he benefited from his wolf's wisdom and skill; after all hunting was a favorite past time of his and hunting she-wolves was no different. Sebastian laughed out loud and was certain that he must've appeared like a loon to the janitor who was sweeping nearby but couldn't care less. He needed all the help he could get and finally understood what Jacob had always tried to instill in them; Fighting or denying one's own wolf spirit was a recipe for disaster. Feeling slightly more optimistic, Bas continued to put away the rest of their practice equipment as he listened to his wolf bestow some much needed guidance.

* * *

Lahote placed his hands against the shower wall and took comfort in the cool water running down his sore muscles. He'd jumped in after a long morning of training and planned to take a power nap before venturing out to Shye's home. She was leaving for U Dub in two days' time and had made plans to spend the evening with her but was growing increasingly nervous at the prospect. He hadn't made any further attempts at physical intimacy since the eve of his birthday but the sexual tension between them had served to be more of a turn on then the actual act. Every touch whether intentional or not left a trail of heat behind; a brush of the shoulder, the brushing of their fingers, her arm against his when she gave him a playful push. It was becoming impossible to be around her without some sort of physical contact and her alluring scent was torture. Lahote knew he needed to man up and approach the subject before she went off to school, and was fast running out of time.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, hoping to topple over his bed and fall asleep but felt a sudden pain in his chest that left him gasping for air. He knew the feelings were hers and haphazardly threw on a t-shirt and shorts before running out of his home and arriving at her front doorstep less than a half hour later. Concern marred his handsome features when she rushed into his arms; allowing his warmth to wrap around her like a blanket of comfort. The young wolf was on full alert, quickly surveying her for any injuries. His nose told him no one else was in the house and he cautiously allowed her to lead him up the stairs and into her room.

"Shye, you're kind of freaking me out. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I should've just called but I really wanted to see you. I didn't mean to worry you," she admitted apologetically.

He pushed her bangs away from her face and placed the loose tendril of hair behind her ear as he took her smaller hands onto his.

"Don't apologize for wanting to see me. I just want to know why you're upset."

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm just glad you're here", she whispered against his lips. The kiss was gentle and slow and he smiled as he pulled away; a content sigh leaving his lips.

"Do you mind if we just hang out around here tonight? I don't really feel like going out".

"Yeah that's fine; I'm kind of tired anyways but we got to order food, I'm starving. Your brother's a damn slave driver Shye".

She smiled at his comment and grabbed her phone to order take out while they snuggled on the bed. He was like a life size teddy bear, pure solid muscle but surprisingly cuddly. She snaked her body up his and surprised him with another kiss.

"I'm leaving in two days" she murmured.

"Don't remind me," he sighed sadly as he kissed the top of her head.

She fixed him with her doe eyed gaze and tugged at the bottom of her t-shirt nervously.

"Stay with me tonight".

He chuckled softly at the idea until he realized she was serious in her request.

"Yeah I don't think Collin's gonna go for that Shye, even if I sleep on the couch".

"My parents are at a concert in Port Angeles. They went to check out a band that might be recording in the studio and they're spending the night at a hotel"

"Well then I definitely don't think it's a good idea"

"Why?"

"Because your father is already convinced I'm some kind of sex fiend and I don't want to give him any more reasons to hate me. Besides, I don't know if I can keep my hands to myself Shye," he half joked.

"Who says I want you to," she answered boldly and Lahote's head shot up from the bed, meeting her gaze in surprise.

"What's this really about Shye? I get here to find your eyes all puffy, like you've been crying. You don't want to say why and that's ok but now you're asking me to spend the night…..Are you scared of being alone tonight?"

"What? No, that's not it at all. I asked you here because I really wanted to see you; I'm cuddling with you because I love your warmth. If I'm asking you to spend the night, it's because I'm leaving in two days and it might be a while before we see each other again Lahote".

"It doesn't have to be. Cheveyo plans on including U Dub in the patrol routes and I can volunteer to cover them which means I can pop in and say hi sometimes. Look as much as I want to spend the whole evening hanging out with you, I need you to let your parents know first before I agree to spend the night. I don't want Collin to think I'm taking advantage of the situation".

It was the most grown up thing he could ever remembering saying considering he'd become a pro at climbing in and out of girls' bedroom windows at all sorts of hours of the night but this was different...Shye was a game changer and Collin's words had given Lahote a lot to think about. He wanted to be the kind of man that her parents could trust. Shye pursed her lips in response and with a loud sigh, reached for her phone and began to dial.

"Hi mom….yeah everything is fine. Are you having fun?"

Lahote could hear the excitement in Michelle's voice as she went over the details of their trip.

"That's great, I'm glad you're having a good time. I'm calling you because I changed my mind about going out tonight and Lahote and I are just going to hang out at the house. He wanted me to make sure it was ok with you guys. I told him it would be but I just wanted to make sure in case it gets late and he crashes here…Yeah, ok. I'll let him know. I love you guys….see you tomorrow…..night mom".

Lahote narrowed his eyes, knowing that she'd sneakily gotten her way. It wasn't like he was opposed to staying over but for reasons unknowns to him, felt nervous at the prospect. She sat cross-legged in the middle of her bed and smiled coyly at him as the sound of the doorbell rang out and the hungry young wolf descended downstairs to collect their takeout food. They ate on her carpet floor while watching reruns of Game of Thrones and took turns asking personal questions of each other; first crush, first kiss, first sexual experience and he'd been stunned in learning that her virtue was still intact; having always assumed that she'd held an intimate relationship with his pack brother.

Their conversation ranged from the silliest to the most serious of topics and it was then that Shye decided to ask him about his reasons for keeping silent about Ethan.

"Why didn't you tell me that Ethan was seeing someone Lahote?"

Hote stiffened in surprise; it was the last thing he ever expected to hear from her mouth and watched her carefully for any clues that would reveal her frame of mind. Was she mad that he hadn't told her? The decision had been an easy one for him to make; knowing it would've only disturbed her piece of mind and caused her pain. The question kind of baffled him, believing that his reasons would be self-evident and was surprised that she felt the need to discuss them.

"Because it wouldn't have done you any good to know Shye; I thought it would only hurt you".

She answered with a small, sad smile and nodded her head in understanding as she leaned in towards him. It began as a soft peck on the lips but as she maneuvered her body closer to his, she deepened the kiss, snaking her tongue on his and savoring his minty taste. Lahote ran his fingers through her hair and grasped the back of her neck, holding her in place as he devoured her mouth. She pushed his body down to the floor and lay on top of him as one of his hands traced slow circles on her lower back. Her shaky hands traveled underneath his shirt, exploring the rippled plains of his abdomen and chest as a soft moan escaped his lips. Shye arched into his touch and rocked against his raging erection and all Lahote could think about was the small pair of pajama shorts she was wearing and how easily it would be to rip them off her body. His wolf was enraptured at the feeling of having her so close but still had enough reason to know that something wasn't right. He untangled himself from her embrace and took short steadying breaths to help him regain his control.

"Shye, we have to stop".

"Why…? My parents aren't coming home today," she argued as she moved to kiss him again but Lahote was on his feet and away from temptation a second later. Being with her like this was thrilling but he knew her feelings were tainted with the news of Ethan's involvement with another woman and was unwilling to take advantage of it.

"Answer me one question Shye. Why did you text me today?"

"I already told you, I wanted to see you".

"Ok, but why? Why were you so upset?"

Shye came to stand as well and Lahote knew from the stubborn expression on her face that this would be a difficult conversation for them both.

"What difference does that make? I wanted to see you and now that you're here, I'm happy that I did. Don't you want to be with me in this way?"

Lahote placed the bottom of his palms against his eyes in frustration. How could he even begin the task of explaining how much he wanted her? How could he convey the raw emotion that consumed his whole being at the mere thought of her? He couldn't and more so, he knew she wasn't ready to hear his declaration of love. She wanted him…. that much was evident but he wasn't going to allow her to use that to hide behind the real reason she'd sought him out today. Lahote was tired of competing with Ethan and at one point had settled for becoming her consolation prize but he wasn't willing to do that anymore and decided to just address the main issue at hand.

"This isn't about whether I want you or not. If I didn't care about you, I would see this as a hook up and wouldn't have said a word. But I do care about you Shye; we're friends and as much as I want you, I'm not willing to damage our friendship over this". He took a deep breath before continuing, knowing his next words would sting and had the potential to cause a rift between them.

"You're upset about Ethan being with someone else and if we change the nature of our relationship; I want it to be because it's what you really want, not because you're hurting over someone else".

Shye looked startled at his statement but understanding dawned on her face and she took a seat at the edge of her bed and brought her knees to her chest before meeting his eyes.

"Bas told me about Ethan this afternoon; I wrangled it out of him, really. I won't lie; it made be sad and angry. Ethan was a big part of my life and it hurt to know that he moved on so easily but even in the middle of that, do you know what I kept coming back to?"

Lahote shook his head and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"I kept thinking that you must've known this whole time and yet you never once said anything, and I knew…I knew it was because you didn't want to hurt me and it made me even more sad but I also felt hope. Sad because I know you always have my best interest at heart even when I'm crying away for a boy that gave up on me long ago. And hope because I knew that I would see you today and being with you feels like stepping out into a sunny morning after the rain"

She took his hands and gripped them tightly hoping to convey her sincerity with her next words.

"You're right, I was upset about Ethan and I didn't want to talk about it but not for the reasons you think. I'm tired of talking about it, I'm tired of letting it dictate everything in my life; it's time for me to let it go. It may seem like I'm using you but it's not like that at all. I love hanging out with you; I feel alive when I'm with you and lately it just doesn't seem like it's enough. I don't know how else to describe it…"

She didn't elaborate further but he didn't need her to because he knew exactly what she meant. The need to be near her and the desire for physical contact in the last couple of weeks had been suffocating and he'd been wrong in his assumption that the feeling had been one sided. She straddled him on the bed and as her warm lips met his, Lahote's good sense took a back seat to his desire. He grabbed at her backside, pulling her body closer to his and turned her body over to lie on the bed. Her vanilla taste was intoxicating and Lahote lustfully wondered if the rest of her tasted as such as he nipped at her jaw, kissing his way down to her collarbone. Shye was pulling at the short hairs at the nape of his neck and Lahote pulled up in alarm as he felt her body begin to tremble.

She recognized the look of apprehension on his face and knew he had misinterpreted her reaction. Shye wanted him; was feeling overwhelmed at just how much she wanted him. Her relationship with Ethan had been a loving one and they'd messed around a bit, but the desire that filled her now was unmatched. Lahote pulled away and Shye grabbed at his arms, successfully keeping him in place. She rose up on the bed and nervously began to remove her shirt. If she hadn't been so nervous, she might've actually laughed at the look on his face. It was a mixture of awe and horror and he immediately placed his hands on hers, stopping her altogether.

"I didn't mean to suggest…..I lost control…..I didn't mean to frighten you Shye".

"I'm not scared, just a little nervous," she whispered against his lips. "I don't want to stop".

"Shye, I don't think this is the time. I mean you're leaving in two days and we haven't even figured out..."

"There's never going to be a right time Lahote. I'm leaving in two days and you might be going off to war. You're right, we haven't figured anything out but why do we have to do that tonight? And don't say this is about Ethan because it's not. This is about us….I want this and I know you want this too. I don't want my first time to be with a stranger after some drunken sorority party after I go off to school".

"That's your reason for wanting to have sex Shye?"

"NO…..I didn't say that right…..Look, you know I resented the imprint and part of it was because I was so sure about what my future would look like. You completely changed that. You made things different; you made me different and for once I'm actually happy that my future isn't planned out, that I can choose and take risks. The only thing that I'm sure of is you. Our friendship means more to me then you'll ever know and I can't tell you what it will look like years from now but that's one of the things that I love most about you. That you're never in a hurry to know, you're always happy to live your life as it is now and that's what I want to do; I want to live in the now. I know you feel the pull Lahote because I feel it too. Tell me you don't want this?"

The emotion in her eyes and words moved him and Lahote knew his resolve was crumbling before the young woman he was so desperately in love with. She was offering him a part of herself that would always remain his no matter how things ended between them and everything inside of him was screaming at him to accept her offering but Collin's words taunted him. She wanted this but was it right? He was scared….scared that this single act would damage what he'd so painstakingly fought to achieve; scared that she might regret everything the moment it was over. Lahote had never refrained out of cowardice and it wasn't his valor that finally broke his resolve. It was the look in her eyes as she pleaded with him knowing that she had never truly asked him for anything and he wasn't going to deny her.

Shye timidly removed her shirt and leaned back on the bed expectantly, watching him as she took short, shallow breaths. He hovered over her, breathing in her vanilla scent and kissed her on the nose, then kissed her lips and gently tugged on her bottom one seeking entrance. His tongue slipped past and Lahote took the time to enjoy her flavor in his tongue. He'd performed this dance many a time but never with her and his hands shook like an inexperienced pre-teen boy as he removed her bra. The trust and vulnerability he saw in her eyes stunned him and as he caressed her soft skin and paid homage to her soft mounds, told her how beautiful she was. She tugged on his t-shirt and he complied with her silent request, pulling it off in one swift movement. The merging of their skin was electrifying, and he smiled wickedly as a soft moan escaped her lips as he made his descent down her abdomen with his mouth.

A delicious aroma reached his nose; the heady scent of her desire and the young wolf groaned in anticipation. He was experienced enough to know that he would hurt her if he didn't prepare her for his girth and sough her permission with his eyes as he grasped the waistband of her shorts. She was panting but nodded her consent and felt her legs tremble as he removed the last piece of clothing and kissed the inside of her thigh. It took all of his control to stop from lapping at her entrance and moved up the bed to taste her other lips.

"You're going to feel my fingers inside of you," he whispered huskily and Shye bit his lip as she felt his fingers enter her. He chuckled in amusement but whispered words of adoration as his ministrations brought her closer to her peak. Lahote had never seen anything so arousing in his life and felt his erection straining for release but realized that he'd forgotten about any sort of protection. As if reading his thoughts, Shye turned and pulled out a box of condoms from her bedside table and the young wolf could only raise his brow in question. She giggled as she handed him a packet.

"I found them in one of my luggage bags; I think my mom stashed them there in case I ever needed them".

She looked at the bulge in his shorts and smiled coyly at him, curious and nervous at the same time.

"We can stop here if you want Shye, we don't have to do this".

She kneeled on the bed and bravely unbuttoned the top of his shorts. Lahote took her face in his hands and kissed her with fervor as he gently guided her back on the bed, spreading her legs before him as he pulled down his shorts. His confidence disarmed her and Shye felt warmth between her legs as she admired his beautiful form. She watched with rapt attention as he sheathed himself with the condom and placed his hands on each of her knees, spreading her wider. His body hovered over hers as she felt him press against her entrance. Shye met his gaze and was moved by the emotion she saw in his eyes as he brought his mouth over hers.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you or if you need me to stop. Promise me"

"I promise"

Lahote was well aware that this moment meant more to him then it could ever mean to her and as he pushed passed her barrier, was almost too overcome with emotion to continue. She was perfect; their merger was perfect and when she released a strangled cry, he almost pulled out completely if not for the firm grip of her arms around his back.

"No, I'm fine…don't stop," she whimpered.

He realized the exact moment when the pain became pleasure because her hands traveled from his lower back to his backside as she wrapped her legs around him and moaned in pleasure, pushing her body off the mattress to meet his slow thrusts. Lahote looked at the woman underneath him in rapture and felt her muscles clench around him like a steel vice. He briefly wondered if she realized how loud she was and took pride in the fact that he was the cause. Her moans and whimpers had become his new favorite sound and knew that if she gave him the opportunity, would take great measures to always heed her siren's call.

When their tangled dance was over, she giggled like a mischievous school girl; feeling the euphoric effects of their post coital bliss. He used a wash cloth to gently wipe off the evidence of their intimate encounter and Shye blushed in embarrassment at seeing the blood stained fabric but the young wolf put her worries at ease. He was elated and relieved that no awkwardness existed between them and inquired about what this meant for them moving forward. Shye answered him using the same words he had once spoken to her. "We make our own rules", she said and maintained that their coupling only added to the intimacy of their friendship but insisted on not limiting their bond with labels.

Lahote knew she still held lingering feelings for Ethan and was nowhere ready to enter another relationship. Their friendship had evolved organically and he was content with taking this leap with her; both excited and anxious at the prospect. He wasn't sorry…..far from it but would be lying if he said that the casual demeanor in which she was behaving didn't worry him. He tried to push the negative thoughts out of his head and focused on relishing these last stolen moments with her before seeing her go off to school. He watched her fall asleep in his arms that night and could only hope that his love and desire for her hadn't washed away his good sense but the fact that the thought even existed troubled him; after all Lahote's intuition had always been one of his greatest strengths.

 **Playlist**

Nothing Left To Say/ Rocks- Imagine Dragons

Shiver-Lucy Rose

The loved Ones- Sanders Bohlke

 **Q + A**

It must have been very difficult for Sam to lose his imprint. Is that what caused the rift between Sam and Jacob's Pack?

 **Sam continued to be Alpha until Jacob was ready and willing to take his rightful place to unify the packs. He also chose to concentrate on building a family and aging with Emily. Hence….Remy. Leah's departure created friction because Embry and Seth followed her to Italy and Sam felt responsible.**

How is Chevoyo's mate, was it she who was bitten?

 **Vida Salazar is the Alpha's wife and mate and yes, she was bitten. Cheveyo chose to allow her change rather than see her cease to exist. You might see mentions of this in later chapters.**

How far out does the Pack have to patrol to be safe?

 **That's a very good question and yet tricky to answer. Each wolf has their own strength. For example Oliver has the best nose in the pack; Solace is great at tactical strategy and is very even tempered. So truly the range varies…Oliver could probably pick up the scent of a vampire much quicker than the rest of his pack mates but with all the danger looming over them, they are patrolling as far as Sequim and will be extending the distance to Seattle once Shye and Alex leave for school.**

There is some species of malevolence hunting vamps and wolves. Is it a different breed of werewolf?

 **The children of the moon are not shapeshifters by heritage. They were bitten or infected and can only transform under the full moon. They also have a tendency for violence and uncontrolled rage when in their werewolf form and seek to acquire the same ability as the shapeshifters from La Push, which is to transform at will and escape persecution from the Volturi.**

Paul has been gone for how long? Why did he leave the Rez? And he phased, so he hasn't aged. Interesting, I am sure there is more to learn.

 **Paul has continued phasing and has indeed not aged. As I previously mentioned, he did not imprint on Rachel Black and with the lack of romantic attachment and current surplus of new wolves, decided it was the perfect opportunity to travel outside of the reservation. He is still very much loyal to Sam but has grown to respect Jacob for what he has done with the new generation of wolves. And yes, you are correct in your assumption that there is much to learn about Paul if not in this story then possibly in a one- shot or future additional story ;) No promises though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

 **A/N: I have kept to Stephanie Meyer's story line on how Marcus's wife Didyme met her end. I have also included a scene between Paul and Cheveyo which is important for the back story of why Paul chose to leave the reservation when he did and to get a glimpse of Cheveyo's current state of mind. I'm still undecided if I will extend Paul's storyline beyond this but just in case….I wanted to include some details.**

Time was a concept of relativity for immortals but enough had passed since Aleksander Yerzov walked through the medieval halls of the Volturi Castle to notice the subtle changes of the decor. The visit was a large gamble on his part but he continued down the narrow corridor with the presence and confidence that came with authority and age. Alexei had requested to come in his stead but Aleksander knew better then to place the future of his endeavors in his wayward son's hands. It was also a calculated gesture of atonement for the attack on the pack without the Volturi's consent. Alexei's failure to dispose of the Clearwater girl had changed the timeline of his plans but Aleksander was nothing if not diligent and had already begun to make the necessary adjustments.

The three rulers waited in the large parlor expectantly but it was Felix that greeted the ancient vampire at the entrance with a slight nod, appraising him that the necessary arrangements had been successfully made. A cunning smile graced Aleksander's lips as he voluntarily offered the Volturi's ruler his hand. Aro returned his smile and took a moment to search his memories, unaware that the ruthless vampire had been collecting chess pieces of his own and his two newest and most essential acquisitions lingered in the castle's vicinity. Sadika had the gift of visual projections, making her targets see any illusion she desired, or see nothing at all and Denne was a shield.

"Aleksander…..It has been too long since you've graced us with your presence. But I do wish it could have been under different circumstances".

The Yerzovs' leader allowed a small grin as he met Aro's intent gaze and acknowledged the other two Volturi leaders with a slight nod, allowing his eyes to linger on Marcus's.

"You must forgive the discourtesy; it isn't everyday one loses his first born". He didn't offer any other explanation, allowing the weight of his chosen words to relay his meaning.

"And for that you have our condolences but I hoped that your son's impudence would have served as a lesson for the rest of your family. Alas, it seems you are determined not to heed our counsel old friend".

A narrowing of his eyes betrayed his anger but the coven leader regained his control almost instantly and nodded as a sign of acceptance and respect.

"It was an impulsive and heated decision on my youngest son's part and I am here to speak on his behalf; hoping to make amends. Alexei is reckless but he is my only heir and I come in good faith hoping that the years my family has supported and served you will count in his favor".

"Felix tells me that your son came across some interesting information in his travels".

"Yes, the mongrels have a true hybrid among them; daughter to one Jacob Black. She is both vampire and beast. My family is prepared to acquire her for your collection, if you so please at no risk to you".

"She is also part Cullen which means their seer will be informed of any decision on our part".

"As you're probably already aware, there is a werewolf just outside of the castle; both as a precaution against the seer and as physical proof that the inoculation was a success. I have not survived this long out of fortune Aro…The inoculation would allow the werewolves enough time to make the trip to La Push. My family would accompany them of course; a new chess piece for you, retribution for my family and the decimation of the shape shifters. Your army wouldn't even have to leave Volterra".

Caius hissed in response and stalked forward menacingly.

"Giving the werewolves the freedom to transform at will is dangerous. Send the werewolves….let them tear each other apart but once they have outgrown their use, we should eradicate them all".

Aro smiled indulgently at his longtime partner.

"Good hired help is hard to come by Caius. The inoculation will only grant them temporary immunity. Isn't that correct Aleksander? They can be controlled…."

Aleksander nodded in agreement, conveniently leaving out the particulars regarding the live virus and the fact that Tamás had already received it.

"The plan looks promising Aleksander but we need some time to discuss it further. We will be in touch…..."

Aro turned with Caius but chose to leave the coven leader with a friendly warning.

"Give our regards to Alexei …..But do keep him on a short leash old friend".

Marcus lingered forward and greeted him with a friendly embrace, knowing Aleksander's loss all too well.

"It has been much too long old friend….Walk with me. Let us converse, you and I".

Marcus led his guest to his private chambers and stood outside of his balcony overlooking the ancient city.

"I am sorry for your loss Aleksander. I know how much you favored Galen but seeking retribution will not alleviate your pain".

"Coming from one who has yet to face his wife's assassin; I wonder if your sentiment would remain if you were to ever come across the knowledge you once sought so ardently".

Marcus turned and met his friend's gaze with renewed interest and Aleksander smiled slightly at him.

"There is business in Florence that will keep me in the area for a couple of days. I am not a creature of sentimental attachments Marcus but our friendship has withstood many alliances and wars and I have come to value it dearly. If you wish to learn more about the circumstances around your wife's demise, speak to Felix…..he will know how to reach me".

The Yerzov 's leader swiftly exited the room, leaving Marcus rooted in place with the painful image of Didyme's beautiful face.

* * *

Autumn was his favorite time of the year but as he walked down the trail into the cemetery, Paul found it difficult to admire the fallen colored leaves on the ground. The trees were baring their leaves and it dawned on him that the sight fit his own feelings of loss. Paul had foolishly visited the Organic Market in Forks shortly after his return in hopes of seeing the same pair of sad almond shaped eyes that had sent him fleeing to different shores. The news of her death had carved a hole in his heart and at times felt submerged under a sea of sadness and guilt. Being around the pack helped and the women in the Black family were determined not to let him grieve alone.

The store keeper, Mrs. Ross had shared with him that her grave was near a large fig tree and Paul knew that it must've been at her doing. Lily had no family to speak of but had grown rather close to the elderly woman and the personal engraving and markings on her tombstone were nothing like the ones provided by the Tribal Council. Paul stood in front of the stone grave and read her name several times over; willing himself to accept that her remains lay beneath. He was no stranger to pain and loss; but Lily had been a gentle and kind soul, nowhere near deserving of the violence and brutality that plagued most of her life.

He took a seat on the dying grass, losing himself to the memories of their time shared and completely lost track of time. The sun's light was waning and upon realizing he was no longer alone, turned to acknowledge his Alpha. Cheveyo greeted him with a slight nod and took a seat on the ground next to him.

"This isn't your fault Paul. Lily was a casualty of the sickness that plagues our people".

Paul knew Cheveyo was partly right; Lily had chosen to remain with the abusive, alcoholic bastard she called husband and took one beating too many but it still didn't negate his own guilt. He could've stayed; could've offered her an alternative life…but she wasn't his imprint and Paul had seen enough heartache through Leah's eyes to have taken the risk. He should've at least taken that piece of shit into the woods and given him some one on one time with his wolf before leaving. He could've done a number of things, but none of them were going to bring Lily back and the reality of it enraged him.

"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do about it Alpha? What is Jacob our holy chief going to do about all the faceless Quileute women and kids that take beatings at the hands of unemployed and drunken weaklings who chose to find comfort in the bottle instead of their families huh? We're supposed to be protectors and we can't even protect our own".

It was a low blow and Cheveyo flinched at the remark, feeling the weight of his own guilt disseminate through him. The Alpha was also in a state of mourning; still struggling to come to grips with his wife's immortality. Cheveyo had made his decision in a moment of desperation and anguish; choosing for Vida without some much as weighing her own wishes and had yet to ask the question that was burning a hole in his soul. Would she have chosen this fate for herself? Fear of the truth kept him from inquiring but Cheveyo was wise enough to know that it was a conversation he could no longer prolong. His daughter had adapted well to the changes in her mother's appearance and behavior but Jahir was also struggling with the end of her human life.

"I'm sorry man…..Don't pay me any mind. I'm just feeling sorry for myself".

"No you're right Paul. We can't protect everyone we love…..but that doesn't mean we stop trying. It's times like these that I miss Ethan the most. That kid was born to be a leader…..It's what we were working on before all of this shit happened. What good is protecting the tribe from vampires if we're determined to destroy ourselves from within? We need jobs; we need to provide education opportunities for our kids, become more self-sufficient. Ethan had a vision, had ideas that might actually succeed but right now I'm more worried about keeping us alive….."

Paul placed a hand on the Alpha's shoulder, hoping to show his solidarity.

"Look, I know it's not my place but you can't keep closing your thoughts off when we're all phased. I don't think the pups realize it so much but the older wolves do and it's starting to cause some doubt within the pack. This thing with your wife….I can't even imagine what you're going through but you're supposed to be the strongest amongst us…we need your strength now Cheveyo".

The Alpha nodded his head in agreement and smirked at one of his most dominant wolves.

"When did you get to be so wise Paul? I guess it's like the saying goes right? To be old and wise, you must first have to be young and stupid".

The pack's original enforcer gave his Alpha a sideways glance. "I'll let that one slide by Baby Alpha Jr. But you only get one".

Cheveyo smiled before allowing his features turn serious. "I meant what I said Paul…this isn't on you. Lily didn't have to stay with him but she was like Isis in that way; always wanting to see the good in people".

The Alpha left the older wolf to his thoughts and made his way back up the path. Paul noticed a small marble bag leaning on the side of her grave and moved closer to inspect it. A dried up lily flower and a folded up page of a children's book lay in its midst. Paul knew this book…. _And Max, the king of all wild things, was lonely and wanted to be where someone loved him best of all. Where the Wild Things are;_ yes, he remembered it was one of her favorites _._ The items seemed personal and sentimental in nature and Paul wondered who could've possibly left them. He heard a rustling to his left and spotted a kid walking up the dirt path road to exit the cemetery. The distraction made him realize how late it'd become and remembered he was expected for dinner at the Tso residence.

The melancholy wolf placed white lilies on her grave and trekked up the path to his pickup truck. He saw the same kid from the cemetery walking towards the reservation and Paul slowly drove up next to him.

"Hey kid, need a ride back to the res?"

He donned a grey hoodie that prevented him from catching his features but noticed him picking up his pace, blatantly ignoring his words.

"It's really no trouble kid, you can hop on the truck bed if you prefer".

"Fuck off…..I don't need your charity," he grumbled out as he cut through the trees, disappearing from sight.

The tension and anger in his voice reminded Paul of his own childhood and he surmised there were a lot of kids in the reservation with solid reasons to feel that way. He drove down the familiar road to the Tso residence and spotted Ezra and Raven on their home's porch; the rumbling of his old truck no doubt alerting them of his arrival. Paul pushed his melancholy thoughts to the recesses of his mind and smiled in greeting, welcoming the familiar scents of the people he considered family.

* * *

Koli pulled on the distracting tendril of hair making its escape from the back of her ponytail and was instantly rewarded with a smack on his hand. He loved watching her paint but Rumor tended to zone out to a different plane when feeling inspired and the moody wolf was growing restless.

"I'm hungry Mo…. take a break"

Rumor turned to face her companion and pursed her pouty lips. She had smudges of paint on her face and the sight brought out Koli's crooked grin.

 _Go eat,_ she signed _. I'm not holding you prisoner…_

"There's a strawberry milkshake with your name on it at the diner…..my treat"

He hadn't seen much of her in the last month. Summer had come and gone and between patrols, training and putting in some hours at the garage, there just hadn't been enough time. La Push High was back in session but Cheveyo had made the difficult decision of having the twins, Koli and Keyla take a temporary leave of absence. Time felt like a ticking bomb and the tension in the pack made Koli crave Rumor's calm presence that much more.

 _If you keep feeding me this way, I'm going to pop out of my jeans. Besides, how am I ever going to create my great masterpiece if you keep distracting me?_

The weight gain gave her a healthier appearance and Koli loved the way she was filling the back of those skinny jeans.

"Even Picasso stopped to eat," he retorted as he dragged her by the hand. Rumor pulled back, signing rapidly with the hand not being restrained.

 _Hold on, I need to get cleaned up first._

"I'll wait for you outside," he threw over his shoulder, making his way towards the front of her house. He wanted to say she looked fine; better than fine really but thought better of it. Rumor had grown self-conscious about the scarring on her face and tended to use her clothing as a form of compensation. Koli blamed it on the fact she rarely interacted with people outside of the pack; at least until recently. The youngest Clearwater had signed up for a couple of Port Angeles Art Collective Workshops and had dragged him along to the Fine Arts Center for a day of culture in the process. She'd been apprehensive at first but after her first class, had come home signing so enthusiastically, Koli had struggled to keep up. Her mood and focus had significantly improved, appearing to go about her day with more purpose then when she first arrived.

Seth had been initially distrustful of his daughter's friendship with the temperamental wolf but even he couldn't deny the positive changes in Rumor's demeanor and was elated that she had recently consented to another consult with the voice and laryngeal surgeon. Koli had become a necessary inconvenience and the young wolf relished in Seth's annoyance. Soonie on the other hand had grown rather fond of him and made a point to have him and his parents over for dinner at least once a week. Leaning back on his black Mustang, he contemplated his growing attachment to the young woman making her way towards his vehicle. It was a foreign feeling; the craving of someone's company and even though the idea scared him, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Rumor brought out his most human side; the rage and thirst for violence subsided to a miniscule fragment of what it usually tended to be when they were together. It wasn't anything like what Lahote did for Shye or what his father did for his own mother really. He had no inkling of Rumor's desires or needs nor did he have any inclination to fill them and it only served to confuse him further and question the notion that he'd imprinted. She was a kindred spirit of sorts. They both struggled with who they were; both preferred brutal honesty on any given day and had a tendency for the extreme. Koli had spent countless hours pondering over this on many occasions and knew there was no answer to be found so chose to direct his attention to opening the passenger door for the fragrant beauty.

She had changed into a long, flowy skirt, parting her bangs to the side and successfully covering part of her scar. The fact she felt the need to do that bothered him but understood that she needed to come to terms with her appearance in her own time. Still…. Koli wished she could see how absurd her insecurities were. He'd indulged in many frivolous sexual encounters in the last year and only in a very few cases, had they been driven by physical attraction. His volatile disposition left him in a constant amped up state and sex was a tamer form of physical release then violence but Rumor was like an embodiment of his most hidden sexual desires. Her beautiful face, pouty lips and soft curves left him in constant yearning but it was a line he couldn't and wouldn't cross; her friendship had become too important. If he hadn't imprinted, it meant he still could and would never risk hurting her in that manner. Either way, Koli was certain a romantic involvement would only end up in heartache for the both.

It was a short but loud drive to Forks as Rumor took control of his sound system and Koli smiled indulgently as he searched around for parking. The noise coming from the diner spoke of Friday night dates and groups of friends making plans for the evening. Koli chanced a glance at his companion and noticed the clear apprehension across her features as she surveyed the crowded parking lot. The smell of anxiety was thick in the enclosed vehicle but Koli was determined to push her out of her shell and ushered her towards the entrance of the diner. He held the door open as he searched around for an empty table and spotted one near the back.

Rumor couldn't help but notice the looks directed their way as the handsome wolf lead her to an empty booth, greeting various people along the way. She wasn't a stranger to being appraised; once upon a time, Rumor had been able to walk into a room with the confidence of a runaway model. Galen had paraded her around like a damn trophy in Europe and she had willingly played the part; displaying her curvy physique and striking features in provocative outfits. The masochistic vampire had often made a sport of it, engaging Rumor in private wagers of who could seduce the most by the end of the night but Rumor was well aware that the looks she was receiving tonight were not of the same. Lustful eyes followed her companion down the aisle of the diner and the looks spared her way were more questioning in nature than anything else.

She ducked her head, hiding half of her face under a curtain of inky black hair and took her seat across the table from her companion. A waitress sauntered over to their table and leaned suggestively on Koli's side.

"Long time no see cutie; where have you been hiding?"

Koli cleared his throat and sat up a little taller in his seat, awkwardly meeting Rumor's gaze before turning to answer the waitress.

"Hey Jenny, this is my friend Rumor. Rumor, this is Jenny Weaver…..she's a senior at La Push high".

The waitress spared her a quick nod and turned her attention back to the moody wolf.

"Why haven't you been at school Koli?"

"Got some family stuff going on.… Are you here to take our order? I'm starving"

The waitress appeared annoyed but took out her pen and turned towards Rumor.

"What are you having?"

Rumor looked at the menu and pointed to the strawberry shake. The young waitress looked confused but nodded her assent and promptly removed the menus from the table before walking towards the order counter.

 _She didn't take your order?_

Koli looked abashed but signed his response nonetheless.

 _I come here a lot…She knows what I like_

Rumor raised her brow in amusement before signing her response.

 _I bet she does…_

Rumor had never seen Koli blush before and the sight brought out a string of muted giggles. It was a foreign feeling for the young woman; feeling like the ugly duckling in the room but it was a reality she was slowly coming to terms with. Her father had tactfully approached the subject of plastic surgery but Rumor hadn't been ready for the discussion and had quickly ended the conversation. Looking at the devastatingly alluring man across from her though, made her resolve waver a little. Rumor knew they could never be anything but friends but it didn't stop the butterflies from swarming in her belly whenever he was near. Koli was gorgeous and she was deformed; he was a wolf and would most likely imprint but most importantly, even if by some miracle he managed to ever find her attractive, Rumor would never risk the genuine friendship she had found in him.

She often wondered what it was about her that he found so appealing to be around. After all, she'd been pretty nasty after their initial meeting and yet he'd continued to make an effort at friendship. She'd been on the verge of asking many times but her insecurities got the better of her and ended up choosing to remain silent; convinced that the why didn't matter and should be content that he'd taken an interest at all. The waitress returned to their table with the strawberry milkshake and a massive plate of burgers, fries and a personalized pizza. Koli pushed the plate towards her and Rumor rolled her eyes in response; knowing he would harass her until she indulged him by eating part of the food. She didn't miss the suggestive hand written note the waitress purposely placed underneath his plate and pretended not to notice when he crumpled it into his hand.

Rumor concentrated on picking the cheese off her slice of pizza while fixing him with warning glare. It was a nasty habit that drove him crazy….The first time he'd seen her do it, he had eaten the cheese off her plate assuming she hadn't wanted it which had only sent her in an uproar. According to her, the cheese was the best part and so she usually ate the slice, then the crust and saved the cheese for last. It made no damn sense and only served to tempt him into stealing it before she got around to eating it but at the moment, he was all too happy for the diversion off of Jenny's advances. The situation made him feel apologetic even when fully aware there was no reason for him to be. They weren't dating, he held serious doubts that he'd even imprinted on her and yet it still felt…..wrong. The ambivalence of it all disturbed him and as much as he welcomed the calmness that came with her companionship, the ardent flame that burned for her worried him greatly.

Koli demolished his food, growing increasingly uncomfortable at Jenny's flirting and was relieved when Rumor finished as well. He dropped some bills on the table and they rose to exit the diner. Rumor walked with her head ducked down and failed to see the young man that had stopped in his tracks to follow her retreating form with his gaze. Unfortunately for him, Koli hadn't and the young wolf moved towards him menacingly.

"What the fuck are you looking at?"

Koli loomed over him with a look that spoke of imminent violence and the thin man adjusted his glasses nervously as he looked up in surprise. Rumor turned immediately at hearing his outburst and moved to stand between them, recognizing the slight tremors in Koli's tense form. A look of recognition crossed her features and she rushed to explain. He was one of the students in her art workshop and looked towards the young man in apology. Koli realized that everyone in the diner was staring and tried to usher her out but was surprised when she gestured to the petrified looking man to follow. Fear and apprehension were clear on his face but upon seeing the regret on her features wavered and slowly exited the diner behind them.

 _Why'd you ask him to come out here? Can't you see that I'm a second away from phasing?_

 _He's in my art class. He probably already thinks I'm some kind of freak; you need to apologize._

 _Fuck no….I didn't like the way he was looking at you._

 _He's one of my partners Koli….He probably just recognized me and wanted to say hello. If you're not going to apologize, at least interpret for me so I can._

The young man followed the silent angry exchange and noticed a look of disgust cross the massive native man's features. He turned angry eyes his way and after a loud sigh expressed a less then sincere apology. Koli leaned on the hood of his car with narrowed eyes and interpreted Rumor's sincere apology. His name was Matthew and he'd been very impressed with Rumor's work. Like her, he favored oil paintings and had wanted to ask if she was planning to visit the van Gogh exhibit for extra credit. Koli didn't like this artsy looking punk; particularly the way he was looking at Rumor and was greatly dismayed when she agreed to accompany him and a couple of his friends to the exhibit the next afternoon.

The ride back was a tense one and the brooding wolf tried to keep his annoyance in check but his anger got the better of him.

"I thought you didn't want to hang out with anyone that wasn't pack?"

 _Aren't you the one that's always telling me I need to get out more?_

"I meant with us….you don't know him. I don't like the way he was gawking at you; he could be dangerous"

Rumor looked at the handsome wolf incredulously.

 _He's an art major and we're just going to a museum._

"Don't be naïve; he could be luring you into a trap Mo".

Rumor rolled her eyes in response. _What do you think he's going to do, attack me with his paint brush? You're being ridiculous. If you're that worried then maybe you should come along?_

"Of course I'm fucking coming along," he shouted. "Someone has to look out for your gullible ass".

Rumor was surprised by his anger and briefly wondered if his suspicions held merit but all of Matthew's words and actions indicated the contrary. Either way, she was pleased that Koli would be tagging along. They'd barely hung out in the last month and she had missed his company greatly. The young wolf did a lot of groveling that night to find a replacement for his assigned patrols and even managed to convince Hawk to accompany their outing; fearful that he would do or say something ill advised. After all, Hawk was also an avid admirer of the arts and his awareness of Koli's unique situation made his company that much more appealing.

As they began the long drive to the Seattle Art Museum the following morning, Hawk sprawled out in the Mustang's backseat taking note of the bickering pair. Koli addressed her with a playfulness and tenderness usually only reserved for those he held dear and Hawk wondered if his cousin even registered the drastic changes in his persona. The unsolved puzzle of the imprint still vexed him to no end but as he observed the lightness in Koli's eyes, Hawk realized that it didn't really matter whether he'd imprinted or not because he was a much happier version of himself with Rumor at his side.

Matthew and his friend were waiting at the museum's entrance when they arrived. He rudimentary signed the introduction and looked almost apologetic at his beginner's attempt at signing but Rumor appeared pleased at his thoughtfulness. Koli nodded in acknowledgment and looked less than thrilled when Rumor shoved him forward for a more formal greeting. They wondered around the museum admiring the different exhibits but Koli was having a hard time noticing anything but the proximity between Rumor and the pretty boy monopolizing her attention. Matthew was enthusiastically critiquing the paintings and at one point, turned towards Koli to explain the difference between oil paintings and the fresco technique.

Hawk looked on in amusement as Koli's eyes narrowed to slits. Few members of the pack were aware of Koli's true intellect but Hawk had the privilege of taking several advanced classes with him and knew that he was well versed in the different art techniques. He was lazy and hardly ever took the time to complete homework but still managed to maintain a 3.5 GPA. Hawk stifled his laugh as his lupine ears caught Koli's grumbled response and ushered him towards a Georgia O'Keeffe painting as a precaution.

"What's got you so riled up man?"

"I don't trust him…..and I don't like the way he keeps looking at her".

Hawk turned to evaluate the young man in question; he looked harmless enough but as he scrutinized the pair a little longer, had a moment of enlightenment. Koli was jealous….. Probably didn't even realize it and would not be too keen on accepting it.

"Well, that's why we're here right? To make sure nothing happens to her….."

Koli nodded his head in agreement and walked back towards the engrossed pair. Matthew's friend bowed out early but Rumor invited the art major to join them for a meal after viewing the exhibit. They settled on a Japanese restaurant near the museum and Koli was growing curt in his responses with each passing minute. Rumor was confused…if she didn't know any better she would say that Koli was acting like a possessive, jealous boyfriend. But she did know better and was growing concerned by her friend's surly attitude. Matthew excused himself to the restroom and Rumor took the opportunity to inquire.

 _What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so rude with him?_

 _I'm just acting the way I would normally act around people I don't know. I guess you and I are not alike that way. I'm surprised you haven't sat on his lap yet with all the flirting you've been doing._

Hawk tried to intervene; tapped Koli on his leg and whispered a 'don't go there man' knowing the brooding wolf would hear him but Rumor's facial expression told him that it was too late for that.

 _What are you talking about? We've been discussing art. Since when does that pass for flirting?_

 _Don't be stupid, this sudden interest of his…. he's only trying to get into your pants Rumor._

Hawk watched her flinch which he'd simultaneously also done but for totally different reasons. The look on her face told him that Koli was about to regret his words.

 _You're right…I look like Frankenstein's wife. Why would anyone want to talk to me if not for an easy fuck right? But I still don't see how it's any of your damn business and why you feel you have a right to have an opinion on whom I do or don't fuck._

She grabbed the cloth napkin near her place setting and threw it at his face as she rushed out of the restaurant angrily. Koli rushed out after her leaving Hawk with the daunting task of coming up with a plausible excuse for their premature departure. Rumor chose the back seat for the entire ride back, refusing to acknowledge either of them as she stared out the window stoically. Koli on the other hand made several attempts at dispelling her interpretation but halfway back reverted to his old ways and lashed out angrily at her indifference. He made one last effort as he pulled up her driveway but she slammed the door shut with the strength of a wolf and swiftly entered her home without so much as a glance back.

Koli exited his Mustang swiftly as a concerned Hawk ushered his vibrating form towards the woods. He didn't want to phase; didn't want anyone inside of his head and allowed Hawk to lead them down a familiar trail. These woods had been their personal playground as children growing to know every inch of them like the back of their hand. They approached a small clearing and Koli took a seat on a fallen log as he struggled to steady his breathing. Hawk gave him the space and time needed to regain his control but knew this was a conversation he couldn't avoid.

"She needs time to cool off Koli; she'll come around"

"Fuck her…I don't even know why I'm stressing so hard. Maybe I went about it the wrong way but I was only trying to make her see the truth"

"Koli I don't think Matthew was trying to take advantage of her. I think he really likes to talk about art and from what I could see he's really impressed with her work. Rumor's really talented….."

"I know she is…..Why am I the only one that sees through him?"

Hawk took a minute to consider his next words. "Because I don't think you're seeing things objectively man".

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I don't think you're being honest with yourself as to why you're so angry. Look I know you're worried for her….we all are but I think your feelings for Rumor run deeper than just friendship".

"You don't know what you're talking about. We're friends; I want to protect her in the same way you do Keyla".

"Sebastian hurt Keyla; he used her and couldn't man up about his real feelings for her. I'm worried that he'll hurt her again. I'm not upset because they were together and I'm not jealous about how she feels towards him".

"Jealous?" Koli was up in an instant; an incredulous expression on his face. "You think I'm jealous of that little punk?"

"I didn't say that…but look at how angry you're getting. The fact remains that you could have imprinted on Rumor and you like to pretend like that possibility doesn't even exist. I've never seen you act so possessively over any female man. You can lie to my face all you want Koli, but don't lie to yourself".

"You want to know what my real problem is. I should've listened to my own instincts instead of listening to you… I should've just stayed away from that girl. But no….Get to know her Koli…You guys can help each other out Koli. I was fine before her and I'll be fine after her; I don't fucking need her," he shouted over his shoulder as he took off deeper into the woods.

"Fine asshole; follow in Bas's footsteps for all I care …Because we all know how well that worked out for him," he shouted back. Hawk had the fortune of inheriting Solace's freaky control but Koli had a way of obliterating it to pieces like no one else could. His stubbornness was infuriating but Hawk knew that his words had hit a nerve and could only hope that after calming down; he'd take the time to reflect on them. He picked up the Mustang's keys from the forest floor and made his way back to the Clearwater's driveway, knowing that Koli wouldn't be picking up the car anytime soon and drove it back to his home.

Koli walked through the forest aimlessly, pondering over his cousin's words. He made his way back to the Clearwater's home in the early dawn hours, a half smile gracing his lips at the realization that Hawk had probably driven his car back to his home. The smell of Jasmine permeated the air and the steady sound of her heartbeat filled him with the sudden urge to climb up to her bedroom window and catch a glimpse of her sleeping form. Koli hated feeling this weak; hated that there was truth in his cousin's words but most of all, he hated that it still didn't change anything.

Rumor was everything he could ever want in woman but he was nowhere near ready to offer anyone anything more than a friendship. His control was shaky at best. The mere sight of seeing her so close with another male had sent him off into a rage and had hurt her in a matter of seconds with his careless words. No….she needed someone who was caring, thoughtful and loving. Someone who would help her heal in all the ways she needed. He released a resigned breath and began the trek back to his own home debating on the only question that still remained; how would he mange to stay away from the only woman he'd ever truly cared for?

 **Playlist**

Maniac- Kid Cudi, Cage & St. Vincent

Place to Be- Nick Drake

Lucha De Gigantes- Nacha pop


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 **A/N: M rating for mature language and content**

Kris Cameron wondered how he allowed himself to be roped into this ruse. Oh that's right…he was a pussy and hadn't been able to deny his girlfriend her request. It wasn't like he was opposed to helping his heartsick pack mate but felt like he'd stepped into an episode of Degrassi High. How had Bas managed to win Raven over into Team Sebastian? He'd never know but suspected Solace's hand at play. So here he stood, playing a friendly game of hoops with Bas, while they waited for their opponent's arrival.

Keyla had recruited Hawk into partnering with her in a two player basketball competition with hopes of using the prize money to buy new uniforms for her team and had roped Kris and Tokola into a day of friendly scrimmages to prepare. What she didn't know was that Tokola would be mysteriously indisposed to play at today's games and that Sebastian had graciously agreed to step in his place. It was juvenile and backhanded but Raven could be mighty persuasive when she wanted to be and the older wolf was ashamed to admit it impossible to deny her when she looked at him with her doe-eyed gaze.

Keyla's expression on arrival said it all but Kris still went through the motions of explaining why Tokola backed out. The she-wolf was angry but knew that Sebastian was a much more skilled opponent and would make the game more challenging. She nodded her assent and happily let Hawk explain the tournament's rules. It was a slow start with each team measuring one another and figuring out who'd best guard who but soon enough the game became interesting. Bas tracked the she-wolf's movements and didn't hesitate to reject one of her lay ups. Sebastian met her wry smile with a raised brow and the she- wolf simply walked to the side of the court to remove her t-shirt, choosing to remain in her sports bra and bumped him on the shoulder as she returned to her position on the court. It was game on…..

They played four games of 21 with each team winning a pair. It had become a two player game prompting Kris and Hawk to step off the court and watch the oblivious pair battle it out. Sebastian passed the she-wolf with a double cross-over and finished with an easy lay-up.

"Game point Keyla"

"Best out of seven," countered the she-wolf stubbornly and Sebastian answered with a lazy grin.

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll set up and clean after practices for the next month".

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in consideration and shook his head, knowing the opportunity could not be squandered away lightly.

"Not interested, I can always get the boys to clean up." He hesitated for a few seconds and continued cautiously, "I'll play you one game for one afternoon…..If I win; you have to agree to spend an afternoon with me doing an activity of my choice".

"Forget it," snorted the she-wolf, bouncing the ball back to him harder than necessary and beginning to walk off the court.

"Why'd you even bother to ask if you already knew you were going to lose?" he challenged.

Keyla knew he was goading her into accepting his terms but she had thrown down the challenge first and if she backed down, then it would be like conceding defeat.

"Fine, but if I win, there will be no morning or afternoons spent together; you will ask Brady to take you off any patrol rotations that coincide with mine and we'll have no more coincidental meetings of any kind".

Sebastian's eyes softened and he held her gaze before answering.

"Is that what you really want La?" It was but a whisper and for a brief moment, Keyla's eyes betrayed her. They mirrored Sebastian's regret and longing but the she wolf composed herself instantly and passed him the ball without answering.

"Check"

It was an emotional game and their two spectators quietly took their leave, providing them the privacy for their battle of wills. Sebastian wasn't going to lose; convinced with every fiber of his being that there was so much more at stake than a game of 21. The she-wolf was not making it easy, countering him at every chance. They were dripping in sweat and the woods could have been swarming with vampires but Sebastian was going to make that final basket. Keyla jumped to reject his ball but wasn't quick enough and grunted in frustration. _Swoosh…_ The sound of the ball bouncing on the asphalt seemed eternal and the she-wolf turned to meet his intense gaze.

"Saturday morning…. I'll pick you up around 11. Text me if the time doesn't work"

Sebastian walked off the basketball court, leaving a conflicted Keyla standing in place. She hated losing but couldn't deny that her she-wolf was pleased at Sebastian's display of determination and had enjoyed the game greatly. As she made the long walk home, the youngest Uley thought it odd that it didn't really feel like a loss and cursed herself for the glint of excitement sparking inside of her.

* * *

Tamàs waited patiently for the elders' arrival. Balazs had returned from his trip to Volterra with an air of righteousness, alerting him that time was running out. The ruthless werewolf was in lineage to be the next clan leader and Tamàs feared that his savage and violent nature would lead their people down a path of self-destruction. There were only two ways to attain a position of sovereignty in the clan; birthright or through a challenge of power. He was no physical match for Balazs' strength but Tamàs held great favor with the elders and hoped to sway them into a different course of action. The look of disgust on Balazs's face upon seeing him in the council meeting room, cautioned him that it would not be an easy task.

"You have no business here Tamàs"

"I was invited by the elders"

"Well consider yourself uninvited"

"You don't get to make those kind of decisions…..You're not clan leader yet"

"It's only a matter of formalities so don't get too comfortable in that seat"

"A strong leader never allows his success to steal his humility; he knows when to stand alone and is wise enough to stand together when the time is needed. Tamàs is right…you are not leader yet". Corbin was the oldest amongst them and even after his admonishing words, chose a seat between both werewolves as a sign of his neutrality. The meeting had been called to learn of what occurred in Volterra and to decide the clan's next steps. They listened as Balazs shared details of Aleksander's meeting with the Volturi leaders and how he'd purposely chosen to withhold vital information regarding the existence of the live virus. It was clear the Yerzov coven was boldly attempting to usurp power but the question still remained on what side of the line the werewolves would stand on?

Tamàs argued they could trust no one and was pushing the elders to advance with caution. Balazs on the other hand was convinced the only way forward was through obtaining the live virus and servicing themselves to the Yerzov coven.

"Don't be naïve," argued Tamàs. "Do you really think Aleksander means to honor his agreement? We are but a pawn to avenge his son's demise. It's one thing to kill under the bloodlust of the moon's effect but you are talking about genocide. What quarrel do we have with the wolves from La Push? Once the Volturi become aware of our deceit, who's to stop them from exterminating us? Aleksander? What use will he have for us then?"

"He will need us to stand against the Volturi," retorted the volatile werewolf. "Have you forgotten that Caius has all but exterminated us already? This is survival of the fittest and it's why the clan will select me as their next leader; because I have the stomach to make the hard choices. You are weak Tamàs…..And don't think for one second that you're fooling anyone. I know the real reason why you don't want to make war with La Push. She betrayed you betrayed our people and destroyed everything we were trying to build and yet you still want to protect her…. I hope for your sake she's long dead because she'll be the first face I'll look for".

Tamàs growled savagely and Corbin calmly stood between both men.

"Enough. We have heard from you both. Tamàs, I fear you are right but what other choice do we have? We cannot run the risk of losing the live virus and the promise of a strong ally".

"Aleksander doesn't care about the wolves from La Push. I say we grab the girl and hybrid if we can; bringing them both here alive and demand the live virus in exchange. We should keep the hybrid as a safeguard or bargaining chip; minimal casualties on both ends".

The elders exchanged looks around the room but it was Corbin who nodded his assent. Balazs appeared livid but allowed a snide smile to grace his lips at hearing the elder's next words.

"Agreed….You and Balazs will both make the journey to La Push. Choose your men wisely and contact Felix to make the final arrangements".

"What of the wolf and feline that are already here?"

"Encourage them to go home by any means outside of violence…..if we move against them, the wolves and Cullens won't hesitate to strike, interfering with our plans".

Tamàs nodded tiredly, knowing full well that his fate had been sealed the minute he'd made the suggestion. Corbin was the wisest of the elders and held similar reservations of Balazs' ability to lead and had just discreetly placed the burden on Tamàs to see this plan through. The weight of his age and responsibility felt heavy for a man whose simple dream had once been to raise a family with a girl who favored green apples.

* * *

Lahote watched as Shye's back arched off the mattress at his ministrations. Alex had accompanied her parents to a family wedding at the Makah reservation and they were making the most of the privacy offered by the girls' shared dorm room. The young wolf could hear the snickering and giggling in the hallway at the sounds of pleasure coming from his imprint, but was too much of a gentleman to share that with her. Truth was he loved seeing her come so undone. Two months…..it had taken him two months of coaxing and intense rounds of stimulating foreplay to eliminate her inhibitions into expressing her wants, her needs and her most secret desires.

His first visit to U Dub had been a bit awkward but after an hour of pleasantries and a lot of tip toeing around one another, they succumbed to the sexual tension between them. She was the oldest and far more serious of the pair but Lahote was undoubtedly the more sexually experienced of the two and was relishing in helping her explore her sensuality. The first time he positioned her body on top, Shye had looked at him with eyes full of panic and embarrassment and the young wolf simply reached up to kiss her heart shaped lips as he gently guided her movements; kindling her desire with his arousing words until she found a rhythm of her own. He taught her what a warm an eager tongue could accomplish and reveled in her determination to pleasure him as much as she sought her own.

Lahote was dominant by nature but Shye's increasing assertiveness aroused him to no end. He recognized that the intensity of their physical relationship had spiraled but the attraction and energy between them was fierce and was growing concerned that the physical relationship would overshadow what he truly sought after; her heart. He found himself questioning if he should be slowing down the frequency of their couplings but his need and craving for her were incessant and it appeared that her desire matched his own. Lahote's intuition picked up on her own apprehensions but he suspected that her fears stemmed from her attempts to keep things as casual as possible and her reluctance to truly let Ethan go.

Such was the case that evening. She had steered them away from her dorm room with the insistence of attending a sorority party. Lahote was fluid and confident enough to feel at ease in most social environments and readily agreed. She didn't slight him in the least but introduced him as a "family friend". The reference stung but the young wolf knew that he had willingly consented to a casual sexual relationship and wasn't in his right to expect more. It was Karma biting him in the ass, he was sure. He had always been in the other person's shoes, keeping his hook- ups at arm's length and his current situation granted him a moment of humility.

His optimism and sunny disposition paved the way for his carefree outlook and as he looked at his beautiful imprint, the young wolf pep- talked himself into the challenge of obtaining her love and devotion. Experience had taught him that clingy behavior was off putting so he settled for cutting loose and mingling with the wild crowd. He never lost track of her whereabouts and allowed her to dictate the intimacy of their interactions. It wasn't long before he found himself in the midst of several pretty coeds and even though he indulged them in a couple of dances, he always maintained an appropriate distance. About an hour into the party, Shye had led him possessively by the hand onto the dancefloor, grinding her hips against his and encouraging his roaming hands.

They'd barely made it into her dorm room before all clothes had violently been removed. Her desire was insatiable and her possessive behavior only served to spurge Lahote's dominance. He took her roughly, trying positions Shye had never even heard of and after several couplings, they lay sweaty and tired in a puppy pile, rendered immobile from the exertion. She was in heat and after sensing her shame he simply held her closer and whispered "no inhibitions" before drifting off to sleep. At the early hours of the morning, she awoke to his gentle caresses and warm breath against her neck. He maneuvered his body on top of hers and Shye rapturously welcomed him into her heat. This was a different kind of love making, and the intensity and intimacy of the moment left her gasping for air. She was drowning; drowning in the body of emotions coursing through her veins, loosing herself to the moment and in him.

The young wolf was trembling with emotion and as he looked down at the girl he was so madly in love with was overcome with the overwhelming need for her to know. She wasn't ready to hear what he had to say, so he gently turned her face towards him and lowered his forehead onto hers capturing her gaze as they climbed the mountain of ecstasy together. He rocked into her painfully slow and allowed their bond to speak of his love, devotion and desire. As she felt her thunderous climax approach, Shye bit his shoulder hard, preventing her from shouting out the words she so traitorously wanted to yell. Lahote muted his release into a moan and struggled not to collapse on top of her. He kissed her soft lips passionately and turned their bodies gently so they lay face to face. They were both struggling to catch their breath and Shye placed her hands over her face.

Hote chuckled tiredly and gently grasped her hands on to his knowing the source of her chagrin. He inspected the bite mark on his right shoulder as she traced it with her left index finger.

"I bit you" she announced anxiously.

He shrugged his shoulders in nonchalance and took her bottom lip between his teeth.

"I liked it," he crooned sexily. "Feel free to do it again".

He glanced at the alarm clock on her night table and cursed the time, knowing he would have to hustle back to the res if he was going to make it in time for his assigned patrol.

"I got to go," he whispered and Shye nodded in sad understanding. He kissed her one last time and wished her a good week. They didn't speak of when they would see each other again, seeming unnecessary at this point and the certainty of that left Shye feeling unsettled. He gave her his cheeky and panty dropping smile before jumping out of her two story window as he waved goodbye. Shye cried herself to sleep; she cried for the lack of control he evoked in her, mourned the parts of her heart that he was carving out and claiming as his own. She cried because she barely remembered why she was even crying anymore, as the memory of Ethan's gentle blue eyes came to the forefront of her mind.

She had tried to play it cool, recognizing that things had become fairly intense in a short span of time but upon seeing Lahote dancing with those other girls, had been consumed with a jealousy so fierce, she'd been tempted to pull them off by the hair. That lack of control he provoked terrified her to no end leaving her a jumble of emotions and lost on where to even begin attempting to sort through them. That is the state in which Alex Ateara came to find her friend; a teary and emotional mess. Alex took one look at Shye and dropped her bags on the floor before coming to sit at her bedside.

"What the hell happened? I just went away for one day"

"I feel so out of control Alex".

"What do you mean?"

"I like him Alex…I mean I really like him but I'm just not ready….and he makes me feel things that I don't understand….And I know I should stop…but I just can't….I shouldn't want him this much…..it's not right".

She was rambling incoherently and Alex was having a hard time keeping up with her thoughts.

"Shye….Slow down, you're not making any sense. Shouldn't want who so much?"

"Lahote," she hiccupped brokenly

"Is he pressuring you?"

"No…..I'm the one that pushed him into sleeping with me."

"Well he must be doing something right…..You have half of the girls in the dorm panting after him from all the sounds coming out of this room".

Shye covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh my God….why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's nobody's business…..and I knew you would freak out and get all self-conscious. That still don't explain why you're so upset".

"He's like a magnet… the more I'm around him, the more I want to be with him. I'm not ready for another relationship Alex; I'm just finally realizing how wrong it was of me to let Ethan consume my life".

"Well then tell him that. If he's not pressuring you into anything more serious, then I'm sure he'll understand".

Alex had seen this coming a mile away but Shye had always been the type of person that needed to come to terms with things in her own time. If her friend was being honest with herself, then she would admit that she had jumped into a physical relationship with Lahote prematurely. Alex had no doubts that Shye was falling for the young wolf but the news of Ethan's involvement with another woman had hurt her more than she cared to admit and until she truly let it all go, would never be capable of seeing and accepting what was right in front of her. Imprinting made her leery but she couldn't deny that Shye was a more confident, brighter and passionate version of herself since Lahote entered her life. The current expression on her friend's face was unconvincing and Alex silently hoped that Shye wouldn't revert to her usual method of coping; her stubborn denial.

Lahote didn't visit the following week having felt her distress shortly after his departure and understood that she needed time to sort out her feelings. He'd become accustomed to speaking to her almost daily and the separation hurt but was patiently awaiting her cue. It came three weeks later when she showed up on his doorstep unannounced for a long weekend visit. His excitement was palpable and upon seeing the sunny smile she'd missed so badly, felt all her apprehensions melt away. Rumor and Koli were still on the outs, making her plans for a group outing complicated and she happily agreed to a Friday night family dinner at the Tso's. He treated her to a late night ice cream in Forks and to her credit; Shye really did try to keep things platonic but as she gazed up at his handsome face and noticed the genuine happiness in his eyes reached up on her toes to kiss his warm lips.

It was the first time she had kissed him in a public setting and Lahote returned the kiss with unstrained emotion. His need matched hers and they engaged in a steamy and desperate groping session in the back seat of the twin's jeep. The young wolf believed that Shye's public display of affection was a sign she was moving towards a more serious type of relationship only to have his hopes brutally crushed the following evening. His grandparents were hosting a pack dinner and upon her family's arrival, Lahote attempted to kiss the Quileute beauty in greeting, only to have her pull back in response. It was as painful as it was awkward and Shye tried to downplay the rejection with a friendly kiss on the cheek. Hawk felt his brother's embarrassment and hurt as if it was his own and was both grateful and relieved when his grandmother announced that dinner was served.

Lahote smiled cordially when she tried to explain that he'd taken her by surprise but knew deep down that it was a lie. It was one thing for her to kiss him with reckless abandon in the confinement of her dorm room but he'd clearly misjudged her intentions. After dinner, they walked along the same rocky shore as the eve of his birthday and when Shye sought his lips he indulged her sadly, grateful for the night's gloom. They made love on the sand of Second Beach and it was hard for the young wolf to contain his disappointment. It was in the liberty of seclusion, that he loved and she allowed herself to be loved best; and Lahote yearned for the chance to unlace the corset of emotions she was tightly holding on to. Didn't she see? Didn't she feel how good it could between them?

He felt like her dirty little secret and the weeks that followed were difficult for the young wolf forcing him to seek moral support from his brother and closest friend.

"I haven't gotten laid in months and you're complaining because your imprint is using you as her sex toy?"

Koli wasn't known for his sensitivity but generally tended to be more sympathetic to his best friend's predicaments; his growing frustrations with his own dilemma however were making it difficult. Hawk narrowed his eyes and answered with his own rebuke.

"And why is that Koli; why haven't you hooked up with one of your fuck buddies?"

Koli leveled him with a glare that left no room for interpretation; he better not even think about bringing _her_ into this conversation. Hawk stared him down but eventually turned to give his brother some words of encouragement.

"Shye needs time Hote. You knew she wasn't ready for a relationship and you still slept with her so you either tell her how you feel or give her the time she needs".

"That's the thing…I know she feels deeply for me but she's still fighting against the imprint. She doesn't want to let Ethan go but she's in denial about it and I'm not sure time is going to help".

"Fuck time….Don't let her play you Hote; you need to give her an ultimatum. Look at what it did for Keyla….She finally came to her senses and now it's Sebastian who's following her around like a little puppy".

Hawk gave his cousin an incredulous look. His own rash and impulsive actions are what caused the rift with his own possible imprint and was still mouthing off terrible advice.

"Keyla is miserable…..I'm not a fan of Sebastian but even I can see that he regrets the way he treated her and they're both paying the price. Don't listen to him Lahote….Pushing Shye into a corner is not going to help you; you need to be honest about the things you're noticing and how they make you feel".

"Listen to you Dr. Phil….Why don't you just tell him to roll on his back and expose his neck? If she has feelings for you, she'll bend…"

Lahote took stock of their words but his indecision lead him into making various excuses to prolong his next visit and Shye was picking up on his hesitation. His resolve finally broke as he made the long drive to Seattle with Keyla and Hawk in tow. Shye masked her disappointment upon seeing the accompanying pair, having spent the previous weeks longing for the young wolf and looking forward to spending time with him but amiably agreed to a night at the movies. Keyla had postponed her own outing with Sebastian and Bas had recently confessed his disappointment to his sister. Maybe it was out of love and loyalty or maybe it was out of her own frustrated state, but as they waited for Lahote to bring the jeep around, Shye chose the theater's lobby as the place to give the she-wolf a piece of her mind.

"Oh that's rich coming from you Shye".

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"At least Sebastian knows where I stand. You have Lahote on a fuckin leash and you collar him when you feel like it or when you think he's going to stray. The minute it inconveniences you, you play the friend card".

"Keyla." Hawk gave his friend a stern warning but the she-wolf continued unconcerned.

"You know I can see why Koli likes this honesty thing…it's really liberating. And since we're both being honest Shye, why don't you tell us the real reason you keep pushing Lahote away? Why can't you see what's right in front of you? It must be a Littlesea thing but if you aren't careful, you might push him away for good".

The she-wolf's words struck a nerve but Shye stubbornly refused to believe they held truth. That was until she invited Lahote to spend the night and he politely declined; battling to come up with a plausible excuse for his refusal. Shye pushed and the young wolf was having a hard time meeting her gaze; struggling to keep his emotions hidden. He didn't want to appear needy and wasn't ready to bring the disparity of their feelings to light. The Quileute beauty felt his sadness like it was her own but was lost to the origin of his heartache. Lahote reminded her that Hawk and Keyla were waiting for him in the vehicle but Shye blocked his exit, searching his gaze with unfathomable eyes. Was there truth in Keyla's words? Shye was suddenly unsure…

"Keyla says that I push you away. Do you feel that way?"

Lahote looked towards the door, wavering with indecision between divulging his feelings and placating her alarm out of fear. Solace had raised his children with the firm belief that fear was a disease; polluting one's soul and peace of mind if allowed to creep into one's soul. Lahote knew that his father was right; the fear of her rejection was both debilitating and toxic and succumbing to it would be like betraying who he was. He met her gaze and tenderly grabbed her face between his hands; kissing her gently and lovingly, trying to convey his adoration before answering.

"Yes, I do"

Shye's eyes searched his features, seeming unbelieving of his words and finally found her voice to reply.

"I thought we both agreed….I thought you were happy with the way things are".

Lahote took a seat on Alex's bed and sighed dejectedly.

"When we're alone and you let your guard down I am…but whenever we're around other people you become someone else and it's hard for me to know how I should act around you".

"That's not true…. how exactly do I change?"

"Inside of these walls, we laugh, we play… You actually allow yourself to feel Shye; you're not scared to let me see you vulnerable. I know you said you wanted to keep things casual but I don't think that's really true".

"I was honest with you from the beginning. It's not my fault that you want more…I'm sorry but I'm just not ready".

Lahote's eyes narrowed slightly in anger as he rose from the bed and stepped closer to her.

"Honest? You want to talk about being honest? You pretend like this is some kind of casual hook up but the minute you see me getting close to another girl, it sets you off….I know you feel more for me than you want to admit. I feel it with every kiss, with every touch. It's real Shye….stop fighting it". He inched closer, backing her onto the door as he placed his hands on either side of her, successfully locking her in place. The intensity of his gaze was enthralling and he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers; barely touching them and proving his point emphatically. Shye could feel her treacherous body react to his silent request. The kiss was both sensual and beseeching; daring her to deny the undeniable connection between them.

It was this bottomless well of passion that frightened her the most and Shye felt her panic rise; abruptly breaking the kiss and moving away from him. Resignation marred his handsome features as Lahote nodded in defeat.

"I think maybe we should slow things down; try to go back to just being friends, if we can. I should go; Keyla and Hawk have been waiting for me. It might be awhile before I come up again but you should call me if you need me".

Shye felt a piercing pain in her chest and couldn't discern if the emotion was her own. Words escaped her but as she caught the look of devastation on his face, felt an overwhelming desire to reach and stop him from leaving. But she refrained….refrained because it would do neither of them any good. He wanted what she couldn't give and apologizing wasn't going to change that. His two companions listened morosely to their heated exchange and Keyla stared out of the jeep's window remorsefully, feeling Hawk's eyes burning a hole behind her head.

"Stop looking at me like that, I didn't say anything that wasn't true. It was bound to happen sooner or later and at least now he knows where they stand".

Hawk exited the vehicle and made his way to the driver's seat knowing full well his brother would be in no mood to take the wheel for the long drive home.

"How do you know it was bound to happen? Maybe Shye just needed more time".

Keyla turned in her seat to face him; an incredulous look painted her features.

"You don't really believe that. God knows how long she was going to string him along"

"At least Hote took a chance. He put himself out there and told her how he felt. Can you say the same?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Bas was an asshole, but he was also clueless because you never told him how you really felt Keyla. He could've surprised you if given the choice. Now you're punishing him because he didn't figure it out on his own and I kind of feel sorry for him; which only pisses me off more".

Conversation ceased as the broken-hearted wolf approached the vehicle and took a seat without a word. The drive back was a silent one, with each passenger lost to their thoughts. Confliction pervaded the she-wolf as she pondered over Hawk's words. Sebastian had wounded her deeply and her inexperience in these matters had only made their situation worse but she didn't want to be a bitter shrew. Isis's words of advice came to the forefront of her mind. She wasn't ready to forgive Sebastian but understood that she wasn't without blame as well. Her imprint wasn't asking her to renew their romantic relationship and Keyla had to concede that at one point, she'd hoped to at least maintain some sort of friendship.

The she-wolf wasn't known for displays of affection but as she looked over at her anguished pack mate, was hit with a moment of clarity and regret. She leaned forward on her seat and placed her chin over one of his shoulders, nuzzling him affectionately. Lahote was grateful for the comfort and welcomed her lupine show of support, reminding him that he wasn't alone. They were pack and the gesture encouraged him greatly. The weeks that followed were tumultuous for both. Keyla was battling her pride but eventually texted Sebastian to set a date and time for their agreed upon afternoon together. Bas replied moments later, would have sooner if not for almost running off the road after reading her message but was grateful that the spirits were shining upon him.

For Lahote, it would be a longer wait. Shye had not taken well to their break and was bouncing between the stages of grief. Alex was patiently biding her time, and was alternating between handholding and pep-talking. Thanksgiving break was fast approaching and Shye was adamant about staying on campus forcing Alex to rethink her tactics. It took an overnight session of cathartic intervention but she finally broke through Shye's stubborn defenses and forced her to face what everyone else already knew. She drove her friend to La Push, convinced that the opportunity needed to be ceased in the moment before Shye's more timid nature made its appearance.

Lahote had been struggling with his own feelings of loss and had volunteered to cover as many patrols as possible. The pack was having their traditional harvest dinner at the Alpha's home and Isis had informed her oldest twin that his presence was mandatory. The young wolf didn't have the energy to argue back and sullenly accompanied his family to the night's festivities. The scent of vanilla had been tormenting him for weeks now and as he sulked in his uncle's living room, took no notice of the increasingly potent scent. It was a dramatic entrance for the Quileute beauty as she forwent the formality of greetings and made a beeline for the handsome wolf.

The room went deadly still as Shye gathered her courage and walked towards the young man whose caramel brown eyes had robbed her of sleep and caused havoc to her piece of mind. She stood anxiously in front of him, scared shitless but elated at having him near. She realized that in her desperation to get to the reservation had forgone planning what she'd say to him but as she gazed into Lahote's eyes, knew that his feelings mirrored her own. The young wolf rose from his seat and kissed her awaiting lips, tasting the vanilla scent he's been longing for. Shye matched him in fervor and the young couple lost sight of their surroundings. Isis's elation was shared by the other members of the pack but Collin was growing uncomfortable with the sight in front of him.

"That's enough asshole….Get your paws of my little girl".

The room erupted in laughter and the couple broke for air, seemingly abashed for their lack of control. They waited for the opportune time and discreetly made their exit, knowing there was still much to discuss. Lahote led her by the hand, refusing to break contact, almost afraid to let her go and Shye was just as eager for his touch. There was no great declaration of undying love but the youngest Littlesea confessed her growing feelings and desire to try at a more serious and monogamous type of relationship. Lahote was bursting with emotion and was grateful for the privacy offered at his home. It was a slow and sensual encounter, making up for lost time and allowing their bodies to speak for them. Shye had left unprepared and they made plans to retrieve some of her belongings the next day for the holiday break. Her scent lingered on his sheets and it was there that Hawk found his brother, basking euphorically in the comfort of his bed.

The insightful wolf cocked his head and scrunched up his nose in distaste.

"Dude, you gotta wash those sheets, it reeks of sex in here. Momma's not going to be happy"

He answered with a brilliant smile and Hawk was happy as pie for his brother's current fortune. Their brotherly moment was interrupted by the Alpha's howl as it resounded through the woods and the two young wolves turned to the forest to heed his call. Ethan's memories invaded the pack mind alerting them of a werewolf's ominous words. Lahote's thoughts usually became militant when phased but the Alpha's news shattered his focus. It was hard to retain the feelings of euphoria he'd experienced moments ago because Ethan was coming home…

 **Playlist**

Work (Feat. Drake) - Rihanna

Alesund-Sun Kil Moon

505-Artic Monkeys

Brief Encounter-Dawn Golden

High and Dry- Radiohead


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

 **A/N: M rating for adult language**

When she was a child, Vida Salazar hated fighting off the mosquitoes that plagued her as she walked the muggy streets of Melgar in her native Colombia. It appeared that the roles had been reversed; she was now the deadliest bloodsucker of the two and her granite like skin left no access available. It was funny how the little things seemed to matter now…..She flicked the insect away and as she picked up the quickening pulse of her prey, felt her throat scorch in response. She was still a newborn by vampire standards, but her tenacious resolve to gain control had paid off.

The blood thirst and compulsion to chase was still there, but was well aware that she was at the top of the food chain in these woods and the buck that now sensed her approach was only delaying the inevitable. The Colombian beauty picked up her pace as her trajectory skewed to the west. It was like taking candy from a baby and Vida now understood why Emmett had a tendency to play with his food. Her control was fair, but asking her to suppress her most basic instincts as a predator was still beyond her reach. She heard him before recognizing his scent, and her initial reaction was to protect her kill.

A hiss escaped her lips and Cheveyo squatted down on the forest floor in a submissive gesture. His wife's eyes saddened in response and she turned her body away from him in shame.

"I don't want you seeing me like this; Porque viniste?"

"I needed to talk to you away from everyone and if I'd asked to come along, you would've said no. Vida, please look at me".

The sultry brunette turned to face him and the apologetic look in her eyes broke his heart.

"You don't need to hide from me. _I_ did this…. _I_ made the choice without asking you if it's what you even wanted. _I_ should be the one apologizing to you".

"Do I repulse you Cheveyo?"

"Of course not; how can you even ask me that? Vida, my mother is half vampire; half of my family is made up of full vampires"

"We haven't made love since the change".

"Because I didn't want to push you…. I've been drowning in guilt baby; too fucking scared to ask if you wished that I hadn't allowed the change. "

Vida glided over to her husband's place and took his face in her hands, reaching up to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

"Mi lugar es a tu lado; donde tú estás, yo estaré…Nuestra familia es lo más importante para mí"

The Alpha leaned his weight onto his wife in relief. A year ago, the action would've sent them both to the forest floor, with his body crushing hers but now the balance in physical power was comparable and the thought birthed a more rewarding idea. Cheveyo pressed his wife's body onto his and as he lowered her to the ground floor decided it was time to explore the benefits of her new sturdier form.

* * *

Ethan watched as the feline stuffed the remainder of her belongings into her knapsack. Between Alice's vision and the werewolf's threats, it was decided that their presence was most needed closer to home; Denali in Jade and Demetri's case.

"You could always change your mind and come to La Push with me?"

"To do what?"

"At least you'd be around your own kind".

The feline chuckled irreverently before giving Ethan a playful look.

"I don't know if you've noticed blue eyes but I turn into a big ole kitty cat; cats and dogs aren't known to play well together".

He answered with a cheeky grin of his own. "We've managed ok".

"This isn't really a vacation though is it? Besides, I don't do well with authority and your Alpha might take offense".

"Cheveyo and Jacob are cool and the she-wolves tend to do what they please anyways. Besides, the pack is really ….intrigued to meet you"

That was an understatement; half of the single wolves had been hounding him for more details after Ethan unintentionally leaked a non PG memory of their time together and Jahir had been foaming at the mouth ever since. Ethan knew their situation was dire but was having a harder time parting with her then anticipated and had hoped to have the opportunity to show her his home before the shit hit the fan.

The feline cocked her head to the side in consideration unable to deny her curiosity at meeting the female shifters of his pack. Truth was that Jade did want to tag along to the reservation but had no desire to be caught up in Ethan's drama. She cared for him more than she'd like to admit and God only knew if they would make it out of this alive. Jade had never been one to play it safe and the possibility of death made the idea more appealing.

"I don't want to make things weird for you," she tested.

"You're worried about making things uncomfortable? That's a first," he answered jokingly but knew what she was referring to. "I wouldn't be inviting you if I didn't want you there," he admitted bravely and a hint of pinkish hue colored her cheeks. The young wolf couldn't mask his surprise and she immediately aimed her pillow at his face in an effort to minimize her embarrassment at the display of emotion.

"Fine…..but I get the window seat," she threw over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom to collect her toiletries.

* * *

Keyla inspected the clothes laid out over her bed wondering if they were date worthy. The more important question she'd yet to find an answer for was whether or not this outing should even be considered a date? What does one wear for an occasion when you don't want to give off the appearance of trying too hard but don't necessarily want to look like you've just gotten out of bed either? For the hundredth time today, Keyla wavered between calling Raven and asking for help and just calling this thing off. Most of her time spent with Sebastian had been without the need for clothes so Keyla just wasn't sure…

Raven would be shoving stiletto heels into her hands and caking her with make up at the first opportunity. No, Keyla needed someone with just as much experience in these matters but with a little more practicality. She reached for her cell and began to text away. Rumor arrived at her home within twenty minutes and the she-wolf knew she'd hit the jackpot.

 _It doesn't matter if he considers it a date; you shouldn't let him know that you do._

"I shouldn't?"

 _No, you shouldn't; not if you want to play this cool._ Rumor gave her cousin an indulgent smile and knew there was much to discuss before Sebastian arrived.

 _Have you changed your mind about being with Bas?_

"No…..but I'd like to at least try to be friends".

 _Then what does it matter what you wear?_

The she _-_ wolf answered with a coy smile understanding Rumor's intended point.

"Well I don't want to look like a slob either".

 _Keyla, you could wear a trash bag and still look good; you have a killer body._

"That's what started this whole mess in the first place. I don't want him to think that I'm trying to impress him".

 _Anyone with eyes can see that Sebastian is in love with you. Again, you could wear a trash bag and….._

 _"_ Ok, ok….I got it"

She settled on a pair of blue washed skinny jeans, combat boots and an off the shoulder sweatshirt. Casual but flirty is what Rumor had donned her choice in clothing and as they waited for her imprint's arrival, Keyla tried to get the youngest Clearwater to soften her stance on Koli's latest transgression.

"I know he can be an asshole sometimes but it really comes from a good place. Koli cares about you and just has a hard time showing it".

 _I know he's worried but does he really expect me to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder? He treated me like a child and really hurt me. I know what I look like; I don't need to be reminded of it._

"Koli doesn't see you as being deformed Rumor. Trust me; I've been inside his head"

The sound of Bas's truck pulling up ceased all conversation and a look of panic marred Keyla's features.

 _Just remember what Isis said. You can decide how you want this to go Keyla._ Rumor gave her cousin a hug for moral support and followed behind her.

Bas approached the Uleys' front door nervously; well aware that knocking was unnecessary but was worried about giving off any perceptions of arrogance. He gave 3 knocks and watched as Remy Uley wrenched his door open.

"Why are you here?"

"Hi Remy, is Keyla home?"

Remy narrowed his eyes in irritation, hearing his daughter's footsteps descending down their staircase but made no attempt to move away from the door. Keyla squeezed by him and reached up to kiss his cheek in acknowledgement.

"Bye daddy"

"You don't have to do this baby"

The she-wolf sighed loudly and turned to meet her father's gaze with a placating smile.

"I'll have her home before dinner Remy".

"I wasn't talking to you," growled the older wolf before turning and slamming his door shut.

Sebastian released a long breath but smiled shyly in greeting as he opened the passenger door for her. Keyla climbed into his truck without meeting his gaze but did gift him with a mumbled thank you.

"You look nice La. Thank you for agreeing to spend time with me."

"This isn't a date," she blurted out and Sebastian chuckled in amusement.

"Ok"

The she wolf groaned internally, feeling mortified at her word vomit and tried to distract herself from his alluring scent with trivial conversation.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"I don't like surprises".

"I'll keep that in mind".

As Sebastian's truck came to a slow stop, Keyla's eyes mirrored her confusion. Bas had already stepped outside his vehicle and was looking towards the she-wolf expectantly.

"Are you coming?"

"What are we doing here?"

"You're going to have to come out of the truck to find out La"

As they entered through the main doors of the Quileute Senior Care Center, Keyla was hit with the feeling of Deja vu.

"Bas, so glad you're here man…..He hasn't left his room in days; maybe you can talk him into eating something".

Sebastian nodded in somber understanding as he passed the orderly and walked to the lobby's main elevator with a quiet Keyla on his heels.

"He's talking about one of the residents. Dennis lost his wife around this time last year and isn't coping very well".

"Why are we here Sebastian?"

"To bake….Ethan is a regular Betty Crocker. The kids from the reservation group home sometimes come and volunteer to bake treats for the residents and we usually volunteered to oversee them at this event. Ethan used to teach them to bake and I usually followed along but I can't do this on my own. I know you like to bake so…here we are. It was Emily who first dragged us here to volunteer you know…."

Keyla was speechless but knew that Sebastian was speaking the truth. The place felt familiar and she was hit with a distant memory of baking cookies with a group of older kids while Emily looked on in pride. Sebastian was looking at her with concern and the she wolf tried to rein in the emotions the memory evoked.

"I'm fine….stop looking at me like that".

The older wolf nodded in acceptance as he followed her into the elevator.

"The kitchen is downstairs, but I want to check in on Dennis before we head down. He always did have a weakness for pretty brunettes; maybe you can help get him out of his funk".

Keyla gave him a sideways glance and caught the curvature of his smile before stepping out of the elevator. The walls were decorated with children's artwork giving off the sense that these elders didn't receive many visitors. A rush of sadness and guilt filled her as she thought of her own grandfather. The she-wolf had struggled after Emily's passing and being around Sam had only amplified her grief. Keyla was grateful that her brother Luca had stepped up to the plate and spent a lot of time with the Uley patriarch. Sebastian knocked before entering into the dimly lit room and she immediately caught the small figure of a man sitting in the corner.

Bas pulled the curtains open, allowing the sunlight to filter in. Dennis clutched what she perceived to be an old photo album to his chest and squinted at the sudden burst of light.

"Michael says you haven't left this room in days Dennis. What would Linda say if she saw you in this state?"

The older man sighed heavily but didn't answer Sebastian's reproach.

"Come on man, I've brought this hottie here to see you Dennis. Don't make me look like a chump…."

Dennis turned tired eyes towards the she-wolf. A look of recognition crossed his features and a small smile graced his lips.

"You're Emily's kin…..I would recognize those pretty eyes anywhere".

Keyla was taken back with the compliment and the image of her grandmother's gentle and kind face came to the forefront of her mind.

"Thank you….She was my grandmother" Pride and gratitude were thick in her voice and as she looked around, an old black and white photo of a native woman posing in her wedding dress caught her eye.

"Is this your wife?" she asked as she gently picked up the black and white photo from his bedside table. "She was very beautiful. You are a lucky man"

His eye twinkled with emotion as he nodded his assent. "My Linda could light up a room just by walking in".

"I know what you mean Dennis". Sebastian's gaze was fixed on his companion as the statement was made and when the she-wolf looked up in surprise, was taken aback by the softness and sincerity in his eyes. She couldn't hold his gaze and came to sit next the older Quileute man.

"I know this isn't any of my business Dennis but Sebastian is right. When my grandmother passed, my grandfather locked himself in their room for days. She had been ill for some time and before passing, wrote letters to all her family and friends. She knew that my grandfather wouldn't cope well after her death and so she left him a list of things she wanted him to accomplish for the both of them. _Not enough time_ she said. I'm sure your wife would want you to be living life to the fullest as well".

The older Quileute lowered his head in sadness and as silent tears streamed down his face, Keyla felt her grandmother's strength shining through. She'd never been very good at consoling others or at knowing the right thing to say, but as she placed her arm around his shoulders and allowed him to lean on her, knew that it was just what he needed. After several minutes of silence, Dennis rose from his chair and placed his precious album on the top of his bed reverently. He shuffled to the front door and when he realized the duo were not following behind, turned in question.

"Well the cakes aren't going to bake themselves are they?"

Sebastian chuckled amiably and whispered a thank you over the top of his head to the smiling she-wolf. The kids from the group home were already waiting in the kitchen and the rowdy noise spoke of a very long afternoon. A regally dressed woman approached them and smiled coyly at the young wolf in greeting.

"How easily you replace me Sebastian….Out of sight, out of mind?"

"Uhhh…come on Madge. You know you're my best girl".

Sebastian wrapped the older woman in his arms and the she-wolf could only watch in amusement as her imprint shamelessly flirted and charmed the pants off the older woman. This was the side of Sebastian that had secretly captured the she-wolf's attention and youthful heart. Keyla had nursed a major crush for Bas growing up and on more than one occasion had been caught staring by the promiscuous wolf. The women he usually kept company with had always been the typical bombshells, leading her to the conclusion that she'd be the last girl he'd ever be attracted to. Little had she known that the young wolf's eyes had frequently wandered over to her in similar fashion at pack and family events but had refrained from showing any interest due to the age difference between them.

Keyla sorted through the recipes and ingredients, picking out the easiest ones to teach. She was having a hard time organizing the groups and after several failed attempts at getting their attention, Sebastian's deep booming voice quieted the room.

"Yo….shut up and pay attention. I'm going to assign each one of you a number from 1 through 4. When I call out your number, you walk towards me. That's going to be your group for the day".

After the groups of kids were formed, the she-wolf wasted no time in her instructions. Fifteen minutes into her baking class, it became apparently clear what each of their roles would be; Keyla taught and oversaw, Sebastian enforced. The she-wolf was disheartened at the amount of Quileute children belonging to the system; the range in ages was broad and there was one particular pair that caught her eye. A young boy no older than 9 or 10 years old was mixing his ingredients in silence, turning to the group next to him every couple of seconds. It was easy to spot the object of his attention because the much younger girl was equally seeking him out and the she-wolf quickly understood why.

Bullies came in every shape, gender and size and the freckled little snot that surreptitiously kept pinching the little girl's arm held the same sadomasochistic sneer she'd encountered in the past. Keyla was getting ready to do some pinching of her own but was stopped short by the reserved little boy; he dropped his spoon inside of his mixing bowl and blurred past her to knock the bully on his ass with one swift punch.

"I told you to leave her alone"

The bully hurried to stand, no doubt wanting to return the favor but Sebastian was there in a flash, pulling them apart and walking the fuming little boy to the corner.

"That's some right hook you got there kid, what's your name?"

Keyla herded the visibly upset little girl towards them and she ran towards her protector with open arms.

"I'm sowwy Ryan...you told me to stay close and I didn't listen"

"It's ok Ollie; it's not your fault"

"Ryan, why don't you take your little sister to that counter and finish decorating the cookies?" Keyla could see one of the group home escorts making her way towards them and wanted to diffuse the situation quickly.

"She's not my sister," mumbled out the little boy and Ollie appeared greatly aggrieved; placing her little hands on her hips defiantly.

" _You said_ that I was your sister from another mister"

Sebastian couldn't contain his laughter and Ryan rolled his eyes in response, taking her by the hand and leading her to the nearest counter top. He didn't deny or agree with her declaration but simply crossed one of his middle fingers over the index one and Ollie immediately mimicked the gesture, seeming appeased by it. The rest of the afternoon progressed smoothly as residents and kids worked cohesively and Keyla could see how the event was of mutual benefit. The lonely residents had a lot of love to give and by the look on these kids' faces, they could all benefit from the TLC bestowed on them.

Sebastian admired the she-wolf as she moved through the room with the same poise he'd watched Emily do countless of times. Their time together would soon be coming to an end and the young wolf desperately racked his brain for ways of prolonging it. They walked the kids to the vans provided to the group home after their massive cleanup session and Bas followed Ryan into the vehicle with his gaze. Something about that kid made him antsy and he couldn't quite put his finger on the why. Keyla shared his unease and wondered why his scent felt so familiar. Still, the she-wolf couldn't deny that Sebastian had made their afternoon together worthwhile.

"Are you in a hurry to get home La?"

"I got patrol at seven but that's about it….why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat before heading home"

The low rumbling in her belly was answer enough for the young wolf and they headed towards Forks in search of food. The diner was usually packed at this time of day so they ordered their food and chose to eat at a nearby park.

"Admit it…you had fun today. I saw you with those kids….you were a natural".

"I'm not denying it; I had a good time. I'm glad I came".

His answering smile was breathtaking and Keyla tried to steady her traitorous heart and was grateful when his phone began to vibrate.

"That was Brady…Ethan's flying in tomorrow and he wants to know if I want to tag along to the airport".

Sebastian's friendship with Ethan had always fascinated her. Their personalities were vastly different but Keyla had grown to learn how important he was in her imprint's life.

"That's cool….. I know how close you guys are"

"Yeah…I felt really lost when he first left but then you and I started hanging out and it helped me tremendously. I know you don't believe me Keyla, but this right here…..us sitting down, eating together and talking….this is what I miss the most. And whether Ethan is here or not, I still want that"

The she-wolf didn't have a response; she missed his company just as much but was still struggling with figuring out what she really wanted out of this imprint. She didn't want to lead him on, but didn't want to continue down this path of bitterness either.

"What if friendship is all I could ever offer? Would you be ok with that?"

"I'll have to be…I had my chance and I fucked it up. I've never had a real relationship Keyla. Fuck, I've never really been on a date that didn't end up in meaningless sex. So when you told me in the car that this wasn't a date, I was actually kind of relieved because it never occurred to me that it was".

Keyla's head snapped towards his; a look of disbelief clear on her face. "You don't really expect me to believe that do you?"

"It's true…I've been with a lot of women. But it's always been for casual sex. You're the first girl that has actually spent the night over in my home. And I'm not saying this to imply anything but I want you to know that I'm a relationship virgin just like you. I miss you La…I hate how fucked up things have gotten between us and all I'm asking is that you keep an open mind; give me a chance to at least show you that I can be a good friend"

Ever since she phased, Keyla had recognized her she-wolf as the strongest and wisest part of her and with every decision hence forth had reached within her for advice. But her she-wolf was looking towards her at the moment, asking her opinion on their imprint's request. The she-wolf missed her mate terribly but understood that his loyalty and devotion had yet to be proven. Emily used to say that honesty was appreciated, trust was gained, and loyalty was returned. Sebastian had been brutally honest with her and Keyla was far from perfect; she owed him the chance to gain her trust. The she wolf met his tense gaze; nodding her assent and watching him expel a long breath.

"I can try," was her hesitant reply but the hopeful wolf knew that half the battle had just been won.

* * *

The young wolf felt a sense of shell-shock as he walked through the crowded terminal of Sea-Sac International Airport. From her skittish appearance and the way she maneuvered her body to avoid touching anyone else, his companion was not faring any better. It all seemed so unreal. Days ago, Ethan had been at the edge of death when they'd been lured into an ambush; completely surrounded by werewolves and facing imminent death. _Go home_ he'd said. _You have no place here wolf and we are not the enemy._ They had disappeared as swiftly as they'd come through the mist of the forest and Ethan had been left with a feeling of dread ever since. Why had they chosen to spare them?

It was a question that plagued the young wolf but as he picked up the scent of his pack, his anxiety was immediately replaced with one of joy. Bas was barreling up the walkway giving him just enough time to drop his duffel bag on the epoxy flooring before being scooped up and thrown over his best friend's shoulder.

"Glad to have you back asshole". Sebastian's boisterous laugh was contagious and he immediately pulled Ethan into a hug for a more formal greeting. Jade watched the exchange in awe and felt the small hairs on the back of her neck rise as several massive Native American men came to view. The power that radiated from the tallest of them was scary and having once been under the spell of such a man ages ago, immediately recognized him as the Alpha. Cheveyo was filled with a sense of pride and serenity as he witnessed his pack become whole once again. Brady was cradling his son's head against his in sheer happiness as Jahir wasted no time and made a beeline for the feline.

"Hello beautiful, I can take that for you," he crooned as he took the knapsack from her hand and hoisted it up his shoulder. The feline smiled in amusement at the besotted looking teen and winked at him for good measure. He returned her flirty smile and was rewarded with the sting of his grandfather's palm on the back of his head.

"Please ignore him….he isn't house trained yet. I'm Jacob Black by the way and we're honored and grateful to have you here with us". Jacob extended his hand in greeting and the feline returned the gesture, feeling immediately at ease with the charismatic man in front of her. His posture and demeanor screamed dominance and experience told her this man had great influence with his people. The happy reunion was moved to the parking garage, where an eager Anna awaited with Caleb in tow. Ethan stayed by the feline's side, making the appropriate introductions to his pack and family sensing Jade's discomfort by all the attention she was receiving.

A formal welcoming bonfire had already been scheduled for later that week but that night the Fuller family were celebrating their son's return with an intimate family dinner. Cheveyo allowed his wolf the time needed to reconnect with his loved ones but made a point to request his presence at his home the next morning. Anna and Ellie were curious about Ethan's companion and had already begun their interrogation. Luckily for Jade, Brady was more interested in hearing about their escapades and veered the conversation to a more neutral territory. It didn't escape Ethan that Bas was the only member of the Littlesea family present but chose not to inquire and focused on prying into Sebastian's personal life after dinner.

"So? What's up with you and our she-wolf?"

"Better than the last time we spoke but nowhere near where I want things to be".

"You seem different man…..I can't really say what just yet but something's changed for sure"

"It's probably my nose…Remy shattered my fucking face Ethan but I know I deserved it…..What about you man? Dude, she's fucking hot….way out of your league fucker".

"Fuck you….you do know she can hear us right?"

On cue, the feline entered the room with an evil glint in her eyes.

"He's right…I am out of your league but every girl sleeps with a dog now and again".

Sebastian was laughing hysterically and came to support himself on the feline's shoulder.

"Oh man, I like you already….you and I are gonna get along just fine".

Bas headed out for his assigned patrols but not before grabbing Ethan for another hug and reminding him why it was good to be home.

"It's good to have you home brother. The pack really missed you; _I_ missed you so don't think about leaving us again".

Ethan watched his retreating form and allowed the feeling of comfort that was pack to wash over him. The feline was observing him closely and as he turned to meet her gaze directed a question his way.

"I could use some fresh air. Wanna take a walk?"

"If you want to get me alone, all you have to do is ask Jade. That's the same lame excuse you used the first time you were trying to seduce me"

The feline laughed good- naturedly; remembering that fateful night like it was a lifetime ago.

"I don't remember having to try so hard blue-eyes"

Ethan pulled her by the waist, bringing her body down with him onto his childhood bed.

"I'm glad you're here with me"

"I bet you've said that to all the pretty girls that have laid on this bed"

The young wolf felt a sudden stabbing pain in his chest at hearing her words. There had actually only been one; one girl who'd laid on this bed before her. The image of her face came to the forefront of his mind and the young wolf closed his eyes and sought the feline's lips in hopes of removing her from his thoughts. Ethan had known what he'd be facing upon his return, but knowing and experiencing were not of the same and hoped with all his might that the time spent away from home would be enough.

* * *

Hawk watched his twin check his messages for what seemed like the millionth time. He'd been jittery all day; truth be told, he'd been jittery all week and Hawk just wanted it to stop. Ethan had returned home and Lahote had been walking around like a man living on borrowed time since. It hadn't mattered that Shye had made no attempts to seek Ethan out, nor the fact that she had practically moved into their room during her Thanksgiving break. She reeked of his scent and Hawk did not want to imagine what must've transpired between them for it to be tattooed on her skin that way. Shye had actually given no indication of wavering in her decision to make their relationship public and appeared happier than he'd seen in a very long time.

His twin on the other hand was not faring as well. It was his deep love and loyalty that finally broke Hawk's resolve and forced him to seek out the girl in question. It had been an uncomfortable and awkward conversation but his need for reassurance had outweighed his desire to remain neutral.

"The bonfire is this Saturday….Are you planning to go?"

"Yeah, I promised Hote we would go together".

"You do know that it's not just to celebrate Rumor's birthday right? The pack is also welcoming Ethan home".

"I'm aware", she answered defensively. "What's your point Hawk?"

"I just wanted to make sure you knew"

"I'm not going to live my life hiding from him. Lahote and I have done nothing wrong. Why are we really having this conversation?"

"Because my brother loves you; this isn't just some high school crush and when you rejected the imprint, he was devastated. But things are different now because he's gotten to know you, he's had a physical relationship with you and if you decide to back out to be with Ethan; it will crush him and I don't think there's enough glue in the world to piece him back together"

"You make it sound like it's all up to me…..Ethan has moved on. He didn't come back alone and I don't appreciate what you're implying".

"He's my brother Shye…Lahote's already feeling insecure. I know this isn't any of my business but..."

"You're right," she cut in. "It isn't, but I understand why you have doubts. I care for your brother deeply….deeper than even I understand and I have no intentions of hurting him that way. That doesn't mean that things can't go wrong between us but that's between us. I appreciate your concern though. He's lucky to have a brother so loyal…." The young imprint smiled in understanding and Hawk nodded and returned the smile. It was more than he deserved and the conversation had left him feeling optimistic.

The sound of the kitchen's timer brought the young wolf back from his thoughts. He looked up in time to see his father remove the brownies from the oven rack with pursed lips; a gesture usually made when in deep thought or annoyed. Solace looked at his oldest son through narrowed eyes and after a couple of minutes of watching him pace their living room floor, decided to intervene.

"You're giving me a headache man. Why are you allowing this to disturb your piece of mind?"

"What if she doesn't come?"

Solace took a deep breath and leaned back on his kitchen counter as he contemplated his next words.

"You fought so fucking hard for this girl and now that she's finally yours, you're acting like you already lost her. If you say you love her, then you need to trust her. Doubting her is only going to push her away Lahote".

The young wolf respected his father greatly and there were few people in his life whose words held as much weight. Still, he found it difficult to shake off the self-doubt brewing inside of him. Isis had been watching the exchange from her living room couch, wanting nothing more than to wrap her baby in her arms and offer words of encouragement but knew her husband was right. Trust was the most essential building block in a relationship and without it; the young couple stood no chance.

"Has Shye said or done anything that would make you believe that?"

Lahote turned towards his mother dejectedly. "No, but her ex-boyfriend wasn't in the picture then"

"Until Shye gives you reason to doubt her, it isn't fair of you to do so. Instead of worrying about what you can't control, you should be focusing on reminding her why she made the right choice in accepting the imprint".

The rumbling of Shye's truck was growing louder and Lahote released a long breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The Quileute beauty rushed into their home carrying a large container of rice crispy treats and greeted his family with a smile as she made her way towards the handsome wolf for a kiss.

"I'm sorry I'm so late….daddy kept stealing the rice crispy treats so I ended up having to make another batch. You ready to go?"

The young wolf was filled with shame after his moment of doubt and as he gazed into his girlfriend's eyes, realized that his parents were right. This beautiful creature was his and until she told him otherwise, he would cherish her as so.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I told Koli we would scoop him up though. Is that ok?"

"That's funny. I told Alex we would give her a ride as well"

"Guess we better jet then…."

The young wolves and imprint hastened out the door as Solace gave his wife a knowing look, hoping to ease her worry. Their younger kids had already made their way to the beach and as he closed the door to his home, took a moment to enjoy the night's cool breeze. It was a beautiful night and the chill in the air spoke of winter's approach but Solace couldn't help but be unnerved by the stillness in the forest. His lupine eyes scanned the surrounding woods and after a couple of minutes, chalked up his over vigilance to years of patrols and percipient personality.

It could also be the ghosts of his past making their presence known, he thought. Where most children welcomed winter for the festive holidays, Solace had learned to dread its arrival and with time had associated the cold with hunger, loneliness and the bearer of bad news. Even now after years with the pack and his own family, would still now and again be hit with small bouts of melancholia. But this gnawing sensation in his stomach was not that…..and as he walked down his driveway to his wife's vehicle, tried to take his own words of advice and not allow it to disturb his piece of mind. His children were healthy and thriving, his wife was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on and his pack was now whole. He smiled at the petite woman making funny faces at him through the windshield and brushed the edginess off, pulling at her through their imprint bond for balance and support as he entered the vehicle and happily allowed her to navigate them to Second Beach.

* * *

"Dude, your hair so long; how can you stand it when you phase?"

Caleb wasn't the only one who hero-worshiped Ethan. Ezra loved Lahote fiercely, and was as loyal as a brother should be but where Jahir had always admired Sebastian's pimp status, Ezra held great admiration for Ethan's Yoda like Zen and was giddy at the opportunity of patrolling with the philosophical wolf.

"I usually keep it tied up in a ponytail but to be honest, I haven't phased a whole lot in the last couple of months so that's probably why it's still this long".

Ethan gazed over the fire at the feline. Interestingly, the she-wolves appeared to be drawn to her and the feeling seemed mutual. Jade was in deep conversation with both Genevieve and Keyla and the young wolf was happy to see that she was making a great effort at being social. As he answered one of his newest and youngest pack brothers Ethan realized that his reply was only part true. His appearance had mimicked the chaotic lifestyle they'd led these last months and knew that the length of his hair hadn't crossed his mind once. The pack was a different kind of chaos but even though he'd loved his time away from La Push, wouldn't trade the feeling of warmth and deep devotion coming from his young pack mate for anything in the world.

Ethan smiled at his pack brother and the jolly teen returned the smile as he was wrapped in a heavy, massive set of tanned arms. Jacob Black nuzzled his grandson lovingly on the head to the young wolf's great dismay and upon securing his own release, scurried away in embarrassment. Jacob gifted his wandering wolf a toothy grin and stole a hot dog from his plate, stuffing it in his mouth and swallowing it in one gulp.

"Had enough of us yet?"

Ethan knew it was his old Alpha's way of checking in with him and appreciated the concern.

"Nah, I'm good but I think Jahir's pushing his luck with Jade"

"Yeah, pup hasn't realized that he still needs to grow into his paws….he'll learn. Look, I know you just got back and a lot of shit went down while you were away. Some things have changed but your place in the pack hasn't Ethan. We need you; Cheveyo needs you and I hope the time away helped you realize that your place is here….with us".

Ethan gave a weak smile. He wanted to believe his words but just wasn't sure…..Jacob sensed the young wolf's apprehension and placed a hand on his shoulder in understanding before stealing another hot dog and heading towards his granddaughter's place on the sand. Kris Cameron's hands were wandering a little too much for his liking and Jacob decided it was time to spend some quality time with the pair. Ethan turned to face the salty waters of Second Beach and looked out over the vast unknown contemplating Jacob's words. There was much he still wanted to accomplish in the reservation and Cheveyo had made his desire for him to step up as Beta crystal clear.

His shoulders tensed as a most familiar scent reached his lupine nose. Maybe it was because he'd been subconsciously searching for it since he arrived on the beach or because it had once been his most favorite scent in the world but the potency of it was making him dizzy. Sebastian came to stand by his side and Ethan was grateful for his best friend's silent support. The young wolf took a steadying breath before turning to face the woman that had sent him running thousands of miles away from his home.

Shye grabbed the container of rice crispy treats before exiting her boyfriend's jeep. She hadn't realized when she'd started thinking of him as so, but that's undeniably what he was. Lahote had fought with the same ardency that she'd once done and had won. She'd yet to say those famous three words but knew that it was only a matter of time. Interestingly enough, after giving in to the imprint, their bond had only intensified in its nature. For example, even now as he tried to mask his anxiety, she felt his nerves as they were her own. But that was ok…because Shye was nervous too. They could be nervous together she thought as she intertwined her fingers with his. The small curvature of his lips told her that he'd picked up on the thought and he placed a gentle and chaste kiss on her lips.

The birthday girl hadn't yet arrived so they made the short trek over the sand towards the other guest of honor hand in hand. Shye noticed the subtle changes to his physical appearance; he was leaner and the length of his hair had grown significantly, even when tied back in a high ponytail. But those warm, bright blue eyes…..they were the same. The Quileute beauty was grateful for her brother's presence and released a slow breath as they took those final steps to reach him.

Ethan had been a wolf long enough to notice the changes in a wolf's body language. Lahote's posture was dominant but equally trying to appear non-threatening. He walked slightly behind; allowing her to take lead in the interaction and the sight pleased Ethan greatly. He didn't want any animosity between himself and his pack mate and hoped that his departure had been for the greater good of all parties involved. But Ethan was still human…..and he would be lying if he said that smelling Lahote's prominent scent on her skin didn't burn a little.

Shye gifted him with a hesitant smile and moved forward to hug him in greeting.

"Hello Ethan, It's good to see you".

Ethan nodded in agreement and received Lahote's hug graciously as well.

"Yeah…it's good to be home".

There was a silent pause and Bas moved forward playfully, scooping up his little sister and vaporizing all the awkwardness of the moment.

"What about me huh? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Shye laughed but urged her brother to lower her back to the ground. She returned to Lahote's side immediately and engaged in frivolous conversation with the pair. Jade watched the exchange with rapt attention from her seat and was surprised when Ethan called her over for the introductions. There was no malice behind his intentions. Shye had been a very important person in his life and Ethan secretly hoped that if they could ever get past all the angst and awkwardness, to someday regain their bond of friendship.

The feline approached cautiously and was confused by the trace of jealousy that touched her. Ethan made the formal introductions and she guardedly shook the Quileute beauty's hand. Shye was surprised at the calmness that invaded her and wondered if Lahote was projecting his own feelings onto her but was grateful none the less. She'd been consumed with so much anger and hurt after hearing of Ethan's new attachment; Shye had been certain the initial meeting would not be pretty but all she felt now was slight sadness. She'd loved him so deeply and in the end it amounted to nothing…..

The young imprint was grateful when the Clearwater's SUV pulled up and they politely excused themselves. Lahote squeezed her hand, silently asking if she was ok and Shye smiled, reaching on her tippy toes to kiss his lips in response. A morose looking Koli sat to the side watching as the youngest Clearwater was passed around like a hot potato between the wolves lining up to express their best wishes. The evening progressed in similar fashion, as the pack and respective families gushed over Ethan and Rumor. Food was distributed and speeches were made but Koli just wasn't interested.

The younger wolves and couples had stuck around and were now swaying to the music. The temperature had dropped significantly but the heat radiating from the wolves was as comforting as sitting by the fire. Shye took a seat at Koli's side and bumped her shoulder onto him.

"Just fucking talk to her already….you know you want to?"

Her boldness surprised him, given their shaky past but the downcast wolf couldn't deny her words and nodded his assent. Lahote snorted in response and shook his head in disbelief.

"You know how long Hawk and I have been trying to do that?"

Koli stood like a man possessed but smirked out a retort.

"She smells better then you _and_ she asked nicely"

Rumor wandered down closer to the shoreline and the moody wolf wasted no time in following the woman that had robbed him of sleep. She knew it was him before he opened his mouth and held her breath, hoping that he'd come to make peace. She'd missed him awfully and had almost broken her resolve to go in search of him but stopped herself out of pride.

"I bought this a while back for you and had planned on giving it to you today"

Rumor turned to face him and noticed a small box on the palm of his hand but abstained from responding. He met her gaze and she was saddened by what she saw in his eyes.

"I know I was an asshole and I had no right to say anything. Who you choose to spend your time with is your business alone. I'm sorry Mo…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…."

She raised her brow in question and he backtracked a little.

"Ok, maybe I did mean to a little but not in the way that you took it. I was mad because you ditched me for that artsy little punk and I guess I handled it wrong. I still think you need to be cautious until we get all this shit with the leeches squared away but what I said had nothing to do with the way you look"

The honesty in his eyes was undeniable and Rumor snatched the little box from his grasp, smiling at him slightly. She looked up to meet his gaze and removed the top off the box. It was a silver Infinity accent necklace comprised of tiny black and white stones. It looked antique and it was breathtakingly beautiful. The back was engraved with the words he'd shared with her the day each bared a part of themselves in the woods. _After the rain the earth harden_ s. Rumor felt her eyes well up and reached to hug her friend in gratitude. Koli was surprised with her reaction but enclosed his arms around her as he buried his nose in her hair, becoming intoxicated by her scent of jasmine.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?'

Rumor still had her face buried in his chest and simply nodded her assent. They spent several hours by the shore, catching up on what they'd missed in each other's life and Koli downplayed his disappointment at hearing that she'd been casually seeing Matthew but was rewarded when she invited him on her outing with Keyla and Sebastian the following day. Koli walked Rumor home at the early morning hours and even though he'd promised himself to never cross that line, became overwhelmed with the need to taste her lips.

He pulled at her, stopping her from entering her home and Rumor became confused by the indecision she saw in his eyes. Koli hugged her tight and wished her a happy birthday. As he released his hold, he captured her gaze and the youngest Clearwater felt the warmth of his breath on her face. Rumor wasn't sure what was occurring but felt her heart pounding out of her chest. He pushed a stray tendril of hair out of her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb, lowering his face towards hers as the young woman closed her eyes in anticipation. She felt his warm lips on her skin and her own lips ached in disappointment. He repeated the gesture and the ache moved to her chest when she realized that he was kissing down her scar.

"Night Mo….I'll see you tomorrow," was all he said before turning and disappearing into the foliage of the forest. Rumor felt her legs weaken and quickly moved into the refuge of her home. Sleep was hard to come by, as the restless beauty revisited the last moments of the evening over and over again. The moment after she closed her eyes had been torture and Rumor got the feeling that Koli hadn't originally planned to kiss her on the cheek. Sebastian had gifted her with four tickets to a music festival the following day and thanks to her invitation, they would be spending the majority of the day together.

Rumor was up bright and early, seeking comfort in her father's morning coffee. Cheveyo had been hesitant to allow the outing but felt more appeased, knowing that three wolves would be accompanying her. They'd made plans to catch the Link Light Rail to the Stadium to avoid the bottleneck upon locating parking in Seattle. The drive up was lively, as both Koli and Bas appeared to be in great spirits and were going out of their way to entertain the two pretty women that accompanied them.

It appeared luck was on their side, as parking was secured fairly easily filling them with a sense of false optimism. They made their way to the station's platform to await their train and they watched as families and strangers moved about busily. Koli's enhanced hearing told him the train would soon arrive, but it was too late. Alice's frantic call also came too late…..All three wolves stilled in alarm at the realization that they were surrounded from all sides.

How did this happen? How had these creatures snuck up without them picking up a trace of their scents? They were trapped…..they couldn't phase in such a public venue and they were outnumbered two to one. Three werewolves approached and Koli made a grab for Rumor but again it was too late. The tallest and most feral looking one outpaced him and had her in his grasp before he could reach her.

"No, no, no," he teased as he shook a scolding finger at him and Koli released a low, threatening growl as his pack mates moved to flank him. They were gaining unwanted attention and Tamàs was growing impatient as the train pulled up into the station.

"Quit your fucking playing Balazs….we got the girl, now let's move".

"Stop being such a pussy. That's a she-wolf right there. Think of the possibilities….."

Sebastian pulled Keyla behind him and waited for the opportune time. The doors of the train opened and after the last passenger made its exit, Bas swiftly shoved Keyla into the closest rail car. She slammed against the opposing door but the young wolf knew that he'd given her a chance. As the doors closed in front of her and the train began to move, Keyla ran towards the window, looking at her pack mates in desperation. She caught Sebastian's gaze through the glass and watched helplessly, hearing his deep voice.

"Be strong La…I love you…always".

The train submerged underground, successfully blocking them from view. The she-wolf was angry; so angry at him for doing this but her worry and desperation were far greater. She felt the familiar tremors traveling up her spine and knew she couldn't phase in the train car. So Keyla did the only thing she could to alleviate her anguish. She grabbed on to the seat bars for dear life and released a gut wrenching wail, scaring all the passengers to death in the process. The train reached its next station and the she-wolf staggered out disoriented. She needed to get to the woods, needed to alert the pack but as a cacophony of anguished howls erupted in the distance, she felt her heart drop and her blood run cold…

 **For my non Spanish speaking readers, Vida 's response roughly translates to this:**

 **My place is with you; where you are…that's where I will be. Our family is what matters most.**

 **Playlist**

Life on earth- Band of Horses

Sideways-Citizen Cope

Islands- Young the Giant

Love like This-RY X

Sinking Man-Of Monsters and Men


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

 **A/N: M rating for adult language and sequences of violence. An excerpt from Robert Frost's great poem The Road Not Taken was used in Shye and Ethan's verbal exchange. It was a poem that Ethan read to her many times over her childhood. I am also stoked to share that after some encouragement and suggestions by several readers, have decided to work on a piece that will feature many of the original and older wolves in this universe; a prequel of sorts so stay tuned for that. And now, on with the story…..**

Aleksander was anything but pleased with the werewolves' decision to limit the number that would travel to La Push but had to concede some respect for their ingenuity. It was an alliance forged on mutual need not trust and Tamàs had been adamant in his request that the werewolves be the ones to capture the Clearwater girl. It was a sure way of securing the live virus and Aleksander could allow that; after all, the offer to acquire the hybrid for the Volturi was made to appease and his plans did not stand on her delivery. The wolves could be dealt with in time.

Alexei had insisted on accompanying them, vowing to assure Sadika, Denne and Augustus their newest acquisition's safe return. Their gifts were invaluable and the success of the mission balanced on their abilities. The Yerzov patriarch worried about his reckless son's true motives for making the trip but indulged him none the less, knowing full well that Alexei was fixated on proving his worth . All was in place and the ancient vampire allowed a small grin at the prospect of having one on one time with Rumor Clearwater.

* * *

Solace had known…. He'd felt the omen in his bones and had chosen to remain silent. As he looked upon his son's lifeless body, he became convinced that the spirits were punishing him. After all, what good was being blessed with a wolf spirit if one chose to ignore its warning…..

 **Earlier that morning**

Shye awoke with a startle and desperately tried to fall back asleep. After several failed attempts, she changed into warmer clothes and ventured out in search of fresh air. The crisp breeze served to awaken her completely and she pulled the hoodie tightly over her head as she began the long walk towards the beach. It occurred to her that she should tell someone where she was headed but knew Lahote was covering a double patrol to allow Koli the day off and would sense her near. Besides…..she needed to think and preferred to do it alone.

Seeing Ethan again had left her questioning many a things and the Quileute beauty headed to a place that had always provided her the space to reflect; the cliffs of First Beach . It was a humbling experience to sit and stare out onto the vast sea; always serving to remind her that she was small, that her problems were microscopic in the grand scheme of things. Shye had always felt in tuned with Mother Nature and held deep respect for their people's beliefs. It was one of the main reasons why she hoped to teach in the reservation. As she took her seat near the cliff's edge, her mind wandered to another thought.

After the imprint occurred, Shye had focused on its impact on her relationship with Ethan but she had never once taken the time to think about why Lahote had imprinted on _her_. Growing up, her infatuation with the blue eyed wolf had contributed to her steadfast belief that they were a perfect match. They were similar in personality but if Shye was being honest with herself, she would admit that her insecurities and OCD had cast a shadow over her time with him. Striving to always please him and going along with whatever he chose became the norm.

Lahote on the other hand challenged her; pushed her out of her comfort zone and evoked a passion in her that she'd never known was there. She wasn't scared to argue or disagree with him and often found herself picking an argument just to see him riled up. He was too confident and intuitive for his own good but she was attracted to that side of him none the less. The idea of imposing on one's will didn't sit well with her but Lahote had won her affection the old fashioned way and she was slowly coming to believe that it was she, who'd needed the imprint all along. As she looked onto the horizon, she reflected back on all that had transpired between them in the months after Ethan's departure.

* * *

Brady Fuller's only son felt restless and decided that an early morning run would be just what he needed to relieve himself of the tension. The chilly air felt soothing against his overheated skin, and the exertion of his muscles only fueled his desire to seek further reprieve in the ocean's water. He didn't need his enhanced vision to confirm the identity of the woman sitting by the edge of the cliff; it was a place he knew she visited often. Ethan wavered with doubt, but the desire to have a moment alone with her was greater and trekked up the rocky cliff, enjoying the warmth her familiar scent birthed in him.

Shye turned her face in silent acknowledgement of the young wolf's presence and wondered if fate was playing a sick joke on her.

"You shouldn't be up here alone Shye"

"I hope you didn't come all the way up here just to tell me that Ethan" Her tone was a bit biting and the reflective wolf slowed his approach.

"No, not the only reason….I didn't know if I'd get the chance to speak to you alone later on so…."

Shye turned her body towards him, remaining in her crossed-legged position on the ground as she placed her hands behind her for support. A year ago, the height difference with her place on the ground would have intimidated her but Shye was a different person now and stared at him curiously. Ethan was surprised by the challenging look in her eyes and suspected the conversation might not go as planned.

"You seem different, but in a good way. More confident…..happier"

"Why shouldn't I be happy? Lahote is good to me". There was a trace of anger in her tone and if he ever hoped to regain her friendship, Ethan needed to get at the root of her hostility.

"I'm happy for you Shye…I really am. I know I hurt you but I was trying to do the right thing and…."

"Don't….just don't".

Shye was on her feet, unexpected anger flooding her. "You don't get to do that now. It's too late…I don't want your apology. I know you think you were doing the right thing but you had a choice and when things got hard, you ran. You left me and didn't have guts to tell me to my face".

"Choice…what choice did I have? Lahote is my pack brother and he imprinted on you. Maybe you didn't understand it then but by now, you must know how deep that bond runs. You being together, would've happened sooner or later Shye"

"Well I guess I'll never know because you took the choice away from me"

The statement hung in the air between them. Her words shouldn't hurt this much and Ethan couldn't and shouldn't allow himself the indulgence of questioning his decision. They were both lost in the intensity of their exchange and it would be a moment the young wolf would question and revisit many times over in his life. A thunderous howl rung out and Shye's face contorted to one of fear as Ethan turned to meet the source of her terror. Alexei Yerzov approached the pair calmly; a wicked grin in place.

"So sorry to interrupt your lover's quarrel but time is not on my side. You were seen entering my brother's flat the night he disappeared which means you and I have unfinished business wolf". Ethan didn't have time to respond because the impulsive vampire lunged.…

* * *

Lahote decided that being selfless sucked…..His girlfriend was returning to school in a couple of days and instead of utilizing the remainder of his time worshiping every part of her, he'd agreed to run a double patrol for Koli. Hawk had chuckled at his brother's thoughts and reminded him that their cousin needed all the help he could get so he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself. That was earlier that day… Hawk's voice was much fainter now but Lahote could still make out the desperation in his tone as he pleaded with him and the young wolf wanted to comfort him, feeling his brother's anguish as if it were his own.

"Come on Hote fight…..don't you fucking leave me"

Lahote was trying, fighting with everything he had left but coldness was overtaking him. His thoughts were scattering like flakes of snow making it harder to focus on what was real and what wasn't. Snow…he had been thinking about how cold it was right before her vanilla scent had reached his nose, shifting the focus of his attention. Lahote had known that Ethan was also running through the woods and he had followed the trace of her scent curiously, wondering why he hadn't felt her presence sooner. Truth was that Shye's behavior at the bonfire had exceeded anything he could've hoped for, strengthening the bond of trust between them but had still felt uneasy at the proximity of their scents.

He had tracked her to the beach and as he'd cleared the tree line, had released a frantic howl to alert the pack before phasing human and taking off at a sprint. The leech had them cornered and Ethan was fighting in his human form, trying with all his might to keep him away from his panic stricken imprint. The vampire was gaining ground with each attack, forcing them closer to the cliff's edge and Ethan was barely dodging the venom dripping from its fangs but if he phased, would surely mangle and push her off the cliff. Time seemed to still as he pushed his limbs through those last strides to get to them in time.

Lahote could hear the howls ringing out and knew several of his pack brothers were trailing behind him but he had no time to spare. This was no ordinary leech and he was already gaining the upper hand. Ethan yanked his hand back in time to avoid a bite and the vampire smiled in triumph, darting past and towards his imprint but Lahote was there first; cradling Shye onto his body and protecting her from the impact. His shoulder blade caught on fire and the young wolf knew it was the venom preparing to spread throughout his body. The collision sent them over the cliff and Lahote agilely maneuvered her body on top of his, shielding her from the impact into the water.

They fell hard and they fell deep and the young wolf felt himself weakening; his weight dragging them further down the ocean's abyss. Shye was desperately trying to pull them up to the surface against the icy water's current but he was simply too heavy and Lahote was not about to let her drown or freeze at his expense. Ethan was swimming down towards them and Hote met his pack brother's gaze, shaking his head slightly and hoping to convey his intentions. He took Shye's face into his hands and kissed her gently on the lips, blowing his last breath of air into her mouth and using the last of his strength to push her body towards Ethan's.

Shye was struggling against his hold, taking in mouthfuls of water as she helplessly watched Lahote sink further away from her. A body blurred past them and she prayed that they get to him in time. Ethan dragged her out onto the shore and her immediate response was violent, assaulting him and wailing in both anger and grief but abandoned her attack as she spotted Hawk pulling his brother's lifeless body onto the rocky shore. Shye sprinted and collapsed onto the sand at his side but felt her heart clutch at seeing his bluish pallor.

"Oh my God, he's not breathing…..he's not breathing Hawk"

Hawk blew desperate breaths into his brother's mouth as more wolves came running down the shore towards them. Ethan attempted to pull Shye back to allow them access to assist but she recoiled from his touch choosing instead to take the young man's hand that had once again placed her needs above his own and holding it close to her heart, as she called on her ancestors for help in saving his life. Isis was hysterical but Jacob knew she was the only one with the ability of sucking the venom out without causing more damage and tried to steady his daughter's nerves with words of encouragement.

The she-wolf placed her lips around the festering bite mark shakily and began to suck out the poison invading her son's body. Seth took over administering compressions to his chest and was greatly relieved when the young wolf expelled water out of his mouth. Lahote's body began to convulse and Seth immediately turned him onto his left side, allowing Isis better access to the wound. He was too unstable but his condition was deteriorating rapidly and Seth took the chance of moving him into the closest home near the beach; Remy's.

Solace had watched it all unfold from a distance, watching in disbelief as his son's body fell into the ocean's embrace. Ethan had immediately followed after them and the cunning vampire had used the distraction to his advantage, diving down on the opposing side of the cliff towards his escape. Tokola and Kris had dived after it but had inexplicably lost its trail in the water. Solace felt like he was having an out of body experience watching everyone move around him, incapable of engaging in what was occurring in front of his eyes. Cheveyo was still in the woods sweeping through the forest and his anguished howl sent a shiver down his spine. What else could have occurred?

Paul watched the man he loved as his own blood stand stoically to the side; recognizing the haunted look in his eyes and proceeded to drag Solace out of Remy's home.

"Snap the fuck out of this Sol. Your son is fighting for his life in there and your wife and children are barely keeping it together. You need to put whatever shit is going on inside of you to the side and take care of your family. You are not alone in this brother, we are all scared shitless but we need you. Lahote needs you….."

Solace held uncanny control over his thoughts and emotions but Paul was one of the few that knew the extent of his childhood trauma and he took the younger wolf tenderly in his embrace, hoping to convey his love, support and understanding. Cheveyo looked like a man who had the weight of the world on his shoulders as he approached the pair haggardly.

"How is he?"

Solace turned to face his brother-in-law and Alpha with new found purpose.

"He's still unresponsive but he's holding his own. What do you need from us Cheveyo?"

"The werewolves have Rumor. Keyla is the only one that made it out but I can still feel Koli and Sebastian's presence in the pack which means they're still alive. Luca, Remy and Kris are running to meet her halfway. When they return, we decide who stays and who goes; the rest of my family is already on their way. I am _done_ playing games with these motherfuckers. Gather the wolves while I get to tell my sister and Seth that I need them to stay on the reservation while their children are God knows where…."

The Alpha was angry, growing angrier with each passing second. He'd listened to Carlisle's advice, had waited patiently for them to make a first move and had allowed them to be forced into a defensive stand. As he looked at his nephew's unresponsive body, knew he'd been wrong. Cheveyo was once very akin to his sister's oldest twin; impulsive, reckless and allowing his heart to guide most of his decisions. Years of studying, of mirroring his own father and training with Paul, Solace and Oliver had instilled the discipline and military thinking that had molded him into the leader he was today. Imprinting had balanced and completed him as a man.

Cheveyo placed his hand on top of his nephew's head and Renesmee swiftly exited the room, unable to contain the sobs rocking her small frame. Lahote hadn't hesitated; he'd followed his heart and never wavered in his resolve. If he had, both Ethan and Shye would probably be dead. Most of his tenure as Alpha had been shadowed with hesitancy out of fear of making hasty decisions but the Alpha knew what he needed to do now and there would be no turning back. He looked towards Isis; a pillar of strength and hope and watched as her blood transfused into her son's body in hopes of filtering out the venom and then at Seth, who had already sacrificed so much for this pack.

As he met Genevieve's eyes, a fierce determination and resolve pervaded him and he spoke; told them of what had occurred. He didn't make false promises or sugarcoat his words. He spoke with the authority of a man willing to take responsibility for his pack, his family and his people. Seth leaned on Jacob for support but knew with certainty that every single wolf would willingly give up their lives to bring his daughter back to him and Lahote depended on his medical training.

There was no time to waste and after gathering his wolves, Cheveyo announced that the she-wolves would remain in the reservation. Genevieve and Keyla refused; both eager to join the hunt for their loved ones but the Alpha held his ground, knowing what awaited them if captured. Genevieve spoke out and made a strong case that even Cheveyo couldn't overlook.

"You need me there. I am stronger than many of you in a fight and I am half werewolf. These are my birth mother's people; they might be more inclined to negotiate if I come along Cheveyo. I have a right to face them; my son's life is on the line, you cannot deny me this"

Jacob looked at his daughter through pained eyes and even though he hoped his son would refuse her request, knew that as Alpha it was the smart and right decision when he nodded his assent. Embry, all the retired wolves, an angry Collin and their two youngest wolves would also be staying behind. Solace requested that Hawk be excused and Cheveyo agreed knowing full well that he was too distraught over Lahote's condition to be effective in combat but held a more strategic reason for consenting. If they all fell, the remainder of the pack would need someone to lead them and Hawk held attributes key to their survival.

Shye had been glued to Lahote's side and could hear her father's angry voice directed at the Alpha from her seat near his bed. She had to believe that Sebastian was strong and smart enough to survive this ordeal; she wasn't equipped to endure the alternative. Ethan excused himself from Remy's living room quietly and made his way to the doorway, failing to formulate the words he wanted to express. Fortunately for him, Shye's misplaced anger had ceased and she tiredly walked towards the door to speak to him.

"I'm sorry I hit you Ethan. I know what Lahote was trying to do but I was scared for him and took out my anger on you. It wasn't your fault".

Ethan felt relief and understanding wash over him. Of course she'd been scared; he'd been horrified as well and had spent every second after the event second guessing his actions but was surprised at the ease and certainty in which he spoke his next words.

"You love him"

"With everything that I am" she responded. It was the first time that she'd admitted it aloud to anyone and the irony of it didn't escape her but her words were true none the less. Shye looked back at the man who'd stolen her heart and prayed that she be granted the opportunity to tell him so. Ethan smiled warmly and took her hands onto his.

" _Two roads diverged in a wood_ ", he began.

" _And I took the one less traveled by_ ," she answered.

"You and I used to be really good friends Shye. We got off track but I don't regret our time together; I became a better man for it. Lahote is strong. Keep talking to him; give him a reason to fight and don't you worry about Bas, we're not coming home without him".

Ethan placed a soft kiss on her forehead and Shye wrapped her arms around him, seeking comfort in the embrace. He was right, their bond of friendship had once been very strong and Shye hoped to one day re strengthen it. She returned to her seat by Lahote's bed and began to whisper words of adoration, beseeching him to return to her. Ethan walked out to the Uley's front porch, watching as the feline filled Carlisle and Jasper in on the day's events. Demetri's contact had informed him that the werewolves had abandoned their lair but Ethan was still confident; after all they had two skilled trackers on their side and a smile graced his lips as he admired the feline from behind.

All the imprints and respective families were instructed to camp out in Remy's home; making it easier for the wolves and she-wolves to keep watch. Remy Uley took his daughter into his arms, knowing the source of her suffering. Sebastian had saved Keyla's life and Remy would be forever indebted to him and made an oath to do everything in his power to bring him back home safely to her. The wolves bid their goodbyes and boarded the Cullen's private jet. Demetri had the advantage of having once encountered Tamàs and his gift directed them back across the North Atlantic Ocean towards the highest range of The Carpathian Mountains; Tatras. Cheveyo ordered his wolves sleep and rest in preparation of what lay ahead and as he met the look of determination in his father's eyes, was grateful for his presence, wisdom and strength.

"You're ready son, I know you are"

Cheveyo smiled at the confidence in his father's words and for once felt them to be true. The Alpha _was_ ready and prayed that the spirits' guidance and strength not abandon them so far away from home.

* * *

Tamàs recognized the look of apology in the wolf's eyes as he met his pack mate's. He had undoubtedly left them at an even bigger disadvantage by sparing the she-wolf but by the look of relief in the other wolf's eyes, it seemed his apologies were unnecessary. Balazs however was not so obliging. After dragging both wolves and the girl from the station and out of prying eyes, had immediately begun dispensing retribution. Tamàs had to respect the mated wolf for his sacrifice and for managing to remain on his feet after Balazs's vicious attack.

The ruthless werewolf wished to dispose of both wolves but the youngest one tried to intervene at witnessing his pack mate's assault and Tamàs had caught sight of his wife's cross hanging around his neck during the scuffle. He'd managed to spare their lives by convincing Balazs that the elders might want to question them and could always be used to negotiate if needed. Koli hadn't missed the look of recognition in the werewolf's eyes at seeing the cross and was grateful that it managed to buy them time. They had been beaten unconscious and then drugged for what he assumed was a long flight.

If their situation was different, Koli might have actually found the sight before him awe-inspiring. After being unceremoniously woken, they were herded on foot through a valley surrounded by clusters of white peaked mountains. The splendor of the snow covered trees gave out an ethereal glow and the sound of their footsteps as they trekked through the snow echoed through the air. In front of him, Rumor shivered in exhaustion and from the frigid temperature. They'd been walking for hours at an inhuman pace and Rumor's body wasn't coping with the demand of the arduous journey. He'd considered phasing to alert the pack at various points but they were greatly outnumbered and he needed to stay alive and assure Rumor's safety as long as possible. Koli looked towards the werewolf that had argued to spare them and took a chance.

"She can't continue at this pace….she's human assholes, she needs a break"

Balazs turned with a sneer but Tamàs spoke out before the situation turned violent.

"You're not being restrained; carry her, if you're so worried about her comfort".

His tone was full of derision but Tamàs hoped to downplay his compassion for the young woman. He was well aware of what the Yerzovs had in store for her but the exchange would minimize the casualties of her people. For the greater good, he told himself. The werewolf used the opportunity to study the young wolf's face, finding small but pronounced Slavic features that resembled those of his wife. Koli scooped Rumor up onto his arms and she immediately turned towards his body, seeking reprieve in his heat and familiarity. Tamàs didn't miss the slight nod from the wolf as an acknowledgement of his gratitude and continued to study him from a distance.

Sebastian trailed further down, his blood tainting the unblemished snow as he walked. There was a nasty gash across his right brow and Bas hoped it would leave a trail for the pack to follow. They hiked higher and deeper into the heart of the mountains and upon coming to a steep peak, heard a yip of excitement from the other side. Their encampment was well hidden and fortified by the lay of the land and the sight before them only served to confuse both wolves. Men and women varying in ages moved about freely and amiably, working cohesively to set up tents and prepare meals.

Koli had witnessed Ethan's surprise through the pack mind after encountering these creatures but had tried to minimize his show of interest. He surveyed them openly now and took notice that where Balazs was both feared and respected, Tamàs was received with smiles and hugs by his people. They were modestly dressed and appeared slightly gaunt in appearance but it was the stench of shame that hung in the air as they walked past that surprised him the most. He held Rumor closer to his chest as a gangly teen approached them, openly gawking at them and following at their side. They reached an opening in the bedrock and were escorted into a hollow cave where several women came and dropped blankets and food at their feet.

Koli lowered Rumor onto one of the blankets and both wolves came to sit at her side, leaning against the granite while taking stock of their surroundings. The cavern was dimly lit but it offered enough light for Rumor's human eyes.

 _Eat Rumor; try to get some sleep. You need to rest._

Bas's signing wasn't as fluid as his, but Koli was grateful that he'd asked his pack mates to learn. It would be easier to communicate without the worry of being heard. Rumor forced herself to swallow the soup and bread before her. She had come to terms with her fate long ago and if not for being constantly followed by the pack, would have already jumped on a plane and offered herself in exchange for her family's safety. Guilt and regret filled her; knowing that Koli and Sebastian's fates were now intertwined with hers and the pack would be forced into violence. Two werewolves approached them hoisting both wolves up to stand and Rumor clutched to Koli desperately.

"It's alright girl, the elders want to speak with them. They'll return soon enough"

Rumor slid down the bedrock, clutching her knees to her chest and watched as the two men she considered family were escorted out of the cave. Her faith had been shaky at best, but she found herself praying now; praying to any higher being that would heed her call and spare her cousin's imprint and the man she'd come to love. Rumor thought about her brother and father, thought about the two gangly teens that had wormed their way into her heart. Thought about all the faces she had come to love and knew she'd happily take any punishment that came her way if they were all spared. The memory of Leah's beautiful face and strong words resounded through her thoughts. _You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only option you have left Mo._ Her words rung true…..Rumor steeled her nerves and repeated her aunt's words over and over trying to find the grace and strength to meet what lie ahead.

* * *

They had missed their first checkpoint but Aleksander Yerzov had suspected that they would. His spies had informed him that the remaining werewolves had vanished in the night but was aware that allowing his most precious gifted vampires to leave on their own accord after the Clearwater girl had been captured had been a show of good faith on their part. The werewolves were overestimating their own value but that was of no concern….Aleksander had more pressing things to deal with at the moment. Alexei had foolishly strayed from the agreed upon plan and Agustus had returned with no news on his whereabouts. His actions were incorrigible, knowing his presence had been most needed at home. That night's events would determine the future of their coven and if all went according to plan, Aleksander would have to consider his son's place in his family. Alexei was becoming a liability; a liability that he had long ignored out of loyalty.

A message from Felix confirmed all was in place and Aleksander and his chess pieces entered the Volturi castle with the confidence of a man playing with a full house. The Volturi leaders gathered expectantly and Aleksander noticed Marcus's place near the throne, away from the other two rulers. If the Yerzov ruler hadn't already been in the know, would have realized upon entry that Jane and Alec's presence indicated a different kind of welcoming but Aleksander smiled as Denne's shield hovered over them. The Cullens had made a strategic move of their own with Cheveyo's consent. Alice's vision had foretold of what was to occur and had offered the knowledge in exchange of their support against the Yerzovs but Aro had simply laughed. Arrogance would be the ancient vampires fall.

"It appears that you have overplayed your hand Aleksander. Did you really think that you could move against us without our knowledge?"

"I came to you for help when my son was ambushed by those beasts. Do you remember? You turned me away Aro and left me no choice"

"You are nothing but a small coven….do you really think you can overpower my gifted army with a couple of mutts at your side?"

Aro nodded towards Jane and the sadistic vampire's smile was quickly replaced with a scowl having been thwarted for the second time in her supernatural existence. Aleksander's smile grew as he stepped forward with purpose. Caius called out to Felix and the guard but no one came forth. A look of disbelief crossed his features as the Yerzov coven leader spoke.

"Family and loyalty Caius is a powerful thing. I wondered how many of your subjects would choose to serve you without the influence of Chelsea's gift. Sadly for her, she chose the wrong side to stand with today and well….I'm sure will be missed by some. Family though…..that's an unbreakable bond isn't it Aro? Take me for example. We all know Alexei is reckless and unfit to lead but he is my blood and therefore will continue to have my protection. Sad thing what occurred with your sister… that is the crux about secrets though isn't it? The truth always has a way of coming out"

Marcus was at Aro's side in an instant and the sorrow and pain he'd once felt over losing his wife had been festering inside of him since Chelsea's demise but as he faced the one that had taken her from him, felt it turn into anger; a rage that proclaimed to be quenched. Marcus didn't hesitate and within seconds had detached the famous leader's head from his body. Alec moved to strike but Felix was there in a flash, making appendages of the brother and sister pair in seconds. Caius stood defeated, struggling to accept what he'd just witnessed.

"Who is truly behind this? Felix doesn't possess the intellect or the finances to partner this undertaking?"

"But we do….." A heavy Russian accent echoed through the narrow corridor as Stefan and Vladimir came forth, bliss evident in their features.

"Like my comrade stated Caius, one should never underestimate the power of loyalty and we Russians tend to remember our roots"

Caius turned to flee but Vladimir and Stefan were quicker, salivating in the pleasure of ripping the ancient vampire a part. The Russian coven infiltrated the castle, making a sport of hunting down the identified vampires that were to share in the Volturi's fate. Marcus's features told the story of his age and Aleksander tried to convince him to join their new regime but the ancient vampire shook his head and returned to his seat on the throne. A look of sadness and defeat crossed Aleksander's features but he regained his composure seconds later and nodded his understanding.

Felix gathered the remaining of the Volturi guard that had pledged allegiance to them and looked towards Aleksander for guidance.

"What shall we do with the castle?"

"Burn it….burn it all down".

Aleksander Yerzov exited down the same corridor he'd entered through and turned to watch the end of the Volturi era as he climbed aboard his awaiting vehicle. There was no time to waste; Stefan and Vladimir had achieved their revenge but Aleksander had yet to achieve his….

 **Playlist**

Tris-Junkie XL

Promentory- Trevor Jones

Taken- The Last Samurai Score

Rohan- Men Ha Tan Bagad


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: M rating for language and sequences of violence. I want to take a moment to thank lory77, PastOneonta, and Maxsmomma for consistently reviewing throughout the story. It has meant a great deal of encouragement to me so Thank you! A Thank you to all other readers for following the story as well. I value you taking the time to do so. And now without further delay…**

 **Chapter 17**

Sebastian glared at the back of Balazs's head in sheer hate. His loyalty and concern for his two pack mates were the only thing keeping him human. Bas had come to terms with the possibility that he may never set eyes on his beautiful she-wolf again and if death was imminent, wanted nothing more than to allow his wolf a chance at ripping this fucking coward's throat out. His wolf was enraged at having to endure the humiliation of submitting to the werewolf out of the need to survive. Balazs was massive, even by wolf standards but size had never mattered to Sebastian and he was confident enough in his own fighting abilities to know it would be an even fight.

Nothing of what he'd believed of these creatures was proving to be true and had to concede some admiration for the speed and efficiency in which they worked. Both wolves were shoved into a large tent and by the look of tapestries and area rugs that lay about; Sebastian surmised these people were nomadic by nature. They held similar Eastern European features but the various accents in which they spoke apprised him of the different ancestries present. Bas met Koli's surprised gaze and Sebastian knew that he was also struggling to make sense of it all.

Balazs and Tamàs stood on opposing sides and a man appearing in his mid-fifties entered, coming to stand between them. A nod from the elder had them turning to exit and a look of indignant resentment crossed Balazs's features but it was evident that this man held more say amongst his people, leaving the power hungry werewolf no choice but to obey the request.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this. We don't hold any animosity towards your kind. Well….maybe just a little," admitted the older werewolf with a sly smile. "But not enough to war with you; this isn't personal, only a means to an end".

"Well it's fucking personal to us old man. You made it personal the minute you decided to side with the damn leeches," answered Sebastian in anger.

"We've negotiated with them out of necessity nothing more. Your previous Alpha mated with one and that foolish girl that's caused all this havoc did so knowingly as well. You have no room to judge us and should consider yourselves lucky that you're still alive".

Koli answered with a feral growl and Corbin surveyed the young wolf.

"Defiant and loyal to the end…just like her; I see your likeness doesn't just end in physical traits"

"You don't know a damn thing about me. I am nothing like your kind"

Corbin smirked and moved forward to stand in front of the young wolf.

"No? Tell me, did you choose to become a wolf? Are you not willing to sacrifice yourself or forsake others to protect those you hold dear? Do you not struggle with a rage so ardent it threatens to consume you? No? Forgive me then, I must be mistaken"

Koli couldn't deny the elder's words; he would annihilate anything and anyone that stood in his way of protecting Rumor and could only look away in disgust.

"You should thank Tamàs; limiting the amount of casualties was his idea. If it had been up to Balazs, your people's blood would have covered the woods. Aleksander only covets the girl; once the exchange is made, you are free to return to your people. If you try to stand in the way of that, then we will have no choice but to destroy you"

The werewolf's words had taken a toll on Koli and Sebastian knew it was up to him to reason with the elder.

"Do you think our pack is sitting at home waiting to hear from you? If what you say is true then let us go. This can't be the only way"

"It may seem harsh but if you wish to avoid more losses then I suggest you reach out to your Alpha and try to make him see reason. What is but one life for the greater good?"

Koli's savage growl resounded through the mountains and several werewolves rushed into the tent in alarm. Sebastian moved to stand in front of him, both to shield and to restrain. Corbin calmly raised his hand towards the tent's opening, stopping the onslaught of werewolves. Bas narrowed his eyes and moved forward to emphasize his words as he faced off with the elder.

"We don't sacrifice our people like lambs for the greater good. All life is precious and my Alpha will never negotiate or sacrifice one of our own like you did. So you see old man, we are not as alike as you want to believe. We're done talking. If you're going to kill us, then get it over with because as long as we are breathing, we will never stop trying to protect our pack sister".

The elder nodded his head in understanding and surprised the pair with his next words.

"Your pack should arrive in one day's time. You may move freely within the confines of our encampment till then as long as you don't do anything foolish or provoke anyone. There's a full moon tonight and we tend to get a little irritable, but you may already know all about that," he finished giving Koli a knowing look before exiting the tent.

Both wolves stood in place, uncertain of what to make of the older werewolf's words. If they were being allowed to wander freely, then his confidence on their inability to escape was sturdy enough to allow them the freedom.

 _We don't have a lot of time Koli. If he's right about the pack, then they're probably planning on moving her soon. We can't fight our way out, there's just too many of them which means our only choice is to try to escape._

 _We don't even know where we are and we're on their territory. We're not getting very far…_

 _If we phase then we only need to make it out far enough to give them a chance at finding us. We shouldn't leave her alone for too long. We can finish making plans in the cave._

Rumor's anxiety was increasing with each passing second and upon seeing both wolves return to the cave, had immediately run into Koli's arms in relief. The young wolf knew their chances of escaping were slim to none and pulled her closer in his embrace, breathing in her Jasmine scent in comfort. Sensing the intimate moment between the pair, Sebastian excused himself with the pretense of doing a little reconnaissance and exited the cave. Koli came to sit on the ground floor, pulling Rumor down with him and running his fingers through her hair in hopes of coaxing her into sleep. So much wasted time…..so much he'd wanted to say to her and never did. He held her until the rhythmic rising of her chest apprised him of her sleeping form and took a moment to gather his thoughts as he lay at her side.

Oliver was an avid believer in the idea that all events had their purpose and had spent drilling the concept into Koli's brain throughout his childhood. Koli had never truly been sold on the idea and upon learning of his muddled ancestry, had questioned the cruelty of his misfortune. Corbin's words had cut him deeply because of their truth but Koli's thoughts kept coming back to the same place. The fact that he of all people would find himself here was too eerie of a coincidence to ignore but was at a loss as to its purpose. Koli touched the cross that hung around his neck as he thought about the woman that had risked it all to keep his mother safe. He'd caught a look of nostalgia in Tamàs's features upon recognizing the cross and the young wolf hoped that his instincts weren't betraying him. He took one last look at the sleeping beauty beside him and released a muted yip to call his pack brother back into the cave because the young wolf needed to do some reconnaissance of his own.

* * *

"Shye, you need to get some rest. A warm bath and nap will do you good".

She'd only left Lahote's side for quick trips to the bathroom and Michelle was growing concerned in her daughter's refusal to do so.

"At least eat something baby…please"

Aware of her mother's growing distress over her brother's absence, the young imprint graciously accepted the bowl of food. The Blacks had been the other staples in the room, alternating between patrols and coming to sit at his side. Hawk had taken to reading aloud to him and Shye shared in his desolation. Ever since Lahote had lost consciousness, Shye had felt like a key piece of her had gone missing. Hawk's emotional link with his brother had existed since birth and she could only guess at the profundity of his suffering.

She had been so blind….so deep in denial about the depth of her feelings for the young wolf and was choking on the fear of losing him. Ethan and Alex had been present for most of her upbringing and had come to know all of her milestones and weird idiosyncrasies but it was Lahote that understood how those events shaped her into the person she was today. He aroused a fire within her like no other and where the ardency of her emotions had once terrified her, Shye would willingly burn for him now. She wanted the opportunity to tell him how wrong she'd been; how it was she who'd needed the imprint and him all along.

Shye was ready, ready to be his body and soul. She wanted to hear his gruff, masculine voice; was aching for the heat of his simple touch. She would tell him all of this and more if he would just open and direct those bewitching caramel brown eyes her way. Her despair was becoming too great and she couldn't fight back the broken sobs wracking her body.

"He knows Shye. At least Lahote knows how you feel about him. Just keep trying to reach him through your bond. He will feel it even if he can't respond".

Shye hadn't noticed the she-wolf entering the room and wondered if she'd spoken her anguish aloud. Keyla had welcomed the distraction of patrols but in between, was struggling to cope with the crushing weight of her sorrow. Sebastian was gone and the she-wolf had been too stubborn and proud for her own good. He was gone and she may never get the opportunity to make it right with him again. They had failed to protect her cousin and even though it was a selfish thought, Keyla found slight reprieve knowing that Koli was with them. Shye recognized the look of despair on the she-wolf's features and returned her kindness.

"Sebastian knows as well Keyla and when they come home, you can remind him of it"

Tears streamed down her face but the she-wolf was too worn down to wipe them away and her imprint's sister rushed to her side. Shye pulled Keyla into a fierce hug and held her with the strength of a wolf, both women trying to find comfort and fortitude in the embrace. A tired Seth entered the room to perform his hourly assessment. He'd been alternating between caring for the young wolf and sitting with his grief-stricken wife and mother in law. Embry was trying to fill in where he could but barring Seth, he was the highest ranking wolf present and Cheveyo had entrusted him with the remainder of the pack. Lahote's vital signs were stable and the venom had since been flushed out of his system but it was hard for Seth to ascertain its damage and mumbled a desperate plea to the young wolf.

"Come on kid, open your eyes. Fight…"

Shye returned to his side, concern marring her beautiful features.

"Why isn't he waking up Seth?"

The tired wolf took a seat at the foot of the bed, contemplating how much to share.

"Wolves have supernatural abilities but we are still human and the body is a remarkable thing. Sometimes it compensates when it feels weak or threatened. Lahote's body could be protecting itself sensing the need to heal. His vital signs look good Shye, keep talking to him. Your voice and presence might be what brings him back"

He wasn't lying; he'd treated many patients that had slipped into comas and had eventually returned to consciousness. Of course they also hadn't been bit with vampire venom but Seth knew firsthand what the connection of an imprint could do and Lahote was irrefutably, one hundred percent in love with the Quileute beauty sitting at his side. Jahir ran into the room wildly, his young face looking much older than his age, clearly upset with the news he'd come to share.

"Paul phased….they just landed and are heading into the mountains on foot. Alice was right; the Volturi are gone so we need to prepare in case they decide to head to La Push. The Denali and Amazon covens are making their way here as a precaution"

The she-wolf didn't wait to hear his final words and made her way towards the woods silently. It would only be a matter of hours, if that before Demetri and Jade found them and Keyla had to be in the pack mind when it all went down. There had been no sleep for any of them; their nerves were as taut as the strings of a bow. Isis, Vida and Esmee were also joining in patrols and Nessie was focusing her energy on organizing the wolf girls in preparing meals for all. It was the only thing keeping her sane. The notion of losing the majority of her family was too terrifying to consider and chose to find comfort in the camaraderie that surrounded her. They were pack; and whatever came their way they would meet it head on together.

* * *

They'd been arguing for the last hour and Tamàs knew that Balazs was losing the small amount of patience he held.

"Allowing the wolves to walk around like they're our fucking guests makes us look weak Corbin. If they have no purpose, then let me dispense of them and be done with it"

"Balazs, doesn't it strike you odd that neither Felix nor Aleksander has tried to contact us? We have no way of knowing what Aleksander has planned. We should hear what La Push has to say before we commit to any course of action".

"What fucking difference does it make what La Push has to say? Our goal is to obtain the virus and Aleksander is the only one who can provide that. We need to make it clear that we plan to honor our agreement. Kill the wolves and let me take the girl back into the city"

"No. Tamàs is right. They should've contacted us the minute you missed the first checkpoint. The fact that they haven't is of concern. If you hope to one day lead, then you can't let your emotions cloud your judgement Balazs"

"You're just as weak as this fucking fool, Corbin. Our clan will be decimated if we don't act now. What makes you so sure that La Push is coming to talk? I haven't come this far to watch you both fuck it up for the rest of us. I call for a vote of no confidence. The clan should have a say".

Cobin sighed tiredly but nodded his head in assent.

"Very well, Silas and three others went out to scout. They should be back by dawn; we can decide then"

Balazs exited the tent without so much as a glance back and Tamàs held the elder's gaze with intent.

"He's right Tamàs, the longer we wait the slimmer our chances of getting the virus"

"The Cullens have a fortune at their disposal. We can use their resources and my blood to start over but only if the girl and the wolves live".

"Then we declare ourselves Aleksander's enemy"

"We're already enemies Corbin. You know as well as I do that it would only be a matter of time before they came for us; virus or not".

Corbin studied the younger werewolf's features. He had come to love him like a son but was also well aware of the demons that haunted him. The elder placed a hand on his shoulder and repeated the same words he'd spoken moments ago.

"In order to lead, you mustn't allow emotions to cloud your decisions. Saving that young wolf isn't going to undo what has already been done. I don't question your reasoning Tamàs but I wonder; would you be pushing this so hard if that cross wasn't around his neck?"

The elder's words left him much to contemplate and Tamàs left in search of fresh air. He tracked the young wolf as he casually walked through the encampment, clearly surveying their surroundings for weaknesses. He recognized the trace of curiosity in his eyes as he discreetly studied them from his place near the cave's entry. Tamàs realized he wasn't the only one captivated by their confined guest as he spotted Gideon inching his way closer to the young wolf. Gideon was their youngest werewolf, both in appearance and age and his optimistic nature appealed to him in a way no one had in a long time. He'd been turned the night the Cullens and the two shapeshifters had taken down several of their own by having the misfortune of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Tamàs had felt responsible for his part in ordering the scouting mission and had since taken Gideon under his wing. He smiled in amusement as he observed the young wolf growing impatient with the teen's curiosity and decided to wander over to intervene.

"Are you always this fucking nosy?"

"No, but when will I ever be around a shapeshifter again? Come on mate, don't be a tosser, just answer the question"

"Piss off kid". Koli could feel his canines beginning to emerge and the slight burning behind his eyes as they changed their shade.

"Bloody wicked...how do you hold off the change ah?"

"Gideon, you're supposed to be standing watch. He's our prisoner, not your fucking mate; now get over to the wall before Balazs notices that you're missing".

The sun was making its nightly descent and Koli watched as the young werewolf walked away in disappointment. Tamàs leaned against the other side of the cave's entrance and looked at the young wolf appraisingly.

"Even if you did manage to get away without anyone noticing, you have no place to hide. There are two of you and over thirty of us; you won't make it"

His voice was but a whisper and Koli didn't acknowledge his words, observing several minutes of silence before choosing to veer the conversation into a more personal nature.

"Who was she to you?"

The question caught him off guard and Koli's lupine ears picked up the quickening of his pulse as Tamàs turned to meet his intense gaze.

"She was my wife". He hesitated before asking the one question that had tormented his piece of mind since her departure. "Is she still….?."

"No. She bled to death after giving birth to my mother"

The werewolf knew the probability of her still living had been slim but it didn't diminish the raw ache crushing his chest at hearing his words. He lowered his gaze, devastation marring his features and Koli became filled with inexplicable anger at the display.

"Don't pretend like you give a fuck. If you had, you would have left with her"

"Maybe I would have if she'd trusted me enough to tell me"

Koli knew nothing of his grandmother's life only the few details his mother had chosen to share. He had no personal experience to pull from; hell he'd never even been in a serious relationship but was pretty sure that what he felt for Rumor was unadulterated love and could never imagine allowing someone to use her in the manner that these people had used Gavril.

"Yeah well, I can't imagine she would have after you allowed your people to use her like that"

Tamàs grabbed Koli by the throat and could feel his rage rising.

"Don't fucking speak on what you don't know. You have no idea the horrors my people have suffered. Gavril was my life, she…" Tamàs was struggling to continue with his words and released his hold on the young wolf turning his face in shame. Koli gave him a minute to gather himself and could feel many eyes on them but was convinced this was the opportunity he'd been seeking.

"You're right, there's a lot I don't fucking understand but you must know how wrong it was. Don't make the same mistake again. Don't let them sacrifice Rumor this way"

"You love her"

Koli didn't respond, losing himself in thought at hearing the werewolf's words. The magnitude of his grandmother's sacrifice became crystal clear. His pride was great but his love for the young woman sleeping inside the cave was greater and even though it was a topic he was clearly not comfortable discussing, his desire to keep her safe surpassed it all and he would bargain his life and soul to save her. Tamàs looked towards the stars remembering the proud and fiercely loyal woman he'd fallen in love with. Gavril had left her family's wealth to run off with him and had never looked back. When he was changed, she had condemned herself to the same fate to continue by his side. When the elders had asked the unfathomable of her, she agreed selflessly, knowing how deeply he sought the freedom to transform at will. Gavril had always placed those she loved before her and Tamàs had never counted in her loving someone else more than he. She had sacrificed it all for her child and the werewolf was faced with the impossible choice once again.

His gaze softened as he examined the young wolf's profile, finding similar features to the face he'd loved so deeply. He'd wronged her so long ago; had failed to place her above all like she'd done so many times for him. Fate had always been unkind to him and wasn't surprised that he would find himself in the situation he'd so avidly prayed to avoid. Gavril had never spoken of regretting her choice but Tamàs had noticed her grow reclusive their last month together. Some of her last words haunted his thoughts to this day.

 _You are a good man Tamàs. I believed it then and I believe it now. I know when the time comes; you will do the right thing._

She had kissed his lips for what would be the last time and he now understood why it had felt like a lover's apology. The trust she had held shamed him and he knew this young wolf was placing undeserved faith in him as well. His voice trembled with emotion as he faced his love's kin.

"Corbin was right, there is much likeness between you," he whispered before turning solemnly and disappearing into one of the nearest tents.

* * *

"Cheveyo, we would cover more ground if we phased"

Genevieve was growing impatient. Sebastian's trail of blood on the snow had unnerved her and her sense of urgency had increased twice fold.

"No, this isn't our territory. The last thing we need is to have someone spot us and notify the authorities. Besides, if we approach as wolves they might see it as an act of aggression. We need to know if they've been harmed before we strike Gen"

Caleb's anxiety was also spiking and he pushed his limbs faster through the thickness of the snow. Jade and Demetri led the way, giving off the appearance of guides rather than the dangerous trackers they were. News of the Volturi's demise had reached them and Jade was disturbed that it hadn't held the euphoric effect she'd hoped for. The hollowness that pervaded her since her people's demise still echoed inside of her and she could only hope that Felix's end might bring the closure she so avidly sought. Their lives were all so intertwined and each shapeshifter and vampire present had a personal stake in this hunt.

Jacob had kept a watchful eye over his daughter since stepping foot on the plane. He could see the lines of worry etched in her face and as he took stock of his surroundings felt an immeasurable amount of respect and gratitude to the woman that had traveled so far to deliver his first born at his doorstep safely. Genevieve had been a shocking surprise and the Quileute chief was ashamed to admit that he had struggled to come to terms with her existence at the beginning. The first time Jacob Black allowed himself to hold her tiny body in his hands and stare into those deep brown eyes of hers; he'd been a goner and had felt his heart portion off to her. He couldn't imagine a life without her now and the same could be said for his stubborn and often insolent grandson.

He glanced to the side and met the doe eyed gaze of his oldest friend. Bells….Who would have guessed that their teenage soap opera angst would have birthed so much madness? She gave him one of her Jacob smiles, a playful smile she reserved only for him, annoying her husband to no end. The old Alpha knew she was taking a trip down memory lane as well and felt invigorated by the strength of the bonds that linked them all. Jacob Black had sought Billy's counsel many times after his passing and had always felt him answer in some shape or form. He observed the feline stop short at the bottom of a ridge ahead and took a cleansing breath before silently asking his father's spirit to bestow the wisdom and guidance to his own son as he'd done for him on so many occasions.

Cheveyo knew what lay at the other side of the peak and took a minute to survey his pack. Loud voices could be heard and the Alpha recognized the low baritone of one of his wolves. Oliver moved to begin the climb but the Alpha shook his head in response. He ordered them to phase with the exception of Ethan, Genevieve and his own father and asked that they wait to hear further instructions where they stood. Caleb released a low growl in frustration but the Alpha knew he was too distraught to remain level headed. Edward, Jade and Demetri would also be accompanying the Alpha as they all had key strengths and knowledge that would help in any possible negotiations. Cheveyo didn't know if he was leading them to their demise but his instincts told him that if they all made the climb, it would end in certain violence.

Edward nodded his head in agreement, using his gift to their advantage.

"There's dissent between them. One of the werewolves wants to negotiate and the other is adamant about turning Rumor over to the Yerzovs. They're still alive but we should hurry. Our presence is only making the situation more volatile".

The Alpha nodded his understanding and took lead up the steep climb. Genevieve took a steadying breath before following suit. She'd thought about this moment at many points in her life and could never have imagined that her son's life would be dependent on it. She felt her father's warm hand behind her neck and allowed him to guide her steps. Ethan phased at the Alpha's request and tried to focus on the task at hand as his mind melded with the pack's; fear, nervousness, anger and hope were just a few of the most dominant emotions circling through.

Keyla was pacing like a caged animal in the woods and Ethan tried to soothe his pack sister's anxiety into a calmer state. He reached for Paul and Brady, two of their most even- keeled wolves to assist. Solace would've been his number one choice but Lahote's condition was straining his control and Isis's presence in the pack mind was only distracting him further. They moved in a line as they approached the top, tense and ready for an attack. What encountered them was beyond their imagination and the Alpha swiftly made his way down the slope, knowing they were running out of time….

* * *

Koli stood in place looking up onto the vast sky as he tried to rein in his frustration. The full moon shone brightly above, ridiculing him and reminding him that there wasn't much else for him to do. He caught sudden movement to the right as four werewolves moved down the mountain slide in haste with a determined Balazs following closely behind.

"Corbin, get out here. Silas has returned and the wolves are near. We do this now," he growled out belligerently. The whole encampment stilled at hearing his words. Tamàs yanked his tent open and rushed out looking towards the young wolf, subtly jutting his chin towards the cave. Koli barely had enough time to turn as several werewolves ran in after him and Sebastian phased, crouching defensively in front of Rumor's horrified form. Bas's thoughts became chaotic with the onslaught of his pack's surprise but one mind stuck out. Keyla's euphoria distracted him long enough for the werewolves to get the upper hand.

"Change back or I snap her neck"

Sebastian had no choice but to oblige. Koli had been violently dragged out by several werewolves and Balazs had managed to get his hands around Rumor's neck. Bas's last thoughts belonged to the she-wolf and his family, devastating her further with his feelings of deep love and adoration before phasing back. Sebastian didn't need to hear the crunching sound ripping through the air to confirm that his ribs had been shattered by the werewolf's multiple kicks to his side. He was struggling to breath and could only hold his side in agony as he was half dragged, half hauled out of the cave. They dropped him onto his knees and Koli immediately came to his side, lifting him to his feet and allowing him to lean on him for support.

Corbin and several of the elders stood in the midst of an enclosed circle with Balazs and a resigned Rumor in tow.

"The wolves from La Push stand below the ridge. Tamàs and Corbin will have us negotiate. If we don't deliver this girl, then we can kiss the live virus goodbye. There's a full moon out tonight and we are still in our human forms because of the inoculation that we received by the Yerzovs. Tamàs could care less because he's already achieved the freedom we all seek. I didn't travel all the way to La Push to just bow down now. I called for a vote of no confidence because it's time we put this to vote. Don't let them take this from us"

Tamàs stepped forward with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"It isn't as simple as Balazs wants you to believe. The Yerzovs should have contacted us by now. The fact that they haven't proves they are not planning to honor the agreement. Silas only saw seven on foot making their way up the ridge. The rest are staying behind in their wolf form. This means they come in peace. If we act against them, then we risk losing many and we still have no assurances of acquiring the live virus. I say we hear them out and make a decision then. There is no reason we can't negotiate to have them use my blood for another strand of the live virus"

"Don't fucking listen to him. We have been enslaved long enough. This isn't just about survival anymore. We have a chance at gaining an ally against the Volturi. Tamàs is blinded by his weakness. This wolf carries the blood of his traitorous wife. He isn't pushing this for our well-being; he's just too weak to do what needs to be done. Corbin has had his say long enough; it's time for new leadership. Let me lead you. My loyalties are not soiled by personal attachments".

Balazs's shoulders tensed as he turned to meet the small group of outsiders making their way down the mountain slide and released a feral growl in warning.

"You are not welcomed here. Leave now while you still can"

Cheveyo leaped down the rest of the way, stepping forward and meeting his strong gaze as Ethan the only one in wolf form came to stand by his side.

"Gladly….but not before you return what wasn't yours to take. My name is Cheveyo Black, this is my father Jacob Black and my sister Genevieve Ojibe-Black, birth daughter to the traitor you mentioned moments ago. The young woman you kidnapped is daughter to one of my wolves. She is not negotiable and neither are the lives of my wolves".

Balazs stepped forward menacingly but Corbin's voice stopped him short.

"I see the Cullens have traveled with you. I'm sure you're all well aware of our plight. As I've already informed your wolves, this wasn't personal in nature but we can't relent without anything to show for it. The Volturi have persecuted us long enough and…"

"The Volturi are gone. The Yerzovs saw to that two evenings past". Cheveyo met Tamàs's gaze before continuing. "You're right; Aleksander isn't going to honor any agreement you made. They have no need for you anymore".

"Don't fucking listen to him, it's a lie. They're only trying to confuse us"

Balazs held Rumor closer to his side as he dragged her towards a group of werewolves standing off to the side. Several of them moved to stand behind Koli and Sebastian, eagerly awaiting Balazs's signal and the feline and Demetri inched closer, ready to intervene if needed. Corbin followed the deranged werewolf angrily.

"You do not speak for us yet. The vote has not been cast so I suggest you take your place near the circle and leave the talking to me"

Tamàs recognized the look of rage in Balazs's eyes but was too far away to intervene in time. The werewolf grabbed the elder by the face and callously snapped his neck in one swift move. Gideon's anguished cry echoed through the air and he instinctively ran towards the elder's broken body. Balazs didn't hesitate and the crunching sound of his bones realigning as he took his new form resonated obscenely. Tamàs transformed just in time to bear most of the brutal attack as Koli managed to pull Gideon out of harm's way and took in the looks of fear and shock surrounding him.

His grandmother's husband lay beaten on the snow covered ground; blood seeping out of his many open wounds. Balazs stood victorious over Tamàs's broken body daring anyone to challenge his claim in leadership. Koli knew this man would be the end of his grandmother's people. A year ago, he would've rejoiced in the thought in hopes of eradicating any reminder of his marred heritage. But he knew different now; he had seen it with his own two eyes and had come to understand and accept his own nature because of it. The werewolves held ruthlessness and brutality in their character but Koli had also witnessed kindness, empathy and harmony amongst them. The young wolf had been certain that fate had brought him here to assist in Rumor's safety but as he looked at the various faces around him, understood that he'd been wrong.

Cheveyo knew that the only chance of leading his pack out of this intact was to challenge the werewolf himself.

"We could end this …just you and me. No interference from either of our people"

Koli watched his Alpha step forward in challenge but Balazs laughed off his words.

"This is over. You should've left when you had the chance wolf. Now your people's blood will spill, just like this weakling's. You have no claim here"

Koli had battled his identity for as long as he could remember but as he spoke his next words, felt a strange sense of worth and self-acceptance wash over him.

"But I do. My grandmother's name was Gavril. She was a werewolf, a wife to one of your own and her blood runs through my veins. _I_ challenge your claim asshole"

Balazs's bloodthirsty grin was answer enough and Genevieve's horrified pleas mirrored Rumor's silent sobs. The rest of his family and pack had made their way up the ridge in support, assuring a fair fight as they took their place amongst the crowd. Balazs returned to his other form and circled the young wolf menacingly. Koli met Rumor's sad gaze and hoped to convey his feelings for her. His pack shouted words of encouragement but as Koli took stock of his surroundings, it was the look of hope in the werewolves' eyes that solidified his resolve.

The young wolf looked up at the giant sphere that shined brightly above and felt his wolf clawing to be freed. The savagery of the beast inside of him and its violent cravings had always scared him to no end but Koli wasn't fighting for himself tonight. He was fighting for his family and pack; fighting for his grandmother's people and for the life of the woman he'd come to love. He met Balazs with a feral grin of his own and for once released the tight grip on his most primitive urges as he allowed his wolf's bloodthirst to enable the phase….

 **Playlist**

Night in the Draw- Balmorhea

Maleza- Carla Morrison

Tomorrow- Daughter


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting but I had a really hard time getting this chapter completed. My OCD was definitely getting the better of me…I've posted a short Prologue for the Prequel as promised titled Seasons of Change for those that are interested in reading it. Although I'm excited, I promise that my priority is completing this story first. M rating for explicit sequences of violence and language.**

 **Chapter 18**

Koli tracked the werewolf with his gaze as Balazs circled him hungrily. His ability to stand gave him the height advantage but Koli was bulkier then most of his pack mates and the difference in size wasn't much. Embry ordered the wolves in La push silent but their feelings of love, support and pride were louder than any words and the young wolf felt strengthened by it. Ethan was the only wolf present who'd ever tangled with one and filtered his memories into the pack mind giving Koli a sense of their movements during a scrap. He wasn't used to being on the defensive end usually being the aggressor in a fight but understood there was too much at stake for reckless behavior. _Patience_ was Ethan's primary thought and the young wolf focused on his breathing putting his father's lessons to good use.

Balazs's group of disciples hollered derogatory words at the young wolf, too gone in their blood thirst to notice Caleb and Jade inching their way near. Sebastian's wheezing filled the silence as he met his pack mate's approaching eyes with intent. Tamàs lay bleeding from his wounds and Gideon clumsily removed his shirt in hopes of placing pressure to stanch the flow. Tamàs had sacrificed his body to spare his life and the young werewolf didn't argue when he asked for his assistance in sitting up to witness what was about to occur.

Koli bared his fangs challengingly; releasing a savage growl as he feigned forward and Balazs lunged without hesitation. His speed startled him and the young wolf rose on his hind legs to meet the attack head on, the sound of their growls and snapping jaws serving as background music for their duel. The werewolf's brute strength was evident and Koli used Balazs's own momentum and power to catapult him over with his legs as his weight forced him onto his back. He managed to sink his teeth into one of his shoulders and the werewolf snarled in rage as he regained his equilibrium for another attack.

Balazs pounced and cleverly came down on all fours as Koli erroneously rose in anticipation, leaving his flank and underbelly dangerously exposed. Balazs's claws sunk deep into his flank, causing him to yelp out in pain and he instinctively swatted at the werewolf's muzzle to halt the attack. Balazs didn't relent but Koli used the strength of his hind legs to propel him forward, hurling the werewolf back a good fifty feet. Blood trickled down his belly and the werewolf snarled, curling his lips back giving off the appearance of a deranged smile.

They locked eyes, slowly circling each other and Ethan could feel his pack mate's anger rising. _Solace…_ Koli understood the implication _. Losing your temper will lose you the fight;_ it was a concept he'd drilled into their subconscious and the temperamental wolf battled to even out his breath. Balazs charged once again, straining to push Koli's muzzle onto the ground but the agile wolf managed to kick him off and rounded on him, sinking his canines onto his back. The werewolf reached back and grasped him by the gruff of his neck, loosening his bite and gaining the upper hand as he wrapped his arms around him.

Balazs squeezed with all his might and the young wolf clawed at him desperately, tearing into his skin in hopes of breaking the hold. The cracking sound of his ribs snapping echoed through the pack mind and Hawk whimpered in distress. His family and pack looked on in disbelief as the sadistic werewolf discarded him onto the ground, releasing a fierce howl in victory. Koli couldn't get to his feet, was struggling to catch his breath and Balazs took the opportunity to kick him on his side, debilitating him further. The injured wolf could hear his mother's anguished cries and Cheveyo's pleas, urging him to get up but it was that soft voice inside his head that seized his attention. It was a voice that Koli knew well, a voice that encouraged and nurtured; had pushed and prodded him through his childhood. The voice of his father…

 _Look at him….he thinks he's won but he doesn't know you like I know you. He doesn't know what we know. He's going to kick you again and you're going to let him. Then he's going to stand over you like the coward that he is, just because he thinks he can. That's your shot son, you only have one. You can do this Koli….I know you can._

Balazs crouched down on top of the fallen wolf, looking around the circle in triumph and meeting the Alpha's gaze before preparing to extinguish the life of one of his wolves. Koli's labored breathing slowed and he smiled at his father's words. He was right; the werewolf didn't know…..Koli had often cursed the intrusion of the pack mind but as he saw the werewolf leaning down through Ethan and his father's eyes, felt the solidarity of their bond and pushed through the pain. He turned his muzzle in one swift move, reaching to lock his jaw around the werewolf's throat; tearing into his flesh and pulling until the sound of gurgling died down. There was a moment of complete silence as the young wolf released his grip and both shape shifters fell to the ground, returning to their human form.

An uproar of growls erupted and several werewolves moved to attack as all hell broke loose. Caleb snatched Rumor from behind and pushed her towards the feline's body. Remy dragged Sebastian away from harm's way as Gideon and several other werewolves transformed. They crouched protectively in front of Koli's human form; ready to face off with members of their own clan if needed. The pack also came to stand in front of their own as Tamàs struggled to come to his feet.

"The wolf challenged his claim and won…there is nothing else to dispute. We don't need to lose any more lives today. This ends now"

"Balazs was right; you're a traitor to your own people Tamàs. We will never follow you," spit out one of Balazs's cronies venomously. Silas stepped forward to stand between both werewolves in hopes of pacifying the situation.

"Tamàs didn't challenge Balazs's claim to lead, only our partnership with the Yerzovs. A vote for leadership still needs to be cast but I agree with Corbin; we need a show of good faith before releasing the girl" Silas met Cheveyo's gaze but it was the Cullen patriarch that spoke out. Carlisle had already begun tending to the injured wolves and stepped forward to plead his case.

"Please….we must find a way to compromise. We have many resources at our disposal. I myself am a doctor; if there is a cure to your plight, you can rest assured we can offer our assistance in finding it but only if you abandon any desire for retribution"

The werewolf spat on the floor at hearing his words and looked towards his clan as he spoke.

"You can follow this fool if you want, but we're not staying. And if you're smart, you'll follow our lead. Siding with them is sure suicide. I'll take my chances going rogue but we're taking Balazs's body with us. He deserves to be honored by those who were loyal to him"

The werewolf wasted no time and lifted his clan member's lifeless body from the ground. A group of about ten werewolves followed and the remaining watched on as their clan dwindled to nearly half of their original size. The werewolves packed up their few belongings and headed over the steep slope. The stench of anxiety and doubt was thick and Cheveyo took the opportunity to speak.

"I know you have your doubts but we need each other….now more than ever. The Yerzovs didn't dispose of the Volturi alone; they had help and you can believe they're coming for all of us, so we need to stand together. Jade's people were massacred at the hands of the Volturi and Aleksander Yerzov is less kind. If you don't believe in me, then believe in him, just like he believed in you".

Cheveyo pointed towards his nephew, a look of pride evident in his features. Tamàs smiled sadly at the sight before him. Rumor was sobbing in relief as she clutched to Koli's bloodied chest. It was a moment of slight absolution for the wrongs of his past and he nodded in agreement as he turned to face the Alpha.

"What is your shield's range? We may be outnumbered but we can use the lay of the land to our advantage. I may have a plan".

Jacob smiled, feeling his shoulders relax slightly in relief as Bella came to stand at his side to answer the werewolf's query. They'd overcome the first hurdle but both knew that their biggest threat was yet to be faced.

* * *

"Embry, we can't just sit here and do nothing. We should be with them, not waiting around and letting them face this alone".

Jahir, Ezra and Keyla had been arguing with the older wolf obstinately for the past hour. These youngsters were the future of their pack and Embry recognized Cheveyo's wisdom in forcing them behind and so he sighed tiredly, repeating himself once again.

"Your father ordered us to stay. It will all be over by the time we made it there anyways and we can't leave Seth with the responsibility of guarding the reservation because Lahote is still unconscious. You know I want to be there just as much as you do but we have a responsibility to uphold so stop fighting me and get back to your patrols".

Jahir's brows pulled together stubbornly and Embry was taken back to his youth, reminiscent of a headstrong seventeen year old Jacob Black. Embry had once stood by his best friend's side as they'd faced off against the Volturi to protect the life of his imprint. Today the pack stood in defense of his granddaughter and the quiet wolf couldn't help wonder if their fateful decision to leave the reservation so long ago had brought them to this point. It had seemed like the right decision at the time. Embry had often felt like an outsider growing up and in a way even more so after phasing with the question of his parentage. Imprinting had provided him with the family he'd always desired but he'd since learned that family was more than blood and genes; family is who stands by your side when everything goes to shit and his pack had proven their loyalty twice fold.

Samuel Uley took a seat beside his pack brother on his son's front porch. Age and time had a way of putting things in perspective and he'd learned there were things one should not prolong in saying, especially for one nearing the last seasons of his life.

"Embry, I want you to know how happy I am that you and your family have returned to La Push. The pride and stubbornness of youth can be a poisonous thing and one of my biggest regrets in life is not acknowledging you as my brother".

Embry Call turned in surprise; the term brother was used loosely and interchangeably within the pack. Their ancestral inbreeding was a running joke among them but the quiet wolf knew this held a different kind of meaning. He was referring to the elephant in the room; the consequences of old Josh's generous pollination throughout the reservations. Embry had long given up on the idea of forming any kind of relationship with Sam beyond the pack but couldn't deny the emotions his words evoked. There was a softness in the elder's eyes and Embry wavered in indecision as to how best respond.

"I'm not angry about it if that's what you think…maybe at first but I'm not anymore. He wasn't much of a father to you Sam; I must have been a constant reminder of the type of man he was".

"There's no excuse Embry…I shouldn't have allowed my own shit to get in the way of being there for you. If you can manage to forgive me, I'd like the opportunity to do so now"

Embry had kept a tight rein over his emotions the last couple of days, battling to maintain his composure for his family and pack but as he met Sam's gaze felt it all slip away. Sam had shouldered the responsibility of the pack once upon a time and had also bared the guilt of Emily's injuries and Leah's emotional scars; he understood… He felt the warmth of his brother's hand and found himself leaning into his touch, welcoming the offered comfort and understanding. He couldn't find his voice and simply nodded in acceptance. The significance of the moment was ironic in its timing but time waited for no one.

Sam w as right; Pride and youth were a deadly combination and even though his face didn't wear the battle scars of his age, Embry Call felt the weight of his years. They had all left for their own individual reasons. Leah, seeking peace of mind; Seth out of loyalty and love and Embry out of his own selfish desire to finally call something his own. The she-wolf's passing had been the catalyst to unravel them all and yet he was convinced that it was her spirit that had guided them back to the reservation; guided them back home. Embry Call smiled genuinely at the thought; Leah's loyalty and love was as fierce as they came and he had to believe that she would once again guide her loved ones home.

* * *

 _The ground was wet with dew and Lahote felt the coldness underneath his paws as he made his way through the forest's morning mist. He wondered why he was the only one patrolling the woods but welcomed the silence. It wasn't often he had the privilege of running alone and he gave a mental 'hello?' as a precaution. Odd thing was; he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there but continued his brisk pace just the same. The Hoh River Trail wasn't one he'd run in a long time. Oliver had led them there once during a time that Lahote didn't care much to remember._

 _Koli had been struggling for control and Lahote had been desperate for any distraction from the pain of his imprint's rejection. They had hiked for hours and Oliver had chosen to lead them through a mediation exercise next to an ancient Cedar. He could make out its impressive trunk through the foliage ahead but stopped short at the sight before him; his great grandfather stood tall and proud, a serene and jovial smile in place. He'd never had the privilege of knowing him, only through pictures and the many pack memories shared. This must be a dream he told himself and was readying to indulge in the opportunity to speak to him but was startled by what he noticed standing at the other end of the tree._

 _A silver furred pup bounced playfully on its front paws, yipping excitedly and turning to run deeper into the forest. Lahote understood its desire for him to follow but didn't want to risk missing the opportunity to chat with his great grandfather. Billy smiled knowingly as he looked towards the eager pup._

 _"I'll stay here waiting for you if you choose so."_

 _His words seemed to hold more significance than Lahote understood but nodded his assent none the less as he followed the tiny wolf. It occurred to him that the coloring of its fur resembled his twin's with the exception of the black pigmentation surrounding its bright blue eyes. The tiny she-wolf turned and began to nip at his legs playfully, hoping to hasten their pace. They came to a large fallen tree that arched over a narrow groove in the land, giving off the appearance of an underpass. They trotted underneath and Lahote drew a sharp breath at the sight before him. His imprint rested on a fallen trunk, her gentle hands cradling her swollen belly lovingly._

 _The tiny she-wolf ran towards the smiling woman and nuzzled at her legs in affection. Shye laughed merrily and caressed the awaiting she-wolf's underbelly. Lahote could hear the hushed voices of his ancestors calling to him; calling him back to where his grandfather stood and the young wolf wavered in indecision. Shye gazed at him lovingly and expectantly, communicating her desires through their bond. The spirits' voices grew louder, demanding and Lahote knew he had a choice to make. The strength and knowledge of his people's ancestors awaited him but the young wolf's heart faltered under the spell of the woman he loved so deeply. He hadn't even realized he'd phased back until his human hands reached the top of his woman's womb and felt awakened by the intensity of his emotions._

His eyes opened lazily and he briefly wondered if he was still within a dream. Shye's beautiful face lay before him and the young wolf took a moment to admire her sleeping form. She lay on her side facing him, her small hand grasping tightly on to his. The handsome wolf inhaled her vanilla scent, reaching towards her supple lips and basking in the sensation it created. Shye's eyes opened wildly, surveying his and praying that her mind was not deceiving her. He gifted her with one of his sunny smiles and she grasped his face between her hands, pressing her forehead onto his as broken, happy sobs filled the room. Isis and Hawk ran into the room; the gentle she-wolf crying in relief as Hawk held her smaller frame in comfort; just as grateful at the sight before them.

"You're here" His raspy, low voice was music to her ears and the young imprint laughed tearily.

"Where else would I be?" she asked breathlessly as she merged her lips with his, forgetting about the growing number of people in the room. Lahote relinquished a content sigh and kissed her back with fervor. Collin cleared his throat in discomfort and Lahote smiled cheekily but forwent formalities as he continued to devour his daughter's lips until forced to break for much needed air. His eyes met Hawk's and the young wolf smiled in apology, sensing his brother's past distress. It was a short lived celebration as his pack mates filled him in on the current state of affairs while an eager Seth completed his physical examination.

Shye granted his family the time they deserved but didn't wait a minute past their retreat to confess all she'd promised. The spirits had blessed her with this opportunity and she would not squander it away again. Lahote's eyes watered at hearing her words, his chest threatening to burst with emotion. He kept his strange dream to himself, unconvinced that it'd been a dream at all and was left with the eerie feeling that he'd been closer to death then anyone realized. If his intuition was correct, the young wolf was certain that it had been she who'd ultimately brought him back and suspected what he experienced held great significance. The content wolf rested happily with his love pressed against his chest; worrying for the rest of his family and pack. It was a bittersweet moment for the intuitive wolf and try as he might was unable to fully embrace his good fortune until his loved ones returned home.

* * *

"Let's try this again shall we? What plans does your traitorous kind have in place?"

The werewolf grunted in pain; his resolve weakening as the blade pierced his insides deeper. They'd endured hours of torture but he had to be strong; he had to set the example for the rest. He'd been a fool to believe that going rogue was the safest choice. They'd only made it about a half day's journey before finding themselves surrounded. They were going to die; of this he was certain and if that was to be their fate then they would do so honorably. There wasn't much to divulge anyhow but the cold ones didn't have inkling on how many awaited past the ridge and that knowledge would die with them. He hoped their mind reader's gift would serve to warn them.

"Bravery is a foolish choice mongrel. Felix rather enjoys making a sport of you so don't make me ask you again"

"This game is growing tiresome Aleksander. It's obvious they don't mean to share anything and we're only wasting time. Do with them as you please and let us be on our way. This little excursion is ill-advised. You are allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment old friend".

Vladimir was growing bored; his most pressing concern was returning to Romania to establish their rule. The werewolves and wolves from La Push were of inconsequential concern and as gifted as the Cullens were, the Russians knew they held no hunger for power. They'd formed their alliance out of mutual need but Aleksander's personal vendetta was proving inconvenient.

"My family risked the most to get you your throne. They could have my son for all I know. You will honor your word as I honored mine"

Stefan chuckled, trying to ease the tension between them.

"Come now, we've only just begun our rule. There's no need to question our motives Aleksander. Vladimir is only stating the truth. We should return to Bucharest and sort out our allegiances before declaring war with these creatures. They need the virus and we need allies if we are to declare war with the wolves. Do not underestimate Carlisle Cullen; he is an astute man who commands many allegiances"

Felix scoffed at hearing the vampire's words.

"It is you who underestimates them. A mistake Aro made long ago. The shape shifters breed like roaches and gain sympathizers like the Cullens. Just look at Demetri; a more skilled tracker you will never find and if I hadn't taken the decision to annihilate the Jaguar shape shifters, he would've parted with the Volturi long ago; allowing himself to care for them like fucking pets. We cannot trust these mongrels; they are one in the same. We should strike now, while we have the momentum and then focus our attention on the wolves"

Vladimir and Stefan exchanged a glance and the platinum haired vampire struck at lightning speed, tearing a hole through the werewolf's chest and ripping out his heart in one quick thrust.

"Very well then…..now that it's settled, by all means Felix, please lead the way…."

* * *

Koli didn't like it, but had to concede it was as good of a plan as any. His life was his to risk but the threat to Rumor's was not something he was comfortable with. Cheveyo finally convinced him to cooperate with the promise that his mother and Caleb, the fastest amongst them would run her to safety at the first sign of things going south. She'd only left his side to allow Carlisle a thorough examination. Koli wasn't use to the looks of admiration being directed his way from both the werewolves and his pack; the attention leaving him feeling a bit awkward. He especially didn't like Tamàs's attempt at humor in calling him chief.

Edward had summarized most of what he'd heard and it was hard to miss the devastation on Demetri's face at hearing Felix's words. The skilled tracker always believed the order had come from Caius and the taste of betrayal burned. The confirmation only fueled Jade's hatred and the feline was ready to forfeit her life in her quest to seek personal justice. Everyone appeared on edge but Genevieve knew that time was precious and humbly sought Tamàs out for some much needed closure. It was not without its difficulty but the werewolf limped into his tent, and pulled out a small chest that held memorabilia of his wife and their time together for the she-wolf's benefit. Oliver sat by her side as she committed every photograph and word shared to memory until the sound of her grandfather's voice broke the spell.

"It's time, they will be here soon"

Edward's melodic voice triggered bodies to prepare for what approached. Rumor's hands were bound and there would be no further need to incapacitate Sebastian or Koli for show. Both wolves were bloodied and in need of assistance to stand. Tamàs held Rumor by her arm as Silas and Gideon flanked the injured wolves from both sides. The werewolves stood in an open circle around the perimeter of their encampment while Cheveyo, Jacob, Carlisle, Edward and Bella gave off the appearance of a standoff.

Aleksander Yerzov smiled privately in recognition of Carlisle Cullen's voice. He commanded his small army of vampires up the ridge and they awaited the three heads at the top. Everyone in the encampment stilled as the vampires crouched midway down the slope, surveying their surroundings and spreading out to enclose them. Felix hesitated at the top of the ridge searching for the vampire whose scent he'd recognize even without his supernatural abilities and was troubled by his absence. Aleksander's focus was on the human girl standing in their midst.

"It seems we arrived at a most inopportune time"

Vladimir's burgundy colored eyes sparkled mischievously as he locked gazes with Edward Cullen's. Bella's shield was fast in place but so was the Yerzov's, making it difficult for Edward to decipher their thoughts.

"It's rude to show up unannounced Aleksander, especially when you bring along strangers. We've been hearing all kinds of rumors; I was beginning to think you meant to go back on our deal" Tamàs smiled challengingly, hoping to camouflage his nerves.

"You have a lot of nerve dog…... You were to deliver the girl at our arranged location and here you are, consorting with the enemy. Hand over the girl and I might be inclined towards leniency mongrel".

Cheveyo and Jacob released a threatening growl as Tamàs stepped forward with purpose and the rest of the vampire army dropped to the bottom of the slope, awaiting the order to strike. The werewolves closed in defensively but Tamàs held his ground.

"You don't really think me that foolish do you? We know you did away with the Volturi. This isn't a housewarming visit"

Vladimir sighed petulantly, a look of tedious boredom evident in his features.

"Good doggy….I think he's finally got it Stefan. Now why don't you be a good pet and heed Aleksander's words"

"I don't think I will… You see, even if you did honor the agreement which we both know you never intended to, I realized that we are better off being slaves to the moon than to you. If you want her, then come and claim her but I have to tell you that I don't favor your chances"

Stephan laughed vigorously, looking towards the werewolves, the Alpha, his father and the Cullen trio.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Carlisle. We rather liked your Renesmee and will take no pleasure in destroying her when this is over".

Angry growls erupted all around them, echoing through the snowcapped mountains and the three vampires looked up in surprise, realizing their mistake in tandem. Their army stood at the foot of the encampment and had given away the advantage of higher ground. The clusters of mountains that enclosed them were filled with crevices in the bedrock that formed long narrow openings, all interconnected to a maze of caves within. This was their territory and the werewolves had not survived this long by fortune. The wolves emerged from all sides, snarling savagely. The Russians held greater numbers but the wolves held the advantage of high ground and would decimate the army before they finished off the battle on the ground. Cheveyo and Tamàs had taken a large gamble, but the vampires' arrogance had cost them.

Felix knew this; and he cleverly used his crouched position to leap back towards his escape from the top of the ridge, dragging their shield along with him. Jade moved to follow but Ethan blocked her path, reminding her that personal agendas couldn't supersede the larger task at hand. Gideon swiftly escorted Rumor into one of the caves as Vladimir and Stephan exchanged a meaningful look and the ambitious duo took hold of the Yerzov patriarch in offering.

"Of course, there is always room for compromise. After all, our fight was never with you to begin with. Take him as a peace offering if you like. What do you Americans always say? Two's company, three's a crowd?"

Aleksander Yerzov's eyes sought the support of his coven but their desire for self-preservation kept them in place and the ancient vampire struggled no further, determined to keep his proud bearing. Cheveyo couldn't trust these creatures, there was no honor in their words and wouldn't second guess himself again in the name of diplomacy. He nodded towards Tamàs and turned to face the enemy.

"Fool me one time, shame on you. Fool me twice…" and the Alpha phased; the werewolves, his family and wolves following his lead as they descended and made bloody carnage of the newly crowned vampire royalty and its army. It was an overwhelming victory with just a few minor injuries on their end. Caleb had taken pleasure in ripping apart the leech that had tormented his sister's piece of mind and held Rumor as she sobbed hysterically in relief and shock at all that had occurred. _It's over_ ….he whispered this repeatedly to her as he delivered her into Koli's arms.

Ethan tried to reason with the feline desperately but she and Demetri were determined to continue their hunt. It wasn't over for them and there was nothing that would stand in their way. The pack's new Beta watched her retreating figure bleakly but knew it was a path he could not follow and whispered an old Quileute prayer to guide their steps. There was still much to do, much to discuss but the Alpha allowed himself a moment to enjoy their good fortune. His nephew had pulled through, his family and pack had made it out alive and it appeared that a new alliance had been forged. Jacob Black came to stand at his son's side; his heart full of pride and joy as he nostalgically recalled his first wobbled steps and was grateful that his son had the mind and presence to guide theirs on this day…

 **Playlist**

Wash- Bon Iver

We Only Attack Ourselves- Funeral Suits

Carry All the Weight- A Boy and His Kite


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: As you may have already guessed, this story is nearing its end but it doesn't mean that my characters have ended their journey ;) To new reader brankel1, thank you for taking the time to review. This chapter has an M rating for mature language and content.**

 **Chapter 19**

The blue eyed wolf stood at the top of the ridge, thinking back on the journey his life had undergone in the last year. Four seasons past, his heart mourned the loss of his first love. Bleakness and despair had filled him and he'd sought refuge in his best friend's words. Trusting that he was where he was supposed to be had become his mantra and Ethan felt like he'd come full circle. Jacob had asked if he'd found his place upon returning to La Push and the young wolf had been unsure at the time. But the Beta held no doubts now; even as his heart felt the weight of the feline's absence, knew his place was with his family and pack. The Alpha sensed his Beta's gloom and came to join him as they stared out onto the broad landscape surrounding them.

"As long as her heart is set on hate and revenge, it will be incapable of making room for love Ethan. It doesn't mean your paths can't cross again; but she isn't ready to accept what you have to offer right now"

The Beta nodded his head in silence, recognizing the truth in Cheveyo's words and allowed himself a moment of self-pity. Their personalities were as different as night and day but he couldn't deny the attachment he'd developed in the short amount of time he'd known her. There wasn't much else for him to do; Ethan wanted her to find the closure she desperately sought and even though he worried for her safety, knew she was far more equipped than he was in a hunt. Truth was he had no right to hold any feelings of abandonment. The feline had made no promises nor expressed any desires to change the nature of their relationship but Ethan would be lying if he denied his desire to do so. He'd occupied his time helping Cheveyo and Carlisle work through the details of this new Alliance and was grateful for the distraction.

Ethan understood the magnitude of what they'd just overcome but his mind kept traveling back to the same thought; Alexei Yerzov's whereabouts were unknown and it was a loose end they couldn't afford to ignore. Cheveyo agreed it was a problem that merited importance but the pack needed time to process all they'd endured before rushing towards another hunt. The journey home had been postponed until Sebastian and Koli's injuries mended and the rest of the wolves were basking in the freedom; cautiously exploring the land and becoming familiar with their new allies. Genevieve had questions upon questions for Tamàs and their conversations and time together were serving to heal them both. The vote had been unanimously cast, and the introspective werewolf had humbly accepted to lead the clan. Carlisle had pledged to help the werewolves find the freedom to change at will and was making tentative plans for his family's relocation back to Europe as a result.

The near death experience had affected them all and Sebastian, Rumor and Koli had been forever changed. Bas was desperate to get home, desperate to set eyes on his beautiful she-wolf and was adamant on not procrastinating further. Koli's unwavering pursuit to keep Rumor safe, while believing that his life would be forfeited in the process had forced him concede the depths of his feelings for her but was now struggling with indecision in the aftermath. He'd come to grips with his identity and knew she accepted him as he was but Rumor was still in a state of semi-shock and if he were to confess his true feelings for her; it would need to be done at a more opportune time. People made rash decisions in moments of heightened emotions and the young wolf needed assurances that if they changed the nature of their relationship, it would be out of mutual desire.

Koli placed some much needed distance between them in the days that followed, dividing his time amongst his family and new friends. Gideon hero worshipped the young wolf and Koli welcomed the teen's easy-going nature and empathized with his loneliness. The pack carried a great responsibility but they were allowed to share the burden with their family and loved ones. Upon their change, the werewolves were forced to leave all their ties behind and seek isolation amongst their own out of fear of hurting or infecting other humans. The Yerzov's inoculation was expected to last for another month and Koli kindly invited his new friend for a short trip to the reservation to the teen's delight.

Rumor sensed Koli's withdrawal and though it saddened her, respected the young wolf's choice. They'd gone to hell and back together and the youngest Clearwater understood his need for space. After all, his task of keeping her safe had been fulfilled and she would forever be indebted to both Sebastian and him for their part in keeping her alive. Caleb knew his sister well, knew of her existing feelings towards the young wolf and spent the next couple of days by her side prompting and prodding her to begin thinking about the future. Rumor's life had been placed on hold the last year and the possibilities before her were now endless. She could focus on regaining the use of her voice; truly devote herself to her art and even though her heart belonged to one moody wolf, had to learn to accept that their paths may not be of the same. He could still imprint and she had witnessed enough damage to steer away from ignoring that fact.

The solitude and peace of the mountain range provided them all the respite needed. The Cullens hunted and the wolves and werewolves scouted and patrolled but after several days, began the trek down towards their journey home. Solace and Sebastian were both eager to get back to their respective families and were overwhelmed with gratitude to the spirits for blessing them with this great fortune. Cheveyo took a look back at the grandeur they were leaving behind, reminding him that when one door closes, a new one always unlocks and privately smiled at the possibilities that lay ahead.

* * *

The forest illuminated like a winter's dream and its inhabitants moved carefully about, saddened to tarnish the unblemished snow. The patrolling wolves trotted jovially, welcoming the cold breeze against their fur; all but one that was. They'd extended their patrols into Port Angeles as both a precaution and to welcome their loved ones home and Keyla anxiously awaited the pack's arrival. Seth ordered a dismayed Lahote rest until confident of his full recovery and Shye volunteered to enforce the mandate. She happily lay in the comfort of his bed, limbs tangled with those of her handsome wolf, as she basked in the comfort of his warmth. The mood had shifted from one of dread to relief and as the roar of the jet's engine neared, the awaiting wolves inched closer to the private airstrip expectantly.

The Alpha emerged first, followed by his father and Beta but the she-wolf only had eyes for one wolf. Sebastian hobbled down the runway and Keyla phased haphazardly, shoving her shapely copper thighs into a pair of small black shorts before sprinting barefoot through the snow towards the injured wolf. An angry scar ran through his right brow adding to the handsome wolf's ruggedness and the she-wolf darted past her Alpha and pack mates, meeting her imprint with a fierce embrace and toppling him to the snow covered ground in the process. Sebastian breathed in her scent, his body instinctually cocooning her smaller frame. Tears of joy streamed down her beautiful face as Bas brought them both up to sit, leaning his forehead onto hers for a tender Eskimo kiss.

The pack smiled as they walked past, allowing the young wolves the illusion of privacy and Rumor's heart swelled at the sight. Bas settled for humor, battling to curb his feelings and fearful of pushing her past her comfort by saying what his heart truly wanted to share.

"So I guess it's safe to assume you're happy to see me huh?"

"Sebastian, you dumb ass; don't ever put me through that again"

"I'll take that as a thank you for saving your pretty behind"

Keyla punched him on the shoulder and immediately regretted it by his wince of pain. His injuries were not fully healed and the she-wolf immediately removed her weight off his body, an apologetic expression clear on her face.

"I'm fine," he whispered, pulling her closer and meeting her gaze with intent. His eyes burned with restrained emotion and Keyla had to look away as she rose, gently helping him to his feet as well.

"No you're not; but you will be. Come on, your family is dying to see you," she answered as she led the way towards the black Yukon stationed ahead. Collin had patiently allowed his son the time for his private reunion but upon seeing the duo rise, made his way towards his eldest in haste. Sebastian welcomed his father's careful embrace but never lost track of Keyla's steps.

"Ride back with me La"

She was technically still on patrol and the she-wolf met the gaze of an exultant Embry Call. He smiled at her and nodded his assent before wrapping his granddaughter in a tight embrace. Bas held Keyla's hand the entire drive home and was encouraged by the allowance. He recounted their adventure from the moment they'd been forcefully separated and the she-wolf shook her head in distaste, clutching to his hand tighter at the realization of how close to death he'd been several times over. Keyla knew she wasn't ready to jump back into a romantic involvement with him but was certain that keeping herself away from him was no longer an option and took pleasure in their proximity.

The Littleseas celebrated their good fortune with an intimate family dinner and Remy Uley did not begrudge Sebastian's request of allowing his daughter to dine with them. Bas wanted her closer, used all of his control to abstain from touching her throughout the evening and knew he needed to tread carefully to not push her away. She drove him home in his truck and walked him to his door; amusement thick in her words when she reminded him that this didn't count as a date, reminiscent of her outburst in one of their outings. Sebastian smiled genuinely at her words and risked a bold statement of his own.

"Keyla, when I take you out on a date I promise you, you will know"

The she-wolf's eyes widened in surprise and a pinkish hue colored her cheeks, but she didn't negate his statement and smiled shyly before bidding him a good night. He watched her turn to make her way towards the woods but she hesitated in her steps and turned to meet his eyes with ardent emotion.

"Thank you Sebastian," she whispered before entering the foliage of the woods and heard his choked up reply of _always._

* * *

The many days that followed were erratic and full of emotion as the pack came to terms with all that had occurred. Seth, Embry and Sam were focusing on the unification of their families and the sight brought Jacob much joy and inner peace. There was still no word on Alexei's whereabouts and no signs of backlash from any other covens but the Cullens decided to return to Forks for a shortened stay as a precaution. Carlisle had a mind to reach out to the most established covens in hopes of giving assurances of his family's disinterest in claiming power and had surprisingly been met with gratitude for their part in the Volturi's demise. Tamàs and Gideon had traveled back to La Push to meet the rest of the pack leaving Silas in charge and the werewolf's new leader was hopeful that this new alliance would also serve to help his clan establish some roots.

Werewolves were nomadic by nature but the shapeshifters managed to lead semi-normal lives and Tamàs was curious to learn more about their everyday lives and customs. Carlisle had already called on a discreet colleague who specialized in hematology to assist and wasted no time in beginning his research. Ethan threw his time and focus into the pack; checking in with every one of their wolves and imprints, helping Embry finalize their new patrol schedules and recruiting Paul, Oliver and Solace's help in training their two new pups. Anything and everything that would steal his attention from the one face his thoughts often centered on; Jade. No one had heard from either of the trackers and the blue-eyed wolf continued to pray for their safe return.

Shye was allowed to sit in for final exams after her prolonged absence at U-Dub due to her pristine grades and managed to salvage the semester with high marks. The young wolves forwent enrolling in La Push High, old enough to sit for their GEDs after some preparation by Alice and Edward. Hawk, the only eager one to begin his post high school education had no trouble meeting all the requirements for U-Dub's entrance and was working on enrolling for next Fall. Keyla was considering culinary school and was allowing Sebastian to become a growing presence in her life. Lahote was set on seeking certifications to acquire his automobile mechanic licensure in hopes of following into the family business. Ezra and Jahir were acclimating to being the pups of the pack but both Isis and Vida agreed to have them home schooled as well. Their enhanced physical changes nowhere near matched their youthful age and returning to school with their peers would only betray their secret.

Koli was the only one grappling with direction and once Tamàs and Gideon returned to their home land it only grew worse. Rumor visited a plastic surgeon for her scarring and underwent her long overdue surgery in attempts of regaining use of her voice and even though the young wolf sat in the waiting room in show of support, still maintained his distance. The invisible wall between them hurt the youngest Clearwater and after a month of recovery and speech therapy had regained about 75% of her voice and followed with a decision that would change the course of her life. Rumor hadn't held comparison to Leah by being meek and after gaining clearance from her surgeon, shocked her family and friends with the announcement that she would be returning to Europe with her vampire family the following week.

She'd used her family as a crutch long enough and pacified her parents and brother's distress with the news that her request to return to the Studio Arts College International had been welcomed. Koli withdrew even further upon hearing the news and Hawk felt it his duty to speak up days before her departure.

"Are you really going to just let her leave Koli?"

"It's what she wants…what right do I have to stop her?"

"You may have imprinted on her man…she has a right to know Koli. You can't keep this from her"

"This only proves that I didn't…Do you really think she could just leave if I'd had? I don't think so. Besides, if I told her now she might stay out of duty. I don't want that for her; I care for her too much. She's finally made a decision just for her and I'm not going to get in her way"

"But you love her…you can't tell me that this is what you want"

"It's because I love her that I'm going to keep my mouth shut and so will you Hawk"

The young wolf sighed in frustration, knowing this was a battle lost. Koli was obstinate when his mind was set and there would be no turning back. Rumor had patiently waited for her friend to come to her but as the eve before her departure arrived, ventured out in search of him. She found him sitting on a large rock on the shores of Second Beach. The mourning wolf closed his eyes as the delicious scent of Jasmine reached his lupine nose.

"Don't I even get a goodbye?"

He was still growing accustomed to the sound of her voice. The damage to her vocal chords had left her with a guttural, huskier tone; an instant turn on in his book but had to admit that he missed signing with her. Her expressive eyes always betrayed her secrets and he used the excuse to admire her beautiful features when signing. The scarring to her face had diminished greatly and Koli knew it would only be a matter of time before superficial assholes would be jumping at any chance to be with her.

"I don't really do goodbyes Mo…How about a see-you later?" He tried for a forced smile and the young beauty knew he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"It's Ok to admit that you're going to miss me you know…I'm going to miss you. I hope you come to visit someday?"

Her voice betrayed her sadness and she settled for climbing onto the rock next to him. The young wolf didn't answer but took her small hand onto his as they sat in silence, looking out onto the vast sea. He walked her home in the break of twilight and they stood outside her family's home, her eyes searching his; hoping, beseeching, silently asking him to give her a reason to stay. Koli knew this, felt this but it was the most insecure part of him that kept him from reaching down to sequester those pouty lips. He kissed her lovingly on the cheek and walked away without looking back, experiencing the crushing pain of his heartbreak.

He couldn't bring himself to accompany his family to wave them off and remained secluded in his room for the remainder of the day. His moods grew erratic once again, forcing Cheveyo and Ethan to intervene several times on his behalf when he indulged in self destructive behavior. Oliver and Genevieve were at their wits end on how to help their son and it was Hawk's threat of exposure that finally forced him to break. Ethan had patrolled with Koli several times, hoping to even out his temperament and had grown suspicious of the real reasons behind his regression. Several months had passed since Rumor's departure and news had reached the pack that her work was to be featured in a small gallery exhibit the following month.

Carlisle had been engrossed in his endeavor to find another strain of the live virus and suggested that a sample of Genevieve's blood might be required. The Beta cleverly suggested that Koli make a sabbatical trip out to the mountains and then over to the villa in her stead. Cheveyo concurred that the time away might help stabilize his moods and readily agreed. That is how Koli found himself in the peaks of Tatras once again, enjoying the freedom of running wild and from patrols. He couldn't deny the pleasure he felt at being amongst his other bloodline and steadied himself before traveling with Tamàs onto Italy.

Koli knew that Rumor was living in a flat near her school and was doubtful as to whether he was strong enough to see her. He wanted to of course; wanted nothing more than to set eyes on those pouty lips but chose to seek out the advice of someone he'd been itching to speak to since the Clearwater's arrival in La Push. Jasper Cullen sat quietly in his father's study and placed his book down upon his great-nephew's arrival.

"I was curious to see how long it would take for you to seek me out young man?"

"Hey uncle Jaz…so I guess you know why I'm really here"

"Well Esme wants to believe that you missed us and volunteered to take your mother's place but we'll just keep your true motives between us" he winked and Koli answered with a lopsided grin. His heart was pounding and he wasted no time in his inquiry.

"So…what do you think? Did I imprint?"

The quiet vampire surveyed his great nephew's features before answering.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, what do you mean?"

"Will it change how you feel about her?"

Koli hesitated, taking a moment to digest the question and trying to figure out if there was a hidden implication behind it.

"No, it wouldn't. But I don't see how..."

"Then what difference does it make if you imprinted or not?"

The young wolf looked perplexed. _How could it not make a difference?_ The whole reason behind keeping quiet was the source of his uncertainty. Jasper realized his nephew's confusion and chose to elaborate.

"That night, when I asked you to help me with the bags; I was hitting you with everything I had in order to keep you calm. Every person's emotions give off a certain color and after I introduced you, there was an aura of grey around you which usually implies uncertainty, confusion, even. But even in the midst of it, I realized that in my own confusion to your reaction, I had stopped zapping you and yet you were pretty contained"

"No I wasn't…I was one second away from phasing in uncle Sol's living room"

"Maybe… but you weren't homicidal which is what you felt like when we first landed. Truth is I don't have the answer you seek. I don't know if you imprinted or not Koli but I don't think it matters anymore. Would you like to know why?"

The distraught wolf nodded and Jasper stepped closer to place a hand on his shoulder as a sign of his understanding and support. "Because the only color you're giving off right now is a pinkish hue. You love her and knowing whether you imprinted or not isn't going to change that. But the real answer you seek is whether or not she can love you with the uncertainty and the only person that can answer that is living in a flat in Florence"

And there it was …the same truth that Koli had stubbornly tried to deny for months. He'd traveled thousands of miles to do the same thing he could've easily done at home and struggled not to feel submerged under his own stupidity. Koli spent the night at his great-grandfather's villa, distracting himself with the company of his vampire family and was determined to purge himself of the truth the following day. It was a restless night for the young wolf, tossing and turning; clueless that less than thirty miles away the object of his desire settled in for the night with a glass of wine by her side on her balcony seat, gloomily staring up at the bright sphere above.

* * *

Rumor had drunk one too many glasses of wine last night and as the light from her bedroom balcony shone brightly felt the repercussions of her overindulgence. _Why had she drunk so much_? Oh…that's right. Now she remembered. The image of the full moon came to her thoughts and the young artist was hit with the same nostalgia she'd battled only hours ago. _Damn he and his stupid_ _alluring good looks_ she cursed as she cracked one eye open slowly, feeling the dull pain of a headache creeping in. Rumor refused to spend another Saturday wallowing in bed and forced herself to roll over in search of some much needed ibuprofen and water.

She rose slowly in search of more hydration and decided to jump in the shower in hopes of fighting off the desire to creep back under the covers and seclude herself with her heartache for the rest of the day. Her ebony hair had grown out past her shoulders and she glanced at her slimmer curves on her floor length mirror before slipping on an off the shoulder t-shirt and boy shorts. She focused on straightening up a bit and decided to turn her gloom into a more constructive form of catharsis; her painting. She lost herself in her current piece and was brought back to reality by the knocking on her door. No one came to visit her unannounced and she ignored the first set of knocks, assuming it was someone with the wrong address. She grabbed her cell for any missing texts and when the second set of determined knocks came, she ventured curiously to investigate.

The first month had been challenging. She'd jumped at any sudden noise and quickly came to the realization that she was not over the trauma of being hunted. Her worries were unfounded of course because Seth and Edward were of one mind and they'd wired her home and building with enough security cameras to pass off as FBI surveillance. She looked at her security screen and her heart skipped a beat. There he stood, poised and more beautiful than she ever remembered, smiling cheekily at the camera. Rumor took hesitant steps towards the door and then remembered that she was half naked.

"I'm coming," she choked out as she scrambled around in search of anything that would make her appear half way decent and threw on a bra underneath her off the shoulder grey shirt before coming to open the door. She cracked the door open half way and stood by the side, almost unbelieving of the sight in front of her.

"Hey Mo… hope this isn't a bad time. I can come back later if you want"

Rumor was having a hard time finding her voice and immediately shook her head.

"No…I'm not doing anything. It's the perfect time". Koli watched her carefully, looking for traces of doubt and realized that her stupor stemmed from her surprise.

"Well…can I come in?" he asked, lopsided grin in place and Rumor turned beet red, embarrassment clear on her face as she stepped back to allow the young wolf in.

"I'm sorry… I'm acting like a spaz; I'm just surprised to see you here Koli"

"Good surprise I hope?" The softness in his voice betrayed his nerves and Rumor nodded her head as she lunged forward to wrap her arms around her friend. Koli sighed happily and returned the hug with the same fervor. He gave her home a quick look over, noticing the modern décor that suited her perfectly.

"So…what _are_ you doing here?" she asked curiously and the young wolf chuckled as he took a seat on one of her accent chairs.

"Uhmm… They needed blood for the live virus and it was either me or my mom and I guess the pack is kind of sick of my mood swings so…Besides, I missed you Mo. Kinda wanted to see you" he shared bravely. Rumor hugged him again and couldn't find her voice to share the sentiment but the silent tears pouring out was sentiment enough and Koli felt a tightening in his throat at the sight.

 _You were painting_

 _I was_ she signed back indulging him in his preferred form of communication. Truth was Rumor missed signing as well. There was a beauty to the language that she found emotionally liberating, allowing her hands and gestures to speak of her mood and intentions. Signing with him felt intimate somehow; reminding her that he knew her well, knew her history and cared for her just the same. He gave her a once over, bringing another bout of flushed cheeks and lifted his brow in appreciation.

 _You've lost weight_

 _Just a little…I bike everywhere and I'm not being constantly fed_ she replied wryly, recalling their many trips to the Diner. The thought made her heart constrict and she wondered how many trips to the diner he'd made since her departure and with whom. She shook the thoughts away, reminding herself that he was here and she wasn't going to waste any time on foolish thoughts. They were friends and she needed to get past her own feelings if he was to remain her friend.

 _I'm actually kind of hungry now. Have you eaten? Why don't you show me around a bit after we get something to eat?_

 _How long are you staying?_ she asked excitedly and Koli returned her smile.

 _I don't really have a set time. Thought I'd stay past your exhibit and head back with your family._

The bright smile on her face encouraged him and he allowed her the privacy to change into more fitting attire before heading out in search of sustenance. Koli could see why Rumor loved Italy. The architecture was stunning and the culture was evident in their surroundings. It was old world, a slower pace of life, similar to the one he enjoyed in the mountains. The young wolf felt inspired by the friendliness around him; by the opportunity of not having to share her attention for a change and braved a chance, taking her hand in his as they walked the cobbled streets of Florence. Rumor intertwined her fingers with his and felt like all was right in the world. They laughed and played and Koli indulged her with a few photographs, just as eager to keep a memento of their time together if this went sour.

He'd had no other notions but to walk her back to her home and entice her into hanging out with him a couple more times before making the big reveal and was surprised when she asked him to spend the night. It was an innocent request of course; offering up her sofa bed so that they could do more sightseeing early next morning. Koli readily agreed and they sat out till the early morning hours, drinking wine on her balcony while continuing to enjoy the pleasure of each other's company. The young wolf jumped in the shower before heading off to bed and became overwhelmed with what he encountered. Rumor sat in her stool by her balcony's entrance, the moon's light illuminating her caramel skin as she stroked her brush against the canvass of her current painting, finishing off small touches before calling it a night.

Koli's feet moved on their accord and he released the tendril of hair fighting for its release from the messy bun, allowing his fingers to sweep down the back of her neck in the process. Goosebumps erupted on her skin where his fingers made contact and Rumor turned to meet his intense gaze. The desire in his eyes was undeniable and she took shaky breaths to steady her traitorous heart. A delicious scent permeated the air and Koli was drowning in the heady perfume of her desire. He leaned down and tasted the flavor of her savory lips for the first time and Rumor's mouth responded to his need, their tongues tangling in pleasure. He lifted her clear off the stool and the Quileute beauty wrapped her shapely thighs around his waist, compliant and expectantly.

His breathing became erratic as he laid her gently onto her bed, pulling back to meet her gaze. He needed to be sure that she wanted this as much as he and her eyes complied. The love and desire was evident and Koli allowed his eyes to roam in desire as he painstakingly removed each piece of clothing. Rumor felt a little self-conscious about being naked in front of this beautiful creature and Koli nipped at her lip when she tried to cover herself.

"Don't hide from me Mo. Let me see you. Don't you know how beautiful you are? I've never wanted someone as much as I want you," he whispered against her lips and Rumor felt all her inhibitions melt away at hearing his words. She kissed him passionately and Koli trembled with emotion and desire. Every touch and every caress set his skin on fire but he took his time; time to savor every inch of her skin, time to pay homage to her round breasts, time to make her thighs quiver with desire at his ministrations, time to look her in the eyes and confess his love as he entered her. Koli had never made love before but felt certain that imprint or not, he would never love another with the same intensity than the woman that lay beneath him. Their torturous dance was slow and loving and they tangled many times over before the sun rose.

The young wolf wrapped her in his embrace, committing every curve to memory as he studied her from his place on the bed. He knew that he should have shared the news of his possible imprinting before taking this step but his need had been so great and he'd faltered under his desire. She'd returned his declaration of love and was now left with the moral implications of his choice. She'd chosen to share herself willingly with the assumption that he could still very well imprint. What good would it do to tell her now? Koli had never been a coward, had always lived with the belief that the truth, no matter how brutal was always best but had also never held something as dearly as he did now and was fearful of losing her. _Should he tell her? Of course he should._ His mind was spinning with doubt and the young wolf held her closer, allowing himself the indulgence of these last moments of perfection, putting off the decision that needed to be made…

 **Playlist**

The Love Theme- John Barry

If You Run- The Boxer Rebellion

Pictures of You- The Cure

The Moon-The Swell Season


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So this is it folks…the last chapter for** ** _After the Rain_** **, which I have posted with a subsequent Epilogue. An epilogue to what? Not really sure yet… Writing this story and growing the cojones to post it has been an incredible journey for me. Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, encouraged and followed. It's meant a great deal to me so THANK YOU! Here we go…M rating for adult language and themes.**

 **Chapter 20**

The cat and mouse game had lost its appeal and the obsessive hunt was taking a toll on both trackers. He'd led them through a wild goose chase throughout Europe and it seemed fitting that their journey end where it all began. Jade adjusted the straps of her backpack as they forced their way through the crowded Mercado. Her brown skin and ebony hair were no different than those of the customers and merchants surrounding them and the feline felt a sharp pang of guilt and pain. These were her people but she was as much of a stranger to Veracruz as the vampire that followed closely behind. Jade was a citizen of the world; had wandered through its continents and most famous cities aimlessly, bedding its beautiful creatures along the way but had purposely chosen to stay away from her humble origins of what was now considered parts of Mexico and Central America.

She didn't need Demetri's gift to confirm what she already knew. Felix hadn't survived this long out of luck and it made sense for him to seek refuge near the one place he suspected they wouldn't follow. Well he was wrong…their pain was great but their need for revenge was greater and they had an eternity to lick their wounds after the deed was done. They agreed to travel inconspicuously, using public transportation and headed to the local bus terminal to await the next bus. A young school boy sat on a large rock patiently and the feline approached out of need.

"Oye escuincle, a qué horas viene el próximo bus?"

The kid gazed at her appraisingly, sharing that the last bus had long passed. Antonio had lingered after school in hopes of playing marbles with his friend and was now stuck waiting around for his irresponsible brother. He might be inclined to convince his brother to provide them with a ride, he shared. But only if they were prepared to gift him with a free meal in exchange. Jade smiled and readily agreed, walking across the dirt paved road to Ana's Panes and Taco stand with an eager Antonio tailing behind. Demetri watched the exchange pensively, wondering if the feline was cognizant of how lighter she became when her humanity shined through. Anguish and loss bounded them but the tracker hoped that after all was said and done, she'd heal enough to join the living once again.

Antonio's brother made his appearance several hours later and after bribing him with a full tank of gas and groceries for a week, they found themselves squished in the backseat of his Honda Accord as they began the long drive towards Monterrey. Demetri had inkling as to why Felix might have ventured this far south but was confident in their experience and skill. They settled in the outskirts of Monterrey; the blonde vampire opting to hunt while urging the feline to do the same. She needed nourishment and rest for what was to come and the ancient vampire was pleasantly surprised when she obliged.

"Where will you go after this is done?"

The question surprised her and Jade realized she'd never thought past this point. Her existence had been gearing towards this moment and was at a loss for words, choosing humor to mask her distress.

"Towards a warm bath and a good lay. What about you?"

Demetri smiled knowingly and shrugged his shoulders in response.

"It's been a while since I've had the freedom of choice; I might roam for a while. But if I'm being truthful, my only purpose is to bring Felix to an end; I don't much care what happens next. There is only one face I hope to see in the afterlife and I doubt a creature like me would be granted such an allowance"

The feline narrowed her gaze, unable to keep the venom from her words.

"What makes you think she would want to see yours?"

Demetri's' eyes softened as he held the feline's gaze.

"Because as undeserving as I was, Xochitl loved me and she was pure of heart."

The feline looked away, her voice choking with emotion.

"Don't say her name. You don't have that right"

"My culpability doesn't change how much I loved her and love her still Jade. She was good and trusting but you already know this because you knew her best. We should honor her, celebrate the beautiful person she was; not treat her like an awful memory. Do you remember the day by the waterfalls…?"

"Don't..."

But the tracker continued undeterred; remembering the fateful day he first laid eyes on his beautiful wild flower. Between tears and laughter, Jade traveled back in time with him, reminiscing on the free-spirited woman they'd both loved so deeply. It was as cathartic as it was painful but she couldn't deny the lightness that pervaded her, long after they'd stopped speaking. That night she dreamt of cocoa trees and of humid summer nights and it was the first moon in many that the voice of her ancestors spoke to her. It was a gentle whisper in the wind, urging her to remember their ways. Her name was Izel, chosen daughter of the great Jaguar spirit and last shapeshifter of their kind.

The feline awoke reinvigorated, both trackers determined to bring the hunt to its deadly end. They awaited nightfall and their skill brought them to a secluded old hacienda; Felix's prominent scent confirming their suspicions and they proceeded cautiously. A beautiful raven haired vampire stood by his side and the old Volturi enforcer smirked in greeting.

"You've come a long way for something so inconsequential. There is nothing for you here but certain death; you're alone and we have newborns at our disposal. Leave…this will be my last warning"

Demetri gave a small smile, taking a step forward.

"You have but a group of unruly, untrained children by your side. We'll dispose of them in the blink of an eye. Whatever he has promised you Maria, cannot be worth losing this many. He has nothing left to offer but his brute strength and cunning words. Jade and I wouldn't have followed him across the ocean for an inconsequential matter and we are not leaving without the retribution that is owed"

"You truly are pathetic and weak. All this over a native, ignorant bitch…"

And the blonde vampire lunged forward viciously, as the feline took her other form. The newborns pounced clumsily and the skilled trackers worked in tandem to discard them one by one. Felix used the distraction to make his escape and Maria ordered the few newborns left to stand down, recognizing the truth in the tracker's words. The chase was on and they forced him into the thickness of the tropical forest. Jade's agility and speed worked to her advantage and she leaped onto his back, digging her claws deep and the vampire savagely yanked her off and slammed her against the nearest tree, splintering it in half from the impact.

A group of young hikers camped nearby and they abandoned their fire in terror, seeking refuge from the chaos that ensued around them. The feline was hurt, but she was determined to see this through and pushed herself past the pain. Blurs of white ricocheted in the dark as Demetri and Felix battled between the trees. Jade's patience paid off, catching one of his arms between her jaws and tearing through the flesh as she ripped it off its socket. The blonde vampire used the momentum and his strength to push Felix into the fire. He struggled but remained in place by the tracker's self-sacrificing determination. The smell of rotten flesh burning was putrid and Jade realized that Demetri was burning as well, resolute in surrendering his own existence for their cause.

The feline had blamed the tracker for her people and sister's demise since that awful night but as she watched him burn, became panic stricken. She leaped mindlessly on top of both vampires; her fur scorching from the fire's kiss as she desperately reached for the larger vampire's throat. Her wild determination paid off, successfully severing his head from the rest of his body and the feline hurled it back into the fire before dragging Demetri into a nearby stream. The tracker had been badly burned but time would regenerate his immortal flesh. She returned to her human form and took a seat next to him on the forest floor, watching as Felix's flesh turned to ash. Her voice erupted in broken sobs, a body of emotions spilling over.

It was over and she was faced with the ugly truth; retribution wasn't ever going to ease her pain. Demetri placed a hesitant arm around her and Jade leaned into his embrace; surprised with the relief that his comfort provided. The tracker understood her anguish all too well and if he could have, would've sobbed right along with her.

* * *

The besotted wolf unclasped the infinity necklace around her neck as they settled in for the night. Her art exhibit had been a success and Rumor was glowing from joy. The Clearwaters and Calls had flown in for the event and they'd toasted her fortune with a late dinner afterwards. Her family's lack of concern with their romantic involvement had been surprising but Koli suspected they were hoping it swayed her into returning to La Push. The plan was to travel back to the states in two days' time and the young wolf knew he was running out of time.

The last two weeks had been a whirlwind; some of the happiest days of his life. He'd spent every night in her loft; their days filled with trips to the local tourist spots, great food, and laughter. Their evenings had been their own; making love till the early morning hours and talking till their voices were sore. They'd abstained from speaking about what came next but Koli knew it was inevitable for them to do so. The question of his imprint had become irrelevant in his eyes; he loved her and hoped to one day make a life with her but he couldn't do it without telling her the whole truth.

There was also the question of her work. He was a wolf and his place would always be near the reservation. She was a blossoming artist and if she could ever accept the truth, would also be faced with the decision of leaving her European connections behind. The shapely beauty noticed him deep in thought and came to straddle him on the couch, hoping to capture his attention with a searing kiss. Koli complied willingly, carrying her to the bed and merging his body on to hers. He knew every groove and curvature by heart, having spent the last two weeks worshipping every inch of her and even though she inspired great passion and need, it was her gentle caresses that always set him off.

He watched her fall asleep in his arms and abandoned the comfort of her embrace to venture out onto the balcony, enjoying the stillness of the early morning hours. Rumor sensed his absence and shuffled sleepily to embrace him from behind, causing goosebumps to erupt all over his skin. Koli took her by the hand, turning his body towards hers and lowered his lips for a gentle kiss.

"I love you Mo"

Her mouth moved to answer and Koli placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't say anything, just listen to what I have to say and if you still feel the same after I'm done, then tell me…"

Rumor's eyes mirrored her confusion and the young wolf began to recount the events of the fateful night she arrived in La Push; hoping, praying that she'd be willing to accept his words.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting man, you look good"

Hawk adjusted Koli's vest, shaking his head in disbelief. Lahote was getting married today and a pang of nostalgia grabbed at his heart. They'd been inseparable since birth and today his brother began his journey to form a family of his own.

"This tie is too tight man, I can barely breathe. What if we just loosen it up a bit?"

"I heard that" Alice's melodic voice rung out as she poked her head into the room.

"No loosening anything Koli. Anyhow, it's time for you all to head out back"

Solace joined in, hoping to get a couple of minutes alone with his eldest and the two young wolves smiled as they made their way out of the room.

"You doing alright? You look a little pale"

Lahote nodded his head and chuckled with nerves.

"Yeah…I don't know why I'm so nervous"

"It's normal to be a little nervous Hote; I'd be worried if you weren't"

Solace grasped his son's shoulders searching his gaze.

"I'm proud of the man that you've become and I have no doubts that you're ready to take this step. Marriage is a beautiful thing but it isn't easy son, even when you're with the woman of your dreams. You need to be patient and understanding but above all, you need to comprise and never allow anything to come before your family"

The young wolf nodded in understanding, taking his father's sage words to heart and leaned forward for a warm embrace. He took a moment to survey his old room, remembering the happy memories he'd shared in this home before stepping out to meet his future. The last five years hadn't come without its share of struggles and sacrifices but the young couple had placed their commitment to one another above all, and the labor of their love had led them to this blessed day. Lahote walked past the rows of chairs that were meticulously arranged behind his childhood home to take his place underneath the arch of white lilies. Most of his family and pack were already gathered and he took a moment to survey the faces of those he loved so ardently.

Ethan's blue eyes shone brightly; betraying his love for the exotic beauty at his side. The feline had taken her time in her return. The pack's Beta endured six months of silence, even after the news of Felix's demise reached their ears. The first time she found her way back to La Push was on a cold autumn day, deciding to join in for patrols and stayed for two months. The young wolf knew she owed him no explanations and casually welcomed her return. She left with the pretense of joining Demetri for a hunt and it was seven months before the pack set eyes on her again.

The second time she meandered through was when the werewolves visited La Push and Jacob almost managed to convince her to stay. Her departure left the Beta morosely depressed and it was Shye that forced him out of his funk, encouraging him to grow a pair and confess his love for the female shapeshifter. And so the Beta trekked to the other side of the globe to put it all on the line, convincing her to return with him. And this time the feline came to stay for good. They fought constantly and it was evident that she itched for the thrill of the hunt but it was a good match and Jade seemed content with her new found home and love.

Lahote watched in amusement as his soon to be brother in law and a disheveled looking Keyla made their way into his parent's home to join the rest of the bridal party. Those two were insufferable. After a very drawn out courtship, the persistent wolf finally caught his prey and the pack had suffered since. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and Remy and Luca had since refused to patrol with the besotted wolf, fearful of catching glimpses of their encounters.

The guests began to take their seats; a look of sheer happiness on his family and friend's features and he couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed at his good fortune. His mother and Michelle's eyes were already brimming with unshed tears as they awaited the beginning of the ceremony and Hote smiled at his grandfather as he took his place to oversee the ceremony. Shye had been adamant about keeping to their traditional customs and Jacob had proudly agreed to their request. Music began to play, and everyone rose from their seats. The young wolf stood tall, meeting his brother's gaze as he escorted Alex Ateara down the aisle.

Theirs's was a bond that needed no spoken words and Lahote felt Hawk's pride and joy as if it were his own. Koli had seen the bride and couldn't deny how lovely she looked tonight but the moody wolf only had eyes for another. Rumor's eyes sparkled with love as she returned his soft gaze and leaned in for a quick kiss before making their way down the aisle. Sebastian and Keyla followed last and Lahote barely caught Bas's words as he urged him to take good care of his baby sister because the music had just changed and the young wolf didn't want to miss a second of what followed.

Collin Littlesea gazed at his beautiful daughter sadly; struggling with barely contained emotion and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"You'll always be my little girl"

"Always daddy"

Her father turned to lead her shaky steps forward and as she met her love's gaze, felt a peaceful stillness fill her. She didn't notice her mother's weeping or Jahir's catcalls. Or hear the soft gasps of awe as she moved past the aisles. All she noticed were a warm, caramel set of brown eyes. She felt a tug in her core and if it weren't for her father's firm grip would've sprinted towards him. Collin took her hand and placed it gently in the young wolf's grasp.

Lahote zoned everything out as Jacob explained what was expected of a Quileute husband. He tried to pay attention but was getting lost in his imprint's gaze. He took notice of how fragile and small her hands felt in his. These were the gentles hands that would care and nourish his children. The way her eyes gleamed as the light caught them when she smiled. These were the eyes he would wake next to for the rest of his days and the certainty of that left him trembling with emotion.

Jacob raised his brow in amusement as he waited for his grandson to confirm his words and laughter erupted as the young wolf came out of his daze. He nodded in agreement, not really sure what he was agreeing to but it was all the same to him; they were sharing their own silent, private vows and there was nothing he wouldn't do or become for the beautiful creature in front of him. They each took their moment to give testament of their love and commitment in front of their families and friends and the young wolf didn't wait for his grandfather's blessing before pulling his wife in for a searing kiss as cheers and howls erupted as background music. Their story had held a stormy beginning but after the thunder and rain, their silver lining had finally emerged.

 **FIN**

 **Playlist**

Welcome to the Jungle-Guns N' Roses

Art Exhibit- Young the Giant

Hasta la Piel- Carla Morrison


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

"You're up Lakoda. Let's go, get your ass moving".

Ryan grabbed the book that lay underneath his pillow and stuffed it in his back jean pocket. The sound of clattering cups against the cells echoed through the wretched cell block he'd called home the last three years of his life. He glanced to the right towards Gabriel's cell, meeting his gaze as he leaned against the bars with a smirk in place and nodded to him as he walked past.

"See you on the other side brother".

Ryan said nothing, thought of nothing except focusing on the bright light ahead. He felt his hands begin to shake in anticipation. _Almost there Lakoda_ , he told himself. He'd entered this hellhole at the age of seventeen; still a minor by law but the prosecutor had fought to try him as an adult and the stacked book that was his juvenile record had convinced the judge. So here he was at the young age of twenty, making his way out of the Olympic Correction Center with his worldly possessions consisting of an old book, a worn picture, the clothes on his back, bus fare and the $50 he'd been allowed to keep from his meager earnings.

He had a couple of hours to burn before checking in at the Half-Way house on the reservation and headed towards the nearest diner to grab some much needed food. His appetite had been insatiable these last couple of weeks and if he didn't slow down, would need to invest in clothes fairly soon. The amount of muscle gained these last two weeks had been pretty crazy and Ryan hated that he couldn't allow himself to feel happy over it. His new appearance only made his resemblance to _him_ more pronounced and it was harder and harder to look at himself in the mirror without the affliction of self-loathing. He forwent the option of public transportation for the solitude of a long walk in hopes of centering himself before joining the rest of society.

The nearing sound of wheels turning on the granite caught his attention but Ryan didn't need to wait long to figure out its origin.

"Where you headed Lakoda? Bust stop's the other way"

Ryan ignored the question and continued walking, focusing on the trajectory ahead. _Of course he'd know of his release_.

"I'm talking to you boy. STOP…"

Ryan had been on the other side of the law enough times to recognize the difference between a request and a lawful order and was not about to give this asshole any reason to ship his ass back to the can. He released a long sigh and turned to face Officer James T. Moletti in silence. Clear hate in those cold eyes of his as Ryan waited for him to speak.

"You may have fooled them Lakoda but you don't fool me…I know what you are and I'm going to be watching. Just waiting for you to screw up and when it happens; even that old bat won't be able to help you then"

Ryan felt a burning traveling up his body and was using all of his control to keep himself in place. It would be so easy to have his way with him now but Maddie wouldn't want that and neither would've _she_. The thought cut him deep; he'd already failed her so much and he'd promised it would be different this time. The police cruiser drove past him and he released a long breath, realizing that walking a straight line would be harder than he'd imagined. He continued into town, surprised that much in the area had not changed since his incarceration.

The local drunks still hung out at Jake's and people still bustled in an out of the Diner. Ryan sensed many set of eyes following him in as he stepped up to the take out counter. A new face was always noticed around these parts and a six plus tall native man looking straight out of Flex magazine would be noticed even more so. The attention was making him anxious and he rushed out the exit with his food, almost running a little girl over that was hopping her way up the stairs.

"Oh man, are you ok? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there"

 _Shit_ …the last thing he needed was to injure a kid with Moletti on his back and felt panic strike him.

"It's OK, she's fine. Akeimi has a habit of not paying attention; don't you Keimi"

The little girl smiled widely, proudly displaying her two missing bottom teeth and Ryan found himself looking down into the prettiest set of grey eyes he'd ever seen.

"You're tall. You're almost as tall as my daddy"

"Akeimi, what have I told you about running out of the car like that?"

"Sowy nana; I just wanted to get our most favorite seats before anyone else"

Ryan looked up to see a striking brunette. Her features changed from amusement to that of shock as she met his gaze and openly gawked at him. He stood awkward and unsure; wanting to get the hell out of there before anything else went wrong but felt the need to make sure all was good with the kid before taking off.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare but you look very familiar and it took me by surprise. I'm Isis; Isis Tso-Black and this little munchkin is Akeimi"

She extended her hand in greeting and Ryan felt obligated to return the gesture.

"It's no big deal. It's nice to meet you both. I'm Ryan," he mumbled out, smiling at the little girl as she extended her hand as well. "I'm sorry again for not paying attention but I really need to get going before I'm late for a meeting"

It wasn't a total lie. He did need to get moving if he was going to make it to the half-way house at the agreed upon time but had a more pressing reason for leaving. There was someone else he needed to visit first and she came before all. Ryan hurried down the dirt paved road, completely missing the look of consternation on the beautiful woman's face as she allowed the exuberant child to lead her up the Diner's stairs.

* * *

"He needs to know Solace. It's his right and it should be you who tells him"

"What am I supposed to say to him? We don't even know where this kid lives and we can't exactly prove it without him knowing can we?"

"Solace, what is there to prove? He looks exactly like him and he can phase any day now. Is that how you want him to find out? We need to at least prepare Cheveyo and Ethan for what could happen"

Solace didn't want to believe this; knew that if his wife was right in her suspicions, the truth of it would crush his friend and mentor to the core and nodded solemnly as he prepared to dial the Alpha's phone number…

 **Playlist**

Prepárame la Cena- Calle 13


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** **So…. Let it not be said that flattery has no persuasion for I was determined not to post anything for Ryan's story till later down the line. Writing for me is so very personal and engrossing that I honestly struggle to balance the time with my daily obligations but find it extremely rewarding. Having said that, I promise to place most of my focus on Seasons of Change but I am curious to know if an interest even exists past the several readers that have personally requested more. Don't be shy, please send me a PM or drop a review. Author's really value the support and encouragement. So without further ado, I have posted the Prologue for Through It All.**


End file.
